L'autre visage de Lilyn
by Lilicastagnette
Summary: Lilyn est une absynthe studieuse et visiblement, banale : un mètre quarante, spécialiste des potions les plus ennuyeuses et très (trop) timide. Rien pour intéresser l'illustre Ezarel, son éminent chef de garde ! Un jour, elle découvre une potion permettant de changer d'apparence. Débute alors une double vie de risques, de nouvelles expériences, de questionnements et de séduction.
1. Prologue

L'intégralité des recrues de l'Absynthe, dont l'entrée à la garde d'Eel datait d'un an à six mois, s'affairaient dans un curieux mélange de méticulosité et de frénésie. Penchés sur des tables d'un mètre sur un mètre cinquante alignées à la perfection dans la salle des portes, ils manipulaient avec une précision et une rapidité hypnotique, ingrédients, outils et récipients dans un concert ininterrompu de tintements de verre, de micro-explosions multicolores, de sifflements et de « poufs » sonores.

Ils étaient peu à avoir terminé. Parmi eux, Lilyn.

Petite absynthe à priori banale sous tous rapports.

Elle avait été placée au dernier rang et se tenait aussi immobile et droite que lui permettait sa position précaire, en équilibre sur un petit tabouret bancal. Sa potion, terminée depuis une quinzaine de minutes, reposait au milieu de ses ingrédients et de ses fioles qu'elle avait rangés par ordre de tailles. Elle ne cessait d'y jeter des coups d'œils furtifs, comme si elle craignait qu'ils n'échappent à sa surveillance et ne se mettent à courir sur la table. Elle-même mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

L'épreuve était sur le point de se terminer et l'atmosphère était tendue. La jeune fille tremblait de peur. Elle ne cessait de triturer ses courtes boucles blondes en se rongeant les ongles, pour ramener brusquement ses mains dans son dos dans une tentative désespérée de renvoyer une image de parfaite petite gardienne assidue. Autour d'elle, les autres recrues transpiraient et jetaient des regards craintifs en direction de la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, là où avait disparu le mythique Ezarel, chef de la garde Absynthe, en début d'épreuve.

Ils avaient eu une heure et demie pour effectuer la potion de leur choix, à condition qu'elle comporte au moins neuf ingrédients de la vingtaine qu'ils avaient reçu. C'était un délai court, car beaucoup des plantes et des minéraux à leur disposition devaient reposer à l'air libre, être réduits en poudre ou distillés pour être utilisés. Les absynthes à avoir terminé étaient rares, même si elle en voyait de plus en plus se redresser et poser leurs outils. C'était le cas de son voisin par exemple, mais son mélange semblait aussi épais que du goudron et dégageait une forte odeur de crotte de rawist.

Certains au contraire, n'étaient pas à la moitié de leur décoction et la fin du délai approchait. La préparation d'une sirène aux cheveux bleus qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue lui explosa à la figure, renversant dans le souffle de la déflagration les récipients des autres gardes sur plusieurs rangées. L'un d'eux lui cria une insulte, au comble de la frustration devant son travail gâché qui faisait fondre sa table avec un sifflement aiguë.

Lilyn jeta un regard prudent autour d'elle, au cas où un second kamikaze ne décide de briser sa fiole, et se demanda s'il n'était pas plus prudent de la dissimuler à l'abri dans une poche. Non, mauvaise idée. Leur chef pourrait l'accuser de tricherie et n'était pas connu pour être magnanime.

La jeune fille frissonna. Elle n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions de croiser le presque légendaire elfe à la tête de leur garde. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse évaluer son travail, elle était parcourue de frissons de terreur. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être nerveuse mais cela ne la rassurait pas pour autant.

Comme toutes les autres recrues, elle avait été rapidement prise en charge par un membre de l'Absynthe, leur chef ayant mieux à faire que de gérer une débutante. Mais la personne qui s'était occupée d'elle était en contact étroit avec l'intéressé, l'infirmière en chef responsable du QG, Eweleïn.

Elle avait demandé à la prendre sous son aile quand elle l'avait vu travailler au laboratoire. D'après l'infirmière, elle était vraiment prometteuse. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait insisté pour lui faire passer l'épreuve qui déterminait du niveau et des futures tâches des recrues dont l'intégration était tout juste terminée. Sa protégée n'était là que depuis quatre mois, ce qui était normalement très peu pour être inscrite. La belle elfe l'avait entraînée à préparer plusieurs potions plus difficile que la norme pour lui faire participer à l'épreuve avec les autres.

Lilyn inspecta à nouveau son travail, espérant très fort que son travail allait payer. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer de ses supérieurs, en particulier le chef de l'Absynthe dont la prestance suscitait l'admiration des nouvelles recrues avec elle. La timidité de la jeune fille déjà handicapante, était multipliée par dix en sa présence. Elle mettait cela sur le compte de son statut et de son caractère réputé pour être incisif.

Le silence se fit brusquement parmi les absynthes et Lilyn releva la tête. Le sujet de ses pensées venait de passer la salle des portes d'un pas nonchalant. Le visage impassible, l'elfe aux longs cheveux bleus parcouru l'ensemble de ses gardiens de son regard perçant et descendit les escaliers sans se presser, les pans de son manteau autour de lui gonflant sa silhouette avec une noblesse intimidante. Toutefois, le sourire en coin qu'il arborait et ses yeux verts pétillants ne trompaient personne. Ils allaient méchamment en prendre plein la tronche.

Comme les autres, Lilyn rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. L'elfe atteignit le bas des marches et passa entre les rangs sans se presser. Il devait évaluer tout le monde, mais il déambula entre plusieurs rangées d'absynthe morts de peur sans faire mine de ralentir. Leur calvaire allait être plus long que prévu.

\- Kero m'a dit que les nouvelles recrues avaient l'air particulièrement talentueuses, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton narquois en s'arrêtant devant la petite sirène qui avait fait exploser sa préparation. Je crois qu'il est grand temps qu'il change de lunettes.

L'intéressée baissa la tête sur le désastre de sa table, mais son commandant ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et reprit son chemin, les mains jointes dans le dos. Lilyn réalisa qu'elle imitait sa posture sans s'en rendre compte et se raidit sans savoir quoi faire des siennes. Maintenant, elle donnait l'impression d'attendre les bras ballants, génial.

Ezarel poursuivit son manège pendant un moment. Il passait entre les tables en jetant des coups d'œil aux préparations des uns et des autres, claquant parfois de la langue ou laissant échapper un léger rire parfaitement audible. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois devant un candidat, presque toujours pour lancer une remarque sarcastique. Lilyn avait vu la plupart de ses recrues plus âgées rire de ce qu'ils appelaient « l'épreuve de bienvenue » et assurer qu'ils considéraient la langue aiguisée de leur chef comme une curiosité, voire une fierté de l'Absynthe. Mais les membres les plus récents et les plus jeunes se ratatinaient de honte sous ses moqueries. La jeune fille n'en menait pas large non plus et malgré qu'elle avait rêvé d'attirer son attention à ce moment précis, elle pria l'Oracle pour passer inaperçue.

Malheureusement, l'Esprit du grand Cristal n'était sans doute pas dans un bon jour car le chef de l'Absynthe s'arrêta juste devant elle et haussa un sourcil moqueur en posant le regard sur son tabouret. La petite faery devint écarlate et baissa la tête.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir là, toi. Depuis combien de temps es-tu arrivée, petite fille ? demanda t-il.

Lilyn avait horreur qu'on l'appelle « petite » quelque chose.

\- Quatre mois, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Ezarel cligna des yeux, vraisemblablement un peu surpris. Toutefois, il reprit contenance très vite.

\- Quatre, répéta t-il pour lui même. Mais tu ne devrais pas être là, qu'est-ce qu'Ewe a fichu ?

La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'échauffer et dû se faire violence pour rester stoïque. Toutes les autres recrues avaient à présent le regard vissé sur elle, son tabouret ridicule et sa potion rose qui glougloutait dans sa fiole. Ezarel sembla la remarquer à son tour. Il se pencha sur le récipient en fronçant les sourcils, ses oreilles pointues rabattues vers ses tempes avec méfiance.

\- Une potion d'énergie perpétuelle ? s'exclama t-il. Mais même des absynthes expérimentées ont besoin d'un sacré entraînement pour l'effectuer en moins de deux heures.

\- Je… Eweleïn me l'a fait travailler pour passer cet examen, avec quelques autres… bafouilla Lilyn, avant de se taire alors que l'elfe se redressait pour la regarder.

Un long frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de soutenir ses yeux verts d'eau qui la fixait d'un air inquisiteur. Et quels yeux ! Elle en perdit ses mots et resta bouche ouverte, les joues en feu pendant que le chef de la garde Absynthe la jaugeait pensivement.

\- Hum… Eh bien, je ne peux que l'avouer, c'est très impressionnant, dit-il après plusieurs secondes de silence en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Bravo, tu peux partir.

Comme si leur conversation n'avait pas eu lieu, il repartit d'un pas tranquille, non sans ricaner en passant devant le verre de goudron qui débordait sur la table de son voisin. Lilyn le suivit des yeux ainsi que tous les autres apprentis, complètement abasourdie. Et surtout, le cœur éprit d'une inhabituelle fierté et d'un autre sentiment, un peu étrange et encore ténu, mais dont elle devinait déjà la force inébranlable contre laquelle elle serait bientôt incapable de lutter.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise journée

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur le premier chapitre de l'histoire d'une petite absynthe vivant sa vie tranquille au** **cœur** **d'Eldarya, et dont la seule préoccupation n'était au départ que d'attirer l'attention de l'elfe le plus casse couille de la garde . Bien mal lui en prit.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez Lilyn, héroïne pas très sûre d'elle et sans rien d'exceptionnel comme bien des gens. J'ai tendance à détester facilement les OCs alors je ne peux que comprendre que ce soit aussi le cas de celle-ci pour vous. En contrepartie, je me montre particulièrement attentive à la rendre attachante. Cette petite est loin d'être parfaite et appelée à faire beaucoup d'erreurs.**

 **Ezarel (on ne va pas se mentir c'est bien pour lui que nous sommes là) sera l'elfe arrogant, prétendument et littéralement intouchable, sévère et espiègle de ses débuts dans le jeu. Je ne suis pas forcément contente de la manière dont sa relation avec la gardienne évolue alors je voudrais en écrire une qui me plairait vraiment, à moi mais aussi à toi qui lit ces lignes.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, j'essaie réellement d'écrire un récit qui plairait à ses fans dont je fais très fièrement partie. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lilyn marchait sans vraiment de but, la tête basse et le regard dans le vide.

\- Une fois de plus, dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle tenait dans sa main le papier que son chef de garde l'avait chargée de donner à Eweleïn et sur lequel était inscrit le résultat de son évaluation trimestrielle. Une de ses évaluations les mieux réussies, couverte de petites cases cochées pour ses compétences acquises et devant les réponses qu' elle avait donné. Il avait même apposé sa signature raffinée au bas de la page, d'une encre bleue nuit coûtant certainement une fortune.

La jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et froissa la feuille entre ses doigts crispés sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle la déplia pour la relire une dixième fois, les lèvres serrées. Pourtant, elle avait reçu une appréciation neutre et professionnelle, un « Bien » en écriture penchée, élégante.

\- Une fois de plus, répéta t-elle un peu plus fort.

Elle se tut, effrayée à l'idée que quelqu'un ne l'entende. Mais ses pensées dérivèrent bien vite : une fois de plus, elle avait tenté de retenir l'attention de l'illustre Ezarel en essayant de rendre une évaluation parfaite. Et une fois de plus, cela n'avait servi à rien.

Elle avait espéré un petit compliment, une appréciation, une légère mimique lui signifiant qu'il était content d'elle. Au lieu de cela, il avait approuvé sa potion de soudure des os du bout des lèvres qu'elle avait étudié toute la nuit et hoché la tête avec désintérêt aux réponses détaillées qu'elle avait donné au questionnaire. Questionnaire qu'il lui avait rendu sans même lui lancer un regard à la fin de l'entretien.

La jeune fille serra les lèvres et froissa le papier encore plus. Elle qui avait été si fébrile toute la matinée, à la fois heureuse et terrifiée de passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes seule avec lui ! Sa récompense pour plusieurs mois d'un travail irréprochable était ce papier. Papier qui ne lui apportait rien de concret mise à part une vague promesse de se voir attribuer encore de nouvelles tâches, pas beaucoup plus originales ni prestigieuses que celles qu'elle avait déjà, depuis maintenant quatre ans qu'elle était dans l'Absynthe !

La colère de Lilyn retomba aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue pour laisser place à la lassitude qui ne la quittait pratiquement plus depuis des mois. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se dirigea vers le réfectoire en traînant les pieds. À cette heure-ci, elle aurait dû être la bibliothèque pour y étudier l'alchimie en vue de missions prochaines et son espoir vain de se faire remarquer d'Ezarel autrement qu'avec des mots qu'elle était incapable de prononcer. Mais à quoi bon ? Plutôt que de se creuser l'esprit pour un chef de garde ingrat -et pas si sexy que ça, finalement !- elle avait plutôt envie d'avaler une tarte entière et être seule au monde. Lilyn serra les poings, les yeux rivés vers son elfe imaginaire. Sa potion était parfaite et ses réponses justes ! Que pouvait-elle faire de plus pour retenir l'attention du grand Ezarel, comme elle s'efforçait de le faire lors de son épreuve d'admission où il avait sourit pour de vrai, rien qu'à elle ? L'avait-il oubliée si vite ?

La petite faélienne fut brusquement interrompue dans son auto-apitoiement en heurtant un elfe qui n'avait rien d'imaginaire. Elle tomba sur les fesses sans la moindre grâce avec un petit cri de surprise, laissant échapper sa feuille de réponses.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! Tu n'es pas blessée ?…

Lilyn releva la tête, saluant en rougissant l'infirmière en chef qui l'avait prise sous son aile à son entrée dans la garde, Eweleïn. La jeune femme se pencha en avant et l'aida doucement à se relever avant de se saisir de son papier pour le lui rendre, penaude. La petite absynthe, un peu vacillante, s'épousseta pour se redonner une contenance en observant avec envie sa silhouette gracile, ses longues oreilles pointues et son sourire bienveillant. En plus d'être jolie, l'elfe était brillante et très gentille… mais heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées, l'Oracle soit loué.

\- Comment s'est passé ton évaluation avec la terreur d'Eel ? Ezarel n'a pas été trop méchant ? demanda Eweleïn en masquant maladroitement un sourire amusé.

Lilyn réprima un soupir en essayant de lisser son papier qui lui semblait encore plus ridicule, à présent. « Pas la peine de me parler comme si j'avais huit ans » songea t-elle avec amertume.

\- J'ai réussi la potion de soudure des os que vous m'aviez apprise, répondit t-elle en rendant sagement sa feuille après lui avoir rendu un visage aussi décent que possible, et je ne crois pas avoir fait beaucoup d'erreurs en répondant aux questions.

\- Parfait, répondit Eweleïn en parcourant ses résultats du regard. Je suis vraiment fière de toi.

Elle sourit et retourna la feuille pour en aviser un sceau de la garde Absynthe très professionnel qui avait été tamponné dans la marge.

\- Ezarel a toujours aimé se montrer pointilleux là où nos deux autres chers capitaines ne s'embarrassent de rien de plus qu'un commentaire ou un conseil entendu, fit-elle. Ykhar et Kéro vont faire des bonds quand ils verrons toute cette paperasse administrative dont il vont devoir s'occuper.

Lilyn rit nerveusement. Elle craignait toujours d'être surprise à se moquer de son chef de garde mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait bien mérité -un peu.

\- En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'aider. N'hésite pas à me redemander quand tu auras besoin que je t'aide. Si je ne suis pas trop occupée, j'en serais ravie. Maintenant, tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu as bien mérité de ne plus voir Ezarel quelques heures !

\- Oh heu… j'allais au réfectoire… répondit Lilyn, gênée.

L'infirmière lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Je vois. Moi aussi je m'abandonne à ce style de petits plaisirs coupables. Bon appétit, alors !

\- Merci…

Alors qu'Eweleïn s'éloignait, la jeune fille réprima un soupir en la suivant des yeux. En fait, elle savait bien ce qui lui manquait pour trouver grâce aux yeux de son supérieur. Mesurer un mètre soixante-quinze, avoir deux oreilles pointues et un sens de la répartie plus aiguisé que les crocs d'un blackdog. Être Eweleïn, quoi ! Mais du haut de son ridicule mètre quarante et avec sa timidité puérile, ses chances d'un jour conquérir le cœur du chef de l'Absynthe étaient proche du zéro absolu. En plus de cela, elle ne brillait pas vraiment par son physique irrésistible : deux yeux bleus comme on pouvait en voir des centaines, des cheveux blonds cendrés et une peau trop claire qui rougissait pour toute sa palette d'émotion.

\- Oh, bienvenue Lilyn ! l'accueillit Karuto dans le réfectoire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux par dessus le comptoir. Comme d'habitude ?

L'intéressée essaya de relativiser en avisant l'énorme part de tarte que le cuisinier lui tendait comme à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un orteil à la cantine, sans vraiment de succès. Tant qu'à faire, elle aurait préféré ressembler à autre chose qu'à une enfant et être traitée en femme ! Même Karenn avait passé l'âge des petits cadeaux du cuisinier en chef et se faisait désormais proprement rembarrer chaque fois qu'elle lui réclamait quelque chose.

Lilyn accepta timidement l'assiette et rejoignit une table vide en maudissant sa nature introvertie. Depuis toujours, elle était presque incapable de tenir une conversation normalement, même avec des gens qu'elle côtoyait depuis plusieurs années. Dans les lieux publics, c'était pire et le réfectoire bondé était une véritable épreuve. Elle fila s'installer à une table vide, un peu à l'écart des autres et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol avant d'entamer le gâteau à grosses bouchées. Comme d'habitude, les fruits juteux de la Terre calmèrent sa mauvaise humeur au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle se mit à observer machinalement les autres absynthes entrer dans la cantine. La plupart sortaient de leur évaluation mais ils semblaient rares à l'avoir réussi. Beaucoup étaient abattus et deux filles avaient l'air au bord des larmes, sûrement réprimandées avec le mordant caractéristique de leur chef de garde. Au moins, elle pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'elle avait échappé à cela, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était attendue à faire moins.

Dans l'Absynthe, ses confrères comme ses supérieurs semblait la considérer comme douée, du moins plus que les gardiens de son âge et elle s'efforçait qu'ils ne changent pas d'avis. Lilyn ignorait totalement comment exister différemment aux yeux des autres qu'à travers son travail. Elle étudiait beaucoup et lisait énormément pour toujours être irréprochable. Sans compter que les livres ne la forçait pas à tenir la conversation.

Elle possédait aujourd'hui plus de connaissances que beaucoup de ses aînés mais malgré ses efforts, il en demeurait toujours un qui était loin d'être impressionné par ses performances : Ezarel lui même. S'il n'était pas rare que des gardiens plus âgés viennent lui demander de l'aide pour réciter une formule oubliée ou manipuler des outils trop précis, Lilyn n'était rien de plus qu'une sorte de mascotte auprès des membres de sa garde. Un familier très utile avec deux bras et deux jambes.

Prise d'une colère soudaine, Lilyn frappa de toutes ses forces la table et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Quelques gardiens à proximité lui jetèrent un coup d'œil curieux. La jeune fille s'écrasa dans sa chaise et fit mine de s'intéresser de très près à sa nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'on se détourne d'elle. Il fallait très sérieusement qu'elle fasse cesser ses innombrables monologues intérieurs. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à réfléchir et finissait toujours par en arriver aux pires conclusions.

\- Ah tu es là ! S'exclama une voix tout près de son oreille, la faisant sursauter. Tu as encore eu une part gratuite ?! Karuto m'a dit ce matin qu'il n'y en avait plus, le menteur !

Karenn se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face d'elle, serrant entre ses mains couvertes de crasse une assiette remplie de viande noyée dans une sauce qui débordait jusqu'aux bords. La petite vampire dégageait une odeur désagréable et seul ses yeux verts vifs étaient visibles sous l'épaisse couche de boue qui masquait les traits de son visage. Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant, dévoilant ses canines pointues. Sa bonne humeur réconforta Lilyn immédiatement.

\- Il n'a, heu… peut-être pas digéré ta petite plaisanterie de la dernière fois, avança t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait si peur des cheads ! En plus, je n'ai rien gâché du tout.

Lilyn observa silencieusement son amie se mettre à manger avec appétit tout en lui racontant sa journée avec force détails, tout en laissant sur le sel et le poivre de disgracieuses traces de saleté.

\- Notre évaluation a été moins propre que la vôtre, s'amusa Karenn sans chercher à limiter les dégâts. Nevra a été très créatif ! Il faudra que tu me rappelle de me venger !

La jeune fille hocha la tête. La plupart des conversations qu'elle entretenait avec la sœur du chef de l'Ombre se passaient ainsi : Karenn parlait et elle écoutait. L'adolescente était une incorrigible bavarde sur ses sujets de prédiction : les ragots. Lilyn plaçait de temps en temps une petite phrase pour la relancer quand le flot de paroles se tarissait et c'était repartit pour des heures sur des centaines de rumeurs sur tout et tout le monde. Au moins, elle était au courant de tout… notamment du statut marital d'un elfe en particulier ! Hem.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, affirma la jeune vampire en jetant un regard dubitatif aux ombres qui entraient à leur tour, pour la plupart encore plus sales qu'elle, mon frère voulait assister à un combat de boue entre filles, ce pervers.

\- Ah ? Je ne sais pas si c'est, heu… surprenant ou prévisible, répondit Lilyn en riant nerveusement.

Nevra était réputé pour son goût pour la gente féminine, mais ce n'était pas son genre d'user d'un stratagème malhonnête pour pouvoir se rincer l'œil. Karenn haussa les épaules, décelant la question dans le regard de son amie.

\- Il a dû intervenir une fois ou deux et il s'est retrouvé aussi englué que les autres gardiens assez vite, je crois que ça a pas mal plu à la plupart des filles et quelques garçons. C'est gagnant-gagnant, expliqua la jeune vampire, la bouche pleine.

\- Mais… toutes n'ont pas envie qu'il s'intéresse à elles, non ? demanda Lilyn en baissant la tête.

\- Le système de l'Ombre est différent de l'Absynthe. Le rapport avec notre chef n'est pas le même, en général les gens en rient et Nevra s'entend bien avec presque tout le monde, expliqua Karenn. Si quelqu'un est mal à l'aise, il ne dépasse jamais ses limites.

Lilyn hocha la tête et adressa un sourire à l'ombrette. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la parallèle avec son propre chef de garde. Ezarel était en conflit avec les trois quarts de l'Absynthe et bousculait constamment ses faerys. Il était un meneur respecté, mais les éclats de voix étaient fréquents.

\- Et toi, parle moi de ton évaluation ! Comment s'est passé le face à face dans l'antre de la bête ? demanda Karenn. Ezarel est toujours aussi imbuvable.

Lilyn se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se voir confirmer plus que cela ses déductions.

\- Comme d'habitude… marmonna t-elle, le regard fuyant.

Elle reçu une claque dans le bras et failli lâcher son gâteau.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! T'es encore en vie et crois moi, c'est déjà beaucoup ! Si ça avait été moi, il y aurait eu au moins un mort !

\- Et ça aurait été toi ou Ezarel ?

Karenn éclata de rire, fit mine de boxer l'air quelques secondes avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- On a beau dire, ce satané elfe ne met vraiment pas de gants avec ses subordonnés. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour travailler avec lui tous les jours.

L'intéressée haussa timidement les épaules.

\- Même s'il n'est pas très aimable, il sait ce qu'il fait, murmura-t-elle. Quand les recrues ont vraiment besoin d'aide, il est fiable. Et parfois, quand il est de bonne humeur, il est plus…eh bien…d-doux ? Même si c'est rare…

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant Karenn froncer les sourcils avec étonnement.

\- Ce qui est rare, c'est de te voir parler autant, s'exclama t-elle en souriant.

L'absynthe devint écarlate mais Karenn ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et renchérit sur son propre chef de garde.

\- Mon frère se débrouille bien malgré ses défauts, plus que je l'aurais cru quand il a été nommé ! Il a l'air insouciant comme ça, mais il prend son rôle très au sérieux. Je suis vraiment très fière de lui. Après, c'est aussi parce qu'ils le méritaient que les trois chefs de garde ont été choisi, c'est normal qu'ils soient à la hauteur. Mais avoue que cela serait plus viable s'ils avaient un caractère plus facile, non ?

Lilyn haussa les épaules. Cette conversation commençait à lui déplaire, elle ne tenait pas à s'étendre plus longtemps sur son opinion à propos d'Ezarel. Heureusement pour elle, l'entrée remarquée d'un autre chef parvint à distraire Karenn suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle oublie le sujet.

Couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds et l'œil un peu trop brillant pour être honnête, un jeune vampire jetait un regard circulaire à la salle en essuyant ostensiblement ses bottes sur le tapis à l'entrée du réfectoire. Il les repéra soudain et se dirigea vers elles en dévoilant un sourire hérissé de crocs, avant de s'installer à leur table sans la moindre gêne et se mettre à piocher dans leurs assiettes respectives sans même les saluer.

\- Nevra ! s'offusqua Karenn et éloignant son repas des mains baladeuses de son frère. Vas-te chercher quelque chose, tu sais à quel point j'ai dû argumenter pour obtenir ce plat ?! Et puis tu es couvert de boue, c'est dégoûtant !

Son frère avala tout rond le morceau de viande qu'il lui avait chipé et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Navré, mais je meurs de faim. Je viens d'avoir un après-match mouvementé, vois-tu.

Karenn leva les yeux au ciel et tira son assiette jusqu'à elle en le infligeant une claque sur les doigts.

\- Beuuuuurk, je ne veux rien savoir et raison de plus ! Vas voir tes groupies, espèce de profiteur.

Le vampire se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers Lilyn qui les observait avec un petit sourire amusé, sans oser se mêler à la conversation.

\- Bonjour Lilyn, ton évaluation s'est bien passée ? lui demanda t-il. Ezarel n'a pas été trop méchant ?

La jeune fille se rembrunit. Il était la troisième personne à lui poser la même question en vingt minutes, alors qu'elle était venue se réfugier à la cantine pour oublier ce moment désagréable. Elle parvint à garder une contenance malgré la tentation de courir dans sa chambre sur-le-champ. Le vampire avait beau se situer parmi les gens avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, il ne la connaissait personnellement que parce qu'elle était amie avec sa sœur et restait un chef de garde très intimidant.

\- Je m'en suis bien sortie, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Nevra sourit et désigna le bout de son oreille pointue.

\- Bravo mais n'hésite pas à crier cet exploit sur tous les toits, sans mon ouïe génialement vampirique, je n'aurais rien entendu. Tu devrais parler plus fort.

Lilyn rougit et baissa la tête, avant de se saisir de sa part de tarte et l'enfourner profondément dans sa bouche. Elle avait de plus en plus envie d'être ailleurs, loin des questions, des regards et des moments humiliants. Pour couronner le tout, une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue même avec la plus mauvaise ouïe du monde l'acheva net.

\- Nevra, aurais-tu vu Alajéa ? J'ai à lui parler.

L'intéressé releva la tête, par dessus l'épaule de Lilyn qui s'était raidie et avait avalé de travers le dernier fruit. Elle s'étrangla et Karenn fonça à sa rescousse pour lui taper dans le dos avec énergie.

\- Désolé Ez, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Son évaluation à été catastrophique, mais elle avait l'air plus déprimée que les autres fois où elle s'est lamentablement ramassée.

Lilyn pouvait presque deviner comme il avait levé les yeux au ciel en ponctuant sa phrase d'un petit soupir affligé. Elle reprit son souffle avec difficulté mais n'osa pas se retourner vers lui, les joues marbrées de rouge et les yeux larmoyants. La simple présence de l'elfe dans son dos faisaient hérisser tous les cheveux de sa nuque et elle se sentait plus ridicule et idiote que jamais. Karenn, ayant vu qu'elle s'était momentanément calmée, intervint sur un ton de défi.

\- Laisse tomber Ezarel, tu es une plaie en relations sociales. Alajéa est mon amie, c'est moi qui vais la voir. Tout plutôt que tu aggraves la situation avec ton légendaire savoir-vivre.

L'elfe haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'aime ta perspicacité. Ça tombe bien, j'avais autre chose à faire que de courir après une subordonnée qui s'étonne de ne pas réussir une potion après avoir passé toutes ses leçons à dormir et dessiner sur la table. Figurez-vous que je pars pour une longue mission qui commence dès demain.

\- Oh, comme le QG va nous sembler vide et ennuyeux sans toi ! répliqua aussitôt la petite vampire avec un sourire venimeux.

Lilyn, abasourdie par la nouvelle, sursauta en sentant soudainement une main se poser sur sa tête. Le visage d'Ezarel apparu à quelques centimètres du sien et il l'examina de haut en bas, dubitatif.

\- Je savais que la plupart de mes subalternes n'étaient pas des lumières, mais je dois avouer que j'en découvre de belles tous les jours. Dis-moi Lilyn, tu te rappelle comment manger, au moins ? Tu sais, mastiquer, avaler, respirer.

L'intéressée devint plus rouge, si compté que cela soit encore possible.

\- Oui… bredouilla t-elle, incapable de soutenir le regard vert de son chef de garde.

Nevra, silencieux jusqu'alors, intervint avec un regard sévère.

\- Sois un peu gentil, Ez. Passer ta mauvaise humeur sur les autres ne rendra pas ta journée plus agréable.

\- Je plaisante, enfin ! siffla l'elfe en se redressant, vexé. N'y a t-il personne dans cette garde qui possède un tant soit peu d'humour ?

Karenn le foudroya du regard alors qu'il faisait demi-tour sans saluer personne et s'éloignait en secouant la tête.

\- Ez est d'une humeur particulièrement courtoise aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Nevra en claquant de la langue d'un air désapprobateur. C'est probablement à cause de cette fichue mission d'enquête que Miiko lui a refilé sur la pandémie dans l'est. Elle essaie d'être discrète sur le sujet alors je suppose qu'elle a du choisir parmi les personnes au courant et… Ezarel l'était. Ça lui passera et il nous reviendra encore plus insupportable qu'avant. Tu disais Lilyn, ton évaluation ?

La jeune fille ne l'entendit même pas. Assise dans le fond de sa chaise, elle se sentait misérable. Était-elle condamnée à tout faire de travers ? À ne jamais posséder une once de répartie ? De considération de la part des autres ?

Parfois, elle se disait même que ses amis n'en étaient pas vraiment. Karenn était si enjouée au quotidien qu'elles n'étaient pratiquement jamais sur la même longueur d'onde. La petite vampire finirait bien un jour par la trouver ennuyeuse. Quant à Nevra, il était membre de l'Étincelante et sans doute l'un des personnages les plus importants après Miiko et peut-être Leiftan, son bras droit. Il lui parlait parce qu'elle était souvent en compagnie de sa sœur, mais elle n'était qu'une absynthe parmi d'autres. Dans le fond, ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde.

\- Je suis désolée, je dois partir, bredouilla la petite faélienne en se levant, les lèvres tremblantes. Je… J'ai du travail.

Sans rien ajouter, elle quitta le réfectoire aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes, se retenant de courir. Elle eut pendant quelques instants l'impression que Nevra voulait l'appeler, mais il fut soudainement accaparé par trois filles peu habillées. Karenn en revanche, se leva d'un bond et la poursuivit jusque dans la salle des portes.

\- Attends ! l'appela-t-elle en la saisissant par l'épaule.

Malgré son appartenance aux ombres discrètes et furtives, la jeune fille avait de la poigne et un regard sérieux qu'elle adoptait rarement. Lilyn s'arrêta au pied des marches, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Malgré leur différence d'âge, elle l'appréciait beaucoup et ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle car les autres membres du QG la traitaient souvent comme une enfant. Karenn était jeune et l'entraînait souvent dans des aventures d'adolescentes qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours, mais la traitait comme une égale. Et mieux, comme une amie.

\- C'est Ezarel qui t'a mise dans cet état ? demanda t-elle de but en blanc. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour lui, ce n'est qu'un imbécile ! Tu veux que nous allions voir Alajéa ensemble ? Vous pourrez dire tous le mal que vous voudrez de lui, ça vous fera le plus grand bien !

Lilyn lui adressa un sourire sans joie, touchée.

\- M-merci… mais ça ira. Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de décompresser en lisant un peu.

Karenn abdiqua et la lâcha, pas dupe pour deux manaas.

\- Très bien, je te laisse à tes vieux livres ennuyeux, dit-elle. Mais tu nous rejoindras au moins pour le repas de ce soir !

La petite faery hocha la tête et remit en marche aussi sec. En réalité, elle risquait fort d'oublier après son énorme part de tarte. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de manger avec trop de monde et encore moins de consommer autant de sucre. Pour une petite demi-heure, cela commençait à faire beaucoup.

\- À plus tard ! lui cria Karenn en s'éloignant.

Lilyn lui adressa un signe de la main et entra dans la bibliothèque en frappant timidement à la porte. Kero et Ykhar lui adressèrent un sourire chaleureux. Ils se côtoyaient très souvent en raison des jours entiers que la jeune fille passait enfermée dans la bibliothèque et l'avait souvent aidée à apprendre par cœur des pages et des pages de formules, de recettes et de propriétés. Elles les appréciaient beaucoup mais comme les autres, il lui parlaient avec ce ton qu'on use pour les enfants et les nouvelles recrues. Lilyn discutait à l'occasion avec eux mais n'avait jamais cherché à nouer plus de liens.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots et elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce à sa table habituelle, près d'une fenêtre. Elle donnait sur les jardins et de là, elle pouvait observer à loisir les entraînements rigoureux des obsidiens, les sorties des jeunes familiers, l'entretien des plantes de sa garde et, à l'occasion, les déambulations de son chef de garde dans les allées. Elle passait parfois l'après-midi à attendre de pouvoir l'observer, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres et le cœur serré.

Ce jour-là, le QG d'Eel était presque désert et le resterait probablement longtemps à ses yeux après le départ de l'elfe. La jeune fille soupira en jetant un coup d'œil machinal à l'entraînement obsidien. Les épreuves de Valkyon devaient être terminées. Elle sourit à cette idée en cherchant le livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Elle aurait été incapable de tenir plus d'une journée dans l'obsidienne et en admirait les membres, même si elle les croisait beaucoup moins que ceux de sa propre garde.

Les guerriers travaillaient surtout à la forge, s'entraînaient à l'extérieur et effectuaient des missions hors du QG. Les absynthes à l'inverse, partageaient comme elle leur temps entre l'étude, l'alchimie et les jardins, ce qui faisait qu'elle était très souvent en contact avec son supérieur : son absence serait un réel changement. Seuls les absynthes les plus méritants étaient envoyés loin de la garde pour prodiguer des soins, participer à des missions incluant une protection ou trouver des ingrédients rares, par exemple. Elle même n'était jamais allée plus loin que quelques lieux autour de la garde au cours de sa vie et ne connaissait le monde qu'au travers de ses livres.

\- Lilyn ?

L'absynthe tressaillit. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle avait à peine avancé dans son livre et en avait presque oublié où elle était. Pendant qu'elle lisait, le jour avait baissé et les pierres lumineuses de la pièce s'étaient mises à briller, diffusant dans la pièce leur douce lumière irisée. La jeune fille referma son livre, l'esprit encore plein de mots et avisa Ykhar qui se tenait près de la table où elle s'était installée, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Les rayonnages étaient pratiquement déserts, seul Kéro un peu plus loin, semblait encore plongé dans le travail avec le sérieux qui lui était caractéristique.

\- Il est déjà l'heure de s'en aller ? demanda Lilyn.

\- Oh ! Eh bien les autres sont partis mais rien ne t'empêche de rester encore un peu, répondit la brownie avec un sourire hésitant. En fait, je voulais te demander un service. Après tout, tu as ton propre exemplaire des clés de la bibliothèque depuis longtemps maintenant et tu nous demande depuis presque aussi longtemps d'accéder à la salle des archives, alors…

Lilyn la dévisagea quelques secondes, stupéfaite et ravie. Ykhar s'agita, gênée.

\- Heu, enfin ! Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire, disons que je… peux t'autoriser l'accès pour un temps limité par exemple, même si Miiko risque de ne pas apprécier, je… bref ! Je voulais surtout te demander ton aide pour attraper un livre que je n'arrive pas à atteindre.

Le sourire de la petite faélienne s'effaça. Elle accusa le coup quelque secondes et se mit debout, face à la lapine qui devait faire deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'être utile ? demanda t-elle sans conviction.

\- Et bien en fait, bafouilla Ykhar de plus en plus mal à l'aise, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que ça soit à toi que je demande ! Le livre en question est au fond d'une espèce de… Enfin, tu vas comprendre.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et se dirigea vers la réserve de sa démarche empressée. Lilyn posa un regard de regret sur son livre abandonné et lui emboîta le pas, curieuse.

La porte pour accéder à la salle des archives était relativement basse, au point qu'Ykhar du plaquer ses propres oreilles sur sa tête pour passer. Lilyn s'était attendue à un réduit qui le serait également, du moins comparé à la grande pièce où étaient rangés le reste des livres ainsi que les tables de travail. Elle découvrit à la place un espace qui, s'il était relativement étroit, possédait un plafond beaucoup plus haut et dont l'organisation était bien plus relative que dans le reste de la bibliothèque.

Des étagères croulant sous les livres poussiéreux maladroitement étiquetées avaient été repoussées contre les murs, presque inaccessibles. Des murs de données, de notes et de missions confidentielles s'entassaient devant, appuyés maladroitement les uns contre les autres en équilibre précaire. Pour éviter de boucher l'accès aux étagères, on y avait aménagé plusieurs petits passages qui semblaient tout près d'être enseveli au moindre faux mouvement. Au centre de ce fouillis se trouvait un registre posé sur une table ainsi que plusieurs crayons terriblement usés. La pièce était éclairée d'une multitude de pierres lumineuses disposées dans des alcôves aménagées dans les piles de livres et posés en hauteur sur les étagères, près du plafond. L'ensemble donnait à la pièce une allure de cache au trésor.

\- Impressionnant, hein ? commenta Ykhar, rose de plaisir devant l'expression incrédule de Lilyn. Je ne peux pas montrer cette pièce à beaucoup de membres de la garde, mais ils ont tous la même expression en découvrant tout ça.

\- C'est que, ce sont beaucoup de possibilités auquel on a pas accès, murmura l'intéressée en regardant autour d'elle en essayant de déchiffrer un maximum de titres.

\- Oh, oui je sais et c'est dommage… Mais la plupart contiennent des informations dangereuses. On ne peut vraiment pas les laisser en libre service. Et puis, il faut le dire, c'est quand même très mal rangé, expliqua Ykhar en se dirigeant vers le registre. La pièce est petite alors on ne sait plus où mettre les livres au bout d'un moment. En fait, nous prenons des dispositions pour trier son contenu, mais elles sont assez récentes et la plupart des ouvrages ne sont pas référencés. Kéro et moi n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous y mettre et on ne peut pas prendre le risque que certaines informations tombent entre de mauvaises mains par hasard !

\- Je comprends.

La brownie fit pivoter les pages du registre d'un geste vif avant de retrouver ses notes. Elle leva les yeux aussitôt et s'avança en cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui semblait rangé prêt du plafond.

\- Bon, trêve de bavardages ! C'est par ici, suis-moi.

Lilyn arracha à regret son regard des livres entassés et suivit Ykhar jusqu'à un recoin de la pièce où les ouvrages formaient un véritable monticule instable, bouchant la lumière de la fenêtre. La brownie désigna du doigt un coin d'ombre de l'autre côté de la pile. Lilyn, trop petite, ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle pointait mais devina que c'était ce qu'elle était supposée atteindre.

\- Tu vois, il y a un petit passage entre cette étagère et la pile d'archives, ici, expliqua Ykhar. Les documents n'y sont même plus triés. Nous les avons rassemblés à l'époque de la perte de Yonuki, quand le grand cristal à été brisé. Je suis trop grande pour passer mais toi, tu devrais t'en sortir si tu rampe. Je sais, c'est étroit, mais tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Lilyn s'agenouilla près du mur pour observer au travers du passage en question. Même pour elle, c'était presque inaccessible et pas très rassurant. L'endroit était sombre et dégageait une odeur de renfermé qui prenait à la gorge. Mais surtout, le tunnel entre les livres passait juste sous l'espèce de montagne littéraire. Si le tas s'écroulait sur elle, elle serait tout simplement écrasée.

\- Tu penses y arriver ? demanda Ykhar.

\- Je… je peux essayer, répondit Lilyn d'une voix lasse, avant de s'accroupir près du tas pour le regarder plus en détail.

La journée continuait de la conforter dans ce qu'elle ne se cessait de se dire : elle n'était considérée que comme une gamine, une mascotte ou une bonne poire. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était bien incapable de ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, tenta de la réconforter Ykhar, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. La réserve regorge de trésors ! Peut-être qu'une fois que tu m'auras rendu ce service, tu te trouveras quelque chose d'intéressant ? Qui pourrait même changer ta vie !

Lilyn n'en cru pas un traître mot.

* * *

 _Merci aux deux gardien(en)s m'ayant laissé des reviews et aux trois follows que j'ai déjà reçu, j'en suis ravie :)_

 _Pour te répondre_ _Alexei Vesselo_ _, tu mets le doigt immédiatement sur ce qui m'inquiète en particulier ^^ Je sais que je suis très pointilleuse avec les personnages des autres et qu'écrire un personnage timide est difficile, vraiment... Il faut que je créer un équilibre pour garder Lilyn réservée sans la rendre trop pleurnicharde et renfermée. Certains personnages sont insupportables à manquer des occasions en or parce qu'ils n'osent pas l'ouvrir et on a juste envie de leur dire "mais bouge-toi, idiote !". J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas mais je compte sur vous pour m'en faire part si ça arrive... Merci, j'espère que mon écriture se maintiendra à ton goût ! En espérant te revoir pour la suite :)_

 _Quant à Guest dont j'ignore l'identité, si tu trouves ce chapitre trop court, c'est tout bêtement parce que j'avais la tête dans le fromage et que j'ai bêtement oublié de préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un prologue et pas d'un réel commencement x) Je pense que la longueur de cette suite te conviendra plus (d'ailleurs à force d'extrapoler, il est devenu beaucoup plus long que prévu). Ça fait réellement plaisir tous tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture :') Pour poster, je me relis des dizaines de fois et toujours quand j'en arrive au moment de mettre le chapitre en ligne, j'en suis arrivée à un point où c'est limite si tout me parait NUL. À bientôt et merci pour ton commentaire !_

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'ai tendance à être lente au démarrage mais en contrepartie, l'histoire sera longue. Du moins, elle est bien partie pour l'être !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Spéléologie Littéraire

**C'est parti pour le chapitre 2 qui devrait donner une meilleure idée de la suite de l'histoire - même si logiquement, vous vous en doutez déjà si vous avez lu le résumé - et comme d'habitude c'est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lilyn approcha son œil des interstices entre les livres, peu rassurée malgré la promesse d'Ykhar. Plus loin se trouvait une des étagères, seuls véritables meubles encore dans la salle des archives. La planche du premier étage lui offrait un support bienvenu. Elle pouvait se glisser derrière et accéder à un passage plus facilement.

À plat vendre en s'aidant de ses bras, la faélienne se glissa dans le trou qui longeait le mur. Les livres au dessus d'elle penchaient presque dans le vide et de chaque coté de son ventre étaient serrés les uns contre les autres des atlas plus larges que son avant-bras. Ils devaient même augmenter sensiblement en contenu car l'espace déjà étroit où elle se trouvait rétrécit encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse qu'à peine respirer et soit contrainte de ramper en rentrant les épaules. Durant quelques instants, elle fut complètement dans le noir, serrée de tous cotés et respirant de la poussière à pleins poumons, puis les livres s'écartèrent de nouveau et la lumière de la fenêtre l'éclaira à travers les pages d'un dictionnaire au pages mangées d'humidité.

La jeune fille s'extirpa du monticules d'ouvrages et se retrouva dans une sorte de niche emplie de toiles de cheads. Le sol était tapissé de papiers en tout genre déchirés et froissés. Ykhar était invisible de l'autre côté du monticule mais le son de ses pas alors qu'elle trépignait d'impatience était parfaitement audible.

\- Tu le vois ? Lança t-elle. Il est près du mur, entre des archives noires et rouges ! Il est tout petit au milieu des autres !

Lilyn balaya l'espace du regard et fini par repérer ce qui ressemblait à un petit carnet écorné, en hauteur et dans un renfoncement du mur de telle sorte qu'il était probablement tombé d'un étage au dessus et avait glissé dans une fissure, presque invisible depuis le centre de la pièce. Ykhar l'avait sans doute repéré une des nombreuses fois où elle avait escaladé les échelles qui reposaient contre les murs et qui montaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Elle n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'il était presque impossible d'y accéder.

\- Je le vois, répondit la jeune fille avant de placer un pied prudent sur un livre dont la couverture était totalement vierge.

Elle tendit le bras au dessus d'une autre pile à moitié appuyée contre la fenêtre et effleura la reliure du bout des doigts. Le carnet bougea légèrement et glissa encore plus hors de portée.

\- Je suis trop petite ! lança Lilyn. Il est trop loin !

\- S'il te plaît ! répondit la voix d'Ykhar étouffée par les livres, je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre autrement, fais un effort ! Je te laisserai accéder à la réserve pendant une semaine, si tu veux !

La jeune fille baissa les yeux quelques instants et prit une grande inspiration avant d'attraper du bout des doigts l'étage supérieur de la bibliothèque en bois surchargée, avant de l'escalader sur un bon mètre. Motivée par l'idée d'emprunter des documents interdits, elle parvint à se hisser à demi sur l'étagère et se sentit complètement ridicule dans cette position précaire, plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol.

, songea-t-elle avant de se suspendre à l'étage supérieur à la seule force des bras. Le livre était là, près de sa main.

\- Tu t'en sors ? Cria la voix d'Ykhar.

Par réflexe, Lilyn baissa la tête pour voir si elle pouvait voir la brownie de là où elle était et embrasa du regard le sol sous ses pieds qui s'agitaient dans le vide. Elle vague de vertige l'assaillit et elle ferma les yeux en essayant d'oublier les montagnes de documents mal rangés autour d'elle menaçant à tout moment de s'écrouler. Elle serra les dents en se récitant des formules d'alchimie à voix basse avant de tendre la main aussi loin que possible, seulement accrochée à l'étagère par un bras. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le petit carnet.

\- C'est bon, je l'…

Un craquement l'interrompit et elle se figea totalement, osant à peine respirer. Elle entendit vaguement la voix étouffée d'Ykhar.

\- Quoi ? J'entends rien !

Lilyn n'osa pas répondre. Elle déglutit péniblement et appuya le bout de son pied sur l'étagère inférieure, essayant de soulager d'un peu de son poids celle à laquelle elle s'accrochait. À cet instant, l'un des supports céda et le rayonnage bascula brutalement, la faisant glisser elle et tout son contenu vers le vide.

La jeune fille retint à cri en voyant les livres lui tomber dessus et lâcha prise, tombant sur plusieurs mètres. Elle s'écrasa contre l'immense pile d'ouvrages et s'y enfonça dans une avalanche de pages arrachées. Le bruit tonitruant troubla le calme de la réserve tandis que les monticules de documents s'effondraient les uns après les autres dans un nuage de poussière, entraînant les étagères dans leur chute.

Lilyn, incapable de bouger et les poumons comprimés, ferma les yeux en écoutant la pluie de débris de bois et de livres qui lui tombaient dessus, achevant de l'enfouir. Elle se demanda si elle devait en appeler à l'Oracle en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Était-ce ainsi qu'elle allait mourir ? Morte, vaincue par le savoir. C'était à la fois poétique et terriblement pathétique. Et pourquoi avait-elle des pensées aussi stupides en un moment pareil ?!

\- Ça va ?! appela Ykhar en s'arc-boutant contre les livres. Je vais te dégager, surtout ne bouge pas !

 _Très drôle_ , songea Lilyn en essayant de respirer par la bouche pour ne pas sentir l'odeur écœurant de la poussière soulevée des pages. La brownie lui demanda régulièrement de crier tandis qu'elle essayait de déblayer le tas pour la retrouver. Quand elle avait vu l'effondrement en règle, elle s'était écartée juste à temps et était sortie de la réserve en courant. La porte avait cédé sous le poids des volumes et Kéro, horrifié, n'avait pu qu'être le témoin impuissant de la catastrophe, un journal scellé d'un tampon « obscène » qu'il avait prit en pleine tête, encastré en travers de sa corne frontale.

Lilyn repoussa les derniers ouvrages toute seule et se redressa, un peu sonnée et des livres jusqu'à la taille. Elle fit quelques pas, constatant les dégâts autour d'elle. Son genou lui faisait un peu mal et elle serait certainement vite couverte de bleus, mais rien qu'une basique potion de soin ne pouvait rapidement corriger. Par contre, la réserve était sans dessus dessous et seules quelques étagères contre les murs avaient été épargnées.

\- Miiko va nous tuer, gémit Ykhar en verdissant.

\- Pas si nous remettons tout en ordre, répondit Kéro sans grande conviction en détachant le livre de sa tête. De toute façon, ça faisait une éternité que nous devions faire le tri là-dedans. On va dire que c'est une occasion comme une autre…

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Lilyn pour la rassurer, mais la petite absynthe était horrifiée. Près d'elle, la lapine gémissait de désespoir, constatant l'étendue des dégâts en faisant des aller-retour nerveux. Soudain, elle s'interrompit en rivant ses yeux sur le petit carnet que Lilyn n'avait pas lâché.

\- Tu l'as eu ! s'exclama t-elle en lui sautant dessus, ravie.

Elle lui arracha presque sa trouvaille des mains et se mit à la feuilleter si vite que plusieurs feuillets qui y étaient simplement glissés volèrent jusqu'au sol. Kéro et Lilyn se penchèrent pour les ramasser tandis que leur amie poussait des petits cris hystériques en tournant les pages. Elles avaient été un peu abîmées par leur chute, mais elles étaient toujours lisibles. Curieuse, Lilyn en ramassa une qui se trouvait à ses pieds et la fit tourner entre ses doigts avec un léger rire. Elle venait de survivre à une avalanche de livres pour ramener à son amie un bouquin écorné rempli de feuilles volantes à l'aspect pour le moins pitoyable. Décidément, ses aventures étaient diablement moins glorieuses que dans ses histoires à l'eau de rose, où les héros voyageaient jusqu'au confins de contrées exotiques et survivaient à mille terribles dangers.

Elle reporta son attention sur Ykhar, gardant machinalement la feuille dans sa main. La brownie ne trépignait sur place et ne lisait que quelques lignes à chaque page, les yeux brillants.

\- J'avais raison ! s'écria t-elle en attrapant fermement Kéro par le bras. Ce carnet… lis-le, regarde !

\- Pourquoi ça ? lui demanda l'intéressé, visiblement un peu gêné par son enthousiasme débordant.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, insista Ykhar en lui collant littéralement le livre sous le nez. Ce sont des notes de recherches alchimiques, et mieux ! Ce sont celles de l'ancien chef de l'Absynthe ! C'est un carnet de notes sur ses recherches personnelles, probablement jamais partagé au public !

Le visage de l'homme-licorne s'éclaira et il entreprit à son tour de feuilleter le livre en remettant fébrilement ses lunettes en place.

\- Mais c'est que tu as raison, par l'Oracle ! constata-t-il, presque ému. C'est bien son carnet, celui qu'il trimballait partout avec lui ! Quelle découverte !

Intriguée, Lilyn s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et regarda par dessus le coude de la brownie qui lui montra le contenu des pages sans se faire prier. La plupart contenaient ce qui avait l'air de réflexions personnelles, mais il y avait des recettes détaillées avec des annotations très précises. Leur sujet commun semblait être l'alchimie, mais les différentes formules n'avaient rien à voir les unes avec les autres, il manquait des paragraphes entiers, certains passages étaient en langue étrangère et le tout était couturé de ratures et de petits dessins grotesques.

\- L'ancien chef de l'Absynthe est parti il y a des années, lui expliqua Ykhar, ravie. Même s'il était assez spécial et qu'il est difficile de comprendre en lisant ses textes où il a voulu en venir, il était incroyablement doué. Il a laissé très peu de traces alors qu'il avait des connaissances très vastes sur de nombreux sujets. J'avais déjà vu quelques documents qu'il a laissé, mais Ezarel les garde jalousement, alors… Quand il voir ça, il va être vert de jalousie de ne pas avoir trouvé ça lui-même !

Sans prévenir, Ykhar se pencha et embrassa bruyamment la joue de la petite faélienne avant de partir en courant, le livre serré contre son cœur.

\- Merci beaucoup ! J'ai hâte de le lui montrer, il va m'en devoir une !

La porte claque derrière elle, laissant Lilyn seule avec Kéro qui contemplait toujours le massacre de la réserve, mi-amusé, mi-horrifié.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette soirée a été riche en émotions, fit-il remarquer sans quitter des yeux avec un certain découragement le tas de livres abandonnés sur le sol que vomissait littéralement la salle des archives. Moi ça m'a suffit, je commencerais à m'occuper de tout ça demain. Tu vas dormir aussi, Lilyn ?

L'intéressée hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, le regard sur la porte fermée. Kéro resta immobile près d'elle mais comme elle ne réagissait pas, il entreprit de remettre ses affaires en ordre et quitta la pièce, un peu perplexe. La porte claqua une seconde fois derrière lui et Lilyn resta seule dans la grande pièce, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire serrée.

\- Je… j'ai aidé aussi… balbutia-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre en sentant une bouffée de colère l'envahir. C'est moi qui ai tout risqué en allant chercher ce fichu bouquin !

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce vide, puis le silence se fit. C'était elle qui avait failli être étouffée et attraper une commotion cérébrale en recevant un atlas de plusieurs dizaines de kilos sur la tête, qui s'était retrouvée ensevelie parce que la salle des archives n'avait pas été rangée depuis des lustres, qui avait rampé dans les toiles de cheads ! C'était aussi à elle d'avoir des félicitations de son chef de garde ! La jeune fille serra les poings et sentit une feuille se froisser dans sa main. Horrifiée, elle desserra les doigts et libéra la page rescapée du petit carnet qu'elle avait ramassé à ses pieds un peu plus tôt.

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle l'avait sur elle - ou peut-être n'avait-elle inconsciemment pas vraiment voulu la donner ? -. Intriguée, la jeune fille la déplia et y lu la recette de potion qui y était notée, de la même écriture empressée que dans le reste de l'ouvrage.

À première vue, elle ressemblait plus aux divagations d'un vieux fou qu'à une réelle formule réfléchie et travaillée. Certains passages étaient presque illisibles et Lilyn fini par comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas été écrits en langue commune, mais dans plusieurs autres langages, dont certains dans un alphabet totalement différent de celui auquel elle était habituée.

Du reste, force était de constater qu'elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de la recette, même pour les passages décrits presque clairement. Les notes avaient été gribouillées en vitesse et des remarques et réflexions personnelles semblaient venir mettre en doute presque toutes les phrases. Le seul aspect qui semblait clair en réalité, c'était le titre noté tout en haut et souligné d'un gros trait tracé de travers : « Métamorphose elfique ».

\- Bizarre, marmonna Lilyn en retournant la feuille pour voir s'il n'y avait pas autre chose de l'autre côté.

Mais rien. La jeune fille se frotta le nez, perplexe. Elle connaissait plusieurs formules de métamorphose et leur difficulté pouvait se montrer très variable. Presque tout le monde connaissait les plus courantes, y compris les gardiens hors de l'Absynthe. Certaines lui avaient même été apprises alors qu'elle étudiait encore au Refuge ! Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en tester personnellement, mais elle en avait souvent fourni à des escadrons de ravitaillement terriens des potions pour faire disparaître temporairement les caractéristiques physiques eldariennes ou des capacités physionomiques spéciales pour s'adapter à un environnement hostile, par exemple.

Les potions de syrenomagie ou d'anté-syrenomagie permettant d'inverser les attributs des sirènes et des faéliens terrestres étaient connue d'un maximum de personnes, car il était vital de pouvoir en fournir immédiatement en cas d'urgence, Miiko y avait veillé. Mais un elfe ? C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de ça. À quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ?

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle cette formule avait été pensée et écrite, dans tous les cas, Ezarel serait probablement ravi en la découvrant ! Et même si Ykhar lui avait déjà donné le carnet…

L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille retomba. Effectivement, Ykhar venait de lui transmettre une quantité impressionnante d'informations inédites, à l'en croire. Que serait au final, une petite page parmi d'autres en un moment pareil ? Enfin… calculer le moment opportun pour lui faire cadeau de sa trouvaille afin d'optimiser sa reconnaissance était très malhonnête.

Lilyn soupira, excédée.

Pourquoi se compliquait-elle la tête à ce point quand il s'agissait de ce satané elfe qui l'énervait et l'effrayait presque autant qu'il l'attirait ? Il ne faisait jamais attention à elle, de toute façon ! Elle allait rendre cette fichue feuille bien sagement à Ezarel, avec toute l'honnêteté de la parfaite petite absynthe bien élevée et surtout, totalement désintéressée.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt presque fait ! Lilyn rangea soigneusement ses affaires en petite absynthe bien élevée, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche chaloupée et élégante, dos droit et menton haut, telle la petite absynthe bien élevée qu'elle était. Elle referma soigneusement la porte de la bibliothèque derrière elle - les petites absynthes bien élevées n'oublient jamais de fermer la porte derrière elles ! - se dirigea vers la salle d'alchimie, mais s'arrêta devant. Allons, une petite absynthe bien élevée n'a pas peur de son chef de garde, surtout quand elle lui ramène sa dernière trouvaille !

Lilyn prit une grande inspiration. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions toutes récentes, Ezarel l'intimidait toujours atrocement. Difficile de lui apporter son travail si elle n'osait pas aller le voir.

De la lumière filtrait sous la porte, signe qu'il était encore debout ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais elle entendait également une voix ce qui en revanche, était inhabituel. L'elfe préférait travailler seul et les autres préféraient qu'il travaille seul ! Quand il était concentré sur son travail, il était exécrable et il devenait dangereux de l'importuner.

La jeune fille réfléchit. Ce n'était pas le débit de parole incroyablement rapide d'Ykhar, ce qui voulait sans doute dire que la lapine s'était couchée après lui avoir laissé le carnet. Mais peut-être n'en avait-il rien eu à faire ? Après tout, il avait dit lui-même qu'il avait une mission longue en extérieur et devait s'atteler à ses préparatifs. Enfin, d'un autre côté, Lilyn voyait mal Ezarel ne pas s'intéresser immédiatement aux notes de l'homme qui avait été son mentor du temps où elle-même étudiait pour entrer dans la garde. Il avait forcément dû y jeter un coup d'œil !

Lilyn en était à peu près là de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant sursauter. Elle se recroquevilla, prise en faute et n'osa pas lever les yeux, se retrouvant à fixer la pointe de ses chaussures. Mais la personne qui s'était avancée dans l'encadrement de la porte n'était pas l'elfe aux cheveux bleus et lui adressa un sourire perplexe.

\- Lilyn ? Tu n'es pas couchée ? demanda Eweleïn en se détendant. Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai entendu du bruit et je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

\- … je travaillais et… j'ai vu de la lumière, balbutia la jeune fille. Je ne voulais espionner personne !

L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Derrière elle, Ezarel apparu en haussant un sourcil. Il tenait ouvert contre sa poitrine le carnet d'Ykhar et semblait contrarié. Lilyn sentit son malaise redoubler. Qu'avait-elle interrompu entre ces deux-là ?

Le chef des absynthe passa son regard sur elle sans s'y attarder et le reposa sur Eweleïn aussitôt.

\- Tu parles toute seule maintenant, Ewe ? fit-il de but en blanc.

Lilyn, prise au dépourvu, resta pantoise jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'infirmière lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Très drôle, Ezarel. Ne fais pas attention à lui, ce n'est qu'un imbécile.

\- Oh, répondit la petite faélienne en remarquant que son chef de garde s'obstinait à chercher quelqu'un du regard par dessus sa tête.

Elle se demanda si elle devait faire mine d'avoir de l'auto-dérision en se forçant à rire, mais il était un peu tard désormais. Ezarel ricana avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, suivit des yeux par l'infirmière, visiblement excédée. Elle disparu dans la pièce à sa suite et Lilyn, ne sachant comment réagir, resta sur le pas de la porte sans trop savoir quoi faire d'elle même.

\- Reviens ici, espèce de gamin ! gronda la jeune femme, ses oreilles pointues frémissantes de colère. Avec tout le travail qui t'attend demain, il est hors de question que tu fasses une nuit d'insomnie supplémentaire, aussi importante que soient ces recherches pour toi !

Ezarel haussa un sourcil parfait en passant devant la table de la salle d'alchimie. Il semblait avoir laissé son travail en plan, ce qui était très inhabituel voire carrément extraordinaire de sa part. Des fioles, des becs et des récipients émettaient un capharnaüm de couleurs totalement dissemblables. Eweleïn s'en approcha et entreprit d'achever sa préparation avec des gestes experts malgré sa spécialité dans la guérison. Elle portait des gants de protection, ce qui signifiait probablement que c'était déjà ce sur quoi elle était concentrée avant l'arrivée de Lilyn. Au moins, ils ne faisaient pas sauvagement l'amour sur la table.

Le chef de garde se dirigea vers une des alcôves d'études de la salle d'alchimie où tout le travail des absynthes qui y avait travaillé pendant la journée avait été débarrassé au préalable - pour avoir oublié une fois de ramasser ses affaires, Lilyn savait parfaitement ce qu'il en coûtait de ne pas ranger - et s'attela à l'étude du texte.

\- Je te vois faire ! lança Eweleïn. J'ai presque terminé alors tu vas aller te coucher comme tout le monde, pour une fois.

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, Ewe, tu n'es pas ma mère.

\- Encore heureux, je serais devenue complètement folle.

Lilyn ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait de trop dans cette conversation surréaliste et aurait voulu ne jamais être passée par là. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait été bêtement surprise à attendre devant la porte, tenait une merveilleuse opportunité de parler à son chef de garde et avait toujours en sa possession la page de carnet dans sa main.

Mais si ses jambes étaient incapables de bouger, sa langue était plus immobile et pâteuse que de la boue. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau sans oser prendre la parole.

\- Je sais pertinemment que tu m'adores, répliqua Ezarel en tournant les pages.

\- En ce moment, je meurs d'envie de t'assommer avec cette fiole, assura Eweleïn. Et j'ai terminé. Donc, nous partons. Tout de suite.

\- Déjà ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi mais, sinon quoi, si je puis me permettre ?

L'air autour de la jeune femme sembla s'épaissir et se charger d'électricité. Elle posa deux yeux brûlants de milles menaces sur Ezarel qui se leva aussitôt en refermant le carnet avec un claquement sec. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire narquois toutefois et le garda glissa subtilement l'ouvrage dans sa ceinture en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Bon, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui le demande, assura t-il en retenant un rire amusé.

Mais il se figea sur le pas de la porte en manquant de rentrer dans Lilyn qui réalisa aussitôt qu'elle avait commit une erreur stupide. La chose à faire, c'était s'éclipser aussitôt. Mauvaise pioche. Rester comme une idiote devant la porte ne la faisait passer pour rien d'autre qu'une idiote - ce qu'elle était probablement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? demanda le chef des absynthes.

Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres et posa sa main au sommet de sa tête pour la seconde fois de la journée.

\- Tu es venue chercher ton bisou du soir ? Tu as besoin que je te borde, peut-être ?

Lilyn, profondément troublée par une phrase plus qu'anodine pour son chef de garde un peu trop espiègle, ne rougit même pas tant elle fut surprise. Elle réalisa soudain que ça n'allait pas durer et recula dans la pénombre du couloir alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte cramoisie à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Laisse-là tranquille, répliqua Eweleïn. Elle allait simplement se coucher et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant !

 _Je n'ai plus huit ans, je peux répondre moi même !_ hurla intérieurement Lilyn, si perturbée qu'elle aurait au contraire probablement été incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ezarel regarda sa subordonnée d'un air équivoque. Pour une fois, la jeune fille comprit immédiatement ce qu'on attendait d'elle et s'élança en tête dans le couloir, prise de l'envie irrépressible de disparaître.

\- Nous allons te raccompagner ! lança Eweleïn. Ça me permettra de vérifier qu'Ezarel se couche bien, il se lève tôt demain.

L'intéressé lui lança un regard meurtrier que la jolie elfe ignora. Elle reporta son attention sur Lilyn et lui sourit. Se comporter de manière maternelle à son égard était une habitude qu'elle avait adoptée du temps où elle l'avait prise sous son aile. La petite absynthe en avait toujours été un peu agacée, surtout lorsqu'elle faisait cela en présence d'Ezarel. Mais là, elle constatait que l'infirmière avait aussi ce comportement avec l'elfe. Si cela aurait pu la rassurer sur la vision qu'Eweleïn avait d'elle, n'étant pas la seule à être traitée ainsi, l'image qu'ils renvoyaient était différente. Là où Lilyn se figurait Ewe comme une sorte de mentor, Ezarel semblait proche d'elle. Douloureusement proche.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais très bien que tu rouvriras ce livre dès que tu seras seul dans ta chambre, le menaça Eweleïn.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, voyons.

\- Si je m'écoutais, je pourrais te le confisquer, insista l'infirmière.

\- … tu ne ferais pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherai ?

\- Tu m'aimes beaucoup trop pour me faire ça, répondit Ezarel avec un clin d'œil.

Ils ne lui avaient jamais semblé si proches devant les autres, et elle avait la désagréable impression d'être invisible. Même si le chef de garde avait l'air furieux de se voir réprimandé, il semblait contenir son amusement, comme s'il feignait une réelle colère. Ils se mirent même à plaisanter au sujet des évaluations et le cœur de Lilyn se serra dans sa poitrine alors que leurs rires complices raisonnaient dans le couloir. La jeune fille soupira en silence. Journée nulle.

Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, elle prit congé en les saluant du bout des lèvres et fut tentée de leur claquer la porte au nez. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit à part la ridiculiser et réveiller tout l'étage ? Ils n'auraient probablement rien compris à sa colère. En plus, elle était bien incapable d'oser faire une chose pareille.

Alors que les pas des deux elfes dont celui qui hantait ses pensées s'éloignaient, elle appuya son front contre sa porte. Lilyn avait toujours envié l'infirmière. Eweleïn avait pour responsabilité la santé de l'ensemble des membres de la garde et tout le monde la respectait. Mais en contrepartie, elle ne passait que très peu de temps en compagnie d'Ezarel qui était perpétuellement occupé à des activités de… « chef », probablement. Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient rarement ensemble et Lilyn, en tant que soldat, passait le triple du temps au labo en sa compagnie ! Pourquoi étaient-ils si complices ? Pourquoi elle, qui se démenait à attirer son attention en lui rendant toujours un travail parfait et en ne veillant qu'à effectuer avec le plus grand soin ses tâches, ne recevait que des marmonnements vaguement approbateurs ?! Comment s'y prendre pour qu'enfin, il la regarde comme une égale ?!

La jeune fille serra les dents. Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. À la place d'Ezarel, elle n'aurait probablement pas accordé d'attention non plus à une empotée minuscule incapable d'aligner deux mots. Lilyn retint un cri de rage et cogna son front contre la porte dans un accès de colère, ce qui ne donna rien d'autre qu'un petit « toc » ridicule et lui fit mal pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle sortit la page de sa poche en se massant le crâne. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait, elle allait devoir attendre son retour pour la lui rendre.

\- Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il aura le carnet depuis longtemps… ça lui fera une belle surprise… murmura-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Avec un soupir las, la petite faery se dirigea vers sa table de nuit en traînant les pieds pour l'y ranger. Soudainement, alors qu'elle allait refermer le tiroir dessus, un éclair blanc frôla ses jambes. Elle n'eut que le temps de lever la feuille aussi haut qu'elle pu. Les mâchoires de son familier claquèrent dans le vide à quelques centimètres du papier.

\- Plume !

Son jeune falkor tout juste adulte gémit et se blottit à ses pieds, déçu et un peu vexé. La petite absynthe claqua de la langue avec désapprobation. Elle l'avait oublié. L'animal ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un chien terrien dans sa manie de fouiner partout. Rare sans être épique, il se distinguait de la race terrienne des canidés par ses épines bleues tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sa queue de presque six mètres de long, épaisse et douce comme un boa.

Presque en permanence dans la chambre, elle avait intérêt à bien cacher le document ou y apposer une giclée de produit anti-familier ou il aurait tôt faire de le recouvrir de salive et lui rapporter comme presque tout ce qu'il trouvait, y compris des objets personnels de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait d'ailleurs toute une collection de caleçons dont elle ignorait la provenance.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de la journée que je viens de passer, maugréa Lilyn en dissimulant la page dans sa table de nuit. Je crois que j'ai rarement fait pire. Mon évaluation était totalement nulle, je me suis ridiculisée devant Ezarel, j'ai été ensevelie par une avalanche de livres, j'ai laissé passer ma chance de remonter un peu dans son estime et pour finir, je me suis ridiculisée une deuxième fois !

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. Raconter ses problèmes à son familier était tellement plus facile qu'avec le reste du monde ! Elle avait prit cette habitude alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un œuf et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui tenir de longs discours tous les soirs, ponctués de jurons criés d'une voix bien plus assurée que lorsqu'elle était en public. Ces monologues lui était avec le temps, devenus presque indispensables.

La jeune fille s'accroupit en prenant le familier dans ses bras et enfonça profondément ses doigts dans son épaisse fourrure blanche - sans la moindre plume - en prenant bien soin d'éviter ses épines dorsales très aiguisées. Il avait fièrement rapporté de son exploration, accrochée autour de la corne de sa truffe, une unique botte couverte de boue probablement oubliée par une ombre étourdie après son épreuve.

\- Je ne suis pas une elfe. Je ne suis pas jolie comme Eweleïn ! poursuivit Lilyn en la retirant avec précaution pour ne pas se couper. Je suis incapable d'avoir de la répartie, je ne sais jamais quoi répondre quand on me fait une blague, ni quoi dire pendant une conversation. On peut le dire, je ne suis pas intéressante !

Plume agita les oreilles. Pour le moment, il boudait un peu, injustement grondé à son avis. Mais quand sa maîtresse se redressa et sorti du placard les tranches de cheesecake bleu qui lui servaient de repas, il dressa les oreilles et se mit à bondir autour d'elle en poussant des jappements joyeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sent mauvais, commenta la petite absynthe alors qu'une forte odeur de raifort envahissait la chambre. Ne mange pas trop vite !

Elle jeta une part de gâteau au fond de la pièce sur lequel le familier se jeta avec un jappement de joie et l'engloutit en quelques secondes. Lilyn, vidée de son énergie, ne prit même pas la peine de le gronder. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire à vêtements et s'arrêta devant le miroir, tirant sans conviction sur ses mèches d'un blond cendré qui pendaient tristement de chaque côté de son visage fatigué, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des orteils à la hauteur du trait au rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait tracé sur le meuble, le jour où elle s'était installée.

Elle avait alors seize ans et avait espéré qu'elle grandirait encore un peu. Peine perdue, elle ne dépassait pas à la marque d'un millimètre, un mètre quarante et demi pour être précise. À peine plus grand que les nains des mines ! Eux au moins, avaient du muscle et savaient chanter !

On l'avait « diagnostiquée » lors de l'examen complet qu'elle avait subit à son entrée dans la garde, comme issue d'une multitude d'espèces de faerys dont certaines assez prestigieuses. Mais comme elle avait grandit à l'orphelinat du Refuge et ne connaissait pas ses parents, elle avait dû s'en tenir aux suppositions d'Eweleïn. En fait, la seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était ironiquement de ne pas avoir une seule goutte de sang elfe dans les veines et pas une seule goutte de sang nain.

Probablement avait-elle parmi ses ancêtres des humains, comme beaucoup de monde. Mais à en juger par sa taille, elle devait se distinguer du reste d'Eel parce qu'elle descendait en prime de liliputiens, de hobbits sûrement, de fées probablement, peut-être de nymphes d'eau ou d'air et tout un tas d'autres espèces disséminées dans son arbre généalogique que l'infirmière n'avait pas réussi à deviner. Un tel héritage aurait dû lui conférer une beauté hors du commun, des pouvoirs inégalables ou du moins, un statut largement respectable !

Au lieu de cela, elle n'avait reçu de sa noble lignée que des bras épais comme des brindilles, un poids plume, une taille ridicule, pas la moindre capacité psychique et une force physique proche de celle d'un nourrisson.

Avec un soupir et en veillant à ne pas écraser la queue touffue du falkor qui s'agitait au sol, la jeune fille enfila son pyjama des jours où elle était malade : vieux, moche, troué et trop petit - même pour elle - mais doux comme un bébé cryslam.

\- Est-ce que je vais rester toute ma vie à la place qu'est la mienne, Plume ? demanda t-elle en se glissant dans ses draps. Personne ne me remarque. Je suppose que j'ai toute la vie pour faire mes preuves mais… après ce soir, je me rends compte que je regarde simplement les autres progresser en les enviant. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour changer ça ?

Une masse informe lui écrasa soudainement l'estomac et elle retint un cri de surprise. Son familier s'installa confortablement sur elle, se roulant en boule contre son ventre, sa longue queue blanche agitée de soubresauts contre son genou meurtri. Une vive douleur remonta le long de sa jambe, lui arrachant un gémissement. Avec toutes les émotions de la journée, elle en avait oublié de s'adresser à Eweleïn à propos de ses blessures.

Bah ! Après tout, elle n'en avait pas eu envie. Lilyn en avait un peu honte car elle lui avait apprit beaucoup de choses, mais elle était envieuse de la grande et jolie elfe. Elle sorti misérablement une pommade d'un tiroir et s'en badigeonna la peau aux endroits où elle virait déjà au violet. Cela fait et après un énième soupir, elle s'allongea dans le noir et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle aurait donné cher pour faire taire ses sentiments. Avoir le béguin pour un être aussi inaccessible n'avait rien d'agréable. Certes, elle connaissait des moments de joie réels rien qu'à l'idée de le croiser dans le couloir et elle était toujours heureuse de se lever le matin. Mais, chaque fois qu'elle prenait douloureusement conscience qu'il n'y aurait probablement jamais rien de plus, la désillusion n'en était que plus violente.

\- J'ai vraiment essayé, aujourd'hui, grommela t-elle. J'ai choisi une potion difficile. Je me suis entraînée à l'effectuer pour la durée de l'épreuve et je l'ai parfaitement exécutée ! J'ai répondu à toutes ses questions sans bafouiller. Mais rien !

Certes, cela s'était vu dès le début de l'épreuve qu'Ezarel était de mauvaise humeur. Mais tout de même ! Quand Eweleïn lui apportait des ingrédients simples, des décoctions qu'il lui avait bêtement demandé, il la remerciait d'un sourire ou une blague. Elle en comparaison, était totalement transparente, invisible, inexistante.

\- Sérieusement, si pour faire plaisir à cet imbécile, il faut faire le trajet infirmerie-laboratoire en me déhanchant comme elle, il faut le dire ! gronda t-elle tout haut en croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine. Est-ce que j'ai des compliments de temps en temps, moi, hein ? NON !

Son familier sursauta dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. La jeune fille le gratta entre les oreilles pour se faire pardonner et s'entailla le doigt sur l'une des ses cornes. Elle poussa un juron fleuri excessivement fort, fière d'avoir le courage de crier quand elle était seule et suçota la plaie.

\- Tu parles ! ronchonna t-elle. J'en fais autant que possible et même plus, il n'est jamais satisfait ! Pour qu'il me remarque, il faudrait quoi ? Que je me transforme en elfe ?!…

Sa phrase sembla flotter au dessus du lit, résonnant longuement à ses oreilles. Lilyn resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur le plafond et se redressa dans son lit, faisant rouler le falkor sur le tapis qui poussa un jappement outré tandis qu'un bruit de verre brisé signalait qu'il avait cassé quelque chose.

La petite absynthe balaya la chambre du regard jusqu'à poser les yeux sur sa table de chevet. La silhouette du meuble où elle avait dissimulé la page du carnet se découpa dans la pénombre tandis qu'une idée saugrenue et complètement folle faisait doucement son chemin dans son esprit.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup Meryline d'avoir prit la peine d'envoyer ce petit encouragement x) Même si ta review est petite, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écrits plaît et que des lecteurs attendent réellement la suite, au contraire ! C'est très motivant._

 _Merci aussi Gaianee ! Ezarel n'est pas un tendre mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime *w* En effet et comme tu dis, j'ai essayé d'imaginer un récit ou une personne "normale" voudrait attirer l'attention du mythique dirigeant de l'Absynthe, sans être Ewe ou Erika, belles plantes fortes, courageuse et projetée dans son entourage par un bon coup de pouce du destin - et la possibilité de faire un replay s'il s'avère qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'elle répond. Le résultat a prit une tournure très éloignée de ce que j'imaginais quand j'ai commencé à réfléchir au sujet. Merci de m'avoir ajoutée à tes favoris et de prendre la peine de commenter, ça me fait super plaisir !_

 _Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en follow ou favori !_

* * *

 **On se retrouve au le chapitre suivant ?**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un projet colossal

**Vous ne vous êtes pas perdu en route ? Les événements suivent tranquillement le cours et y a peut-être moyen de croiser Ezarel au détour d'un couloir. J'aime bien le faire apparaître à intervalles réguliers histoire de maintenir la petite étincelle affamée de tout le monde. Puis même si je suis toujours inquiète à l'idée que ses répliques ne soient pas à la hauteur du caractère qu'on lui connaît, j'adore quand il clashe les autres. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lilyn avait les yeux rivés sur sa fenêtre depuis de longues heures quand le ciel s'éclaircit enfin. Presque aussitôt, des pas cadencés résonnèrent dans le couloir au rythme des pas obsidiens en route pour patrouilles et entraînements. Prenant cela comme le signal qu'elle pouvait à son tour se lever, la jeune fille quitta son lit d'un bond, surexcitée par les nombreuses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et épuisée par un demi-sommeil rythmé de rêves confus et épuisants qui lui laissaient des réflexes brumeux.

Énumérant une liste mentale de ses projets pour la journée, elle s'aspergea le visage dans sa petite fontaine murale pour chasser les traces de fatigue et s'habilla d'une tunique simple et de ses habituelles chaussures de travail réglementaires adorées : cuir solide et semelles de plusieurs centimètres la grandissant légèrement en plus de protéger ses pieds des potions acides ou urticantes.

Elle réveilla son familier confortablement endormi sur ses vêtements de la veille, négligemment abandonnés près de son panier coûteux et l'envoya en exploration. L'animal ne lui avait jamais rien rapporté de réellement utile malgré sa chance, mais Purreru lui avait conseillé de ne pas le laisser s'empâter à ne rien faire.

Une fois le familier parti avec quelques grognements de protestation, elle se saisit avec impatience de la potion à l'abri dans son tiroir et s'installa à son bureau recouvert d'objets en tout genre, écartant d'un geste distrait les papiers froissés, carnets noircis de notes et Killer, sa plante animée perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur qui encombraient son espace de travail.

Sa chambre lui avait été offerte entièrement vide quand elle était entrée dans la garde quatre ans plus tôt, mise-à-part le strict minimum : lit, armoire et bureau. Les gardiens et gardiennes avaient pour habitude de la meubler au fur et à mesure de leur séjour avec l'argent des missions et Lilyn n'avait pas dérogé à cette règle, enthousiasmée par l'espace après les dortoirs collectifs du Refuge uniquement de quelques armoires et de lits superposés. La chambre était envahie de piles de livres presque plus hautes qu'elle, de bibelots sans valeur issus des explorations de Plume, d'expériences personnelles, de commandes en retard et de jouets pour familiers qui jonchaient le sol et sur lesquels elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de marcher en traversant sa chambre.

Lilyn fouilla quelques minutes dans le fatras et parvint à y dénicher un carnet comportant encore des pages vierges, un crayon de quelques centimètres et un coquillage à musique qu'elle s'empressa d'allumer. Alors enfin, elle déplia le feuillet et parcouru d'un regard impatient l'écriture empressée et brouillon.

Des lignes confuses et mal délimitées recouvraient la page dans tous les sens, recouvertes de commentaires absurdes parfois doublés de traits d'humour en complet décalage avec le niveau de difficulté de la potion. Les paragraphes raturés étaient recouverts de petits dessins colorés et chaque étape semblait écrite dans des langues anciennes et inconnues, voire même tournées sous forme d'énigmes.

Le texte n'était pas signé, preuve qu'il devait bien être issu du carnet de l'ancien chef de l'Absynthe - qui voudrait signer ses propres notes ? - mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas réellement l'affirmer sans l'avis d'Ezarel ou de Miiko et c'était hors de question. Il faudrait prendre ce risque… Lilyn soupira. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'étudier un texte aussi difficile et aussi confus, qui semblait avoir été écrit exprès pour faire tourner en bourrique celui ou celle qui voudrait le déchiffrer. Elle n'était ni Ykhar ou Nevra, plus aptes à décoder un texte de cette trempe mais elle ne se voyait pas aller le leur demander de l'aide, sans compter qu'ils étaient perpétuellement occupés.

L'absynthe secoua la tête et se saisit de son crayon afin de recopier la formule pour pouvoir écrire dessus sans risquer d'abîmer l'originale. Le recopiage était répétitif mais elle pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder et comme à son habitude, elle pensa à son chef de garde. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait retranscrire le texte rapidement, car elle ne comptait plus les formules incompréhensibles qu'elle avait dû réécrire depuis son entrée dans l'Absynthe.

« C'est toujours comme ça pour les nouvelles recrues ! » lui avait-on dit, « Ezarel aime bien les taquiner un peu et se décharger d'un peu de boulot en prime ». Elle en avait déduit qu'elle était toujours considérée comme une nouvelle : au lieu de se voir confier des missions plus compliquées, avec des sortilèges et l'étude de vieux livres anciens, on lui donnait des textes de plus en plus compliqués allant de la liste de courses au remède vampirique. Mais recopier des signes auxquels elle ne comprenait rien était quasiment devenu sa spécialité et pourtant, la potion lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Elle entreprit de reproduire les dessins sur plusieurs copies en les séparant d'une manière qu'elle espérait judicieuse, comparant les signes avec ceux de nombreux dictionnaires malencontreusement oubliés dans sa chambre. Quand elle jugea qu'elle en avait assez, le ciel avait troqué sa couleur rose pour un bleu pâle qui annonçant une journée dégagée mais fraîche en ce début de printemps.

\- Du chocolat ! Mais on aura tout vu ! s'exclama la petite faélienne à voix haute en dessinant un point d'interrogation dont elle recouvrait sa copie depuis de longues minutes.

Elle repoussa ses affaires passa une main dans ses cheveux. La fatigue et l'exaspération la rattrapait, sans compter les doutes et les questions qu'elle tentait vainement de repousser pour se concentrer sur ses recherches.

À quoi pensait-elle ? Que ferait-elle de cette satanée formule, si elle parvenait à la traduire après des mois de travail ? Aurait-elle le culot de rassembler ses ingrédients, les préparer, tester la potion sur elle-même ? Et après quoi, elle deviendrait une elfe ? Mais pour combien de temps et comment le contrôler ? L'idée qui lui était d'abord venue au cœur de la nuit était de simplement se rapprocher de son chef de garde. Mais elle savait si peu de choses sur lui et les membres de son espèce ! Et encore fallait-il qu'elle ose ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit !

Lilyn étouffa un gémissement. Elle avait toujours secrètement espéré qu'une telle opportunité s'offre à elle et maintenant qu'elle l'avait obtenue, elle n'osait pas s'en saisir. Elle se sentait minuscule face au poids de la décision qu'elle devait prendre et des épreuves à traverser pour en assumer les conséquences. Tant de choses pouvaient mal tourner ! Au fond, elle ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se leva. Il était encore trop tôt pour réfléchir à ça. Si elle se concentrait uniquement sur le travail de traduction pour le moment, elle pouvait prendre une décision plus tard ! Rien ne l'empêchait d'étudier innocemment une formule inconnue, cela faisait partie de ses affectations, après tout. Et si elle décidait finalement de rendre la potion à Ezarel, il ne trouverait rien à redire à ce qu'elle ait prit de l'avance dans son étude !

Un peu rassurée quant à la suite des événements, Lilyn rassembla ses affaires, décidée à prendre un solide petit déjeuner avant de poursuivre son travail dans la bibliothèque. Il était encore très tôt et elle savait que personne n'était debout dans le QG mise à part les obsidiens désignés pour l'entraînement matinal et les ombres de retour de missions nocturnes. Ykhar et Kéro qui travaillaient souvent très tard, ne rejoindraient pas la bibliothèque avant un certain temps et elle savait qu'elle aurait le temps de s'y installer seule un moment.

Comme prévu une fois sortie de sa chambre, elle constata que seuls des représentants de la garde Obsidienne se trouvaient dans le couloir menant des chambres, certains déjà de retour de leur session, les autres tout juste levés mais déjà près à en découdre. Chargés d'armes terrifiantes, dont certaines si complexes qu'elle en ignorait totalement l'utilité, ils discutaient entre eux et riaient forts, quoiqu'un peu moins que d'habitude comme s'ils ne souhaitaient pas réveiller les dormeurs. Ils ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention quand elle se glissa dans le couloir en leur jetant des regards craintifs.

Leur chef, Valkyon, était un jeune homme exigeant et travailleur, contraignant souvent ses recrues exemptées de mission à se lever aux aurores. Malgré son caractère facile et sa réputation débonnaire comparé aux autres chefs de garde, Lilyn ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Son regard avait beau être doux et bienveillant, il était immense et bâtit comme un rocher. À ses côtés, Lilyn avait presque peur qu'il ne l'écrase par mégarde et son air sage lui donnait l'impression d'être une imbécile. Elle se contentait de l'observer de loin avec l'admiration qu'elle réservait à l'Étincelante et en particuliers aux trois capitaines.

Elle suivit la même direction que les obsidiens tout parés d'armures, minuscule parmi ces combattants flanqués d'énormes familiers de combat, entraînés aux voyages les plus longs et les plus rudes. Le spectacle de ce cortège de durs à cuir n'avait rien de rassurant. Lilyn pressa le pas en direction du réfectoire, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que son trouble crevait les yeux, que sa démarche raide trahissait son malaise. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprocha du mur, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds et entendit des rires dans son dos en entrant dans la salle des portes. Deux filles et un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas discutaient sur ses talons, croyant sans doute qu'elle n'entendrait pas aux milieux des voix fortes.

\- Elle est vraiment minuscule.

\- Moi je la trouve mignonne dans son genre.

Les oreilles de Lilyn devinrent écarlates et elle accéléra le pas. Peut-être ne parlait-on pas d'elle. Peut-être passait-elle réellement inaperçue.

\- Imaginez-là un peu se battre dans l'obsidienne ?! Même les absynthes doivent la confondre avec une gamine.

Lilyn était la seule absynthe dans le couloir. Quand les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, elle changea brutalement de direction et s'engagea dans les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque en trébuchant, réveillant la douleur des livres sur ses jambes. Son petit déjeuner était totalement oublié. Elle craignait souvent que l'on se moque d'elle, mais cela n'arrivait que rarement en dehors des petites piques de son chef de garde et elle était profondément blessée. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la porte de la bibliothèque presque à bout de souffle - seul endroit où elle était certaine de ne croiser personne à cette heure - une voix raisonna dans le hall.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Quelqu'un d'autre que moi se permet de martyriser mes propres absynthes ?

Lilyn se figea face à la porte en se demandant comment elle avait pu ne pas le voir, sachant qu'elle le guettait presque tous les jours depuis plusieurs années. Ezarel était juché sur le palier de la salle d'alchimie, nonchalamment adossé à la rambarde qui surplombait la grande salle et entouré de sacs de voyages, de valises et de sous-fifres qu'il avait probablement réquisitionné pour les porter à sa place.

Les trois obsidiens qui s'étaient arrêtés à leur tour en entendant la voix du maître alchimiste, s'entre-regardèrent. Autour d'eux, d'autres gardiens et gardiennes faisaient de même, curieux.

\- J'ai l'oreille fine, vous savez, poursuivit l'elfe. Et même sachant cela, je pense qu'il serait difficile de ne pas avoir entendu tant vous parlez fort à une heure où la plupart des membres d'une garde responsable de la vie de milliers de personnes, dorment encore.

Lilyn hésita à aller au bout de son idée, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte de la bibliothèque, consciente que tous les regards se tournaient vers l'altercation dont elle était indirectement la cause. Parce qu'Ezarel semblait prendre sa défense alors qu'il se moquait encore d'elle la veille. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Ça va Ezarel, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie ! lança une des filles en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça n'avait rien de méchant et pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

\- Parce que c'est vous désormais, qui décidez ce qui blesse et ce qui ne blesse pas ? Répondit l'intéressé d'un air faussement surpris. Je croyais que c'était moi qui avait le droit de faire ça !

Les trois obsidiens s'entre-regardèrent de nouveau. Le chef de l'Absynthe n'était pas un tendre et ils le savaient. Lorsqu'un scandale éclatait, il y était rarement étranger. S'opposer à lui, c'était s'exposer à des représailles fourbes et douloureuses. Sans compter qu'il avait la plupart du temps Valkyon et surtout Nevra derrière lui. Mais les obsidiens étaient réputés pour leur témérité et leur répartie.

\- Tu as raison, admit le garçon en haussant les épaules. C'est pas notre style de rire des autres avec méchanceté. Je suppose que tu veux rester le seul à être considéré comme un connard !

Un murmure se répandit dans le petit public qui s'accumulait à l'entrée de la cantine. Personne ne manquait ainsi de respect à un membre de l'Étincelante. La foule se scinda en deux, une partie encourageant le trio et l'autre désapprouvant leur comportement. Ezarel fit la moue d'un air blessé et baissa la tête.

\- Oh par l'Oracle, quel méchanceté. Je crois que si j'en avais eu quelque chose à faire, j'aurais été très triste.

Lilyn plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire. Elle céda à la tentation et s'approcha du bord en évitant délibérément de regarder en direction de l'elfe, pour assister au spectacle. Les dernières traces de sa colère s'évaporaient, mais elle avait trop de fierté pour déjà se remettre à l'observer. Il s'était quand même ouvertement moqué d'elle et l'avait ignorée !

Dans la salle des portes, les trois jeunes gardiens poursuivaient leur joute verbale, indifférents à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. En fait, ils semblaient même avoir déjà oublié le sujet initial de la dispute. Dans leur dos, les obsidiens s'agitaient. Quelque uns finirent par quitter le groupe et disparurent dans le réfectoire d'où continuaient de surgir des curieux de plus en plus nombreux, mais aucun ne semblait vouloir se mêler à la conversation.

\- La différence entre vous et moi, c'est que je suis chef de garde et donc que je décide. Et je décide que votre blague n'était pas drôle.

La seconde fille haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à nous donner comme argument ? fit-elle. C'est décevant venant d'une langue de vipère réputée comme toi. Je m'attendais à une raison valable pour laquelle tes provocations auraient des raisons d'être et pas les nôtres.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais. L'autre différence, c'est que je ne m'en prends jamais à quelqu'un de seul quand je ne le suis pas moi-même, assura l'elfe en s'appuyant un peu plus sur la rambarde avec un clin d'œil bleu-vert. Et surtout, je ne me moque jamais de quelqu'un dans son dos. Ainsi, tout un chacun à mille fois l'occasion de me répondre ce qui lui plaît.

Lilyn cessa de sourire. Étrangement, elle se sentait très concernée par cette phrase qui ne semblait pourtant adressée à personne d'autres qu'aux obsidiens. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle recommença à le regarder malgré ses résolutions. Son port de tête altier, sa posture nonchalante, son sourire en coin… La jeune fille focalisa à nouveau son attention sur le trio en contrebas en essayant désespérément de ralentir les battements de son corps.

\- Tu es arrogant…

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais est-ce que c'est mal d'avoir confiance en soi-même et de le faire savoir ?

\- Être chef de garde ne te donne pas tous les droits !

Il était rare que des soldats de la garde tiennent tête aussi rudement à un chef, même quelqu'un d'aussi acide et agaçant qu'Ezarel. Ce dernier pourtant, ne sembla ni troublé ni spécialement agacé et fit un signe impatient à ses porteurs qui attendaient derrière lui, écoutant attentivement l'échange.

\- Du balais, pantouflards, gronda t-il avant de reporter son attention sur les trois soldats de la garde à ses pieds. Qu'avez-vous dit ? J'ai oublié d'écouter.

Il se pencha en avant et fit mine de tendre l'oreille mais à cet instant, la foule obsidienne s'écarta sur Valkyon et sa démarche impériale, l'air profondément remonté malgré son visage qui n'exprimait pas plus d'émotions que d'habitude. Mais il lança à son ami et collègue un long regard. Ezarel se redressa aussitôt.

\- Oups ! dit-il. Je suis désolé, on dirait que l'on va devoir abréger notre petite conversation. Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance sur le feu.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a peur de Valkyon, le provoqua l'une des deux filles en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Ezarel sembla se vexer pour la première fois et cessa de sourire. Il se redressa légèrement et appuya sa main sur sa hanche.

\- C'était un coup bas… fit-il remarquer. Ça veux dire que j'ai le droit de faire de même ? Histoire que nous ne nous quittions pas sur une mauvaise impression…

Valkyon s'engagea dans l'escalier et ordonna prestement à ses subordonnés de s'écarter, mais l'elfe ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Il porta une main à sa ceinture où étaient entreposés les fioles d'urgence obligatoires des absynthes et se saisit sans hésiter de la rose. Avant que quiconque ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il l'avait lâchée et elle se brisa à leurs pieds, répandant un nuage violet.

Entre temps, Valkyon avait gravit les marches. Il s'arrêta devant l'elfe et n'eut rien besoin de dire, ce dernier se tint immédiatement droit devant lui, les mains jointes dans le dos sans se départir de son sourire innocent. Valkyon lui glissa deux mots d'un air sévère et Ezarel s'engagea dans les escaliers à sa suite. Lilyn les suivit des yeux, oubliée sur sa rambarde. Lorsque Valkyon jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle recula hors de vue et se glissa dans la bibliothèque, le cœur battant.

Elle se précipita aussitôt vers la fenêtre et plaqua presque son nez contre la vitre. De là, elle pouvait voir les familiers destinés à la mission de l'elfe, attendant patiemment dans l'allée des arches. La plupart étaient chargés de sacs reflétant la lumière matinale. Lilyn savait qu'on se servait de ce type de tissu pour isoler leur contenu. Des alcôves avaient été aménagée dans la salle d'alchimie dans ce but, elles permettaient de conserver des potions dans l'état exact où elles avaient été préparée, comme figée dans le temps. C'était très pratique, sachant que la plupart perdaient leurs effets à l'air libre, parfois après seulement quelques minutes. Mais c'était aussi très cher et le budget de la garde d'Eel était très réduit depuis que le grand Cristal avait été brisé : la mission devait être importante.

Dans le cas présent et sachant qu'Ezarel se rendait dans une zone pandémique, Miiko avait probablement instauré ce système pour éviter une quelconque contamination… certainement un risque non négligeable pour en arriver à de tels extrêmes. La jeune fille frissonna. Elle pria de tout son cœur l'oracle qu'il n'arriverait rien à son elfe jusqu'à l'instant où il dépassa les grandes portes menant au-delà du Refuge. Après quoi, elle alla s'asseoir avec un soupir emprunt de mélancolie.

Elle ne fit rien pendant de longues minutes, absorbée par ses pensées et savourant le silence et l'immobilité apaisante de la bibliothèque vide. Mais son esprit était un océan furieux.

Ce qui venait de se produire l'avait profondément troublée. Au cours de la nuit, l'idée folle qui lui était venue qu'elle avait tenté de la chasser de son esprit s'imposa à elle. Un nombre stupéfiant de détails venaient s'ajouter à ce puzzle qui l'obsédait, le rendant de plus en plus tangible.

Se transformer en elfe. Même pour quelques heures, changer d'apparence et devenir pour Ezarel une parfaite inconnue d'une taille satisfaisante, sûre d'elle et doté de cet humour si particulier qui semblait lui faire défaut.

Lilyn secoua la tête. Après une telle altercation, son faible pour l'elfe connaissait un regain particulièrement douloureux. Il l'avait défendue quand une fois de plus, elle avait été incapable de le faire elle-même. Elle en était folle de joie mais sa propre lâcheté l'insupportait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle se contentait de subir absolument tout et faire sagement ce qu'on lui demandait sans faire de vagues. Sortir des rails était presque contre nature… Mais il était temps qu'elle se rende compte que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode pour exister auprès du maître alchimiste comme elle l'espérait.

Cette potion pouvait exaucer tous ses vœux, mais à quel prix ? Mentir à tout le monde, pour commencer. Y compris à celui pour qui elle était prête à faire tout ça. Ensuite, c'était une entreprise risquée. Cela voudrait dire vivre deux vies différentes en même temps, à moins qu'elle ne découvre un moyen de rendre sa transformation permanente. Le risque d'être découvert était grand et avec lui, les chances de gagner le cœur de son elfe et même celui de toute la garde, pouvaient être définitivement réduites à néant.

La petite absynthe soupira et sorti la feuille de son sac. Elle avait eu beau la recopier de manière à ce qu'elle soit plus lisible sans gribouillis et petit commentaires moqueurs - l'humour de l'ancien mentor d'Ezarel expliquait beaucoup de choses - elle n'y comprenait toujours rien. Si elle se montrait incapable de traduire la formule, la question se réglerait d'elle-même.

Les langages étaient l'un des seuls domaines dans lequel la garde absynthe n'avait pas le quasi-monopole d'étude, privilégié par les ombres chargées des négociations et des communications en dehors de leur territoire ainsi que les étincelantes rattachées à la diplomatie. Lilyn soupira de nouveau. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de déchiffrer mot à mot les annotations de la recette, mais cela lui prendrait des semaines pour en comprendre le sens et il lui resterait encore à trouver les ingrédients et résoudre les satanées énigmes glissées un peu partout dans le texte sans s'empoisonner entre temps.

Soudain, un bruit sourd la fit sursauter et froisser la formule pour la énième fois. La bibliothèque était toujours vide et elle déglutit, oppressée par l'espace dans la grande pièce vide. Son regard se posa sur la porte toujours fermée, puis sur la pendule. Il n'était qu'à peine sept heures du matin et Ykhar et Kéro, bien que matinaux, ne se montreraient probablement pas avant encore quelques temps. _D'où viens ce bruit, alors ?_

Lilyn se leva avec prudence et fit quelques pas, quand à nouveau l'étrange choc retentit. Il semblait venir de la réserve et elle s'en approcha à pas lents. Le bruit se réitéra, accompagné d'un douloureux froissement de papier pour ses oreilles de musarose de bibliothèque. La petite absynthe réalisa que la porte de la réserve avait été fermée de force, malgré les livres qui recouvraient toujours le sol. Un petit tas avait été écarté du passage sans le moindre soin et la jeune fille grimaça en ramassant un ouvrage aux pages froissées. Se sentant un peu stupide, elle frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, les bruits cessèrent et elle entendit un chuchotement, trop bas pour être compréhensible.

\- Qui est là ? demanda t-elle, un peu effrayée.

Un long silence lui répondit.

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, répéta t-elle tandis que son irritation prenait le pas sur sa timidité. Arrêtez d'abîmer les livres ! Ils sont précieux !

Cette fois, un léger rire traversa le bois de la porte, parfaitement reconnaissable. Lilyn leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant son propriétaire. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Nevra légèrement essoufflé, les cheveux décoiffés et l'écharpe portée disparue.

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler sur ce ton, petite fille ! dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. C'est mignon, je dois dire.

Lilyn rougit un peu, puis devint écarlate quand une colonne de filles - et un garçon - apparu derrière le vampire. Ils défilèrent vers la sortie en gloussant. Nevra ne sembla pas particulièrement gêné, même quand l'une d'elle lui asséna une claque sur les fesses. La petite absynthe ne savait plus où se mettre et pendant une fraction de seconde, se cacher sous la table lui sembla l'option la plus envisageable.

\- Pour tout avouer, expliqua le vampire distraitement, j'avais complètement oublié l'heure. C'était innovant d'avoir un matelas en papier, mais si Ykhar ou Kéro nous avaient trouvé, on ne s'en seraient pas sorti aussi bien qu'avec cette mignonne petite réprimande. Je t'en dois une.

La jeune fille grimaça en avisant le livre froissé qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main et tous les autres, toujours au sol. Elle était plus ou moins responsable du massacre, mais quand elle imaginait ce que le chef de l'Ombre avait bien pu faire dans la pièce et malgré sa naïveté avouée, elle sentait ses oreilles devenir brûlantes. De colère et de gêne.

\- Oh, mon écharpe !

Nevra semblait déjà l'avoir oubliée. Il fit demi-tour et ramassa la bande de tissu noire au milieu des livres, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, on a bien tout laissé très propre la-dedans, assura t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Au plaisir de te revoir, petite fille !

\- Attends ! articula difficilement la jeune fille en le retenant par un bras.

Nevra s'arrêta et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Lilyn le dévisageait avec intensité, en proie à un profond conflit intérieur. Et pour cause ! Il étant le chef des ombres, il avait des relations dans de nombreux pays et un rôle diplomatique clé. Ses compétences en traductions étaient pour ainsi dire, vingt fois meilleures que les siennes. Au moins.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était probablement très occupé et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne découvre tout si elle le mettait dans la confidence… Le vampire pencha la tête sur le côté, trouvant visiblement la situation très amusante.

\- Tu es toute rouge, observa t-il.

\- Nevra ! s'écria t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus aiguë que prévu. Je traduis un texte et vous êtes le chef des ombres alors vous devez être un expert en ce domaine ! Pourriez-vous m'aider à trouver la signification de certains mots ?!

Lilyn reprit son souffle, rouge d'embarras. Elle avait presque débité toute sa phrase d'une traite. L'intéressé eut un sourire amusé et s'approcha de son pas chaloupé.

\- Naturellement, petite fille, dit-il avec un sourire plein de crocs. Tonton Nevra a un peu de temps avant d'aller dormir tel le chef concerné et sérieux qu'il est. De quelle langue s'agit-il, pour avoir besoin d'un traducteur, toi qui t'en sort si bien toute seule d'habitude ?

L'absynthe se détendit et tendit sagement sa copie fraîchement recopiée en remerciant silencieusement l'Oracle d'avoir pensé à la terminer avant de tomber sur le chef de l'Ombre. Nevra se saisit de la feuille et son sourire s'évanouit quand il réalisa la complexité de la formule qui y était inscrite. Lilyn l'observa pendant quelques secondes, le cœur battant, mais comme elle l'escomptait, il ne sembla pas remarquer la similarité avec le style de l'ancien chef de l'Absynthe qu'il n'avait probablement jamais eu sous les yeux.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de travail, fit-il d'un air maussade en se grattant la tête. Et je n'ai qu'un œil alors ça me prendra deux fois plus de temps.

Il tenta de lui adresser un regard suppliant et Lilyn baissa la tête, se sentant soudainement coupable de lui demander une telle faveur. Mais avec ce mouvement, ses yeux se posèrent sur les livres ouverts et froissés sur le sol. Nevra était un personnage très occupé mais en même temps, cette potion était si importante pour elle…

\- Heu… Kéro et Ykhar ne vont pas tarder, fit-elle remarquer en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Cette fois, son ami se mit à rire franchement.

\- Non mais regardez-là avec son air innocent, s'exclama t-il en réajustant son écharpe. Elle cache bien son jeu ! Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais hors de question de rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce ! Qui plus est, j'ai très faim. Que dirais-tu de débuter ce travail devant un bon petit déjeuner ?

Lilyn acquiesça et suivit le vampire en silence, esquissant un petit sourire de fierté. Elle venait de tenir tête à un chef de l'Étincelante ! Certes, Nevra avait cédé très vite et même, n'avait à aucun moment semblé réellement vouloir refuser. Ça n'était clairement pas une altercation volcanique comme pouvait les avoir Miiko quand elle défendait ses intérêts ou l'argumentation rigide du grand Valkyon, mais c'était un début ! Et elle avait eu le courage de le faire pour l'elfe de son cœur !

La jeune fille sentit une vague de joie la traverser tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la cantine. Distraitement, elle balaya du regard les gardiens attablés et la dispute survenue un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.

À cette heure, une véritable foule se trouvait dans le réfectoire. Entre les obsidiens retardataires ou dispensés d'entraînement ainsi que les absynthes et les ombres franchement levés ou rentrés de mission nocturne, il était difficile de trouver une place libre. Heureusement, Nevra avait droit à sa table attitrée en tant que chef de garde. Elle ne comportait que trois chaises mais Ezarel parti en mission et Valkyon avec les membres de sa propre garde pour l'entraînement, ils seraient seuls. Lilyn fut soulagée. Déjà mal à l'aise en compagnie du vampire, la présence des deux autres l'aurait terrorisée.

\- Salut Karuto ! Qu'est-ce que tu as de bon pour un chef de garde affamé et une gardienne pleine d'énergie, de si bon matin ? l'interrogea Nevra en s'appuyant contre le comptoir d'un air décontracté.

Le cuisinier se redressa lentement, visiblement mécontent, mais se radoucit en voyant Lilyn à moitié dissimulée derrière le chef de l'Ombre. Il l'écarta sans ménagement.

\- En fait, il ne reste plus grand-chose pour les retardataires dans ton style, Nevra ! répondit-il avec autorité. Et le fait que tu sois chef de garde n'y change rien, tu n'en fais pas plus que les jeunes recrues obsidiennes qui sont arrivées à l'heure, elles ! Il doit rester des tartines de miel quelque part vu qu'Ezarel n'était pas là pour se jeter dessus, l'Oracle soit loué. Lilyn, je t'ai fait une tarte aux fraises.

L'intéressée hocha la tête et prit l'assiette qu'il lui tendait en jetant un regard de regret aux tartines de miel dans lesquelles le vampire piochait allègrement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça. Elle trouvait cela poisseux et trop sucré. Ezarel en étant friand et elle avait stupidement tenté de s'y habituer en en prenant pendant une courte période, sans succès. Elle détestait toujours et même encore plus qu'avant.

\- J'ai trouvé Karuto de particulièrement bonne humeur ce matin ! lui lança Nevra alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. Il t'adore, tu sais ?

Lilyn baissa la tête, gênée.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Privilégiée au réfectoire, elle avait été souvent invitée à une tablée en simple faire-valoir quant à la quantité et la qualité de la nourriture. Et cette manie qu'il avait de lui parler comme à une enfant…

Nevra la contempla quelques secondes, attendant visiblement une réponse mais fini par détourner son attention vers son assiette d'un air un peu perplexe face au silence qu'elle luttait pour briser. Lilyn se sentit ridicule et furieuse. Avec son caractère si excentrique, ce n'était pas une potion de métamorphose elfique qu'il lui fallait mais une énorme cuite !

Après quelques minutes d'un repas dans un silence pesant et alors que la petite absynthe sentait le malaise devenir étouffant, Nevra repoussa sa fourchette et entreprit de disposer les différents feuillets sur la table avec sérieux.

\- Tu as de quoi noter ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Je n'arriverais jamais à tout traduire aujourd'hui et probablement que je n'y arriverais jamais tout court. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Lilyn hocha la tête en sortant fébrilement ses affaires.

\- J-je ne connais pas du tout les langues auxquels les mots correspondent, avoua t-elle. Je ne comprends rien du tout…

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, répondit le vampire. Je n'en connais que quelques unes mais elles semblent avoir un point commun important : ce sont des langues anciennes, presque toutes disparues aujourd'hui. Certaines datent de l'époque terrestre, d'autres appartenaient à des peuples qui se sont éteints où dont les langues ont évoluées.

Lilyn nota fébrilement mot pour mot ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- C'est déjà bien ! s'exclama t-elle. Cela réduit la quantité de dictionnaires que je vais devoir ouvrir !

\- On dirait que le texte à été écrit tout particulièrement pour causer de la difficulté à son lecteur, poursuivit le vampire en désignant une ligne de couleur différente. Regarde par exemple, ceci est une plante nordique plutôt commune mais assez prisée, car elle a l'étrange particularité d'émettre un son considéré par beaucoup de peuples comme apaisant voire sacré. Mais cela parle d'une espèce « cramoisie »… Je ne suis pas absynthe mais les ombres sont des adeptes des poisons et j'ai dû faire beaucoup d'alchimie pour devenir chef. Pourtant, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- C'était coloré en rouge de le texte. J'ai supposé que c'était important, répondit Lilyn.

Nevra se gratta la tête.

\- Mais quelle est l'utilité de faire une telle chose ? demanda t-il d'un air perplexe.

Lilyn évita son regard et sentit la panique l'envahir. Mais c'était maintenant qu'il fallait qu'elle soit convaincante ou tout tomberait à l'eau !

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, c'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir, bredouilla t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très important, c'est... pour mon plaisir personnel.

\- Tu es sûre que ça n'est pas un canular ? demanda Nevra. Enfin, ça te regarde après tout. Ça, ça représente la coquille vide d'un œuf de dragon mais, pour autant que je sache, ces ingrédients ne sont même pas autorisés dans le commerce… ils sont très rares. Et ça, c'est… du chocolat ?

Lilyn rougit.

\- C'est une recette de potion assez, heu… spéciale, admit-elle. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que je peux obtenir des résultats.

\- Je te crois, répondit le vampire en haussant un sourcil. Mais… il y a un bonhomme qui fait un clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce texte ?!

La petite absynthe devint écarlate en réalisant qu'elle avait machinalement reproduit l'un des petits personnages au milieu des signes normaux. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse tandis que Nevra poursuivait son inventaire des ingrédients délirants sans beaucoup de succès. Il sembla rapidement totalement dépassé par l'ampleur du travail. Chaque phrase, chaque petit mot était un véritable pied de nez à son lecteur et l'ensemble ressemblait à une vaste blague uniquement inventée pour faire perdre son temps à quiconque chercherait à y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça c'est une noix korogu.

Lilyn et Nevra sursautèrent de concert. Valkyon toujours drapé de sa dignité intimidante, s'installa en face d'eux et désigna un symbole.

\- Ceci, dit-il de sa voix profonde, est un symbole venu d'un pays éloigné du nôtre et désignant un type de fruit venue de là-bas.

Nevra lui lança un regard stupéfait avant de regarder de nouveau le point indiqué.

\- Comment sais-tu ça, mon ami ? demanda t-il. Il faudra être un absynthe affilié aux missions en extérieur.

Valkyon haussa les épaules et posa son regard doré sur Lilyn qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur son assiette où gisait sa part de tarte, oubliée. Quand elle osa enfin lever les yeux, il lui adressa un sourire amical auquel elle répondit timidement.

\- Être renseigné dans les domaines qui nous correspondent suffit parfois. Notre meilleur ami est chef de la garde des alchimistes et nous sommes capitaines des nôtres, Nev. Par définition, nous nous devons d'être compétents dans un maximum de domaines et polyvalents. Si tu faisais au moins semblant de t'intéresser à son travail et au tien, tu le saurais. Nous sommes le lien permettant aux trois gardes de subsister ensembles.

Nevra habituellement si sûr de lui, fit une moue qui le fit pendant quelques instants, paraître beaucoup plus jeune. De mauvaise grâce, il déposa le feuillet dans la main tendue de Valkyon.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de superviser l'entraînement de tes subordonnés ? fit-il remarquer.

\- Pas cette fois. J'ai chargé Caméria de s'en occuper, expliqua le chef de l'Obsidienne. Avec Ewe, nous avons dû nous charger de trois gardiens recouverts d'une substance tellement gluante qu'ils glissaient sur absolument tout, et ne pouvaient même pas se lever ni recevoir de l'aide.

Nevra se mit à ricaner.

\- Tiens ! Quelque chose me dit qu'un certain elfe n'y serait pas étranger. J'ai raison ?

\- En effet ! répondit Valkyon en portant une coupe d'hydromel à ses lèvres d'un air las. Il a eu de la chance d'être partit avant qu'Eweleïn ne l'apprenne par les racontars, je crois qu'elle lui aurait arraché les oreilles. Nous avons dû accompagner mes soldats jusqu'aux jardins pour qu'ils puissent se nettoyer parce qu'ils étaient incapables de monter les escaliers menant aux douches communes. Et ils ont fait tout le trajet en rampant. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu pu passer à côté d'une telle information ?

Le vampire déglutit et jeta un regard discret, mais lourd de sens en direction de Lilyn avant d'offrir à son ami son sourire le plus innocent.

\- Oh, eh bien… je travaillais avec cette jeune fille ici présente. Elle avait besoin d'aide à propos d'un texte intraduisible et vu que je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine… je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser une demoiselle dans le besoin.

Valkyon baissa les yeux sur l'intéressée qui eu l'impression de perdre plusieurs dizaines de centimètres rien que sous son regard inquisiteur.

\- Je vois… marmonna t-il en baissant les yeux sur la potion.

Elle ne craignit un instant qu'il n'en devine l'origine, mais il ne fit pas de remarque et se contenta de rapidement la parcourir du regard, avant d'en pointer une phrase qui semblait particulièrement complexe.

\- Ceci est le symbole chimique de verredragon, une matière solide et rare. Elle est utile pour certains type d'armes, mais il faut être un obsidien pour savoir cela ou s'appeler Ezarel. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il faut s'en servir comme outil plutôt que comme ingrédient, ici.

Cette fois, le vampire sembla profondément impressionné et siffla entre ses crocs.

\- Tu viens de plus ou moins me prouver que ces gribouillis ne sont pas qu'un ramassis d'âneries sans le moindre sens. Mais comme tu dis, c'est complexe et surtout, très large. Lilyn, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais attendre le retour d'Ez pour avancer sur ces travaux ?

Lilyn pâlit. La feuille avait beau être très différente du reste du carnet et bien que les autres membres d'Eel n'en reconnaissait pas le style, Ezarel saurait certainement qu'elle émanait de celui qui avait été son mentor. Elle préférait terminer avant son retour, mais elle commençait à douter que cela soit possible. En fait, la simple idée de terminer un jour la potion sans aide lui semblait tout à coup très compliquée à elle seule. _Mais comment faire autrement ?_

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée… dit-elle d'un air dépité. Il a beaucoup de travail ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné avec cela. Je verrais ce que je peux faire en travaillant sérieusement…

Valkyon et Nevra s'entre-regardèrent.

\- Tu perdrais ton temps, lui glissa Valkyon en lui rendant la potion. Je ne doute pas que tu sois talentueuse et motivée, mais malgré tout cela, il faudrait probablement des années pour résoudre ces énigmes sans l'aide de personnes qualifiées. Si tu tiens vraiment à faire cette potion seule, spécialise toi dans ce domaine et peut-être que d'ici une dizaine d'années…

Le visage de la petite absynthe se décomposa et elle se mit à fixer les petits symboles d'un air dépité. _Bon… Après tout, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Au moins, je ne prendrais pas le risque d'être découverte…_

Pensif, le chef de l'Obsidienne qui avait remarqué sa déception, se tourna vers Nevra en réfléchissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, mon ami ? demanda-t-il. À mon avis, il faudrait combien de temps pour résoudre ça ? Et combien de personnes ? Une garde entière, si tu veux mon avis.

Nevra, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, eu soudainement un sourire éclatant.

\- Comme tu dis, mon cher Valkyon. Il faudrait que tout le QG d'Eel s'y mette pour réussir à y comprendre quelque chose…

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup Nina, je m'applique et j'espère que je parviendrais à me maintenir ! :) En tout cas c'est gentil d'avoir prit la peine de laisser un commentaire x)_

 _Merci également à celles et ceux qui m'ont ajoutées à leurs favoris/follows !_

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui et c'est techniquement déjà pas mal, je vois déjà mes chapitres s'allonger de plus en plus... Et Lilyn être de moins en moins sous contrôle.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Monsieur Chat

**Qu'on soit bien d'accord sur le fait qu'aucun des personnages n'est prévu pour être OOC. J'adore reproduire le caractère des personnages, il faut réellement réfléchir et s'adapter, c'est un exercice parfait pour quelqu'un qui souhaiterait un jour s'atteler à des récits plus ambitieux. Donc si vous aimez Valkyon, Nevra, Leiftan... vous serez servie ! Plus rarement, mais servie quand même ! (Puis moi aussi je les aimes).**

* * *

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez. « Ce n'est qu'un simple bocal de terre » ? Et pourtant !

Un murmure amusé parcouru le petit groupe d'absynthes et certains poussèrent même des exclamations joyeuses. Lilyn, un peu en retrait, poussa un soupir et se mit vainement sur la pointe des pieds sans parvenir à voir la cause de tant d'enthousiasme derrière l'épais mur de dos qui lui faisait face.

\- Si vous êtes présents dans la Salle d'alchimie aujourd'hui, c'est que vous en connaissez la raison. Une relique ancienne découverte par notre ami Chrome et son étude collective se trouve ici même ! Sinon, apprenez qu'elle a été privatisée pour la matinée et dépêchez-vous de décamper avant que je n'appelle Ezarel !

Il y eut quelques rires, certains un peu nerveux. Le président de l'étude collective posa au centre de la longue table couvertes d'ingrédients et d'outils, la relique qu'ils étaient chargés d'étudier. Un gros bocal dans lequel se trouvait un cœur qui palpitait doucement, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit relié à absolument rien. Impossible de savoir à quelle espèce il appartenait, impossible de comprendre comment un tel prodige était possible. Mais impossible n'est pas absynthe, semblaient-ils tous penser.

Lilyn avait été désignée par Kéro et Ykhar pour consigner l'événement et notait scrupuleusement chaque mot et chaque geste dans un gros bloc-notes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle participait à une telle étude en tant qu'assistante rédactrice. Ce n'était pas un rôle très prestigieux mais il lui permettait d'assister à l'expérience en rêvant d'en faire réellement partie un jour.

\- Mettez-vous en place ! ordonna le chef de l'étude. Soyez rapides et efficaces. Miiko ne nous a pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour travailler car nous privilégions l'accès à la salle d'alchimie pour la fabrication de potion de première nécessité. D'ailleurs, des volontaires ?

Aussitôt, les absynthes se dispersèrent prestement en évitant soigneusement son regard. Ceux ayant un avis à donner s'alignèrent le long de la table et Chrome, seul gardien à appartenir à l'Ombre, fut proprement écarté. Lilyn de son côté, intimidée par la foule de faéliens de haut rang qui débattaient avec animation et persuadée qu'elle allait à un moment donné prendre un projectile dans la figure, alla s'installer sur l'estrade qu'utilisait d'ordinaire Ezarel pour présider ce genre d'événement.

Elle soupçonnait que sa propension à passer inaperçue la rendait parfaite pour ce rôle d'observatrice aux yeux de ses supérieurs. Les étincelantes poursuivaient leurs plaisanteries et leurs commentaires souvent dirigés à l'encontre de son chef de garde en oubliant complètement que quelqu'un les inscrivait aussitôt. Son zèle à noter ces discussions inutiles n'avait rien de nécessaire mais elle appréciait particulièrement l'idée qu'Ezarel ne manquerait pas de lire son rapport et concocter une vengeance amusante et adaptée pour tous à son retour.

Avançant leurs hypothèses toutes obligeamment étudiées et argumentées, les absynthes débutèrent une série de tests, confrontant tour à tour le bocal à un flux de manaa pur, une source de froid, de chaleur, puis à des liquides censés en révéler la nature magique. Lilyn entreprit de le décrire aussi clairement que possible lorsqu'un mouvement attira son regard, extirpant son attention de ses notes. Le jeune Chrome venait de s'installer près d'elle avec nonchalance, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Lilyn s'agita un peu et baissa les yeux sur son rapport en griffonnant plusieurs remarques sans intérêt. Il se passa ainsi quelques minutes et elle se détendit un peu, reprenant un rythme acceptable jusqu'à ce que le petit loup pousse un soupir, attirant son attention de nouveau. Il semblait profondément s'ennuyer mais s'animait d'un regard noir chaque fois qu'un haut gradé absynthe jetait un coup d'œil dubitatif dans sa direction.

\- Ils sont tous persuadés que je vais casser quelque chose, gronda t-il.

Lilyn ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec le jeune garçon qui brillait par son insolence et sa franchise désarmante. Le peu de fois où ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter, il n'avait jamais hésité à lui faire des remarques sur sa façon de parler ou de se tenir. Il la trouvait trop timide et partant de là, « ennuyeuse à mourir ». Il le lui avait dit presque immédiatement le jour de leur rencontre et ce qui énervait le plus la jeune fille, c'est qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

Pivotant vers elle, il lui lança un long regard, la faisant rougir sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se contrôler. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme si elle pouvait se cacher derrière ses notes.

\- C'est pas vrai, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Je te regarde simplement, n'en fais pas tout un plat !

\- … pardon…

\- Et tais-toi si c'est pour dire ce genre de stupidités !

Lilyn grimaça en se ratatina encore plus sur son carnet. Comme Ezarel, il était de ceux qu'on supporte bon gré mal gré car ils ont du talent. Chrome, enfant prodige de l'Ombre et plus jeune gardien du moment, avait su se rendre indispensable à la garde depuis son entrée et une fois de plus, ses frasques lui valaient les honneurs plutôt que la punition. En échappant à la surveillance de Nevra quelques minutes au cours d'une simple mission de surveillance des côtes, il avait découvert la relique sur une plage et obtenu le droit d'assister aux premiers tests.

\- Je pensais que ça serait plus intéressant, maugréa t-il. Des explosions, des sifflements, des nuées de fumée. Au lieu de ça, ils n'ont encore fait que mettre le bocal dans de l'eau chaude. Ce n'est pas un steak !

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire qui sembla étonner le petit loup. Elle s'interrompit en croisant quelques regards désapprobateurs dans l'assemblée.

\- C'est que, heu… On n'ose pas le sortir, expliqua t-elle sans le regarder en inscrivant précipitamment une nouvelle manipulation accompagnée d'un schéma maladroit.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'énerva Chrome. Quel intérêt de le laisser là-dedans ?

Lilyn haussa les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas cette conversation. Chrome était imprévisible et elle craignait de se faire traiter d'idiote à chaque mot.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont peur que le cœur dépende de son récipient, murmura t-elle.

Chrome pinça les lèvres avec dédain, ce qui aurait probablement rendu son visage comique en d'autres circonstances.

\- Moi qui espérait qu'ils le sortiraient de sa boite ! Un cœur tout palpitant dégoulinant de sang, c'est super cool.

Il se pencha en avant, s'allongea à demi sur l'estrade, puis se redressa avant de se pencher en arrière pour finalement soupirer avec exaspération, s'attirant de nouveaux regards désapprobateurs.

\- Vous les absynthes, vous vous la jouez tellement ! grommela t-il. Ce ne sont que des manipulations d'alchimie comme les enfants en font au Refuge ! Et encore. Pas la peine de prendre de grands airs ou de faire tous ces secrets !

Lilyn se crispa un peu. Elle était habituée aux différents a priori propres à chaque garde et elle savait que l'arrogance était ce qu'elles avaient toutes en commun, sans qu'aucune ne l'admette. Néanmoins, Chrome n'était pas loin de la vérité.

\- Et pourtant, poursuivit l'intéressé, j'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps les choses vont mieux. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, non ?

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué, répondit-elle d'une voix soudainement plus assurée.

Chrome haussa les épaules et se replongea dans la contemplation des absynthes avec un regard morne sans remarquer le sourire de la jeune fille et son crayon suspendu en l'air malgré la poursuite des expériences.

En effet et depuis plusieurs semaines, le QG d'Eel était en proie à une atmosphère d'attente fébrile. On chuchotait à l'angle des couloirs, des petits mots circulaient sous les capes et même Miiko semblait intriguée - ou au moins, pas aussi énervée que d'habitude. Même si les choses avaient un peu changé avec la nouvelle génération, les trois gardes d'Eel n'avaient toujours pas pour habitude de se mélanger. Les différentes personnalités des faéliens, les entraînements séparés, les emplois du temps distincts et la quasi-exclusivité des QGs de chaque garde, notamment les trois tavernes toutes à des endroits plus ou moins secrets, favorisaient une sorte de communautarisme assumé. Ainsi, ombres, absynthes et obsidiens ne coopéraient souvent que dans le cadre de leurs rivalités respectives et amicales ou lors des missions nécessitant l'équilibre de leurs forces. Pas beaucoup plus souvent.

Cela en avait alors surpris plus d'un quand des attroupements hétéroclites s'étaient soudainement formés au détour des couloirs, tard dans la cantine et même à la bibliothèque, d'ordinaire évitée comme la peste par tous ceux n'étant pas obligés d'y subir les phases de stress d'Ykhar. Les soldats prenaient l'étrange habitude de se réunir le soir pour confronter leurs opinions et mettre en commun leurs connaissances et expériences respectives. Des obsidiens partageaient leur légendaire hydromel jusque dans le réfectoire, les ombres s'étaient multipliées en plein jour et se faisaient bien plus bruyantes. Même les absynthes participaient à ces joyeuses assemblées, parfois aussi composées de civils venus apporter leur pierre à un édifice dont elle était la seule à connaître la nature, avec Nevra et Valkyon qui lui avaient promis, l'air amusés, de garder le secret.

Lilyn sourit béatement à l'idée de partager un tel secret avec deux personnages si importants. Elle avait été surprise et touchée de les voir accepter si facilement de lui venir en aide, puis par l'étonnante facilité avec laquelle le réseau d'ombrettes de Nevra avait étendu à l'ensemble du QG ce qu'elle avait qualifiée de « Grand jeu inter-garde ». Son idée était simple : éparpiller dans tout le QG des feuillets de la potion, séparés, réécrits et reformulés sous forme d'énigmes déchiffrables sans qu'aucun rapprochement ne soit possible avec l'ancien chef de l'Absynthe et le but réel derrière la recette.

Leur curiosité piquée, quelques gardes s'étaient penchés sur la question et d'oreille indiscrète en oreille indiscrète, c'était presque l'intégralité des recrues qui s'était intéressé aux feuilles volantes. Certains participaient par pure curiosité, d'autres espéraient une récompense de l'Étincelante quand d'autres encore, ne s'y intéressaient que pour le simple plaisir du challenge. Mais tous sans exception, participaient consciemment ou non au grand projet de Lilyn.

La minuscule absynthe, presque invisible au milieu de toute cette agitation, ramassait discrètement les énigmes résolues à droite et à gauche, laissant derrière elle des « récompenses » pour encourager ses alliés improvisés. Pour la plupart, des potions prenant la poussière dans sa chambre et résultat de l'entraînement intensif d'Eweleïn ou commande bêtement oubliée sous son lit. Ainsi, elle avait généreusement distribué des arômes goût poulet quand Karuto se lançait dans des expériences culinaires dont il avait le secret, des doses d'« aiguise-méninge », anti-sèches formellement interdites par Ezarel mais qui circulaient sans vergogne quand il avait le dos tourné ainsi que de fortes doses de « virilité retrouvée », mission commanditée par un anonyme quelques mois plus tôt et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à recontacter.

Lorsqu'elle avait soumise cette idée à Nevra, il lui avait arraché un exemplaire des mains en lui reprochant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il avait été de bon conseil puisque les fioles qu'elle avait caché un peu partout avaient eu leur petit succès et qu'elle avançait bien dans le déchiffrage de la potion, bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait osé espérer. Peut-être cent fois plus vite que si elle avait été seule à se pencher sur la question. Néanmoins, elle était contrainte de garder certains passages trop explicites pour elle et ils lui causaient de la difficulté.

Poursuivant sa prise de notes, Lilyn se remémora sans trop de difficulté les différents passages qu'elle n'avait pas encore résolus. À force de lire et relire, elle les connaissaient presque par cœur mais certains lui semblaient toujours incompréhensibles. Par exemple, elle était depuis quelques jours bloquée sur une phrase qui avait été ajoutée sur la version originelle après qu'elle ait été achevée. Un vieux dérivé de pré-roman qui disait : « de la malachite en poudre de la taille d'un pouce pour la kitsune, hahaha ».

Restée longtemps perplexe devant l'énigme que représentait le « hahaha », Lilyn s'était ensuite penchée sur l'histoire du pouce. Comment de la poudre pouvait être associée à cela ? Ce n'était ni un poids ni une quantité. Finalement, elle en avait déduit que la pierre avant d'être en poudre, devait être de la taille d'un pouce. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'utilité d'un tel ingrédient. La malachite était d'ordinaire utilisée pour les soins apaisants, en remède contre certains poisons par exemple. Or, aucune plante toxique nécessitant d'être soignée par de la malachite n'était intégrée à la potion et elle ne comprenait pas le rapport avec l'espèce de Miiko elle-même. Elle avait fini par se demander si cette phrase était authentique ou si elle était un piège destiné à tout faire rater.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Lilyn rougit. Elle évita bêtement le regard de Chrome.

\- Je… un p-projet.

\- Et c'est une raison pour rougir, ça ? C'est pas obscène au moins ?

La petite absynthe rougit encore plus et bafouilla un flot de justifications bancales, arrachant un sourire entendu au petit loup.

\- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! dit-il en ricanant.

Affligée, Lilyn soupira et recommença à noter en se cachant à demi derrière son bloc. Les absynthes avaient changé de stratégie et faisaient appel à Eweleïn. Cette dernière assistait régulièrement à ce type d'événements, disposant d'un équipement adapté à toutes sortes de manipulations bizarres. Elle était cette fois-ci venue avec un appareil capable de mesurer l'intensité des battements du cœur dans le but de déterminer l'âge et l'espèce de son propriétaire. Sa lenteur était déterminante, il s'agissait d'un individu masculin mais rien de plus ne put être déduit. Lilyn l'inscrivait et le souligna plusieurs fois, avant de poser un regard songeur sur le jeune loup à ses côtés.

\- Hum… Chrome ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oui ? répondit le petit loup en baillant ostensiblement.

\- Heu… T-tu sais à quoi pourrait servir de la poudre de malachite ?

Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il était jeune et… ombre, sans vouloir elle-même tomber dans des préjugés qu'elle n'approuvait pas. Et elle avait tellement travaillé sur le sujet… Pourtant il hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de jouer avec les longs poils de sa queue qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas brossés depuis trop longtemps. Lilyn se contenta de le dévisager avec surprise, attendant la poursuite de son explication qui ne semblait pas vouloir arriver.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas demandé ce que je savais ! grommela t-il avant d'éclater de rire devant son air mortifié. Trop facile de te faire tourner en bourrique, toi ! Elles sont utiles aux ombres parce qu'elles permettent de modifier l'aura des gens, tu savais pas ?

\- Les auras ? répéta Lilyn. Je… j'ai pourtant beaucoup étudié le sujet…

\- C'est sûr, la plupart des absynthes n'en ont pas besoin pour cet usage-là, répondit le jeune loup avec un petit sourire orgueilleux. Mais c'est très utile pour les missions d'infiltration. Tu sais que certaines ombres sont affiliées à des missions de plusieurs années ? Ils apprennent à jouer un rôle, entrent dans la peau d'un personnage qui va côtoyer une cible précise…

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre, s'approchant d'elle comme s'il craignait qu'on ne les entendent et lui dit sur un ton de conspirateur ;

\- Les potions à base de malachite servent à modifier leurs auras au cas où leur utilisateur serait confronté à un ou une faery capable de la distinguer. C'est très utile si on souhaite ne pas être reconnu dans une foule, par exemple… Où à un familier capable de traquer. Les potions qui en contiennent permettent de l'altérer légèrement, voire la modifier selon l'usage qu'on en fait. Mais à trop forte dose, c'est un ingrédient qui peut aussi agir sur la perception des autres et le comportement. C'est même plutôt fort et ça peut causer des évanouissements.

Il s'interrompit et se mit à rire devant l'air perplexe de Lilyn.

\- Quoi ! Je suis plutôt bon en potion, tu sais ? C'est assez vexant de te voir si étonnée.

La petite absynthe secoua la tête et s'excusa platement. Maintenant, elle comprenait le rapport avec les kitsunes. Miiko étant capable de sentir les auras, elle n'aurait probablement eut aucun mal à la reconnaître sans une dose de malachite intégrée à la potion.

Elle sorti précipitamment son carnet de note de la besace qu'elle portait toujours à l'épaule et y inscrivit cette nouvelle déduction pour ne pas l'oublier.

\- Hum… Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? demanda Chrome en se grattant pensivement l'oreille. Bah ! Me le dis pas, c'est sûrement encore une de vos missions ennuyeuses… voire un truc obscène du coup.

Lilyn laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et étranglé, néanmoins soulagée de ne pas être plus interrogée sur le sujet. Elle poursuivit sa prise de notes, de temps en temps interrompue par un commentaire incisif de Chrome qui parfois, parvenait même à la faire pouffer et elle s'enhardit progressivement, se laissant même aller à inscrire délibérément les commentaires incisifs du petit loup et y allant de ses propres plaisanteries, rares et timides, mais tout de même présentes.

Les expériences arrivèrent à leur fin au bout de deux bonnes heures sans qu'aucun changement notable ne se produise au niveau du cœur. Le président de l'expérience collective annonça qu'ils s'arrêtaient-là pour la journée et qu'ils ouvriraient probablement le bocal une prochaine fois, avec l'accord de Miiko et d'Ezarel. Enfin, il présenta la relique à un obsidien dépêché pour la remettre en place et l'assemblée commença à se disperser.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? s'énerva Chrome en sautant au bas de l'estrade. Dire que j'étais curieux de savoir ce que vous faisiez dans la salle d'alchimie pendant ces fameuses réunions d'absynthes, tu parles ! Aucun intérêt.

Il se s'étira en pestant, indifférent aux regards noirs et vexés qu'on lui jetait.

\- Ce… C'est plus animé quand c'est Ezarel qui préside, bredouilla Lilyn en achevant son rapport d'un point final très satisfaisant.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles car le petit loup s'arrêta net et revint sur ses pas.

\- Raconte moi des anecdotes ! exigea t-il.

\- Je, heu…

Elle chercha une réponse amusante sans manquer de respect à ses confrères de l'Absynthe. Autour d'eux, les autres gardiens s'étaient interrompus pour les écouter et elle se raidit, l'esprit complètement vide.

\- Tu es vraiment ennuyeuse comme fille… maugréa Chrome en comprenant qu'elle n'ajouterait rien.

Lilyn baissa la tête, contrite. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute ! Elle paniquait dès qu'on l'écoutait et craignait plus que tout de dire quelque chose de stupide. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'expliquer ou rattraper le coup, il la saisit par le bras avec fermeté.

\- Allez viens ! On va chercher Karenn et aller faire un tour dehors. Ça va te sortir un peu et je finirai bien par te tirer les verdheleons du nez !

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Avant qu'elle ne trouve de nouveaux mots pour formuler des protestations convaincantes, Chrome la tirait en direction de l'extérieur, son rapport sous le bras.

\- J'ai… des tonnes de choses à faire ! bredouilla t-elle en trébuchant, tenant difficilement le rythme. J'ai du travail, des trucs à acheter…

C'était la vérité. Sa potion l'obsédait et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, courir la poursuivre.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu es encore pire que je le croyais. Ezarel n'est pas là, profite-en pour apprendre à t'amuser un peu !

Lilyn grimaça et céda, se laissant entraîner en oubliant momentanément son rapport qu'elle n'avait pas lâché dans l'unique but, elle devait bien l'admettre, de passer pour une fille cool. À peine arrivés dans la salle des portes, le petit loup s'arrêta net et Lilyn manqua de lui rentrer dans le dos. Elle dérapa sur les dallages pour l'éviter et tomba rudement sur le sol. Son rapport lui glissa des mains et heurta les dalles avec un claquement sec, éparpillant autour d'elle les feuilles noircies de ses précieuses notes. Chrome, son attention toute dirigée vers Karenn qui descendait les escaliers en courant, ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Karenn ! appela t-il en faisant de grands gestes dans sa direction.

Le visage de l'intéressée s'éclaira et elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas vif. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter devant le jeune ombre pour le saluer, elle le dépassa et marcha jusqu'à Lilyn qui ramassait ses affaires, toujours assise au sol.

\- Tu tombes bien ! s'exclama la petite vampire sans prendre garde aux documents qu'elle manqua allègrement de piétiner. J'ai une chose qui va te plaire !

L'adolescente semblait réellement surexcitée et ne cessait de sautiller. Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et la souleva sans difficulté à l'aide de sa force vampirique, avant de se pencher en avant et ramasser ses papiers en un temps record, les mélangeant au passage.

\- Ah ? répondit Lilyn, le visage rouge et époussetant maladroitement ses vêtements. Me plaire à moi ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, son amie l'avait saisie par le poignet et la tirait vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur, suivie par un Chrome un peu vexé mais intrigué lui aussi.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Lilyn en grimaçant de douleur tandis que Karenn l'entraînait dans le couloir.

\- C'est très simple, répondit Karenn en lui jetant un regard entendu par dessus son épaule. Ezarel est parti sans son familier. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un familier ! Normalement, il charge Nevra de s'en occuper mais il s'avère que mon cher frère déteste cette bestiole. Et comme je lui devais un service…

Lilyn cligna des yeux sans vraiment comprendre. Elle ne voyait pas l'elfe quitter le QG sans son familier, surtout si c'était Karenn qui écopait de sa garde. Mais dans le même temps, elle réalisa qu'elle allait pouvoir l'approcher et même s'en occuper !

Au lieu de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque ou de la salle d'alchimie, l'adolescente les entraîna vers le couloir circulaire supérieur où se trouvaient les anciennes chambres inutilisées de la garde, du temps où les soldats étaient trois fois plus nombreux. En temps normal, ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'y rendre et Lilyn s'arrêta net sur le seuil, balayant du regard le tapis rouge très semblable à celui de l'étage du dessous. Elle n'était jamais allée jusque-là et était un peu déçue. L'endroit était rigoureusement identique à celui dont elle avait l'habitude, mise-à-part les pierres lumineuses éteintes et la poussière qui recouvrait le sol et les murs.

\- Allez viens ! insista Karenn. Ne me dit pas que tu as peur du noir ?

\- Non mais… cet endroit n'a pas été interdit d'accès par Miiko ? marmonna Lilyn en faisant un pas à sa suite.

\- Disons qu'elle n'est pas vraiment d'accord pour qu'on circule ici parce que personne n'est là pour surveiller. Ce qui veut aussi dire que personne ne saura qu'on est entrés. En plus, j'ai une autorisation spéciale de mon frère.

Lilyn resta immobile, pas très rassurée. Sa potion occupait toutes ses pensées et après coup, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remit son rapport à Ykhar. L'étude collective était terminée depuis un certain temps maintenant et la brownie devait probablement s'inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda t-elle, pressante. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée…

\- Voyons Lilyn, ce ne sont que d'anciennes chambres de garde ! Elles seront probablement réutilisées dans quelques années, quand il y aura plus de recrues, répondit Karenn en levant les yeux au ciel.

Voyons que la petite absynthe continuait d'hésiter, elle soupira et ajouta, l'air triomphant ;

\- Ezarel ne voulait pas que son précieux animal passe toutes les « vacances » dans sa chambre. Cela aurait voulu dire laisser la porte ouverte et il avait peur que des gardes mal lunés ne décident de lui faire une mauvaise surprise pour son retour. En conséquence, son animal est seul.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait, fit remarquer Chrome en la couvant des yeux avec adoration.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

De son côté, l'attention de Lilyn s'était réveillée. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas vif, les mains tendues devant elle pour s'y repérer dans la pénombre.

\- Ce n'est pas le style d'Ezarel de partir sans son familier, fit-elle tout de même remarquer.

\- Hum… disons que ce n'est pas exactement son familier.

Karenn s'arrêta devant une porte et huma l'air avant de froncer le nez.

\- Pas de doute, c'est ici ! s'exclama t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit le battant avec lenteur, ménageant le suspens. Finalement, elle s'écarta pour laisser passer Lilyn qui fit quelques pas dans la chambre, intriguée. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées et seuls de fins rais de lumière éclairaient la pièce. Ses yeux tout à fait normaux n'y voyaient pas comme Karenn ou Chrome qui poussa un cri étouffé et recula jusque dans le couloir. Lilyn avala sa salive. Malgré la curiosité, elle commençait à avoir peur. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à la pénombre et elle distingua deux yeux jaunes dans l'obscurité.

\- Qu… qu'est-ce que c'est ? bredouilla t-elle en reculant, terrifiée.

La forme bougea et s'allongea curieusement, plissant les yeux avec flegme avant de sortir de l'ombre sans cesser de l'observer avec mépris. Une fourrure grise élimée et une longue queue s'agitant en l'air. Des oreilles triangulaires dont une déchirée et quatre pattes parfaitement silencieuses. Lilyn écarquilla les yeux alors que ses études lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- Un chat ! Un vrai chat de la Terre ! s'écria t-elle d'une voix aiguë en agitant les bras.

Karenn s'adossa nonchalamment au dossier de sa porte avec un sourire entendu, visiblement ravie de son petit effet.

\- Eh oui ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étudiais beaucoup la faune et la flore du monde des humains, alors…

Lilyn hocha fébrilement la tête en trépignant comme une petite fille - Enfin ! Plutôt comme une enfant… - et fit un nouveau pas dans la pièce sans lâcher l'animal des yeux. Ce dernier cracha dans sa direction avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur ce qui ressemblait à un matelas de fortune sur lequel on avait amassé des couvertures duveteuses. Une litière assez similaire à celle qui était installée dans sa chambre trônait dans un recoin ainsi que deux gamelles : une contenant de l'eau et une autre vide.

\- Tu veux essayer de le nourrir ? Il ne m'apprécie pas du tout ! proposa Karenn en lui tendant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un morceau de poisson.

Lilyn accepta avec joie. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à un animal terrien et qui plus est, appartenant à l'elfe qui occupait toutes ses pensées. L'idée qu'il puisse faire preuve de tendresse envers l'animal la troublait profondément, bien qu'elle ait de réelles difficultés à l'imaginer.

\- Cette sale bête mange la même chose que nous, expliqua Karenn en entrant dans la pièce avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois. C'est à dire, notre précieuse nourriture terrienne. Et en plus, monsieur est difficile et n'accepte rien qui ne soit pas suffisamment frais ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'est même pas aimable ou beau. On ne peut pas le caresser sans se faire arracher la main.

La petite faélienne recula précipitamment la sienne alors qu'elle tendait la nourriture au chat, évitant de justesse un coup de griffe. Malgré cela, elle ne cessait de l'observer avec une fascination naïve et enfantine.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir dit que c'était un familier ? demanda t-elle timidement.

\- Oh ? répondit Karenn, les yeux pétillants. J'avais oublié. À moins que je n'ai voulu te faire la surprise.

\- M-merci…

Lilyn se sentit très touchée. Son amie avait probablement fait défiler toutes ses connaissances dans la chambre du chat, mais elle avait également pensé à elle. Elle en fut touchée.

\- Je peux te dire qu'Ezarel a remué ciel et terre pour le garder, usant de son statut et d'une prétendue « étude » des comportements d'animaux extérieurs à notre monde, poursuivit Karenn. C'est assez dingue qu'il soit si insupportable, mais qu'il puisse faire preuve de compassion envers une sale bête élimée et qui ne ramène jamais rien ! Ce n'est pas un familier qu'on peut envoyer en exploration et simplement attendre qu'il dépose ses trésors sur le pallier ! Non, il se contente de rester vautré toute la journée en attendant qu'on le nourrisse, voire d'errer dans le QG sans daigner rentrer pendant parfois plusieurs jours, d'après mon frère. Il est mort de trouille quand ça arrive…

\- …Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui t'en occupe ? demanda Lilyn, complètement fascinée. Pourquoi pas Nevra justement, ou même Valkyon ? Ils n'aiment pas cet animal à ce point ?…

Un être qui n'était ni un faery ni un familier mais qui se mouvait et était réel et là, devant-elle. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'un phénomène impressionnant.

\- Floppy est la seule chose que cette bestiole s'est mise en tête d'attraper ! expliqua Karenn. Il est beaucoup trop feignant pour y parvenir mais la dernière fois, il l'a poursuivit dans tout le QG. Valkyon le hait. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois détester autant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Et Nevra, il en est allergique. Il est hilarant d'ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'il s'en est trop approché, il a été prit d'une crise d'éternuements incontrôlable.

Les yeux de Chrome pétillèrent, signe qu'il n'avait aucune intention de garder cette histoire pour lui.

\- Je n'aime pas les chats, moi non plus, fit-il remarquer.

\- Exactement comme les chiens, ricana Karenn.

\- C'est simplement une vieille rivalité entre nos deux espèces...

Lilyn retint un rire et déposa la nourriture devant elle, attendant que l'animal s'approche d'elle. Sortant de la pénombre, il s'avança en lui jetant un regard méfiant et elle put enfin le détailler précisément : ce n'était pas un beau chat. Le poil gris, des yeux jaunes et l'oreille déchirée sur toute sa hauteur. Pourtant, il se déplaçait comme un prince et s'approcha en faisant un large détour, la queue levée bien haut en signe de domination et son long corps souple ondulant avec une grâce qui tranchait avec son aspect. Elle pensa malgré elle à son chef de garde qui semblait à première vue si raffiné et sage, mais se comportait comme un adolescent mal élevé et vulgaire. Elle rougit. Malgré ses pensées indéniablement irrespectueuses envers son chef de garde, elle le trouvait toujours si attirant…

\- Nevra m'a raconté comment ils l'avaient trouvé un million de fois au moins. C'était très peu de temps après la destruction du Cristal et ils avaient plus que jamais besoin de vivres, alors c'est les chefs de garde qui ont été envoyés dans les portails. Ils étaient dans une ruelle « grise » d'après lui et d'un coup, Ezarel s'est penché entre deux poubelles et en a extirpé « une boule de poils puante » en la tenant par la peau du cou. À partir de là, il l'a gardé avec lui pendant toute la mission de ravitaillement. La bestiole s'était endormie dans sa veste.

Les yeux de Lilyn se mirent à pétiller. Le simple fait d'imaginer l'elfe renfrogné s'adoucir pour prendre soin d'un bébé animal suffisait à la faire rosir. Elle aussi avait envie de se blottir contre la chaleur de son torse… Réalisant à quoi elle pensait, la petite absynthe devint écarlate et en oublia de retirer sa main quand un nouveau coup de griffe lui entailla la paume.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, fit remarquer Chrome qui ne parvenait pas à détailler ses yeux de Karenn. Il l'a surtout gardé pour compliquer la vie de la garde.

\- C'est tout à fait possible ! répondit l'intéressée en ricanant. Apparemment, il ne lui a même pas donné de nom…

\- Quoi ? Mais il faut le baptiser ! Que diriez-vous de Gripoil ?

\- Ce n'est pas un familier, je pense qu'il s'en fiche…

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est important d'avoir un nom. Et dans beaucoup de religion, c'est ce qui permet de donner une âme.

Les yeux rivés sur l'animal qui mangeait nonchalamment à ses pieds sans la quitter du regard, Lilyn réalisa soudain qu'elle non plus, n'était pas « baptisée ». Obnubilée par la recherche des bons ingrédients qui lui demandaient un temps considérable et lui prenait toutes ses économies, elle n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à son passé, son nouveau nom et sa nouvelle identité. Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'un brusque retour à la réalité et elle se redressa d'un coup, faisant aussitôt détaler le chat.

\- C'est ennuyeux tout de même, on ne va pas plus pouvoir s'en occuper longtemps… soupira Karenn tout en jouant avec un morceau de verre.

Elle captura un rayon de lumière émanant de la fenêtre et le fit glisser au sol mais l'animal l'ignora superbement. Elle soupira et jeta un regard interrogateur sur Lilyn qui réunissaient ses affaires fébrilement. Le chat revint sur ses pas en feulant, chipa la nourriture entre ses dents avant de retourner se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir y aller, bredouilla t-elle. J'ai énormément de travail, mais… j'apprécierais beaucoup de revenir voir le chat si vous êtes d'accord…

\- Bien sûr, répondit Karenn, un peu surprise par ce brusque revirement. Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ?

Lilyn secoua la tête, marchant déjà vers la sortie.

\- Je pense que je vais l'appeler Monsieur Chat, dit-elle pour elle-même. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les noms… Au revoir Monsieur Chat !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et s'élança dans le couloir et revint sur ses pas, les bras tendus devant elle, les faisant glisser contre le mur du couloir pour s'y repérer dans le noir et bientôt, elle était sur le pallier désert. L'étage aurait du grouiller d'absynthes à cette heure de la journée, mais l'absence d'Ezarel laissait sa garde en roue libre et les fortes têtes habituées à son caractère de tyran riaient au nez des nominés pour le remplacer.

Avec un sourire un peu coupable car elle même ne faisait plus de son travail une priorité depuis quelques temps, Lilyn prit la direction de la bibliothèque avec son rapport sous le bras. La pièce était toujours sans dessus dessous depuis le désastre qu'elle y avait causé et les deux gérants étaient particulièrement agités. Ykhar lui sauta littéralement dessus pour lui prendre le rapport des mains avec un flot de lamentations sans queues ni têtes.

\- Tu es en retard, geignit-elle. Tellement à rattraper ! Tant de rapports à remplir et la réserve qui est toujours dans un foutoir monstre ! Si peu de temps, si peu de matériel, si peu de place, si peu de personnel !

Elle accompagna sa tirade d'un gémissement dramatique et jeta lui jeta un regard suppliant qu'elle fit mine de ne pas voir.

\- Karenn m'a kidnappée, se justifia la jeune fille, amusée.

La brownie sembla comprendre et hocha la tête fébrilement, toujours terriblement pâle. Elle s'éloigna aussitôt d'un pas vif vers la réserve et Lilyn lui emboîta le pas, les yeux rivés sur le tas de livres devant lequel Kéro était assit en tailleur. Ses lunettes étaient chaussées de travers et elle semblait sur le point de s'arracher la corne et l'avaler.

\- Oh bonjour ! la salua t-il quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour m'aider ?

Voyant la jeune faélienne s'embarrasser, il se mit à rire et désigna le reste de la pièce.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Nevra et Valkyon ont développé un nouveau concept. Maintenant, les punitions consistent à venir nous donner un coup de main.

\- Oh. C'est Ezarel à qui ça aurait plu.

Il se mit à rire et elle sourit à son tour en jetant un regard aux ombres et aux obsidiens installés un peu partout. La petite absynthe n'était pas à l'aise quand la bibliothèque était trop fréquentée, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle s'approcha d'un tas de livres toujours au sol et en saisit un qu'elle retourna pour en découvrir le titre.

\- Non ! intervint Ykhar, soudain dotée d'un sixième sens. Tu ne peux pas... lire celui-là !

Elle traversa la bibliothèque en courant et le lui arracha des mains.

\- Mais... tu m'avais donné libre accès à la réserve si je t'aidais... répondit Lilyn, perplexe et les mains toujours bêtement ouvertes devant elle.

Kéro leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire désolé.

\- Il faut nous comprendre et crois bien que je suis persuadé que tu es digne de confiance, Lilyn. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser n'importe qui avoir accès à des dossiers dangereux et une des premières étapes du nouveau système sera de réglementer très sérieusement l'accès aux livres de la réserve.

Il en ramassa quelque uns autour de lui et s'approcha pour les lui montrer. Tous étaient marqués par des pastilles de différentes couleurs, allant du jaune au rouge. Il lui les présenta une par une et seulement alors, elle réalisa que les ouvrages triés disposaient tous de ces curieuses gommettes qui ressemblaient à celles que les enfants du Refuge utilisaient pour faire des dessins.

\- Ces symboles spéciaux correspondent aux rangs du QG tels qu'étincelant, soldat, employé de bibliothèque voire dirigeant et plus haut-gradé comme Miiko, Leiftan et éventuellement les trois chefs de garde, expliqua patiemment l'homme-licorne.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça avant... murmura Lilyn, pensive. Mais je comprends.

\- C'est un nouveau système de restriction, répondit Kéro. C'est Miiko qui a eu l'idée. Ça nous permettra de réglementer l'accès à la réserve sans l'interdire comme c'était le cas avant. Ça sera beaucoup plus simple mais il nous faudra du temps avant de tout remettre en ordre.

La petite absynthe lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'un monticule de livres triés pour examiner les pastilles de couleurs. Le procédé semblait très approximatif car rien n'empêchait quiconque de consulter les livres pour un peu que les responsables n'y fassent pas attention, mais l'idée était intelligente.

\- Ce n'est qu'un début, assura Kéro. Dans le cas des livres marqués des pastilles noires, nous leur apposerons des scellés quand nous aurons le temps.

Lilyn hocha la tête et se saisit d'un carnet en cuir brun gravé de deux cirses. La balise était cette fois, fuchsia.

\- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle en s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir.

Ykhar mit quelques secondes à lever la tête, mais dès qu'elle vit le livre entre ses mains, elle se traversa la pièce encore plus vite que la première fois et le lui arracha prestement.

\- Surtout pas ça, s'étrangla t-elle en devenant cramoisie.

Lilyn resta immobile quelques secondes, abasourdie, les doigts crispés sur le vide.

\- M-mais pourquoi ? murmura t-elle, un peu désespérée.

Ykhar détourna les yeux, gênée. Elle fit tourner le livre dans ses mains comme si elle voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

\- C'est très, hum... osé, disons, bredouilla t-elle. Beaucoup trop pour…

\- « Beaucoup trop pour moi », c'est ça ?

Lilyn réalisa trop tard qu'elle avait répondu sur un ton sec et ferma la bouche, les yeux fuyants. Ykhar la dévisagea d'un air stupéfait et un silence pesant s'abattit sur le duo que désormais, tout le monde observait avec curiosité. La brownie tripota le livre pendant quelques secondes, avant de le déposer nerveusement sur la table.

\- Bon, moi je dis ça hein... je le laisse ici, fais-en ce que tu veux, dit-elle précipitamment avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

Honteuse, Lilyn baissa la tête et s'écarta du livre en vitesse en évitant le regard des occupants de la bibliothèque qui n'avaient rien manqué de l'échange. Elle venait non seulement de passer pour une obsédée aux yeux de tous mais avait manqué de respect à Ykhar, une étincelante réputée. Qu'allait-elle penser d'elle, à présent ? La tête basse et les oreilles écarlates, la jeune fille s'approcha des rayonnages classiques et entreprit d'y chercher maladroitement un livre sur les elfes, comme elle l'avait prévu à la base.

Il y en avait toute une session à laquelle elle s'était toujours beaucoup intéressée sans jamais avoir le temps de réellement s'y pencher. Un volume particulièrement épais attira son attention et elle en feuilleta quelques pages. Il semblait très complet et disposait d'informations intéressantes sur le passé des elfes, leurs caractéristiques physiques et historiques et surtout, une rubrique linguistique. Pas que Lilyn n'espère apprendre l'un des nombreux et complexes langages elfiques ! Elle n'aurait probablement pas assez de dizaines d'années pour cela. Mais le livre disposait d'une longue liste de noms ainsi que de leur origine et signification respectives, qui lui permettraient de s'inventer un personnage convainquant auquel elle pourrait s'identifier sans avoir à jouer la comédie en permanence.

Alors qu'elle s'installait à sa table habituelle près de la fenêtre, la petite absynthe renonça à prendre en note les informations intéressantes qu'elle pourrait trouver et décida de simplement en lire le texte, comme elle pouvait le faire pendant son temps libre. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que ce projet devienne un fardeau et le livre s'avéra de plus, fascinant et fourmillant de détails. Alors qu'elle approchait des caractéristiques physiques elfiques, un paragraphe retint particulièrement son attention.

« Les oreilles des elfes peuvent être considérées à la fois comme un de leurs plus grands atouts et faiblesses. Particulièrement sensibles, les elfes entendent bien mieux les sons que la plupart des faerys, y compris ce qui est uniquement perceptible par leur race tels qu'émanant des arbres ou de la terre, par exemple. Mais elles sont aussi extrêmement fragiles et, si les elfes sont réputés pour être immunisés à la plupart des maladies, qu'elles soient atteintes même de la plus petite infection et ils peuvent en mourir. En revanche, les nerfs dont elles sont dotés les rendent particulièrement sensibles au toucher et offrent un fort potentiel érotique… »

Lilyn devint littéralement cramoisie et referma le livre brutalement avec un claquement qui résonna dans la bibliothèque, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Elle fixa la couverture du livre,a respiration saccadée et attendant que son cœur ralentisse alors que des images qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle poussa un long soupir amusé et ferma les yeux.

 _Ykhar avait peut-être raison. Une bête histoire d'oreille et je suis toute chamboulée… c'est ridicule_. Avalant sa salive, elle rouvrit le livre lentement comme si elle s'attendait à ce que les mots ne lui saute au visage où que des cris de jouissance ne se mettent à résonner dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Comme cela n'arrivait pas, elle relu les lignes traîtresses en avalant sa salive. Malgré elle, ses pensées l'assaillirent de nouveau et elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si… si Ezarel acceptait qu'elle le touche un jour. Ou même simplement l'effleurer ?

Est-ce qu'il frissonnerait ? Est-ce qu'il fermerait les yeux ? Est-ce qu'il… soupirerait contre son cou ?

Lilyn claqua le livre deux fois plus fort, horrifiée par son propre fil de pensée, se cassa à moitié la figure en sautant du banc avant de traverser la moitié de la bibliothèque au pas de course, fuyant le livre maudit sous les regards médusés des autres occupants de la pièce.

Arrivée près de la porte, elle ralentit le pas et fini par s'arrêter, son cœur toujours affolé toujours tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle fit demi-tour et revint timidement sur ses pas. Après tout, qui avait dit que ce livre ne convenait pas pour des recherches, hein ?

* * *

 _Merci La pour ta review ! C'est vrai que les fics ne sont pas fréquentes ici mais celle qui se trouvent sur le forum du jeu sont souvent très biens ! Oh je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire xD Bon après, je n'ai eu aucune plainte à ce sujet jusqu'à présent mais ça m'est déjà arrivé d'être agacée par une auteur martelant à quel point son héroïne était formidable, belle et intelligente et blablabla... Là c'est un défaut donc c'est inédit B) Enfin, je dois quand même te dire qu'évidemment que je l'infantilise ! C'est le but *w* afin d'engendrer une progression car Lilyn est après tout, très affectée par sa taille et de fait, y est très souvent confrontée (à tort ou à raison). Comme nous sommes plus ou moins dans sa tête, c'est "logique" car de part son caractère, elle est effectivement telle une enfant, cest donc tout à fait normal mais je peux comprendre que la répétition t'énerve et je tâcherais de le prendre en compte pour la suite ! Des bisous :-*_

 _Merci MissDasey, ta review ça me fait très plaisir ! *w* Ne t'inquiète pas héhé, tu le sauras bien assez tôt B)_

 _Merci enfin rawbsten ! Oui je sais j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour écrire des histoires longues et ça me plait quand chaque chose à sa place, même si pour ça le récit est lent à démarrer x) J'espère que ça te plaît malgré tout !_

* * *

 **Après des partiels très mouvementés (j'ai pratiquement pas dormi pendant une semaine, c'est horrible ! Si vous êtes étudiant ne faites pas comme moi, commencez à travailler pendant les vacances de noël) et des fêtes réussies (raison pour laquelle j'ai pas travaillé, d'ailleurs) me revoici avec un chapitre qui ralentit un peu le rythme de l'histoire pour permettre à Lilyn de vivre au sein du QG. C'est un lieu qui me fascine mais que je trouve trop peu exploité dans le jeu. Voir son fonctionnement est agréable, non ?**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Printemps

**Je n'ai en général pas trop de soucis pour équilibrer les chapitres mise à part leur longueur... Mais c'est un problème récurent. Certes, je ne les écrits pas dans l'ordre et je mêle les différentes partie jusqu'à avoir un début, des péripéties et une fin. Et certes la fin pose souvent problème, je m'étale, je m'étale, je m'étale... et je me suis ici retrouvée avec un chapitre tellement long que j'ai du le couper en deux. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Avec le retour des beaux jours, le marché déserté pendant les longs mois d'hiver était pris d'une effervescence joyeuse, comme si tous les membres de la garde s'étaient donné le mot pour jaillir du QG en même temps. Une foule bruyante envahissait la place sur laquelle étaient montés pèle-mêle des stands et des étals multicolores chargés de friandises odorantes, de beaux vêtements, de familiers insolites et d'armes rutilantes. De nouveaux visages se pressaient aux fenêtres du Refuge et des cris et des rires parvenaient jusqu'au QG, donnant le sourire aux soldats qui s'y entraînaient encore malgré l'atmosphère de joie.

Comme tous les circuits commerciaux, l'activité de la garde ralentissait considérablement durant la mauvaise saison, longue de trois mois à Eel sans compter l'automne. C'était le temps où l'on restait chez soi pour profiter de sa famille, raccommoder ses vêtements et ses blessures, puis discuter de ce qu'on ferait l'année suivante. Les marchands itinérants ne dérogeaient pas à cette règle et allaient retrouver la grande ville où ils y rénovaient leur matériel et se procuraient de nouvelles marchandises. Tout ce beau monde reprenait les routes au sortir de l'hiver et venait se mêler aux habitants du Refuge, apportant au QG son lot de rumeurs, de nouvelles bonnes ou mauvaises et surtout, de nouveaux produits. Le printemps était toujours signe d'une abondance particulière - c'était aussi à cette période que la plupart des régions ouvraient les portails - et d'une fébrilité contagieuse.

Lilyn avait profité des arrivées pour refaire son stock d'ingrédients clés. Contaminée par la bonne humeur ambiante, elle s'était levée tôt pour boucler au plus vite ses missions journalières avant de se mettre en quête de ce qui lui manquait. Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques demandes de cueillettes et une commande de potions de soin pour familier de petite taille. Le tableau d'affichage de sa garde était presque vide, dévalisé par les absynthes désœuvrés qui boudaient les travaux plus sérieux. Les études collectives se faisaient rares et sans leur chef de garde n'était pas là pour gérer les potions plus compliquées qui nécessitaient toujours d'être supervisées. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas non plus lire à la bibliothèque, pleine à craquer de gardiens bruyants réquisitionnés pour la remettre en ordre. Malgré cela, il faisait encore froid et les missions en extérieur se faisaient rares. Le QG fourmillait d'une activité que même ses énigmes désormais résolues, ne suffisaient plus à calmer.

\- Vivement la fête du printemps, hein ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et regarda de chaque côté du chemin pour vérifier que le vieux vendeur de sucreries eldariennes s'adressait effectivement à elle.

\- O-oui ? répondit-elle avec hésitation en inscrivant le paiement des potions sur sa liste.

\- C'est que d'ordinaire, Miiko organise toujours une petite fête pour calmer les esprits en début d'année.

Le vieil homme compta distraitement les fioles qu'elle lui avait apporté. Petit, chauve et bedonnant, il était affublé d'épais sourcils qui lui dissimulaient les yeux et de tentacules oranges à la place des mains. Il se redressa et déposa devant Lilyn un petit sachet de bonbons.

\- Tiens ma petite, pour te féliciter de ton très bon travail !

La plume de Lilyn dérapa sur le papier et se cassa net, recouvrant ses notes d'une belle bavure.

\- Je ne… tenta t-elle de sa voix trop aiguë.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça me fait plaisir. Il y a de plus en plus de jeunes gens indisciplinés ces derniers temps. Avoir affaire à une jeune fille si bien élevée, ça me fait très plaisir !

Son ton était si affable que Lilyn céda au compliment avec un grimace. D'un geste brusque, elle empocha les bonbons et fit demi-tour, agacée.

\- Attendez mademoiselle ! Vous oubliez les manaas !

La petite absynthe fit demi-tour en rougissant et empocha son paiement sans dire un mot avant de se remettre en route d'un pas vif. Décidément, elle enchaînait les boulettes. Comme les autres, elle avait un peu mit son ouvrage de côté, préférant se focaliser sur l'avancée de la potion elfique. Avec l'arrivée du printemps, les purrokos avaient beaucoup de plus de stocks et elle les assaillaient de commandes farfelues qui l'avaient presque ruinée en quelques semaines. Sortant son porte-manaa d'une de ses larges poches, elle prit la direction de la boutique de Purroy en slalomant au milieu des faerys qui s'interpellaient d'un bout à l'autre de la cité.

D'ordinaire, elle n'aimait pas la foule et encore moins bruyante et agitée comme elle l'était aujourd'hui. Mais muée par un instinct de survie aussi soudain que providentiel, elle se glissa précipitamment entre les badauds aussi discrètement que possible.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement ! lui cria Purriry depuis le seuil de son grand magasin. Je te traquerais jusque ce que tu saches t'habiller correctement !

Derrière elle, ses employées, toutes de jolies chattes à la fourrure immaculée et impeccablement habillées de tenues variées mais parfaitement accordées les unes avec les autres, feulèrent sur le même ton.

Lilyn agita vaguement la main en signe d'excuse avant de s'éloigner en évitant les regards curieux. Elle aimait bien Purriry, mais les vêtements qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter étaient pensés pour être plus pratiques qu'esthétiques et la jolie vendeuse purroko était connue pour traquer avec dextérité le moindre faélien en retard d'une demi seconde sur les dernières tendances. Lilyn était pour elle, une proie de choix.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! Tu me donne envie de devenir aveugle chaque fois que tu passes devant ma boutique ! insista Purriry qui commençait à attirer l'attention sur elle. Je finirai bien par t'attraper !

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible, si ? marmonna Lilyn pour elle-même en s'éloignant aussi vite que les gens serrés les uns contre les autres le lui permettaient.

Elle glissa une main dans une autre de ses grandes poches et en sortit une poignée de feuillets couverts de notes qu'elle tria longuement jusqu'à retrouver une liste de noms imprononçables écrits de son écriture minuscule. En la relisant, elle se remémora les images de l'herbier jaunit qu'elle avait découvert au dernier étage d'une des seules sessions qui n'avait pas été prise d'assaut par Kero et Ykhar. Des plantes complètement oubliées qu'on ne trouvait que dans les forêts les plus profondes, presque jamais explorées.

Purroy lui avait assuré qu'il saurait en trouver, mais elle était malgré tout un peu inquiète en approchant du grand bâtiment où clignotait son enseigne jaune. À proximité y flottait une épaisse fumée opaque aux couleurs changeantes, émanant de la porte de son magasin et de toutes les fenêtres ouvertes sur la rue. Les habitants du QG y étaient habitués et la foule était moins dense à proximité de l'épais brouillard qui ne faisait que frôler sa tête. Lilyn esquissa un petit sourire suffisant en se glissant au milieu des clients qui respiraient avec difficulté. Elle était souvent envoyée là par les autres membres de l'absynthe pour venir chercher les précieux ingrédients et Ezarel n'y mettait même jamais les pieds.

Le magasin en lui-même était plein à craquer de plantes, poudres, minéraux et ingrédients étranges qu'elle était incapable de nommer. Des bocaux pendaient du plafond et des bols et paniers étaient disposés de manière à former de petites allées entre lesquelles elle se faufila jusqu'au comptoir pour y frapper le petit grelot qui y servait de sonnette - après tout même vendeur de potion, on ne change pas un chat !

Aussitôt, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans l'arrière-boutique et Purroy fit irruption, presque invisible derrière un chargement de fruits étranges couverts de petites pustules. Comme elle, il semblait n'avoir qu'à peine conscience de la fumée et la salua en s'inclinant comme il est d'usage chez les purroko. Elle lui rendit son salut et maintint la pose jusqu'à ce qu'il lui apporte un épais sac en toile.

\- Ta commande est arrivée hier, débita t-il à toute vitesse. T'as de la chance, j'ai tout ce qui faut !

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit la petite absynthe en déposant devant lui son paiement.

Il éventra presque le sac, étalant la marchandise devant elle en décrivant les ingrédients qu'elle avait commandé à haute voix. Lilyn se raidit, mais les autres clients étaient trop occupés à tousser pour écouter le débit de parole ultra-rapide du chat à deux queues.

\- Cette plante, dit-il en lui présentant une tige étrange qu'il brisa devant elle, contient un liquide très, très acide ! Faut soigneusement le diluer ! Cette pierre est très fragile ! Faut la faire cuire puis ensuite la mettre dans le liquide, c'est sa chaleur qui fera bouillir ta potion ! Ce sable scintillant est très bruyant mais si tu le mouilles, tu n'entendras plus rien…

\- Tu seras capable d'en retrouver régulièrement ? le coupa la petite absynthe qui notait à toute vitesse ses recommandations.

Purroy poussa une exclamation qui la fit sursauter.

\- Dit ma p'tite, ça va être difficile de faire des miracles ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir tout ça, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sont des éléments très forts. Tu devras les utiliser à petites doses, donc je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention d'en faire mais tu pourras facilement avoir une grande quantité de potion avec ça !

Lilyn hocha la tête, un peu déçue. Elle s'en doutait, elle avait fait mine de commander en gros, comme si elle avait l'intention de mettre les ingrédients de la garde entière. Mais même sachant cela, il lui faudrait boire très régulièrement.

\- D'accord, je comprends, dit-elle en attirant le sac à elle. N'hésite pas à chercher malgré tout…

\- Toi, hésite pas à r'faire appel à moi quand tu veux ! s'exclama le chat. Si t'en as réellement besoin, je vais de ce pas en chercher à nouveau mais ça prendra plus de temps pour faire venir tout ça jusqu'ici ! Et ça s'ra plus cher !

Le reste de sa phrase fut presque inaudible alors qu'il disparaissait à nouveau dans l'arrière-boutique, déjà occupé à autre chose. Lilyn, un peu secouée par cette conversation précipitée, s'inclina dans le vide et se saisit du sac en réprimant un cri de joie avant de faire demi-tour d'un pas vif. Elle avait presque tous les ingrédients ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un détour par la serre des absynthes, son étape la plus difficile, et par Purral. _Pourvu qu'il ait déjà ce que je lui avais demandé…_ pria t-elle tout bas en surgissant à l'extérieur, le cherchant déjà du regard.

Devant elle, le marché grouillait toujours d'activité. Jamon, probablement en route pour une ronde en forêt, traversa la place de son pas pesant avec son expression bienheureuse habituelle. Des enfants du Refuge tournaient autour de lui et s'amusaient à lui passer devant, entre chacune de ses grandes foulées. Parfaitement conscient de leur présence, l'ogre faisant de temps à autre mine de se mettre en colère et en soulevait un au hasard comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un courant d'air, avant de le jucher sur ses épaules. Les autres le poursuivaient en poussant de faux cris de frayeur, faisant sourire les adultes. Souriant toute seule, Lilyn lui emboîta le pas, profitant de son large gabarit qui poussait la foule à s'écarter en une allée parfaite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie du Refuge et que la rumeur des conversations ne se calme.

Dans les jardins et près du kiosque, on ne trouvait presque plus que des soldats, surtout des absynthes et des obsidiens. Les premiers entretenaient les jardins où revenaient de cueillette quand les seconds s'entraînaient aux armes et à la lutte dans de grands fracas de métal. Lilyn s'écarta du chemin et s'enfonça dans les parterres fleuris en ralentissant l'allure, attentive. Purral était un purroko étrange, rarement à l'endroit où on s'attendait à ce qu'il soit. Toujours à rôder à l'écart du marché, il avait pourtant une opinion d'une grande valeur pour les autres commerçants et pouvait se montrer très strict quand il venait réclamer des missions, n'acceptant aucun retard ni écart. Mais cette manie qu'il avait de traîner à l'écart du marché lui valait une réputation d'escroc, probablement largement méritée.

Lilyn finit par apercevoir le grand chat roux, debout près de la fontaine aux familiers. Il tentait de convaincre un jeune ombre de lui acheter un baluchon, comme chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Avec les autres purrokos, elle avait passé tellement de temps dans les boutiques qu'ils l'avaient presque tous adoptée comme une sorte d'amie et elle se sentait particulièrement à l'aise parmi eux, Purral en particulier. Elle était plus grande que lui, il l'appelait « sa préférée » et était toujours légèrement charmeur. Il réservait sans doute ce traitement à beaucoup de gardiennes, mais le côtoyer la mettait de bonne humeur et elle se sentait beaucoup moins petite en repartant.

\- Purral ! le héla t-elle en agitant timidement la main.

Le chat lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et lui adressa un sourire espiègle, se désintéressant instantanément de son client qui s'empressa de déguerpir. Il fit glisser son baluchon de son épaule et le lui présenta de manière théâtrale avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réclamer quoi que ce soit.

\- Avant toute chose, sache que je te fais une offre à 4 000 manaas, dit-il en lissant ses moustaches avec malice.

Lilyn s'arrêta et sourit, habituée à cette entrée en matière qui ratait systématiquement.

\- Tu ne sais même pas encore ce que je vais demander, Purral…

\- En ce moment, tu sembles toujours vouloir ce qui est soit hors de prix, soit introuvable, la réprimanda le chat en ronronnant. C'est beaucoup de travail ! Mais je dois admettre que tu arranges agréablement mes affaires.

\- Mes économies fondent à vue d'œil et ton tour de taille s'élargit presque aussi vite !

Le marchand de baluchon éclata de rire et caressa distraitement son ventre duveteux.

\- Tu exagères, dit-il en agitant la liste qu'elle lui avait confié une semaine plus tôt. Ça se voit à peine ! Et tu n'es pas la seule à faire tourner le commerce. Mais c'est vrai que tu es une cliente

beaucoup plus régulière depuis quelques temps.

Tout en parlant, il déchargea tranquillement son baluchon de son épaule en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Rappelle-moi, dit-il. Tu m'avais commandé…

Le sourire de l'absynthe réapparu. Visiblement, l'exceptionnel charlatan s'était arrangé pour trouver tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et dans les temps, une fois de plus.

\- Des flammes de blackdog, de la neige éternelle et de la sève de Mojo ! répéta t-elle, impatiente.

\- C'est ça !

Le purroko itinérant savait parfaitement ce qu'elle lui avait réclamé, mais il aimait se faire désirer. Lilyn secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et le voyant faire mine de ne pas retrouver la marchandise dans son baluchon, où il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la taille.

\- Pour le lot, ça te fera un total de 8000 manaas.

Lilyn écarquilla les yeux. Purral avait aussi pour habitude d'annoncer des prix exorbitants et de laisser ses clients négocier ses tarifs au maximum. Mais jamais il ne lui avait fait pareille proposition - sauf la fois où elle avait intervertit la potion d'invisibilité qu'il lui avait commandée avec une potion de _boucles soyeuses_.

\- Tu… tu veux bien me faire une réduction sur le lot ? demanda t-elle en brandissant un porte-monnaie en peluche. Juste une petite…

\- Tu sais à quel point j'ai eu du mal à trouver des mercenaires d'accord pour affronter un blackdog ? Ils ne risquent pas de refaire affaires avec moi de sitôt, vu l'état dans lequel ils sont revenus.

Le jeune fille lui adressa sa bouille la plus mignonne et Purral poussa un soupir.

\- Bon… pour toi je veux bien y consentir, mais il faudra effectuer quelques commandes spéciales pour moi.

Lilyn hocha fébrilement la tête.

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

Purral était l'un des seuls purrokos à réellement sortir du QG lui-même. Des marchands réguliers allaient et venaient, remplissant les stocks des autres dirigeants du marché mais pour obtenir une commande qui sortait de l'ordinaire, il était le plus rapide et le plus discret car il avait énormément de relations.

\- Je veux bien t'en donner 5000 manaas pour le lot. Je ne te connaissais pas si dépensière, sauf quand tu es sur un gros projet qui te tient à cœur, ricana le marchand en lissant ses moustaches rousses. Dans ces cas-là, on voit une petite fusée courir partout et on sait que les manaas ne vont pas tarder à pleuvoir. Mais cette fois, tu t'es surpassée. J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut aujourd'hui mais tes demandes d'approvisionnements réguliers seront difficiles à satisfaire. Comme tu le sais, ce sont des ingrédients rares et longs à obtenir. Même pour tes beaux yeux…

\- Et avec l'ensemble de tes réseaux ? J'aurais pensé que tu connaissais tout et tout le monde, demanda la jeune fille en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air naïf.

Purral bomba le torse et entra faussement dans son jeu.

\- C'est le cas ! s'exclama t-il. Mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait l'Oracle. La chasse aux blackdogs est difficile, par exemple. Elle réclame une puissance magique importante et des capacités de combat qui le sont tout autant. Et même si avant la destruction du grand Cristal, il aurait fallu un permis ainsi qu'une autorisation spéciale pour avoir droit de se lancer dans une chasse, les mercenaires qui acceptent ce genre de mission restent très chers et très rares. Et aussi très cinglés.

\- Je te paie aussi très cher ! répondit Lilyn. Je dois redoubler d'efforts pour réussir à te payer, je n'ai presque plus de manaas…

Purral haussa un sourcil et fit mine de refermer son baluchon à demi.

\- Puis-je te faire confiance ? demanda-t-il en lissant ses moustaches d'un air pensif. C'est vrai que tout ce stock demande un paiement important et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'étais pas une étincelante. Ton salaire est celui d'une absynthe standard, même avec des extras. Comment comptes-tu me payer ?

Lilyn ouvrit son sac et en sortit une bourse rebondie ainsi que plusieurs fioles. Purral les lui prit des mains aussitôt et les approcha de son œil avec attention.

\- Hum… Une potion de soudure des os… Pas mal ! Elle m'a l'air plutôt réussie. Et cette bourse est remplie d'au moins 3000 manaas… Ça compense un peu mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant.

\- J'ai dû m'entraîner longtemps, expliqua Lilyn. Mais je sais faire d'autres mélanges difficiles que tu pourras revendre un très bon prix ! J'ai des économies, je ne mange pas beaucoup et mon familier ne coûte pas trop cher…

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Purral. Je te fais confiance, alors. Mais gare à toi si tu ne tiens pas tes promesses ! Voici ta commande, mais j'espère que tu n'auras pas besoin d'en avoir encore de sitôt.

Il lui tendit ce qu'elle avait réclamé dans des emballages opaques à travers lesquels il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Lilyn s'en saisit avec précaution et manqua de se brûler avec les flammes violettes qui gondolaient l'un des paquets. Elle les rangea prudemment dans une boite de transport qu'elle glissa dans son sac et se redressa après en avoir fermé chaque attache.

\- Je risque quand même d'en avoir besoin à nouveau très vite, marmonna t-elle, prudente. Tiens-toi prêt…

Les yeux vairons du purroko étincelèrent de curiosité mais il se contenta de rire en juchant son baluchon sur son épaule.

\- Bon ! Pour toi je veux bien consentir à faire un effort, mais c'est bien parce que tu es mignonne ! En revanche, je ne peux réellement rien te promettre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà ça ! répondit Lilyn en serrant le purroko dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Merci beaucoup !

Purral tituba vers l'arrière et la salua alors qu'elle repartait en trottinant beaucoup moins vite que lorsqu'elle était arrivée en direction de la serres de l'Absynthe, chancelante sous le poids de ses achats. Là-bas étaient élevés des plantes eldariennes nécessitant un environnement particulier, être protégées des faerys ou dont il fallait protéger les faerys. Dans cette partie des jardins, il n'y avait d'ailleurs presque que des absynthes et c'était là que se trouvait le Verger.

\- Tiens, bonjour Lilyn. Tu veux quelque chose ? l'accueilli un peu brusquement le gestionnaire du jour, un jeune homme grand et maigre à la peau curieusement verte, nonchalamment adossé au mur d'entrée.

Il sortit un petit registre et inscrivit son nom distraitement, avec une faute. Lilyn lui tendit timidement sa liste et il la parcouru du regard sans attendre en mâchant ce qui ressemblait à un petit morceau de bois.

\- Tu en as des choses à commander, aujourd'hui, fit-il remarquer. Tu veux pas y aller toi-même ? Tu seras sûrement pas la seule, autant que quelqu'un soit là pour accueillir les autres.

La petite absynthe jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et hocha la tête, faisant mine de remarquer qu'elle était toute seule à se présenter et que les membres de sa garde ne se bousculaient pas aux portes pour venir réclamer des ingrédients. D'un geste nonchalant, le jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte en verre et la poussa presque à l'intérieur.

Déséquilibrée, elle s'étala dans l'entrée au milieu des chargés d'entretien des plantes qui circulaient dans tous les sens et ne la remarquèrent qu'à peine. La lumière du soleil éclairait abondamment les lieux au travers des murs de verre qui semblaient fragiles mais étaient protégés par de multiples sortilèges. Les plantes des serres étaient à la fois fragiles et précieuses, et Lilyn ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en se relevant, partagée entre le soulagement et l'agacement d'être entrée si facilement dans le bâtiment.

Elle s'avança donc, presque invisible parmi les travailleurs affairés et parcouru sa liste du regard, s'arrêtant devant les plantations correspondantes pour prélever ce dont elle avait besoin et inscrire les quantités sur les listes à disposition.

Naturellement, elle « omit » de le faire pour les ingrédients de sa potion. Ykhar et Kéro avaient beau être pleins de bonne volonté, la garde avait de grosses lacunes en administration. Ezarel surveillait de très près les entrées et les sorties des plantes et des fruits mais tant qu'il était absent, personne n'irait vérifier que la liste qu'elle avait présenté au gestionnaire était bien la même que celle qu'elle donnerait dans ses rapports, ni que certains stocks avaient bougés.

En griffonnant son faux rapport, la jeune fille se demanda distraitement comment elle allait bien pouvoir renouveler ses stocks quand elle serait à court. La plupart des ingrédients coûtaient chers à importer et entretenir, elle ne pourrait pas venir se servir indéfiniment ici… Surtout quand Ezarel serait à nouveau présent pour garder un œil sur ses stocks…

Alors qu'elle traversait la longue allée de dalles en s'écartant pour laisser passer les gens pressés, la jeune fille avisa l'un des lieutenants de Valkyon, Caméria. Elle était probablement une des seules représentantes des guerriers à avoir déjà mit les pieds dans la serre et en particulier au salon de lecture, une pièce que beaucoup de membres, même de sa garde, trouvaient complètement ridicule.

Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil presque éventré au milieu de nombreuses plantes en pot, l'obsidienne lisait à voix haute un petit livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Les tiges, fleurs et arbustes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle semblaient presque l'écouter, certains animés et pourvus de longues rangées de dents, d'autres totalement ordinaires. Elle avait aussi appuyé son arbre contre sa jambe et semblait plongée dans le récit qu'elle lisait à voix haute, comme elle venait le faire régulièrement.

\- Lilyn ! s'écria t-elle de sa voix forte dès qu'elle l'aperçu. Tu es venue avec moi tenir compagnie à la végétation ?

La jeune fille se raidit et baissa les yeux au sol en triturant nerveusement ses doigts, impressionnée tant par la voix forte de la guerrière que par ses muscles puissants et sa grande taille.

\- J-je suis un peu pressée, répondit-elle. M-mais ça aurait été avec plaisir !

Caméria se redressa, la faisant faire un pas en arrière. Lilyn ne la connaissait que très peu et pour elle, son statut approchait celui de Valkyon : une très forte obsidienne, avec du monde sous ses ordres. Pourtant, elle était toujours très gentille avec elle les rares fois où elle la croisait et ne sembla pas se formaliser de son mouvement de recul.

\- Tu dois bien respirer sans ton chef pour traîner dans tes jambes ! s'exclama t-elle en lui pressant l'épaule si fort que Lilyn cru qu'elle allait la lui broyer. Au moins pour une fois, il n'est pas là pour se moquer de moi parce que je lis des histoires à ses plantes.

Elle caressa amoureusement le tronc d'un arbre qui poussait directement dans le sol de la serre, chargé de fruits jaunes éclatants. Pour en avoir vu plusieurs à l'extérieur du QG, Lilyn savait qu'ils semblaient rarement en si bonne santé.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est une bonne idée, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix en s'approchant de la petite table sur laquelle Caméria reposait ses pieds.

Il s'y trouvait un petit tas de livres fermés et entre leurs pages, Lilyn récupéra les feuillets d'énigmes, pour certains cachés entre les pages ou froissés sous la table. Elle n'en avait plus besoin et était passé au Verger la veille, ainsi qu'à la bibliothèque et à la cantine. Quant aux énigmes qui lui avait probablement échappé, elles devaient principalement se trouver au Bastion d'Ivoire et au Labyrinthe où elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller, mais Ezarel n'y était pas du tout le bienvenu non plus et elle s'estimait tranquille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Caméria avec curiosité.

Avant que Lilyn ne puisse réagir, elle lui prit un des feuillets des mains. L'obsidienne avait tellement de poigne et l'absynthe en avait tellement peu qu'elle ne sembla même pas avoir conscience que cette dernière avait serré les doigts.

\- C'est amusant ces petits défis, hein ? lança la jeune femme en parcourant le papier du regard. Il y en a eu beaucoup qui traînaient pendant quelques temps. C'était un peu dur pour moi, mais une fois avec des ombres, nous avons pu trouver une solution.

\- Ah oui ? bredouilla Lilyn, soudain très mal à l'aise.

Elle ignorait quand Ezarel rentrerait mais elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'il entende parler de ça, même si faire le rapprochement avec elle resterait très difficile pour lui.

\- Oui. La solution était « De la sève de Mojo », répondit Caméria qui parlait de plus en plus fort, l'air très fière d'elle.

\- Je sais, gargouilla Lilyn en espérant que cette informations ne tomberait pas dans l'oreille de Purral. Je me suis amusée un peu avec aussi. Je ne sais pas qui avait fait ça, mais…

Caméria haussa les épaules et froissa la feuille entre ses doigts, agacée.

\- Je n'aime pas ce genre de choses, targua t-elle. Je me sens toujours stupide après. C'est sûrement un coup d'Ezarel. Celui-là, même quand il n'est pas là il parvient à me casser les pieds ! Il va m'entendre à son retour !

\- C'est moi !

L'hamadryade cligna des yeux et lui lança un regard surprit. Lilyn avait presque crié et s'accrochait

à son sac comme si elle allait soudainement passer à travers le sol. Son regard exprimait clairement qu'elle avait parlé avant de réfléchir.

\- Je veux dire, bredouilla t-elle, j'avais besoin de résoudre un problème et je n'y arrivais pas… Je ne voulais pas avoir besoin de lui alors j'ai… fait participer inconsciemment la garde pour, heu…

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, avant de sentir la poigne de fer de Caméria se refermer sur son épaule une deuxième fois avec encore plus de force.

\- Mais c'est une super idée ! s'écria la grande obsidienne en lui donnant plusieurs coups qui lui firent fléchirent les genoux. C'était donc ça qui permettaient aux gardes de cohabiter depuis quelques temps ! Dire que je me suis laissée prendre au jeu !

Elle se pencha et ramassa le papier en boule avant de le lui tendre, mimant un fil fermant sa bouche.

\- Je ne sais rien, promis juré ! assura-t-elle avant de cracher dans un pot de terre. Tu as permis à tout le monde de se défouler un peu en attendant les beaux jours, je dois avouer que c'est très bien joué !

Lilyn hocha la tête en rosissant, soulagée. Elle fourra en désordre les feuilles dans son sac avant de saluer l'hamadryade qui s'était déjà réinstallée pour lire.

\- Je… j'y retourne alors ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, se rendant compte en posant la question que, d'une elle bégayait et de deux, demandait « l'autorisation » à l'obsidienne de poursuivre sa route.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme lui épargna toute moquerie et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Fonce championne ! Montre à ton crétin de chef de garde de quel bois tu te chauffe ! fit-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Lilyn hocha la tête et s'éclipsa, plus motivée que jamais. Mais lui restait une dernière étape avant de quitter la serre. Parmi les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour accentuer artificiellement la pureté de son sang, il lui fallait au moins une étoile d'hiver, une fleur extrêmement fragile aux pétales translucides qui ne poussait qu'à travers la neige pure des glaciers de l'extrême nord. Pendant la connexion entre Eldarya et les contrées de noël, plusieurs absynthes avaient rapporté des plants au QG et Ezarel avait réussi à les faire survivre. Un elfe vraiment merveilleux…

Lilyn trébucha et manqua de heurter une absynthe chargée de sac de terre rose qui lui lança un regard noir. Elle s'esquiva en balbutiant des excuses et repartit en direction de l'aile la plus glaciale du bâtiment en essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa mission. Son accès n'était pas bloqué car en principe, l'entrée principale de la grande serre l'était. Seule la partie réservée au cultures les plus dangereuses, toxiques ou agressives, était gardée en permanence. Lilyn poussa donc la porte sans rencontrer de résistance et se retrouva instantanément gelée jusqu'au os, claquant des dents malgré les rayons de lumière qui se déversaient le plafond et les murs de verres, légèrement opaques et décorés de motifs extravagants censés représenter un décor nordique.

Agitée de tremblements incontrôlables, la jeune fille fit quelques pas en balayant du regard les plantations de fruits pour familiers construites sur des tréteaux, les arbustes en cristal dont les veines de sève circulaient à la vue de tous et les fleurs qui poussaient à même le sol gelé avant d'apercevoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Sept plants en forme d'étoile, aux pétales blanchâtres parcouru de rainures bleues.

Lilyn grimaça et s'approcha prudemment en frictionnant ses avants-bras, distillant dans l'air de petits nuages de vapeur à chaque respiration. Sept plants, seulement. C'était beaucoup trop peu. Quelqu'un allait forcément remarquer qu'il en manquait un… Surtout qu'Ezarel avait prit soin des pousses fragiles, bravant le froid de la pièce magiquement gelée pendant des heures chaque semaine alors même qu'il appartenait à une espèce qui n'était pas du tout adaptée à cet environnement. Lilyn avait-elle suffisamment insisté sur le fait qu'elle le trouvait merveilleux ?

Une pointe de culpabilité lui transperça douloureusement le cœur tandis qu'elle arrachait l'un des plants, le plus petit. Les petites graines bleues qui y scintillaient étaient nombreuses et leur essence, très forte. Heureusement, elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'en procurer d'autres de sitôt, vu le parfait état de la fleur…

Avec précaution, la petite absynthe se saisit d'une petite boîte sur lequel était dessiné un sceau spécial où la plante resterait figée dans le temps, en parfait état. Mais alors qu'elle allait l'y lâcher, une vive douleur lui vrilla la main et elle poussa un cri de surprise et de peur. Ouvrant les doigts, la jeune fille réalisa avec horreur que la tige bleutée s'était presque soudée à sa peau et que des cristaux de gel se répandaient contre sa paume à toute vitesse. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

\- Au fait Lilyn, j'ai oublié de te prévenir ! l'appela Caméria en passant la tête par la porte.

Étant une obsidienne, elle n'était pas tenue de connaître la quantité de pousses dans la serre et n'accorda aucune attention au nombre de fleurs dans la neige.

\- Oui ?… répondit l'intéressée en se redressant, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Elle se décala discrètement pour dissimuler l'espace où se trouvaient les plants et dissimula sa main gelée dans son dos qui continuait à la faire atrocement souffrir.

\- Ezarel est en route pour le QG ! Il sera là d'ici peu de temps, probablement quelques jours. Je suis persuadée que personne n'a mit les absynthes au courant, mais je pensais que tu serais heureuse de le savoir.

Lilyn devint aussi blanche que de la craie. _Quelques jours ?! Mais_ _je ne suis pas prête du tout !_

\- Ça va ? Tu trembles comme une feuille… On a pas idée de travailler ici, par ce froid ! Bref, je vais retourner à mes occupations, j'ai faussé compagnie à Valkyon suffisamment longtemps ! Un conseil, fais passer le mot ! Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous rangiez un peu vos locaux, vous êtes quand même utile à cette garde, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Ça m'ennuierais d'assister à un génocide !

Avec un grand rire typiquement obsidien, elle referma la porte d'un coup sec et Lilyn se mit aussitôt à agiter la main dans tous les sens, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

\- Si froid, si froid… hoqueta t-elle en s'agenouillant, serrant sa main meurtrie entre ses genoux.

Elle tenta de tirer sur la tige en se protégeant avec ses vêtements, mais ne parvint qu'à malmener encore plus sa peau meurtrie. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre une décision et ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'arracher car si elle saignait, elle perdrait la pureté de la fleur… et en laissant des traces de sang dans la neige, elle serait découverte et Ezarel la punirait très sévèrement !

Avec des gestes désespérés, la petite absynthe ouvrit maladroitement son sac et chercha au hasard une potion, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la soulager plutôt que d'arracher la fleur qui continuait de refroidir sa peau, immobilisant déjà son poignet et la faisant souffrir jusqu'au coude, son sang gelé se répandant dans ses veines. Son regard se posa sur le paquet gondolé des flammes de blackdog qui dégageait une lueur violette, tout au fond de sa besace. Avec d'infinies précautions, Lilyn entreprit de l'extraire de ses affaires sans rien casser et manqua presque de se brûler. Mais à ce stade, elle accueillit presque la morsure des flammes avec soulagement et les approcha de sa main.

Aussitôt, le gel se mit à fondre et tige se détacha de sa peau. Soulagée, la jeune fille ouvrit et ferma ses doigts raidis par le froid quelques secondes avant de ranger la plante dans sa boite pour la refermer aussitôt, le cœur battant. Une fois de plus, elle avait chèrement payé de manipuler des ingrédients d'un niveau trop élevé pour elle. Avec une succession d'insultes colorées contre elle-même, la petite absynthe ressortit de la pièce après avoir prit bien soin d'effacer ses traces de pas. Elle refit le même trajet en sens inverse sans parler à personne et jaillit du bâtiment avec un soupir de soulagement, accueillant les rayons du soleil avec bonheur sur son bras meurtri.

Le gestionnaire lui lança un regard morne mais ne lui adressa pas un mot, occupé à se curer les ongles avec le bâtonnet pour ensuite le remettre dans sa bouche. L'idée que ce type allait se faire littéralement massacrer par Ezarel lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de la supercherie la réconforta un peu tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en serrant contre son cœur son bras qui avait viré au bleu. Au final, l'Homme Masqué serait certainement accusé d'avoir volé la fleur, mais elle espérait que personne n'en tirerait des conclusions sur ses véritables intentions, pour le moment complètement inconnues. Elle ne tenait pas à mettre la garde plus en difficulté qu'elle ne l'était déjà en l'entraînant sur une fausse piste.

Alors qu'elle traversait les jardins, une toute autre pensée s'imposa à elle, mettant fin à ses doutes et sa culpabilité. Avec un petit cri de joie, elle fit sauter son carnet de note dans sa main et attrapa avec un large geste théâtral son crayon préféré, avant d'y cocher une petite croix. La dernière croix de toutes.

Elle avait tous les ingrédients.

Lilyn sautilla sur place quelques secondes avant de se précipiter sur le QG avec un long cri de joie, de peur et d'excitation, serrant son sac contre son cœur. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne et n'effraya que quelques familiers isolés. Même Monsieur Chat la regarda passer en baillant, peu impressionné et allongé au soleil.

Elle avait tout, tout ce qu'il lui fallait ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moment pour un premier test… l'essayer et ensuite, en refaire d'autres. Beaucoup ! Pour pouvoir se transformer et s'exposer aux yeux de tous, au risque d'être purement et simplement bannie, détestée, haïe, reniée. La jeune fille ralentit l'allure et avala sa salive, inquiète à nouveau. Il lui fallait un nom, un passé, une stratégie avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et surtout, il fallait qu'elle fasse tout cela avant qu'Ezarel ne soit de retour. Mais comment ? Quelques jours, ça n'était rien du tout lorsqu'on faisait une potion inconnue. Même avec toute la recette, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur ou d'un imprévu. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas être absolument certaine qu'elle ne s'était trompée nulle part.

Arrivant aux abords du QG, elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, toujours souriante mais bien moins assurée et prit la direction de la salle d'alchimie. Le grand laboratoire était complètement vide malgré la journée qui touchait à sa fin. En règle générale, Ezarel s'y trouvait seul pour travailler et les absynthes l'évitaient en dehors d'heures précises de travail pour ne pas s'attirer son courroux. Il lui arrivait parfois d'y être accompagné de gardiens kidnappés qu'il exploitait éhontément mais en son absence et de l'avis général, il était hors de question de faire du zèle et la garde Absynthe se relâchait considérablement.

Au moins, la pièce déserte était totalement immaculée. Chef de garde tyrannique présent ou pas, on ne changeait pas aussi profondément la garde réputée comme la plus disciplinée d'Eel, même s'il y aurait en théorie dû y avoir beaucoup plus de travailleurs autour des tables. Dans les alcôves réservées au stockage des ingrédients en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Les potions en retard s'entassaient les uns par dessus les autres. C'était probablement contre cela que Caméria l'avait mise en garde… mais dans l'immédiat, Lilyn avait bien d'autres préoccupations.

Après avoir prit par habitude quelques secondes pour chercher quelque chose à ranger du regard, elle prit cette direction. Les niches creusées dans le mur du fond étaient protégées par une paroi spéciale et un charme d'arrêt du temps étudié pour ne pas figer totalement les corps lorsqu'on y plongeait la main. Les potions se retrouvaient comme figées et celles dont les effets s'estompaient rapidement - il existait des mélanges qui n'étaient pas efficaces plus de quelques secondes en dehors d'un environnement très spécifique - et les ingrédients ne pourrissaient pas.

Il s'agissait d'ailleurs du même système qui permettait de garder la nourriture en état aussi longtemps que possible et que le garde-manger avait la priorité sur l'espace de stockage, coûteux à produire et utilisé en priorité pour les vivres. En conséquence, les absynthes n'étant pas affiliées à la préparation des potions n'avaient pas droit à leur alcôve privée pour stocker leurs ingrédients, à moins de payer une location ou disposer de l'espace collectif. Lilyn avait choisit la première option pour ses expérimentations et les missions qu'elle remplissait pour réunir un peu d'argent et se rendre utile.

Ezarel avait même récemment répondu positivement à sa demande de prix réduit, justifié par la quantité de travail qu'elle parvenait à abattre chaque semaine. Cela lui avait permit de tranquillement cacher tous les étranges produits qu'elle avait obtenu, mais nul doute que s'il apprenait à quel point elle avait délaissé ses tâches ces derniers temps, il lui imposerait à nouveau le tarif standard qu'elle était bien incapable de s'offrir en ce moment…

Lilyn soupira en déverrouillant la porte en cristal de feu qui n'était que très légèrement opaque.

À l'intérieur de la petite cache se trouvaient un trop grand nombre de fioles en retard et les ingrédients les plus fragiles qu'elle était parvenue à réunir, ainsi que les mélanges préalables qu'elle avait fait en avance quand elle le pouvait. La petite absynthe décida de se préparer une potion de soin pour sa main en rangeant ses nouveaux ingrédients. Elle réunit ce dont elle avait besoin, pour la plupart des produits simples à manipuler, et s'installa à une table de travail un peu isolée. Les gestes répétitifs nécessaires à la préparation de sa mixture lui donneraient un peu de temps pour réfléchir à une stratégie.

Pour faire la potion, elle devait avoir la certitude que personne n'entrerait dans la salle d'alchimie pendant qu'elle y serait. Il lui fallait donc impérativement faire sa potion en pleine nuit et surtout, tant qu'Ezarel ne serait pas rentré car il avait la fâcheuse tendance à travailler jusqu'à l'aube. De plus et contrairement à la bibliothèque où l'infirmerie, le laboratoire ne disposait pas de verrou. Si quelqu'un s'y trouvait seul et faisait une mauvaise manipulation, il fallait que n'importe qui puisse entrer immédiatement et lui venir en aide. Le matériel précieux et les ingrédients étaient donc conservés sous clé en cas de besoin, mais la salle d'alchimie était toujours parfaitement libre d'accès et tout le monde pouvait y entrer n'importe quand.

Un déclic la fit soudainement sursauter et elle manqua de tomber de son tabouret. Jetant un regard par dessus son épaule en rattrapant tant bien que mal les susuwataris qui s'échappaient de leur cage et couraient dans tous les sens, elle vit Eweleïn approcher tranquillement. _Va-t-elle aussi me parler d'Ezarel ? s_ ongea t-elle en cachant discrètement son bras qui avait prit une couleur violacée.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sois dans le coin lorsqu'Ezarel verra le retard que nous avons pour les potions ! lui dit la belle elfe en guise de salut, se servant parmi le bazar de l'alcôve collective. Entre les absynthes qui se relâchent et les ombres et obsidiens qui viennent vider mon stock de pommade au moindre petit bobo, notre performance ce mois-ci est loin d'être glorieuse !

Elle lui adressa un sourire par dessus son épaule mais ses yeux étincelèrent de colère. Visiblement, Eweleïn avait eu une journée particulièrement longue. Jusqu'à quelques mois auparavant, elle s'occupait de gérer les absynthes en complément d'Ezarel, notamment pour tout ce qui avait attrait aux potions de soin. Mais elle était récemment entrée dans la garde Étincelante et l'infirmerie était devenue une sorte de garde « à part », spécialisée dans les interventions directes. Les stocks de potions médicinales s'étaient retrouvés sous la responsabilité d'Ezarel qui avait accepté la nouvelle avec beaucoup de mauvaise grâce et s'était profondément vexé en apprenant que désormais, il ne serait plus nécessaire de venir de l'absynthe pour entrer à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu es toujours contre l'idée de venir travailler avec moi ? demanda amicalement la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers une autre table de travail.

Lilyn se raidit. Elle n'avait jamais explicitement refusé le poste que lui offrait l'infirmière, mais son opinion sur le sujet se lisait sur son visage et dans ses balbutiements gênés chaque fois qu'elle remettait le sujet sur la table. Heureusement, Eweleïn n'avait donc jamais prit la peine d'insister, mais elle continuait de lui en parler régulièrement. Elle sourit et secoua la tête en écrasant d'un geste efficace une poignée de feuilles de coca.

\- On… on m'a dit que je n'avais pas les épaules pour travailler avec des gens, tenta de se justifier Lilyn en ouvrant le sac de bonbons que lui avait offert le marchand d'un geste nerveux.

\- C'est sans doute vrai pour l'instant. Mais ce n'est pas en restant enfermée dans la bibliothèque que cela changera, lui répondit Eweleïn avec un sourire entendu.

Lilyn saisit une poignée de konpeitōs parmi les sucreries et en enfourna la moitié dans sa bouche, jetant le reste aux susuwataris avec mauvaise humeur, la tête baissée sur sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas travailler à l'infirmerie car elle voulait être avec Ezarel. Et pour être avec Ezarel, il fallait qu'elle fasse sa potion.

\- Oui, se contenta t-elle de répondre, d'une voix à peine audible.

Eweleïn, ayant sentie son malaise, soupira et laissa le silence s'installer en se mettant à hacher un fruit jaune, comme ceux de l'arbre à qui Caméria lisait des histoires. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnel à l'infirmerie pour le moment. L'elfe était une des seules personnes à remuer ciel et terre pour augmenter le nombre de postes afin de se préparer à une éventuelle guerre. Peine perdue, Miiko préférait privilégier les soldats, à tort ou à raison.

Lilyn ralentit considérablement son rythme de travail, autant car elle se sentait coupable que parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à terminer son travail devant elle et appliquer la pommade sur son bras violet.

\- Miiko est irritable en ce moment, finit par lancer l'infirmière, sans doute pour briser le malaise entre elles. Il vaut mieux que les membres de la garde se tiennent à carreau, au moins jusqu'au retour d'Ezarel.

\- … Il ne risque pas d'envenimer les choses ? marmonna Lilyn d'une toute petite voix, son intérêt éveillé.

\- Il adore semer le trouble mais en cas de besoin, il peut se montrer intraitable.

Elle avait eut un sourire que Lilyn n'aima pas du tout, néanmoins elle hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'orienter la conversation vers lui. En son absence, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait se mettre sous la dent était ce que pouvait lui dire ses proches. Et Ezarel n'avait pas beaucoup de proches. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, si vivement que son éprouvette glissa entre ses doigts brûlés par le froid et se fracassa au sol. Eweleïn lui lança un regard surprit. Il était rare qu'elle face ce genre d'erreurs.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda t-elle.

\- O-oui… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, bredouilla Lilyn dont le cerveau tournait à plein régime.

\- Comme tout le monde.

\- C-ce… C'est vrai.

Penchée sur les débris de verre, essayant tant bien que mal de les ramasser sans que l'infirmière ne remarque sa main, la petite absynthe se mit à ouvrir et fermer la bouche, voulant prendre la parole sans oser le faire. Elle avait le visage rouge alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore parlé ! Après une minute de tâtonnements, elle fini par se lancer avec une idée bien précise en tête.

\- Miiko est… Je veux dire, il ne vaut mieux pas que Miiko se rende compte que nous avons agît avec aussi peu de sérieux, hein ? demanda t-elle un peu nerveusement, en se penchant pour nettoyer sa maladresse. Elle pourrait s'énerver…

\- Pas autant qu'Ezarel, mais en effet. Il lui est déjà arrivé de sévir contre la garde et je crois bien qu'avec l'indiscipline chronique dont la garde semble être en proie, entre les expériences de l'Absynthe qui tournent au pugilat de scientifiques bornés, les obsidiens qui se tapent dessus et les ombres qui multiplient les mauvaises blagues… Je te concède que Miiko est de mauvaise humeur. Et moi aussi.

\- Elle pourrait sévir ? demanda Lilyn en évitant nerveusement son regard un peu perplexe.

\- Heu… Je pense que oui. Peut-être instaurer des corvées pour tout le monde ou quelque chose d'approchant. Mais la connaissant et si l'ensemble de la garde se décide à soudainement lui déplaire, elle pourrait se montrer encore plus sévère.

\- Je vois. Mais… Q-que pourrait-elle instaurer comme punition collective ?

Cette fois, Eweleïn interrompit ses gestes pour réfléchir.

\- Eh bien… en mettant en place une rétention de salaire ou un couvre-feu après le repas, je suppose. Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Mais il faudrait vraiment l'énerver parce qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout.

* * *

 _Merci Merilyne pour ton adorable review :D Je suis contente que ce personnage assez spécial te plaise, ça n'est pas facile de la rendre attachante je t'avoue et ce genre de petit commentaire est vraiment encourageant ! Juste une petite précision, tu me dis que tu suis ma fic depuis le début ce qui est trop génial B) mais ce commentaire est le deuxième que tu postes, pas le premier B) Merciiii_

 _Alexei Vesselo, je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore ton image de profil ? :D Hihiii toi aussi tu aimes Lilyn, merci beaucoup ça me fait trop plaisir x) Je suis désolée, c'est vrai que l'histoire prend bien son temps mais j'ai toujours aimé bien appuyer chaque chose, mettre en place l'histoire et ne rien précipiter, quitte à vraiment me faire (un peu trop) désirer :') Mais au moins, il faut se dire que le récit durera longtemps ! Non ? Désolée !_

* * *

 ** _Mine de rien, les choses sérieuses se rapprochent de plus en plus... Et c'est en très très trèès grande partie la cause de vos encouragements et conseils ! Je vous adresse donc mes meilleurs bisous et vous dis à la prochaine ! (si le chapitre à été coupé en deux, dites vous donc que le suivant est dans la continuité de celui-ci..._**


	7. OS Bonus : lemon par Adelayd

**_Voici un lemon Hors Série et OS écrit par la formidable joueuse Adelayd (je lui déclare mon amour dès que je peux. D'ailleurs c'est ma chérie à moi. Non mais.) Allez lire sa fic sur Eldarya : Lying Trust. Je vous assure, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Franchement c'est génial et ça m'a fait tomber littéralement amoureuse de Leiftan. Elle est à ce jour terminée avec 50 chapitres de pur bonheur, avec du sexe, de l'amour, des complots, de la politique, du suspens… Tout ce qu'on aime et qu'on aimerait voir plus souvent sur Eldarya. En attendant la suite de l'histoire, ça devrait vous faire patienter B) Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

 _\- Il existe des « liens » très résistants (lolilolilol)_

 _\- Ceci se passe 2 jours après un lemon sur Leif écrit par moi, sur sa fic (mais l'est pas aussi bien)_

* * *

Lilyn relut le message qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite pour la énième fois, tout en serrant de ses doigts tremblants de l'autre les « restes » des liens en queue de comète brisés qu'elle avait emprunté à son chef de Garde sans lui demander au préalable la permission. Le mot, qui avait été négligemment glissé avec les fameux liens sous la porte de sa chambre, résumait en quelques lignées à peine, d'une écriture pâteuse et penchée, le merdier dans lequel elle venait de se fourrer :

 _Coucou ma petite Absynthe préférée ! Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te l'annoncer de vive voix pour le moment (mission oblige…) mais tes soit-disant liens indestructibles se sont cassés, comme tu peux le constater par toi-même. Un conseil, planque les avant qu'Ezarel ne l'apprenne, le temps que j'économise assez pour pouvoir les racheter… Un jour. Désolée !_

 _Adelayd._

 _PS : Il a pris son pied… Et moi aussi ! Merciii_

« Désolée » ? « DÉSOLÉE » _?!_

 _Encore heureuse qu'elle soit désolée ! Et en plus, elle a écrit « petite » !_

Lilyn froissa le mot au creux de sa petite paume, confuse. Elle était à la fois furieuse, incrédule, et terrorisée. Terrorisée, surtout. _« Racheter ces liens ? »_ Elle avait bien insisté, pourtant, en disant à Adelayd qu'ils coûtaient très chers – pas moins de 50 000 maanas l'unité – et Leiftan avait quand même réussi à les briser ! Ils étaient en piteux état, maintenant… Presque inutilisables. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer pour se sortir de ce pétrin ?! Si jamais l'elfe l'apprenait, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en imaginant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que l'Aengel se retrouve dans un état d'excitation suffisamment élevé pour venir à bout d'une matière quand même réputée pour être indestructible : plusieurs possibilités lui trottèrent rapidement en tête… Il faut dire que, depuis quelques temps et en prenant bien soin de ne jamais se faire repérer par Ykhar, elle avait emprunté deux ou trois – ou cinquante – de ces fameux livres à pastilles roses au contenu on ne peut plus explicite, rien que pour être sûre d'être ultra calée sur le sujet, et ce notamment depuis qu'Ezarel avait _enfin_ daigner poser les yeux sur elle… Et pas que les yeux, d'ailleurs.

Après tout, elle était Lilyn, l'Absynthe la plus douée après l'inégalable chef de Garde, celle qui connaissait tout sur tout, et dans tous les domaines ! Le sexe ne devait pas faire exception à la règle ! Elle se dressa un peu plus sur ses fines jambes, la tête haute, et inspira lentement par le nez : oui, elle était fière de tout ce qu'elle avait appris et retenu, et s'en était déjà servie avec succès à plus d'une reprise… Un long sourire rêveur et un peu débauché se dessina sur son visage de poupée quand elle repensa aux moments on ne peut plus torride qu'elle avait échangé avec son elfe préféré, et qui s'étaient avérés être bien au-delà de tous ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

\- Lilyn, t'es là ? Ca fait deux heures que je te cherche ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du dérivé d'hémoglobine laissé par Huang Hua… ? C'est pourtant bien toi qui m'a cassé les pieds pour la concoction du…

La jolie blonde pivota instantanément sur ses talons, horrifiée, en remarquant – hélas bien trop tard – qu'elle n'avait pas fermée sa porte à clé, et se retrouva rapidement nez à nez avec son chef de Garde qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de sa chambre, une main toujours rivée sur la poignée qu'il venait d'actionner, arborant une expression stupéfaite.

\- … sérum anti-goules, acheva-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux rivés sur les liens brisés qu'elle serrait toujours dans sa main gauche.

D'un geste purement désespéré, elle passa ses deux mains dans son dos avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, sachant qu'elle venait d'être prise en flagrant délit et qu'il était bien trop tard pour échapper au courroux d'Ezarel, dont les clairvoyants yeux vert-bleu dérivèrent très lentement vers son visage, lançant des éclairs.

\- Lilyn, gronda-t-il simplement.

\- Oui… ? balbutia-t-elle stupidement, en laissant tomber au sol le mot d'Adelayd avant de le planquer discrètement sous son lit d'un coup de pied, essayant au moins de sauver la peau de l'une d'entre elles dans cette sordide affaire.

Il fit un pas menaçant en avant, pas dupe, puis s'arrêta net pour réfléchir une seconde, avant de se retourner pour fermer – à clé, cette fois – la porte derrière lui : Lilyn sentit immédiatement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer drastiquement dans sa pauvre poitrine contractée par la peur, sachant que le sermon n'allait plus tarder désormais.

Le geste de l'elfe annonçait une sévère punition.

Il se retourna en soupirant longuement et bruyamment, avant de s'avancer à grands pas dans sa direction pour s'arrêter net devant elle en croisant les bras, la surplombant ainsi de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux turquoise et intransigeants s'abaissant lentement sur elle pour la scruter avec dédain : elle n'osait même pas lever la tête vers lui, et se contenta de fixer ses pieds comme une enfant ayant fait une très, _très_ grosse bêtise et qui n'en assumait pas entièrement les conséquences. _Mince, alors ! Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle toujours à donner un coup de main aux autres, même quand elle se doutait que ça allait se retourner contre elle ?_ Les supplications pathétiques d'Adelayd, qui tenait vraiment à mener jusqu'au bout son plan obscène, y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose.

\- Tu peux me montrer ce que tu tiens dans ta main, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-il cyniquement, sachant déjà pertinemment ce dont il s'agissait.

Elle se mit à rougir de la tête aux pieds, et s'exécuta lentement en tremblant peut-être un peu, dépliant ses petits doigts crispés devant lui toujours sans le regarder, jusqu'à laisser apparaître les quelques misérables lambeaux qu'elle avait prêté à Adelayd et qui témoignaient de sa culpabilité.

\- Ca alors ! s'étonna-t-il théâtralement en posant ses deux mains contre ses joues, arborant un air faussement surpris tout en se penchant vers sa main. Mais ne serait-ce pas là les liens en queue de comète qui sont portés disparus depuis quelques jours dans mon laboratoire, et pour lesquels j'ai dépensé une fortune monumentale ? Ces mêmes liens qui – si je ne m'abuse - ont été emprunté à mon insu… ? Tant et si bien que j'ai même dû faire passer le mot aux membres de la Garde que si jamais je mettais la main sur celui qui me les avais piqués, il subirait le même sort que mon champignon mycetozoa ?

Lilyn tressaillit, et revisualisa brièvement la scène de la veille, ce moment où Ezarel était brusquement entré en salle d'alchimie durant l'entraînement quotidien de l'Absynthe, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de soulever une cloche en métal trônant sur son bureau, révélant aux yeux de tous un champignon dans un piteux état suite à des expérimentations douteuses : s'en était suivi une longue menace ponctuée de jeux de mots et soigneusement enveloppée par des termes techniques elfiques proches de jurons et portant volontairement à confusion, donnant à la mise en scène du chef de l'Absynthe un côté franchement terrorisant. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont elle avait pâli ce jour-là, commençant sérieusement à regretter ce « prêt » qu'elle avait fait à son amie obsidienne, en se disant qu'elle ferait mieux de lui réclamer rapidement les fameux liens pour qu'elle puisse les lui rendre.

 _Les lui rendre, oui, mais pas en miettes !_

Incapable de répondre à sa jolie tirade accusatrice, elle se recroquevilla encore un peu en hochant timidement la tête, avouant sa faute, le menton maintenant vrillé jusque dans sa poitrine : jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi honteuse. Elle ne songea même pas à réfléchir à l'avance à une explication crédible pouvant justifier de l'état des liens, supposés indestructibles, et pourtant en lambeaux.

Un silence terriblement long s'ensuivit, qu'il finit par briser en s'emparant du forfait qu'elle tenait toujours exposé dans sa paume :

\- … Bon. J'aurais bien voulu commencer par te demander comment tu as bien pu réussir à détériorer la matière la plus solide du monde, mais j'aurais largement le loisir de t'interroger sur le sujet une fois que je t'aurais punie.

 _Punie… ? Aie._ Elle avait vu juste.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle releva vivement la tête vers lui, faisant tournoyer vers l'arrière ses jolies boucles blondes, la bouche entrouverte comme pour plaider une innocence qui n'existait pas : mais ses mots se nouèrent dans sa gorge quand elle rencontra le regard vicieux de l'elfe, qui arqua un sourcil provocateur dans sa direction tout en laissant l'ébauche d'un sourire narquois apparaître sur son visage :

\- Quoi ? Tu penses pouvoir t'en tirer en t'excusant platement… ? C'est très mal me connaître.

 _Non, bien sûr que non !_ Elle savait très bien qu'elle allait y passer.

Seulement, elle aurait plutôt parié sur une quelconque corvée de rangement ou une réquisition de desserts pour le restant du mois… Or les yeux d'Ezarel scintillaient de cette petite lueur de malice débridée qui lui annonçait qu'il avait bien d'autres idées en tête, et elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre en s'imaginant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

En la devinant frissonner d'anticipation, il fronça soudainement les sourcils, mécontent :

\- Ah non, petite fille. Ne t'imagine pas une seule seconde que ça va être une partie de plaisir. C'est une punition, je te le rappelle.

 _« Petite fille » ?_

Elle afficha une moue vexée, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait de la sorte : il savait très bien qu'elle détestait ça, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à lui attribuer ce ridicule sobriquet, souvent en ajoutant par la suite que si elle se vexait pour si peu, elle ne finirait pas d'en baver avec lui. La voyant détourner un peu la tête, irritée, il s'empara fermement de son menton d'une main, la faisant tressaillir, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Tut, tut, tut, chantonna-t-il, je ne te laisse certainement pas le luxe de me bouder, pas après la bourde monumentale que tu viens de commettre. C'est toi la fautive dans cette histoire, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié… susurra-t-elle en se dandinant de droite à gauche, en équilibre sur un pied – une technique qu'elle avait soigneusement élaborée pour essayer de gagner quelques centimètres de hauteur – et les mains à nouveau jointes dans le dos, jouant les innocentes.

Bien qu'elle appréhende toujours la suite, elle se sentait soudainement d'humeur très joueuse et, il fallait l'admettre, franchement excitée : le regard froid et intransigeant de l'elfe l'avait toujours fait fondre, et maintenant qu'elle avait enfin le courage de le soutenir, elle avait rapidement compris que l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ne se réduisait pas à quelques simples rougissements et balbutiements.

Elle leva instinctivement les yeux vers ses longues oreilles, songeuse, tentée d'y glisser sa main.

\- N'y pense même pas, gronda-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

Il arqua un sourcil, ayant deviné sans mal son petit manège :

\- Je vois… Madame veut jouer les allumeuses, constata-t-il en arborant une expression faussement choquée.

Lilyn s'empourpra.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment compris la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, reprit-il en plissant les yeux, l'air sournois.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Ezarel lui avait attrapé les épaules et faite brusquement pivoter de façon à ce qu'elle lui présente son dos, avant de s'emparer fermement de ses deux poignets : elle se mit à rougir en le sentant nouer ses mains en un éclair avec les fameux liens si controversés, les jambes raides, et le cœur battant. Dans un geste aussi courageux que purement aguicheur, elle se pencha en avant pour lui présenter ses fesses, à peine dissimulées par sa jupe un peu trop courte : il ne parut visiblement pas satisfait par sa provocation délibérée qui témoignait d'une certaine prise d'initiative, car il lui administra une fessée magistrale sur la fesse droite, qui la fit hoqueter de surprise, avant de la renverser sans ménagement sur le lit, ventre contre le matelas, et la tête enfouie dans les oreillers :

\- « Punition », j'ai dit, gronda-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille, la faisant tressaillir.

Elle se tortilla nerveusement pour seule réponse.

Ezarel se recula un peu pour profiter au mieux du délicieux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : sa petite Lilyn lui présentait maintenant son dos, les mains attachées en arrière, et gesticulait dans tous les sens, visiblement très perturbée par son manque de vision, car obstruée par les coussins.

Un long sourire satisfait traversa le visage du chef de l'Absynthe quand il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, savourant la perspective de profiter encore une fois de ce corps qui s'était avéré être diablement érotique et bien loin du physique de gamine qu'il avait pu s'imaginer initialement, s'arrêtant un moment sur sa jupe bleu clair légèrement remontée sur ses fesses, et ses jambes écartées sur le lit, raides comme deux piquets.

Cette jolie vue l'inspirait déjà beaucoup, et il sentit son corps se raidir un peu :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire… murmura-t-il d'un ton désinvolte, en agrippant fermement ses cheveux d'une main.

En vérité, il savait déjà très bien qu'il allait la torturer sans ménagement, cette petite voleuse, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'abréger ses souffrances : mais il aimait la faire languir en réfléchissant à voix haute, jouant sur ses attentes et sur sa frustration lorsqu'il sous-entendait certaines choses sans les réaliser dans l'immédiat. Après tout, il avait toujours aimé se faire désirer, et il avait compris, et ce dès le début de leurs ébats, que sous les traits innocents de la belle Absynthe se cachait un tempérament bien moins sage que ce qu'elle voulait laisser croire au reste du monde. Pour lui, elle pouvait devenir débauchée, féroce, et franchement séduisante...

Mais étonnamment, rarement docile.

Il tira sur ses jolies bouclettes blondes pour la faire redresser un peu la tête, la forçant à garder les yeux rivés droit devant elle, sur le mur : elle était si chétive qu'il n'avait aucun mal à agir simultanément au niveau de sa tête et au niveau de ses jambes, un avantage à sa petite taille qu'il avait rapidement su exploiter au maximum. Elle se laissa faire avec un petit « hmm » interrogateur, ou appréhensif.

Il glissa sans prévenir sa main au niveau de sa cheville, ce qui lui arracha immédiatement un petit gémissement étouffé, avant de balader ses doigts le long de sa jambe, pour les laisser longuement et vicieusement pianoter à l'intérieur de sa cuisse : elle gesticulait déjà, sachant très bien vers où il se dirigeait avec cette lenteur tout sauf naturelle, ce qui lui arracha un sourire sadique :

\- Je te trouve bien impatiente, constata-t-il en plaquant sa main sans réserve sur sa culotte déjà humide.

Lui-même, qui faisait le fier, commençait déjà à avoir du mal à ignorer la raideur naissante dans son pantalon, et qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée : mais il était hors de question de lui donner la moindre once de satisfaction, pas avant qu'elle ne le supplie à genoux de le faire. C'était une punition, il avait bien insisté là-dessus !

Il caressa la surface de sa culotte de ses deux doigts, retraçant doucement la jointure de ses lèvres, s'attardant un moment sur son clitoris pour le pincer à travers le tissu : elle toussota exagérément, et tenta de serrer ses cuisses entre elles par pur réflexe, manifestement gênée d'être ainsi exposée.

D'un geste ferme, il s'empara de sa cheville et la tira vers lui pour la forcer à rester jambes écartées, furieux :

\- Si tu refais ça, je t'attache aussi les pieds au lit, gronda-t-il en se penchant derrière elle pour lui retirer ses collants.

Elle obtempéra immédiatement, le cœur battant, consciente qu'il n'hésitait jamais à mettre ses menaces à exécution, et il put reprendre ses caresses, lentes et provocatrices, autour de sa culotte trempée, lui arrachant des convulsions qui étaient loin de le laisser indifférent.

\- C'est mieux… approuva-t-il dans un souffle, en continuant à la malmener avec expertise.

Ses gémissements frustrés le faisaient sérieusement bander, et pourtant, il comptait bien continuer à prendre tout son temps : il remonta sa main entre sa jupe et sa culotte, avant de la lui enlever sans ménagement, mettant un peu plus d'empressement dans ce geste que ce qu'il avait prévu initialement, avant de caresser du bout des doigts son intimité désormais tendue vers le ciel, et ses jolies petites fesses rondes rosies par le plaisir :

\- Hum… La vue est plutôt plaisante, reconnut-il en empoignant une de ses hanches pour la maintenir immobile.

De sa main libre, il glissa deux doigts fermes dans son intimité sans la prévenir, et elle laissa échapper un mélodique cri de surprise :

\- Et la température agréable, renchérit-il en se penchant sournoisement vers elle.

Il la devina pouffer dans les oreillers, puis elle marmonna quelque chose :

\- Répète, ordonna-t-il, je ne t'entends pas.

Elle releva péniblement la tête du mieux qu'elle le put, avant de répéter, d'une petite voix éraillée par l'envie :

\- J-Je t'ai dit… de ne pas me faire rire, pendant que…

\- Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ? la coupa-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais il surenchérit :

\- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Quand tu rigoles, tu te contractes, et ça me plaît, constata-t-il en mouvant lentement ses doigts en elle, comme pour le lui prouver.

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour la deviner rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et il sourit sournoisement à nouveau, satisfait : puis, décidant qu'il avait tout de même fait preuve d'une infinie mansuétude envers elle jusqu'ici, il recula ses doigts pour les renfoncer en elle plus durement, lui arrachant un nouveau petit cri étouffé par son épaisse chevelure. Il savourait pleinement la sensation de son sexe étroit et mouillé par l'envie, ainsi que ses pathétiques tortillements sur le lit, mêlés aux tressautements de ses deux bras qui tiraient en vain sur ses liens pour libérer ses poignets choisissant délibérément de la narguer, Ezarel vint la surplomber de tout son corps, enfouissant sa tête au niveau de son cou, posant son torse contre ses bras entravés, sans cesser de la doigter sans ménagement :

\- Je te croyais bonne élève, Lilyn, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. Tu devrais donc savoir que les queues de comètes sont plus résistantes que le diamant…

Elle gémit plaintivement en retour, alors qu'il s'appliquait à lui faire faussement la leçon, retirant parfois longuement ses doigts pour la frustrer plus encore, bien que peinant à masquer son souffle rendu instable par l'envie :

\- Tu ne pourras pas te libérer, conclut-il en lui mordant la naissance du cou à travers sa chevelure désordonnée. Pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, toujours habillée pourtant, et essaya instinctivement de tendre son corps vers celui de l'elfe qui la faisait languir sans pitié : étant chef de l'Absynthe, il savait se montrer extrêmement patient, habitué à attendre des heures, parfois des jours entiers, lorsqu'il s'adonnait à une expérience particulièrement ardue. Son critère premier était le résultat final, et rien d'autre : il en allait de même lors du sexe.

Tant qu'il n'était pas parfaitement satisfait par la disposition de son amante, il était hors de question qu'il passe à l'étape suivante.

Pourtant, l'exercice commençait à devenir franchement difficile, surtout lorsqu'elle essaya une nouvelle fois de soulever son corps vers le sien avec quelques supplications étouffées, gémissant son nom à travers les coussins à chaque fois qu'il retirait ses doigts : la pression dans son pantalon commençait à devenir sérieusement douloureuse, aussi décida-t-il de se débarrasser de sa ceinture, avant de légèrement abaisser son pantalon et son boxer.

En l'entendant s'agiter derrière elle, Lilyn essaya en vain de tourner la tête dans sa direction : il l'arrêta en empoignant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux, écrasant lourdement son corps contre le sien.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, en pressant son érection contre ses fesses.

Elle tressaillit, puis hocha lentement la tête, le corps courbaturé aussi bien par l'excitation que par ses mains, raides et toujours tendues dans son dos. L'elfe sentit son regard se noircir d'envie, terriblement désireux de la pénétrer tout de suite, mais choisissant pourtant de faire durer encore un peu la torture en ondulant sournoisement son sexe impatient autour de son intimité, sans la satisfaire :

\- Je ne t'entends pas, gronda-t-il comme un reproche.

Elle déglutit péniblement, le souffle court, les mains moites :

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle plaintivement.

\- Oui quoi… ?

Il savait qu'il faisait presque preuve de cruauté en la laissant languir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : il avait été franchement furieux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, de ne pas l'avoir soupçonnée une seule seconde d'être la fouineuse qui lui avait piqué son matériel sans autorisation, et il avait envie de le lui faire payer tout en se faisant plaisir. La voir ainsi, docile et suppliante, suffit déjà à atténuer sa colère, la changeant en pure adrénaline :

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, s'il-te-plait, murmura-t-elle de manière à peine audible, le rouge aux joues, et le corps tendu à l'extrême, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

Ezarel était satisfait.

\- Bonne petite, souffla-t-il avec un sourire débauché.

Il empoigna fermement ses hanches et, d'un brusque mouvement de bassin, il la pénétra d'un coup de toute sa longueur, lui arrachant un hurlement de plaisir : elle avait été sage, pour une fois, et il comptait bien la féliciter pour cette performance.

Il remua en elle tout en l'écrasant sous le poids de son corps, tandis qu'elle se cambrait sous ses rudes assauts, prisonnière et brûlante, le corps déjà en sueur Lilyn eut le réflexe de tirer à nouveau de toute ses forces sur ses liens, mue par ses seules sensations, se sentant débauchée comme jamais de savourer autant l'état de soumission dans lequel elle se trouvait à l'heure actuelle et les rudes coups de bassin que lui assénait son chef de Garde en grondant dans son dos. Elle n'avait qu'un seul regret, la voix entrecoupée d'irrépressibles cris de plaisir :

\- Je veux te voir… ! cria-t-elle enfin.

Il s'arrêta net, toujours en elle et haletant, lui accordant une pause de courte durée.

Ainsi écrasée contre le matelas, elle ne pouvait plus que percevoir les battements affolés de son cœur dans sa poitrine, qui attendait que le verdict tombe : l'hésitation ne dura pas longtemps, et elle sentit soudain ses deux poignets se lever derrière elle, et ses liens être retiré par l'elfe. A peine libre, elle déplia ses bras crispés par le maintien trop long dans la même position, s'apprêtant à le remercier, mais il la souleva vivement, la décollant du lit pour la tourner vers lui.

Lilyn se sentit défaillir en voyant enfin son visage crispé par la frustration d'avoir dû s'arrêter, ses yeux assombrit par son envie d'elle, ses cheveux bleutés en bataille et collant à son visage à cause de la sueur :

\- Tu es vraiment trop exigeante pour une délinquante, articula-t-il d'une voix bien plus grave que d'ordinaire.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il glissa ses deux mains pressées sous ses cuisses pour la soulever sans la moindre peine : elle agrippa ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber – privilège qui n'appartenait qu'à elle – et il traversa en deux grandes enjambées sa chambre pour venir la plaquer violemment contre la porte, les doigts durement vrillés dans sa peau : ses yeux turquoise affamé se glissèrent au niveau de son chemisier blanc, et il cala ses dents au niveau du premier bouton avant de tirer durement dessus, arrachant tous les autres d'un seul coup, pour dévoiler sa poitrine : elle tressaillit, sentant son bas ventre se contracter de satisfaction devant ce geste purement érotique, et il remonta d'un nouveau coup de dent son soutien-gorge sans le lui ôter, pour libérer un téton qu'il prit dans sa bouche pour le mordiller. Lilyn recula instinctivement la tête contre le mur, les yeux clos, le souffle court : elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était _trop_. Dire que dans cette position, elle ne pouvait même pas le déshabiller… !

Ses mains, jusqu'ici sagement posées au niveau de la nuque d'Ezarel, remontèrent lentement jusque dans ses cheveux et, sans prévenir, elle glissa l'un de ses doigts le long de son oreille, sachant pertinemment ce à quoi elle s'exposait en prenant cette initiative.

L'elfe laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, électrisé et prit de court, avant d'appuyer durement tout son corps contre celui de Lilyn pour la pénétrer à nouveau d'un brusque mouvement du bassin ; elle cria en reculant sa tête en arrière, le dos vrillé au mur, l'air hagard :

\- Tu l'as cherché, grogna-t-il en lui mordant sèchement la lèvre inférieure, avant de glisser avidement sa langue dans sa bouche.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille en l'embrassant avec fougue, mue uniquement par ses instincts primaires et par toute l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait, tandis qu'il reprit immédiatement ses mouvements de bassin longs et langoureux, faisant trembler la porte en bois sous ses à-coups exigeants, sans se soucier une seule seconde du bruit qui pouvait ricocher jusque dans les moindres recoins du corridor : toute son attention était focalisée sur la sensation de leurs deux corps en ébullition l'un contre l'autre, toujours à moitié habillés, elle se contractant autour de lui les bras pendus à son cou, et criant son nom de sa jolie voix mélodieuse enrayée par ses cris.

Il s'était pris à son propre jeu, comme bien trop souvent, à la faire patienter au point d'en avoir mal lui-même, tout ça pour les mener jusqu'au climax qu'ils partageaient maintenant. Elle se courba contre son torse, toujours un téton à l'air, les lèvres tremblantes : il grava cette image très satisfaisante dans un recoin de sa mémoire avant de se sentir partir à son tour, les dents serrées, un grondement presque animal montant des tréfonds de sa cage thoracique quand il se sentit jouir, suivie de près par son « élève », qui était devenue _bien_ , bien plus entre temps.

\- Ez… geignit-elle contre sa tempe alors qu'il lui assénait un dernier coup de rein, avant de s'arrêter net, savourant les vestiges de sa jouissance.

A bout de souffle, il délia lentement ses bras, la laissant reposer les pieds au sol, sonnée et titubante. Elle était toujours terriblement sexy, après l'amour, et il aimait la voir essayer bien souvent, par pur réflexe, de se redonner une apparence digne de ce nom, elle qui se préoccupait un peu trop du regard des autres.

\- J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon, tenta-t-il de la sermonner malgré sa voix encore trop rauque. Tu sais maintenant ce qu'il en coûte de me piquer du matériel du labo dans mon dos.

Lilyn releva fièrement la tête vers lui, complètement débraillée, les yeux brûlants de satisfaction : visiblement, elle avait particulièrement adoré, aujourd'hui.

 _Normal_ , pensa-t-il, _je suis le meilleur, après tout_.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu me punis, chatonna-t-elle en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre bien qu'encore un peu tremblante, je te volerais des choses plus souvent…

Ezarel roula des yeux, sidéré.

 _Elle le provoquait encore !_

 _Impensable… !_

Il empoigna une nouvelle fois le menton de Lilyn d'une main, rivant ses yeux plissés par l'orgueil droit dans les siens :

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir tout reprendre depuis le début, marmonna-t-il en esquissant malgré lui un sourire amusé.

* * *

 **Trop cool non ?! Ca c'est un Ezarel comme on l'aime ! (les scénaristes d'Eldarya, si jamais vous pouviez en prendre de la graine...) Bref. On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! (J'en profiterai pour y répondre aux reviews que vous m'avez gentiment laissé ! À la prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 6 : Un plan parfait

**Ah, comme je suis fière de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous aurez peut-être l'occasion de remarquer une référence à Lying Trust, qui est la fanfiction d'Adelayd m'ayant écrit le lemon du chapitre précédent. Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses références que je glisse dans mon récit, après tout ! Les avez vous toutes remarquées ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plume poussa un jappement joyeux quand Lilyn fit irruption dans sa chambre à coucher. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du repas et elle avait environ une heure à tuer avant de passer à la cantine - et surtout, mettre son plan à exécution. Pour tromper son impatience, elle fit quelques pas autour de son lit en vidant ses placards avant de tout ranger à des places différentes, plus machinalement que par réelle nécessité.

De toute manière, si elle prenait l'habitude d'apparaître sous forme elfique, elle serait probablement logée au Refuge. Elle ne tenait pas à entrer dans la garde, ne serait-ce que parce que cela impliquait une double vie pleine de risques, pouvant sans cesse être convoquée à deux endroits différents en même temps. Ou pire, au même endroit ! Le mieux serait encore de trouver comment rendre la potion permanente… Mais était-elle réellement prête à prendre une telle décision ? Lilyn secoua la tête, chassant de son esprit des questions qu'elle ne voulait pas encore se poser.

Son familier la suivit des yeux d'un air implorant, affamé. Il s'était allongé sur son bureau, sa longue queue suspendue par la fenêtre ouverte par lequel un vent froid agitait les feuilles sur lesquelles il s'était couché. Lilyn n'y prêta que peu d'attention, trop obnubilée par la foule d'idées qui lui venaient en tête et se contenta de fourrer ses notes les plus précieuses au fond de son tiroir avant de se mettre à trier ses vêtements. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, tous bleus et amples qu'elle portait depuis des années.

Elle essayait parfois de se mettre en valeur, découvrant son cou, ses bras et ses jambes, mais elle n'avait jamais reçu de retour positifs ni de conseils : elle continuait ses tentatives maladroites mais sans grande conviction. La largeur de ses vêtements lui permettraient probablement de les porter tels quels sous son autre forme, mais ils seraient beaucoup plus courts… L'idée était embarrassante mais elle n'avait pas les moyens d'aller acheter n'importe quoi chez Purriry en ce moment. Et la jolie chatte trouverait cela louche…

Confortée dans son idée qu'elle allait devoir attendre avant de réellement pouvoir passer à la suite de son plan, Lilyn poursuivit son rangement en s'enfonçant jusqu'à la taille dans son tiroir à vêtements. Sa main rencontra une surface dure et la seconde suivante, elle extirpait du tas de tissus le livre elfique qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Trop gênée pour y mettre le nez à nouveau, elle s'était arrangée pour le perdre et Ykhar le lui réclamait déjà avec insistance, connaissant sa tendance à garder certains livres pendant des mois sans y prendre garde.

Un peu stressée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lit et l'ouvrit à la rubrique des prénoms, évitant délibérément les caractéristiques physiques des elfes. Elle se mit à feuilleter les différents patronymes qui s'offraient à elle, rêvant de celui qu'elle allait pouvoir porter. En réalité, elle n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi ainsi, concentrée sur sa complexe potion. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, ainsi que se monter de toute pièce un passé crédible. Puis, elle n'aurait plus qu'à trouver le moment idéal pour apparaître aux yeux de tous. D'ailleurs, les prénoms lui semblaient beaucoup trop nombreux et jolis pour se décider maintenant mais elle se décida à les lire, par pure curiosité.

Elle découvrit avec beaucoup d'étonnement que le son « lyn » signifiait ironiquement « lumière » mais aussi « secret » selon des régions plus reculées qui usaient encore des anciens langages elfes. Le mot avait été évolué et comme beaucoup de dialectes copiaient allègrement le langage elfique considéré comme très beau, il était devenu très répandu.

En revanche, elle ne découvrit pas le sens de « li » et en fut un peu déçue, s'étant l'espace d'un instant imaginée posséder un prénom elfique mystérieux. Après tout, il lui avait été donné par les gens de l'orphelinat du Refuge et ils étaient connus pour leur imagination un peu trop débordante quand il s'agissait de nommer les bambins qui atterrissaient parfois chez eux.

\- Dinen… Din pour silence, « nen » comme suffixe, ça serait ironique… réfléchit-elle tout haut, rangeant dans un coin de son esprit les idées qui la tentaient.

Elle rit, tourna la page suivante puis revint en arrière avant d'avancer à nouveau, parcourant les noms du bout de l'index en chuchotant leur signification tout bas. En poursuivant ses recherches vers le langage elfe le plus courant, le sindarin, elle découvrit toute une succession de prénoms dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, parfois très beau et d'autres dont les significations lui semblaient particulièrement farfelues. Ainsi elle découvrit qu'on pouvait tout simplement s'appeler « Elfe vert » et qu'elfe était un dérivé de peuple des étoiles. Le prénom était joli, « Laengel » mais ce qu'il voulait dire, un peu moins.

En réalité, chaque signification semblait avoir un dérivé d'autres mots et plusieurs sens cachés. Le sujet était passionnant et Lilyn se laissa rapidement absorber par sa lecture, oubliant presque le plan qu'elle avait prévu de mettre en place lors du repas. Chaque prénom lui semblait une option envisageable, mais la plupart lui semblaient soit totalement incompatibles avec ce qu'elle était, soit un tantinet prétentieux. Même si le prénom était mélodieux pour elle et ne lui évoquait rien car elle était habituée à la langue commune, ce n'était très probablement pas le cas d'Ezarel qui ne manquerait pas de lui coller une étiquette « mégalomane » sur le front.

Avec un soupir las, elle revint au tout début du livre, manquant d'inspiration. À la lettre « A », son regard se posa sur le mot « Aelyn », « Aelin ». « Enfant du secret » en Idil. Cela lui sembla parfait et cela ressemblait un peu à son propre prénom… En plus, en modifiant simplement une lettre, elle obtenait « étang » en sindarin, ce qui était original et n'inciterait personne à se méfier d'elle. Elle pourrait toujours raconter que des parents adoptifs quelconques l'avaient appelée ainsi à cause de ses origines inconnues, qu'ils l'auraient trouvée près d'un lac ou quelque chose d'approchant…

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle fit défiler les pages pour avancer à la page des « E », curieuse de découvrir les significations des noms d'Ezarel et Eweleïn.

Mais alors qu'elle feuilletait le livre, elle constata soudain que la page était absente. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien entre les lettres « D » et « F ». Pensant d'abord s'être trompée, elle fit défiler les noms en arrière puis en avant, de plus en plus intriguée. Finalement, se penchant plus en détail sur la reliure du livre, elle réalisa avec stupéfaction que la page avait été proprement arrachée d'un coup sec qui avait laissé quelques lambeaux de papier dans le livre, presque invisibles.

Interdite, Lilyn regarda stupidement la couverture de l'ouvrage, puis son dos et secoua les pages dans l'espoir de faire tomber celle qui manquait. Qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille ? L'un des deux elfes concernés ? Mais lequel, et pourquoi ?

Trois coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter et elle manqua de déchirer une page supplémentaire.

\- À table ! grogna la voix étouffée de Karuto de l'autre côté du battant avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pesant, lui arrachant un sourire.

Il n'y avait sans doute qu'elle qu'il venait régulièrement prévenir quand il voyait qu'elle manquait trop de repas, et elle l'Oracle savait que c'était arrivé de nombreuses fois ces derniers temps. Lilyn avala sa salive avec appréhension et se leva après avoir donné une large part de cheese-cake bleu à son familier qui allait devoir dormir sans elle. Coiffant maladroitement ses cheveux avec ses doigts pour avoir l'air aussi innocente que possible, elle se dirigea vers la cantine d'un pas nerveux.

L'endroit était bondé et bruyant, des éclats de voix résonnaient jusque dans le couloir des gardes. Après avoir traversé le garde-manger qui commençait à se vider de manière inquiétante en ce début de printemps, Lilyn s'arrêta sur le seuil du réfectoire et parcouru la salle du regard en sentant sa détermination faiblir. Partout, elle ne voyait que des visages inconnus de gens qui criaient et discutaient beaucoup plus fort que ce dont elle avait l'habitude.

Ici aussi, les gardes semblaient agités et une légère tension planait dans l'air. À plusieurs tables, des conversations et des débats animaient les faerys et plusieurs disputes semblaient sur le point d'éclater. Seule la présence de Valkyon et de Nevra au fond de la salle retenaient encore les esprits échauffés et probablement l'arrivée imminente de Miiko qui était bien incapable de manquer le moindre repas. Lilyn recula d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte et heurta quelqu'un qui s'était avancé juste derrière elle.

\- Oups, attention Lilyn, souffla une voix masculine douce comme de la soie juste au dessus de sa tête. Tu es en plein milieu du chemin.

La petite absynthe sursauta et s'écarta trop vite, s'emmêlant les jambes. Une main tranquille la rattrapa de justesse par l'épaule et la remit sur ses pieds avec un petit rire. Elle croisa le regard vert de Leiftan qui l'observait avec un petit sourire amusé à peine perceptible.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tout va bien ?

\- Je… T-très bien ! murmura Lilyn en piquant un fard, intimidée par la prestance du bras droit de Miiko.

Levant les yeux au dessus d'elle, le lorialet secoua la tête en désignant d'un geste vague les membres les plus énervés.

\- Tout le monde est un peu frustré à la fin de la journée. Je ne suis pas particulièrement friand de tout ce bruit non plus, mais on s'y fait vite. Et ça peut être amusant.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire éclatant auquel elle répondit timidement avant de la dépasser pour se glisser entre les tables en s'attirant les silences et les saluts respectueux de tous ceux qui remarquèrent sa présence. Lilyn marmonna quelques mots inaudibles, troublée. Elle ne croisait que très rarement le jeune homme mais ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver et l'admirait beaucoup. Il incarnait une perfection qui attisait la confiance et l'intérêt de tous autour de lui dès qu'il apparaissait quelque part. Même Ezarel lui épargnait ses plaisanteries et Miiko, ses réprimandes.

Un peu sonnée, comme chaque fois qu'elle croisait un membre de l'Étincelante, Lilyn lui emboîta le pas lentement, inquiète à l'idée qu'il lui adresse à nouveau la parole et qu'elle ne sache pas quoi lui répondre. Heureusement, Leiftan devait être pressé car il commanda rapidement et s'éclipsa à la seule table encore vide alors que Karuto lui sautait presque dessus.

\- Lilyn ! Je ne vois plus beaucoup en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce que je te sert ?

\- …

Elle hésita, lorgna sur le miel et changea d'avis. Il y en avait encore de disponible, du vrai miel terrien. Si personne n'en prenait, peut-être qu'il en resterait encore au retour d'Ezarel… Quand au juste ? Il lui manquait… mais elle avait encore besoin de temps.

\- C-comme tu veux, murmura t-elle avant d'accepter son plat du jour.

Elle revint sur ses pas et chercha une table seule ou en compagnie de visage connus. Mais Karenn était lancée dans une vive discussion en tête à tête avec Chrome et elle ne connaissait personne d'autre mise à part Alajéa qui était beaucoup trop gentille pour marcher dans son… « plan ». Aucune table n'était vide non plus, même Nevra dînait en compagnie de deux filles en plus de Valkyon.

Aussi discrètement que possible, Lilyn s'installa au bout d'une table majoritairement occupée d'ombres particulièrement bruyants. Une fois leurs patrouilles de silence et de discrétion terminées, la garde de Nevra se montrait parfois encore plus agitée que celle des obsidiens.

\- Je trouve qu'Ezarel est beau, malgré son humour désespérant et sa méchanceté qui gâchent un peu le tableau !

Lilyn se raidit sur sa chaise et manqua de renverser son verre. Autour d'elle, les autres ombres se mirent à rire.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de commenter tous les mâles de la garde ? demanda une jeune femme rousse aux oreilles de renard en s'adressant à sa comparse, brune magnifique dont la peau presque doré luisait sous les torches du réfectoire. C'est épuisant.

\- S'il parlait un peu moins et qu'il avait un peu plus de fesses, il serait absolument parfait, poursuivit son amie sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

Lilyn se demanda comment elle avait atterrit là. Mais ils semblaient à peine la remarquer et elle se pencha sur son assiette, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une idée qui pourrait mettre le feu aux poudres.

\- Toi aussi tu serais beau si tu nous montrait tes beaux cheveux noirs de temps en temps, poursuivit la jeune femme en attrapant le bonnet bleu de son voisin, dévoilant des mèches noires d'où émergeaient deux oreilles de loup.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard furieux et étendit ses longues jambes sous la table avec flegme pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le tibia. Impassible, la brune fit tournoyer le bonnet sur son doigt, aussitôt récupéré d'un geste sec par son propriétaire qui lui adressa un beau doigt d'honneur avant de l'enfoncer sur sa tête jusqu'aux yeux.

\- Je suis gay, fit-il remarquer d'une voix nasale.

\- Attends un peu que j'arrive à te convaincre de changer de bord.

\- Dans tes rêves.

Le type au bonnet jeta un regard de biais à Lilyn qui se raidit aussitôt.

\- T'es qui ? lui demanda-t-il sans détour. Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

\- J-je suis Lilyn ! répondit-elle en se redressant droite sur sa chaise.

Elle avait passé tout l'échange à stresser à l'idée de leur adresser la parole et avait répondu sans réfléchir, complètement prise au dépourvu. Si elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout de son idée, elle n'avait pas le choix. Comment serait-elle capable d'avoir l'air à l'aise quand elle serait sous forme elfique ?!

\- Quel nom de faible ! cracha un vieil homme assit en face d'elle avec une épaisse moustache surmontée d'un nez particulièrement long. Un nom parfait pour une gamine !

L'intéressée ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Elle avait déjà vu le vieux gardien car il se trouvait lui aussi dans la section de recherche de l'Absynthe et était connu pour être hargneux et perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur.

\- Moi je trouve que ça sonne bien, mamie Lilyn, répliqua la brune en sifflant un obsidien qui avait commit l'imprudence de trop s'approcher de leur table.

Elle fut aussitôt réprimandée d'un regard sévère par Valkyon qui semblait littéralement avoir des yeux derrière la tête. En sa présence, la garde des guerriers était définitivement la plus calme de toutes.

Le vieil homme se redressa et essuya sa moustache couverte de purée.

\- Si j'avais su, je serais allé dans l'obsidienne. Tant qu'à me faire commander par un jeunot, autant qu'il en ait un minimum dans la cervelle, grogna t-il.

\- Tu n'avais pas le niveau pour entrer dans la faction des guerriers, papi, lança le garçon au bonnet bleu sans se départir de sa nonchalance. Et pour l'Ombre, n'en parlons pas, avec ton dos qui craque tous les trois mètres. L'Absynthe est parfaite pour toi.

Lilyn saisit la balle au bond. Mobilisant tout son courage malgré ses joues cramoisies, elle déclara d'une voix un peu éraillée et en crispant ses doigts sur ses vêtements de toutes ses forces ;

\- L-les absynthes sont peut-être un peu moins musclés que les autres, m-m-mais ils peuvent paralyser les ombres et les obsidiens sans même avoir à les toucher !

Piqué au vif, le loup au bonnet resta silencieux.

\- Écoute la petite ! Je suis fier d'être entré dans l'Absynthe, assura le vieil homme, sa moustache hérissée comme les poils d'un purroko en colère. Ce n'est pas parce que le physique importe moins et que notre chef est un vrai con qu'elle n'en reste pas moins prestigieuse ! L'intellect prime toujours !

\- Dis tout de suite que les obsidiens n'ont rien dans le crâne ! s'enflamma Caméria en se penchant en arrière pour les observer par dessus son épaule, alors qu'elle était assise à une table voisine.

Elle jeta un regard de reproche à Lilyn qui baissa les yeux, honteuse. La jeune femme, même à l'autre bout du QG, entendait toujours très distinctement quiconque parlait en mal de sa garde. Ses comparses, vraisemblablement d'autres membres obsidiens, approuvèrent bruyamment en levant leurs verres. Lilyn grimaça d'un air contrit mais intérieurement soulagée. L'atmosphère commençait doucement à chauffer - comme souvent quand les différentes gardes débattaient sur leur importance respective - et elle était en plein dans l'œil du cyclone.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu être méchante… simplement me défendre, répondit-elle innocemment.

Un silence pesant était tombé sur le réfectoire. Caméria haussa un sourcil puis se mit à rire, prenant ça pour un jeu.

\- Je suis persuadée que je pourrais résister à tes petites potions de paralysie simplement par la seule force de ma volonté ! s'exclama t-elle.

\- Et moi, j'esquiverai ! lança Karenn, quatre tables plus loin et aussitôt approuvée par des sourires et des hochements de tête entendu de la part des autres ombres.

\- Vous devriez vous calmer un peu, intervint Valkyon sans bouger de sa place, voyant d'un mauvais œil la discussion devenir complètement publique.

Nevra n'ajouta rien mais dévisagea chacun des membres de sa garde comme s'il leur adressait à tous un message personnel et l'œil allumé d'une lueur étrange. Impossible de savoir s'il les menaçait en silence de simplement bouger le petit doigt ou s'il les suppliait de se jeter sur leurs adversaires. Caméria se tut et adressa un clin d'œil à son chef de garde tandis que le type au bonnet se détournait lentement sans regarder son chef de garde.

\- On ne dira rien, marmonna t-il en faisant malgré tout un doigt d'honneur sous la table. Ezarel n'est pas là pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Lilyn ne trouva pas quoi ajouter, trop gênée pour oser enchérir sur ce sujet-là. Heureusement, la brune le fit à sa place.

\- Ezarel n'est pas non plus la cause de tous les problèmes du monde…

\- Masochiste ! l'accusa le vieil homme.

\- Simplement observatrice. Profiteuse du paysage ? Bon public. Vous les absynthes, vous avez le temps, vous ne devez pas faire grand-chose de plus.

\- Mija… la menaça Nevra en posant une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, près à se lever.

L'intéressée lui adressa un baiser fantôme.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux

\- Les absynthes ont mieux à faire de leur temps de travail, siffla le vieil homme en ignorant le vampire. Vous les ombres, à quoi occupez vous vos journées, finalement ? Votre légendaire discrétion n'est-elle pas une excuse pour faire passer les heures à ne rien faire ? Où faire on ne sait quoi avec votre chef de garde complètement débauché ?

Cette fois-ci, tous les ombres se levèrent d'un même mouvement avec des cris de fureur, interrompus aussitôt par l'appel de Nevra qui les fit se figer instantanément.

\- Stop ! siffla-t-il en levant deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Pas d'affolement. Nous sommes des êtres civilisés, tout de même.

Il adressa un regard agacé à son interlocuteur qui semblait la cible de presque toutes les assiettes ombres du Réfectoire, en particulier celles des femmes.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, Denos, intervint la voix tranquille de Leiftan.

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent dans sa direction. Le lorialet s'était levé et dévisageait le vieil absynthe d'un air sévère.

\- Ezarel n'est pas là pour établir une sanction adaptée puisque tu es absynthe, alors c'est moi qui vais être obligé de sévir si tu continues à manquer de respect à Nevra, poursuivit-il, imperturbable. Ou plutôt l'aggraver, car tu es déjà allé trop loin. S'il le décide, je devrais me montrer intraitable. S'il te plaît, n'aggrave pas ton cas.

La tension était palpable. Lilyn réalisa que tout dépendait maintenant de la réaction du vieil homme de sa garde. Si Ezarel avait été là, il l'aurait tout de suite calmé mais sans lui, personne n'était là pour contrôler les absynthes qui s'étaient habitués à encaisser ses remarques crues voire blessantes sans broncher, et pouvaient se montrer tout aussi mordants. S'il s'asseyait sagement, tout le monde serait calmé et cela serait fichu pour instaurer un couvre-feu qui lui laisserait la voie libre. Sinon… Eh bien, cela risquait de devenir un beau capharnaüm… Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être confrontée à tant de colère et d'insolence.

Incapable de décider si elle était soulagée ou déçue, elle se détendit en voyant le vieil homme s'asseoir lentement. Mais il marmonna quelque chose en foudroyant Leiftan du regard. Lilyn ne comprit pas ce dont il s'agissait, trop loin pour l'entendre. Mais plusieurs filles réagirent en poussant des exclamations outrées. La voisine de Caméria, une jeune obsidienne qui semblait posséder le même genre d'ouïe sélective, le comprit également parfaitement car son assiette vola par dessus la tête de Lilyn et s'écrasa en plein sur le visage du dénommé Denos.

\- Adelayd ! s'écria Valkyon tandis que toutes les assiettes se mettaient à voler dans tous les sens dans un immense fracas de vaisselle dominé par le cri de guerre des trois gardes réunies.

Habituée à ce genre de coups d'éclats, Lilyn se glissa en vitesse sous sa table avec son assiette, tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger des projectiles avec une chaise attrapée au vol. Autour d'elle, les gardiens se scindèrent en deux camps : ceux faisant de même, plongeant à l'abri en protégeant leurs rations et ceux prenant part à la bataille, renversant les tables pour s'en servir de boucliers et projetant le contenu de leurs assiettes à travers la pièce malgré Karuto qui s'époumonait de derrière son comptoir, rouge de colère.

\- C'est la guerre ! hurla quelqu'un, presque aussitôt reprit et encouragé par le cri des combattants.

À l'approche du printemps, la « bonne nourriture » se raréfiait. Le dernier ravitaillement sur Terre datait d'automne et comme tous les ans, le second voyage annuel devait survenir à la fin de l'hiver. À cette occasion, une grande fête était organisée et les membres de la garde pouvaient s'amuser et faire bombance d'aliments frais. La fin de l'été marquait ensuite le second ravitaillement de l'année, le plus important car il était déterminant pour supporter la mauvaise saison et l'accueil des nouveaux réfugiés qui affluaient par dizaines pendant les périodes de froid.

Mais avec les aléas politique d'Eel, l'absence d'Ezarel et les allers et venues de l'Homme Masqué dans le QG, Miiko avait repoussé l'échéance du voyage sur Terre. Personne ne l'avait encore dit à voix haute, mais tout le QG soupçonnait aussi un manque de moyens. Les ingrédients pour les ouvertures entre les mondes étaient rares et chers. En ces temps difficiles, la garde était en difficulté financière et n'avaient pas que des alliés pour l'aider à mettre la main sur le matériel nécessaire. En conséquence, les plats de Karuto se résumaient à de la nourriture terrienne sans goût et sans forme, une sorte de purée grise faite avec tous les fonds de tiroir qu'il pouvait encore dénicher et ce, tous les jours.

Même Lilyn n'avait plus droit à ses tartes, mais elle avait la bonne idée de ne pas s'en plaindre tant le cuisinier était de mauvaise humeur. L'accompagnement à base de produits eldariens aurait pu être meilleur pour compenser, mais l'hiver ne permettait pas à la garde de dénicher grand-chose non plus pour donner du goût aux plats et les serres étaient utilisées en immense priorité pour les ingrédiens de potions. Les plats se résumaient à quelques légumes et quelques fruits fripés que personne ne mangeaient, en plus de la purée grise enfermant les calories nécessaires.

Ce furent ces accompagnements qui furent utilisés comme projectiles, les gardiens encore suffisamment maîtres d'eux-même pour protéger leurs rations de purée nutritive. Les grandes batailles de nourriture encore vantées comme des légendes des mois après avoir eu lieu survenaient toujours un peu avant les ravitaillements, quand la nourriture était moins bonne et les mangeurs, frustrés et inquiets. Mais le rapport à la nourriture était si sacré pour tout le monde que chaque « combat » entraînait toujours de sévères sanctions. « Ça en valait la peine » disait-on souvent.

Un hurlement couvrit les cris et les rires, sonnant la fin des festivités. Comme un seul homme, les soldats de la garde s'immobilisèrent et se disposèrent en rangs face à Miiko qui se tenait à l'entrée de la cantine, son bâton illuminé d'un intense brasier bleu éblouissant. Les gardes n'ayant pas participé au combat jaillirent de sous les tables et se mêlèrent aux autres, solidaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?! hurla Miiko, le visage écarlate en serrant son bâton de toutes ses forces. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Alors que tant de gens sont en danger, vous gaspillez de la nourriture et vous perdez votre temps avec vos gamineries ?!

Leiftan s'approcha d'elle sans se presser, sa tenue immaculée alors qu'il n'avait semble t'il même pas cherché à sa cacher. Valkyon et Nevra n'avaient pas eu cette chance, le premier s'étant simplement protégé avec une table qu'il avait soulevé comme si elle ne pesait rien. Nevra essorait son écharpe après avoir reçu un pichet d'eau en pleine tête.

\- Il n'ont pas gâché grand-chose, informa Leiftan en levant deux mains en signe d'apaisement. En fait, je crois bien qu'il ne se sont battu qu'avec de la nourriture eldarienne… comme d'habitude.

Il s'interrompit et son regard se posa sur le vieil absynthe au visage couvert de purée terrienne. Il était le seul à avoir reçu des éléments caloriques, ce qui était suceptible d'entraîner de sévères sanctions pour l'auteur du lancer. Son sourire le plus doux éclaira ses lèvres et il détourna le regard avec innocence.

\- Rien n'a été gâché.

Quelques rires fusèrent et les gardiens tendirent leurs assiettes, souvent encore intactes même de traces de fourchettes. La kitsune se détendit un peu.

\- Bon ! grogna t-elle en poussant du bout du pied un morceau de fruit écrasé. Je peux concevoir que vous n'êtes pas totalement stupides… Mais maintenant, il faut nettoyer la cuisine ! Qui est le responsable ?

Personne ne se désigna. Perdue au milieu des autres, Lilyn se recula légèrement. Pour une fois qu'être petite lui apportait un peu d'intérêt…

\- Évidemment que personne ne se dénoncerait, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! siffla Miiko en levant les yeux au ciel. Et bien je vais désigner quelqu'un au hasard puisque c'est ça ! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour couvrir vos bêtises. Vous êtes censés être le fleuron d'Eel et vous vous comportez comme des imbéciles !

Elle désigna du bâton quatre gardiens au hasard, dont le vieil absynthe qui poussa un grognement et la jeune obsidienne qui lui avait jeté son assiette à la figure, ce qui laissa penser à Lilyn qu'elle en savait probablement plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

\- J'ajoute un couvre-feu, gronda t-elle en ignorant le concert de protestations qui s'élevait de ses troupes. À comportement de gamin, punition de gamin. Quand vous m'aurez tous débarrassé le plancher, vous irez dans vos chambres. Vous êtes consignés pour tout le reste de la soirée. Faites passer le mot aux absents, je suis certaines qu'ils seront ra-vis ! Pour le reste, ça sera la procédure habituelle. Pas de beuveries dans vos QG respectifs et je vous laisse 30 minutes pour prendre une douche pour les plus puants d'entre vous !

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles la kitsune les dévisagea tous d'un air sévère, puis elle claqua la pointe de son bâton au sol, faisant ronfler la flamme qui s'agitait dans sa cage.

\- Exécution ! hurla t-elle en évacuant d'un coup une décharge de manaa qui provoqua une violente bourrasque, faisant claquer les vêtements et les cheveux.

Comme un seul homme, les faeliens se précipitèrent vers la sortie, certains en avalant à la va-vite les restes de leur repas. Entraînée par la cohue, Lilyn suivit le mouvement tant que bien mal et ne parvint à se libérer de l'étau des corps des autres gardiens, certains immenses, qu'au milieu du couloir. Comme les autres, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour avoir le temps de prendre une douche.

Une phrase de la potion, écrite en grossier langage orc ancien, spécifiait qu'elle devait être parfaitement propre pour pouvoir la faire sans risquer de la polluer. Une phrase toute en finesse : « Lave-toi bien partout, y compris derrière les oreilles. Enlève tous tes poils qui dépassent ! Si tu n'est pas un de ces elfes prétentieux, tu pues et tu transpires ».

Avec un sourire amusé, Lilyn ramassa tous les savons qu'elle possédait et se précipita dans les douches. Elle qui était d'ordinaire très pudique - comme la plupart des absynthes restant au QG contrairement aux ombres et obsidiennes se lavant en extérieur - elle ne se gêna pas pour se laver dans les douches collectives plutôt que de faire la queue aux cabines séparées tant elle était surexcitée. Cela serait la première fois qu'elle osait braver le couvre-feu. À dire vrai, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire. Elle n'avait rien d'une ombre mais elle avait l'habitude de passer inaperçu et d'être silencieuse. Elle espérait que tout irait bien.

Lilyn ressortit de la douche aussi précipitamment qu'elle y était entrée, la peau rouge vif pour s'être frictionnée trop longtemps. Son bras était guérit mais elle ressentait encore une très vague douleur sans être réellement gênée dans ses mouvements.

Comme promis, une demi-heure après sa féroce réprimande, Miiko fit en personne le tour des couloirs pour vérifier que tout le monde était bien retranché dans sa chambre. Les gardiens ouvrirent tous leurs portes au moment où elle passait pour lui prouver leur présence et Lilyn fit de même, à moitié dissimulée derrière le battant, tant par timidité que pour cacher ses préparatifs qui s'entassaient sur son lit. Et une fois que la kitsune se fut suffisamment éloignée, elle alla s'installer à son bureau, relisant ses notes encore et encore, simplement éclairée par ses plus petites pierres lumineuses, de crainte qu'on ne puisse voir un rai de lumière depuis le couloir, par dessous sa porte.

Rapidement, le chahut qui régnait dans les autres chambres s'estompa pour laisser place à, de temps en temps, quelques ronflements discrets. Lilyn éteignit les lumières et s'assit sur son lit dans le noir, trop excitée pour dormir. Elle aurait pourtant pu se reposer quelques heures avant de passer à l'acte, mais il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais dormir tant elle trépignait d'impatience. Étrangement, elle qui avait toujours supposé qu'elle serait terrifiée le moment venu, se sentait confiante et déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout de son acte.

Quand elle estima que le silence régnait depuis suffisamment longtemps, elle se leva et entreprit de rassembler ce dont elle avait besoin, toujours éclairée de sa petite pierre qu'elle tenait tantôt d'une main, tantôt du bout des dents. Prudemment, elle se changea pour une tenue amble qui lui laissait les bras nus et surtout, bleue marine. C'était une des seules qu'elle possédait de cette couleur foncée et elle espérait qu'elle lui permettrait d'être plus discrète dans la pénombre.

Quand elle fut prête à partir, Lilyn s'approcha de la porte, y colla son oreille et resta ainsi immobile quelques minutes, tant pour écouter les bruits que pour rassembler son courage, avant de finalement se risquer à sortir sur la pointe des pieds. Dans le couloir désert, tout était immobile et silencieux.

Elle savait que des patrouilles de nuit faisaient régulièrement des rondes mais elle était au moins débarrassée des gardiens insomniaques, des fêtards de retour des bars dans leur QG respectifs et des conquêtes de Nevra. Après quelques secondes à hésiter sur le pas de sa porte, la jeune fille s'élança en direction dans la salle des portes aussi silencieusement et rapidement que possible, la sacoche sur son épaule et attentive au moindre bruit.

Une fois aux pieds des marches qui menaient à la salle des portes, elle s'aplatit contre le mur et balaya le hall du regard. N'entendant ni ne voyant rien, elle traversa l'espace vide en courant et remonta sur le pallier supérieur sans ralentir, poussée par l'adrénaline. De là, elle s'immobilisa et attendit longuement de voir si quelqu'un l'interpellait, prudemment appuyée contre la rambarde.

Elle savait qu'à cette intersection, les rondes étaient plus nombreuses sans compter la garde permanente près des réserves de nourritures. Comme en écho à ses pensées, deux patrouilleurs qui lui étaient inconnus arrivèrent depuis l'extérieur en discutant à voix basses. Lilyn se dissimula aussitôt dans l'ombre mais ils ne levèrent pas la tête et disparurent au coin du couloir. Alors, elle recula jusqu'à la salle d'alchimie et s'appuya brièvement sur la poignée pour vérifier qu'elle était bien ouverte. Comme prévu, la porte pivota en silence et elle se glissa dans la pièce avec un soupir de soulagement.

Heureusement, les lieux étaient vides. À priori, elle ne craignait pas d'y croiser quelqu'un, à moins qu'Eweleïn ne se mette en tête d'y venir en pleine nuit, exemptée de couvre-feu comme tous les étincelantes. Mais ça n'était pas son style contrairement à son chef de garde insomniaque.

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes pour la forme, si elle n'entendait pas un bruit de pas, Lilyn disposa toutes ses affaires sur sa table de travail dans un recoin du mur, avant de vider son alcôve des ingrédients qu'elle avait préparés au préalable de manière à les avoir à portée de main quand elle devrait effectuer les étapes les plus délicates. Elle avait calculé ses quantités de telle sorte à préparer des potions pour un nombre de personnes très important. La formule n'était pas prévu à des doses si fortes, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses dosages et qu'elle utilisait tout, elle pourrait aisément tenir plusieurs mois en se rationnant. En se rationnant seulement, parce que le texte spécifiait bien que boire deux doses d'un coup ne prolongerait pas la métamorphose du double de son temps, et que sa forme elfique ne dépendrait que de l'heure à laquelle elle avait bu sa dernière fiole. « Dommage, hein ? » avait écrit l'auteur, dans la marge.

Une fois tout disposé correctement et après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur ou oublié quelque chose, Lilyn s'installa en face des ingrédients en les rangeant machinalement. Il fallait qu'elle étudie sérieusement la question des dosages qu'il lui fallait effectuer. Elle avait d'abord pensé utiliser tous ses ingrédients d'un coup, mais les étapes à suivre étaient trop nombreuses et compliquées pour prendre ce risque, sans compter qu'elle n'excluait pas de s'être trompée quelque part. Il lui fallait deux ou trois fioles « test » pour vérifier avant toute chose que la potion avait bien l'effet escompté. Mais cela impliquerait de recommencer la nuit prochaine, probablement…

Lilyn se rongea longuement l'ongle du pouce, hésitante. Miiko allait probablement renouveler le couvre-feu le lendemain… Et si cela n'arrivait pas, il lui suffirait de laisser quelque part des traces de son passage : le viol du couvre-feu avait toujours pour effet de le prolonger. Si elle était rapide, Lilyn supposait donc qu'elle pourrait toujours tenter sa chance la nuit suivante si la potion fonctionnait… Mais ça impliquait de la tester cette nuit et rien n'indiquait qu'elle aurait deux fois la chance de ne pas être repérée.

Par la suite, la présence d'Ezarel au QG compliquerait grandement son petit manège. Mais si elle savait à l'avance comment s'y prendre pour effectuer la potion et qu'elle était certaine qu'elle fonctionnerait, elle prendrait moins de temps à la faire et il serait plus facile de se glisser dans la salle d'alchimie le temps de la terminer. Même en plein jour, la plupart des alchimistes travaillaient dans leurs alcôves respectives et personne n'était jamais venu lui demander ce qu'elle faisait… Elle ne tenait pas à prendre un risque si grand, mais cela pouvait rester sa dernière solution. L'important était donc bien de réussir ce premier test et elle aurait la nuit du lendemain pour utiliser le reste des ingrédients.

Après réflexion, Lilyn opta pour un total de sept doses, histoire de pouvoir en tester plusieurs et étudier les autres si cela ne fonctionnait pas. Cela lui permettait aussi de ne pas trop diviser les quantités et moins se compliquer la tâche. Elle avait largement de quoi en faire plus par la suite et si la potion ne fonctionnait pas, elle n'aurait pas perdu trop de matériaux. Après avoir attendu de longue minutes à regarder ses ingrédients sans bouger, le cœur battant et les mains moites, Lilyn se décida à se lancer dans sa succession de manipulations délicates et chronométrées.

Elle savait la potion d'un niveau de difficulté supérieur car en temps normal, les potions qu'on lui donnait à produire n'impliquait que des manipulations techniques : des mélanges de matière organique, chimique ou minérale… la potion elfique n'était pas prévue pour être faite par une débutante car elle impliquait entre autres, l'utilisation de plusieurs sortilèges. Lilyn n'avait jamais eu à en faire auparavant et même si elle avait longuement étudié et s'était entraînée seule dans sa chambre, elle craignait de se tromper.

Avec des gestes nerveux mais précis, la jeune fille disposa stratégiquement autour d'elle les livres qu'elle avait eu droit d'emprunter dans la réserve en faisant valoir son droit basé sur sa trouvaille du carnet pour Ezarel. Ils s'apparentaient à des manuels « comment apprendre les sortilèges alchimiques pour les nuls » mais ils lui avaient distillés de précieux conseils sur son fil de pensée et sa voix quand elle devrait parler. Après la préparation de son matériel ainsi que les premières manipulations consistant pour la plupart à tailler les plantes qui lui fallait dans les formes adéquates - du moins celle pour qui cela avait été impossible de le faire à l'avance - la première incantation se retrouva son objectif suivant.

Lilyn se saisit d'un papier sur lequel elle avait recopié des centaines et des centaines de runes elfiques jusqu'à atteindre la perfection et les dessina sur la table, autour de la poudre qu'elle avait créé avec une des graines de sa plante glaciale et le sable bruyant acheté chez Purroy, réduit à une poudre extrêmement fine taillée par le verredragon. Le petit poignard ornemental qu'elle s'était payé lui avait d'ailleurs coûté une petite fortune.

\- Le symbole du chanvre, un « cerf », pureté… murmura-t-elle, concentrée.

Ses doigts tremblaient et transpiraient. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote de ne pas avoir enfilé de gants en cresson pour isoler l'humidité. C'était des gants pour débutants qui ne protégeaient pas beaucoup, mais elle commençait à craindre de mettre de la sueur partout… ou pire, laisser glisser la potion maîtresse entre ses doigts !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, la pointe de la craie de sel cristallisé acheva le dernier symbole, formant un cercle de courbes entrelacées en un motif complexe qui formait une phrase énigmatique dont elle n'avait toujours pas compris le sens. Mais elle nécessitait simplement d'être recopiée, rien de dramatique. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Lilyn jeta un coup d'œil furtif par dessus son épaule et attendit en tremblant qu'il se passe quelque chose en passant aux manipulations suivantes. Il lui faudrait tracer plusieurs cercles, en plusieurs langues elfiques et de plusieurs couleurs différentes : l'un d'eux nécessitait de la sève de mojo qui brillait d'une lueur rosée. C'était très beau et en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait adoré étudier le phénomène. Mais là tout de suite, c'était une vrai plaie. Heureusement, elle n'aurait pas à effectuer certains rituels où il fallait chanter et danser pour obtenir un effet quelconque. Et qui avait eu l'idée de faire de telles choses la première fois ?! Un imbécile s'était probablement dit « tiens, peut-être qu'il se passera un truc ? »

La petite absynthe marmonna sa frustration dans sa barbe en hachant, taillant, écrasant avec des gestes qu'elle avait répété des centaines de fois sur d'autres ingrédients, bien moins coûteux. La nervosité lui faisait penser n'importe quoi mais heureusement, ses mains poursuivaient sans elle les gestes devenus automatiques, dans une espèce de danse ou une lutte, dont elle n'était parfois presque que spectatrice. Était-ce que ressentaient les obsidiens ? Avaient-ils cet étrange sentiment de sortir de leur corps, comme elle qui se sentait curieusement vivante ?

Soudain, les signes que Lilyn avait tracé se mirent à briller d'une lueur dorée. Elle n'était pas très vive sous les lumières blanches de la salle d'Alchimie, mais la jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. À priori, tout allait bien. Maintenant, il fallait absolument qu'elle utilise la pierre de vent pour mélanger le contenu d'un gobelet qu'elle avait préparé une semaine plus tôt : des larmes de driades, des larmes de volcan et des larmes de frêne, un arbre terrien. Pour la pierre de vent, c'était plus compliqué : il fallait qu'elle lui [i] _demande_ [/i] pour qu'elle s'exécute et ne créer les bourrasques minuscules qu'elle attendait. C'était impératif d'après sa potion - relativement explicite sur les effets de quoi et quoi - pour filtrer l'air dans son organisme quand elle serait sous forme elfe.

Mais pour en appeler à la pierre de vent, Lilyn ne devait penser à rien d'autre. La jeune fille se concentra sur le caillou et essaya de toutes ses forces de chasser de son esprit toute pensée parasite. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela avant et le simple fait d'y penser avait justement l'effet inverse : en se voyant ne pas y parvenir, elle paniquait de plus en plus. Le fait de penser « je peux y arriver » était tout aussi rédhibitoire. Elle fini par se vider sur la tête un sceau d'eau glacée sur le crâne pour réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et passer à la suite.

La potion lui faisait l'effet d'être capricieuse, exigeante. Elle devait se plier à ses désirs, courir dans tous les sens et manipuler des objets minuscules et extrêmement fragile à un rythme précis sans se tromper, sous peine de voir tous ses efforts être réduits à néant. À un moment qui lui réclamait d'être particulièrement rapide car il lui fallait maintenir très vive une étincelle en passant d'un cercle à un autre, elle dérapa et manqua de laisser échapper la préparation maîtresse à l'intérieur de laquelle vibrait une nuée de petites bulles qui éclataient les unes après les autres. Elle poursuivit sa tâche les larmes aux yeux après s'être fait rudement mal à la jambe, mais bien trop pressée pour faire une pause.

Plus tard, elle rata la découpe d'une plante qui exigeait de séparer graines et cosses juste avant d'être ajoutée à la préparation. Elle gâcha près de quatre graines en les brisant avec la pointe de son couteau en verredragon tant ses mains tremblaient, avant de finalement en obtenir une exploitable. Ensuite, elle s'attela à la malachite qui, si elle lui avait causé de la difficulté, n'était finalement pas l'étape la plus dure. La quantité exacte à mettre dans le gant avait été préparée au préalable. Ne possédant pas de pierres de la bonne taille, elle avait chipé un gantelet de fer neuf dans la forge quelques jours plus tôt, afin de ne pas avoir à le laver et risquer d'y laisser des traces de savon. Elle l'avait empli de poudre de malachite verte jusqu'à obtenir la taille d'un pouce acceptable. Elle l'ajouta à la préparation en y mêlant des feuilles de menthe toxiques issues d'une forêt terrestre à la réputation d'être magique et encore habitée de faerys : Brocéliande.

Les deux heures suivantes furent rythmées par ses manipulations qu'elle suivait à la lettre, son feuillet à plat devant elle, entre deux plaques de verres pour pouvoir le déchiffrer tranquillement : elle devait tantôt tracer de nouveaux cercles et dire à la perfection des phrases en langue elfe à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien et qu'elle avait répété tous les soirs sans succès, jusqu'à avoir l'idée d'avaler une potion qui anesthésiait en partie sa bouche pour lui permettre de la moduler plus aisément ainsi que sa langue, ce qui lui permettait de prononcer des syllabes très particulières pendant un temps limité. Elle craignait d'être entendue, mais pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle parle distinctement et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Elle s'estimait chanceuse que la potion soit si rapide à préparer, car certains mélanges qu'elle avait étudié en classe nécessitaient d'être fait à des moments précis de l'année et prenaient parfois plusieurs semaines, voire mois ou années. L'exercice n'en était pas moins très difficile et elle manqua plusieurs fois de rater une manipulation particulièrement ardue, comme lorsque sa langue fourcha alors qu'elle essaya désespérément de réchauffer sa potion de l'intérieur, au moyen de cœur de lune, une pierre pourtant connue pour être glaciale. Après quelques échecs répétés, la minuscule bille devint d'un rouge vif au point que Lilyn cru que le verre solaire allait éclater entre ses mains.

Quand enfin elle ajouta la dernière goutte à sa potion, la petite absynthe transpirait et se sentait littéralement épuisée. Avec un soupir étranglé se muant en un sanglot, la jeune fille laissa échapper la minuscule pince qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts gourds. La feuille de sel qu'elle avait laissé glisser à la surface de la potion, d'un rose si clair qu'il semblait transparent, glissa sous la surface et se désagrégea. Aucun imprévu trop violent. Lilyn ferma les yeux, murmura une dernière phrase et souffla à la surface.

Probablement à cause de la fatigue, un sentiment de panique et de culpabilité s'insinua en elle sournoisement. La petite absynthe a qui le temps avait paru si long, seule face à cette succession d'énigmes qui n'en finissait pas, avait maintenant l'impression d'avoir été brutalement poussée devant la fiole qui allait faire basculer son existence d'un coté ou de l'autre.

Soit le bonheur divin, soit le fiasco total.

Elle frémit et pour ne penser plus à rien, sépara le liquide en sept doses, comme elle l'avait prévu : suivre des étapes écrites et ne pas avoir à réfléchir par elle-même avait quelque chose de rassurant. Mais une fois cela fait, elle s'assit au sol, trop basse pour voir ne plus voir la potion.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?… Elle ne se sentait pas prête. C'était mal, assurément. Elle allait mentir au monde entier. Elle aimait Ezarel et elle allait le manipuler, le piéger. En supposant qu'elle n'arrive à quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qui laisserait prévoir que ses sentiments seraient réciproques, même une fois dans une enveloppe différente ? Est-ce que l'elfe aux cheveux bleus était seulement capable d'aimer quelqu'un ? Sans parler du danger, de la morale, du fait qu'elle devrait à chaque minute trouver un prétexte de pourquoi son autre « identité » ne serait pas présente.

Avec un profond soupir pour chasser ses pensées décourageantes, Lilyn se redressa juste assez pour que seul son nez dépasse de la table et observa longuement les doses, les soupesant de la main et les observant à la lumière pour voir s'il n'y flottait rien d'anormal. Il n'avait vu aucune indication sur l'apparence de la potion une fois celle-ci terminée. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien être verte pomme que vermeille, transparente et liquide, voire épaisse et opaque. Mais la couleur de la sienne était limpide et sa fluidité, parfaite, d'un léger ton rosé. La jeune fille hésita longuement, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Devait-elle tester dès maintenant ?

Probablement pas mais à vrai dire, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir si les semaines qu'elle avait passé à les étudier et courir dans tout le QG allaient servir à quelque chose. Peut-être que ces potions n'avaient-elles aucun effet ? Ou un effet autre que celui auquel elle s'attendait ?

Lilyn soupira et déboucha machinalement une des fioles pour la porter à son nez. C'était dangereux en théorie et après l'avoir humée, elle alla s'asseoir pour éviter de s'effondrer si elle s'évanouissait, attendant de voir si les effluves de la fiole avaient un effet sur elle. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle était toujours en pleine forme et même, de plus en plus fébrile.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, la petite absynthe se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas devant l'alignement de potions sans les quitter du regard. Elle s'en approcha avec hésitation avant de s'éloigner à nouveau et s'asseoir lourdement dans sa chaise, pour ensuite se relever et ainsi de suite.

\- Je ne peux pas me risquer à boire dans ma chambre, énuméra t-elle à voix haute en balayant la pièce du regard, vérifiant une nouvelle fois que la porte était bien fermée. La salle d'alchimie possède son système de sécurité… Si quelque chose se passe mal, je dois rester ici.

Elle se releva, s'approcha de l'alarme directement reliée à l'infirmerie où quelqu'un de garde se trouvait en permanence. Même si elle devait pour cela être découverte, elle ne voulait pas mettre sa vie en danger en avalant la préparation dans sa chambre où, si jamais elle perdait connaissance et était incapable de crier, personne ne la découvrirait avant plusieurs jours.

Le seul problème en réalité, était si la potion fonctionnait. Il ne serait question que de quelques heures de transformation, probablement. Au jugé de ce qu'en disait la recette, elle tenait en moyenne cinq heures selon la corpulence des personnes. Lilyn, étant donné son petit gabarit espérait rester transformée six heures.

Il était encore… Et personne ne viendrait la trouver d'ici six heures. Si la potion fonctionnait, il lui suffirait d'y attendre que les effets s'estompent d'eux-mêmes dans sa chambre et elle n'aurait plus qu'à choisir le moment de faire entrer son personnage en scène. Mais avant cela, il lui fallait traverser la salle des portes jusqu'au couloir des gardes sans être vue. Elle était parvenue à échapper aux rondes mais elle ne pouvait pas être sûre que cela arriverait deux fois.

\- D'un autre côté, la garde est grande, marmonna Lilyn pour elle-même. Personne ne peut se vanter de connaître tout le monde. Si je croise rapidement quelqu'un en pleine nuit sans le saluer, personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur…

Le seul problème, c'était ce qu'elle serait en définitive. Les seuls représentants de la race elfique étaient Ezarel et Eweleïn, pour autant qu'elle sache. Les soldats nommés à la surveillance de nuit comprendraient tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas une gardienne habituée des lieux.

De plus en plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller au bout de son idée, Lilyn se leva de nouveau et se mit à marcher rapidement dans la salle d'alchimie jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Une grand carré de tissu normalement utilisé pour obstruer complètement les fenêtres lorsque certaines potions nécessitant d'être effectuées dans le noir complet étaient commandées. Elle s'enveloppa dedans de manière à montrer son visage mais cacher ses oreilles qui serait la partie de son anatomie la plus susceptible de la trahir.

Après cela, elle s'immobilisa et prit une profonde inspiration en fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche d'une dernière excuse pour ne pas goûter la potion. Maintenant qu'elle y était confrontée, elle n'était plus si sûre de vouloir essayer. Et si elle se faisait surprendre ? La petite absynthe trottina jusqu'à la porte et glissa sa tête à l'extérieur. Elle ne vit personne. Même pas une ronde. Lilyn s'avança jusqu'au bord, espérant presque être vue par quelqu'un. Mais non, tout était silencieux. Elle fit demi-tour.

\- Bon, eh bien… murmura t-elle d'une petite voix en refermant la porte. Quand il faut y aller !…

Elle s'approcha lentement des potions alignées sur le plan de travail et en saisit une. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle eut des difficultés à ouvrir le bouchon qui l'y scellait tant ses mains tremblaient d'appréhension. Finalement, elle déboucha le petit récipient et s'installa sur sa chaise, juste à côté de la porte et du système d'alarme avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres, l'y laissant immobile quelques secondes, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine pour finalement tout boire d'un coup. Elle lâcha la fiole qui se brisa sur le sol et resta immobile en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Tous les cas d'alchimistes de renom qui étaient morts au cours de recherches sur des potions tombées dans l'oubli voire en cherchant à les inventer, lui revinrent en mémoire.

Empoisonnement, explosion, maladie, dissolution, folie… La liste était longue. Incapable de savoir si la transpiration ou les battements affolés de son cœur était dû à un effet secondaire ou à la peur, elle leva la main au dessus du levier, prête à appeler à l'aide l'infirmerie et entreprit de se concentrer sur son ressentit pour se calmer un peu.

Curieusement, la potion était délicieuse comparé aux ignobles mixtures qu'Ezarel leur faisait parfois avaler. Un goût sucré restait sur sa langue et elle avait sentit de minuscules bulles acides exploser contre son palais, sans agressivité. Elle respirait bien, ne se sentait pas mal. Elle leva sa main devant ses yeux, guettant l'instant où ses doigts commenceraient à changer de forme. Elle les imaginaient longs et fins, bien plus que ceux qu'elle avait au bout de sa main minuscule.

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, son assurance et son excitation laissèrent place à l'anxiété alors que le temps s'étirait, immuable et interminable. Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix de plus. Lilyn n'avait jamais été confrontée à une potion si lente mais en avait entendu parler. Certaines mettait plusieurs heures à agir, parfois des semaines, des mois ou des années. C'était notamment un atout pour beaucoup de poisons. Qui sait, peut-être mourrait-elle brutalement dans six mois ? Mais rien n'en faisait mention dans la recette, c'était même tout l'inverse !

S'était elle trompée ? Lui manquait-il un ingrédient ? Avait-elle fait une erreur dans les proportions ? Peut-être les ingrédients n'étaient-ils pas aussi forts que ce qu'on lui avait vanté…

Dépitée, la jeune fille se releva et se servit sans réfléchir une nouvelle dose, aveuglée par la frustration. Si elle se retrouvait confrontée à un échec, tous les espoirs qu'elle avait elle même construit pierre par pierre et auxquels elle s'était accrochée ces dernières semaines, tous ses projets et ses rêves tomberaient à l'eau. Au moins, la potion ne semblait pas avoir d'effet secondaire dangereux pour l'instant, alors…

\- Juste une de plus… ça ne fera pas de mal, chuchota la petite absynthe en avalant le contenu de sa seconde fiole.

Elle s'assit de nouveau et attendit presque dix minutes puis se releva et se servit une double dose avec un grognement d'agacement, jurant et pestant contre l'auteur de la potion et contre elle-même. De plus en plus furieuse, elle s'empara de la feuille de papier où elle avait noté toutes les étapes avec un sifflement de fureur. Où s'était-elle trompée aussi ridiculement pour gâcher ainsi ses ingrédients ? Où, bon sang ?! Elle avait forcément fait une erreur ! Le feuillet était clair pour ce qu'on lui en avait rapporté, le temps de métamorphose était sans douleur et ne durait pas plus d'une minute, grand maximum. Au mieux, une trentaine de secondes ! Mais alors… ?

Lilyn écarquilla les yeux en se sentant basculer. Elle jeta un regard confus et étrécit vers le levier d'alarme à l'autre bout de la pièce et tendit une main sans force dans sa direction. Puis elle s'évanouit brutalement.

* * *

 _MissDasey, j'essaie de faire en sorte d'écrire la vie quotidienne au QG, avec son lot de personnages qui ne font qu'apparaître mais qu'on aime lire, et aussi les travaux dont ils sont chargés pour montrer qu'en dehors des petites magouilles de l'héroïne, la vie continue et fourmille dans le QG ! En soi, je n'ai pas prévu de faire du cœur une intrigue très importante mais je vais réfléchir à la suite de son histoire ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je te confie le chat avec plaisir il a pas l'air sympa_

 _Nimk-Chan : Merciiiiii, c'est vraiment beaucoup trop gentil ! Son opposé avec les héroïnes badass habituelle était justement ce qui me plaisait chez elle quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire. On sait toutes qu'on ne serait pas toutes hyper sûre de nous au QG d'Eel, donc j'ai pensé que ça serait plus simple de s'identifier à elle ! C'est merveilleux si avec toi ça fonctionne :-*_

 _Croquette : Hihi moi aussi j'adore Ezarel (même si en ce moment je ne dirais pas non à Ash...) Ne t'en fait pas à propos de la transformation, la révélation ne devrait plus tarder..._

 _Petite plume de folie : Oui hein ? J'en peux plus de le voir s'écraser et me faire ses yeux de chiot dans le jeu... ce n'est pas ça qui m'a séduite ! Et c'est comme ça que j'ai prévu de l'écrire donc, j'espère que l'équipe va vite se ressaisir parce que c'est difficile de s'inspirer d'un personnage qui change aussi radicalement ! Et oui pas faux j'ai changé le raiting, même si pour revoir une scène de ce genre va falloir attendre pas mal *hein quoi comme ça je spoile*_

 _Eh oui MissDasey, l'auteur du lemon a écrit une histoire entière dont l'héroïne porte son pseudo et pour l'avoir lu, c'est vraiment génial (y a du Leiftan tout nu), j'espère que malgré le fait que ça soit un hors série, l'histoire te plaît ! Des bisous et à une prochaine !_

* * *

 **Bon bah voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, il est 6h30 du matin et je vais aller me coucher avant de muter en hibou. À la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !**


	9. Chapitre 7 : L'elfe de trop

**Comme on me l'a très justement fait remarquer, on peut considérer ce chapitre comme le début d'un nouvel arc dans le récit. Où la fin de l'introduction de l'histoire. Quand je vous disais qu'elle serait longue... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Il est assez rare que quelqu'un choisissent le sol de mon laboratoire pour cuver son vin. C'est assez courageux. Je dois même avouer que je suis plutôt impressionné.

Les yeux de Lilyn papillonnèrent et elle se sentit émerger lentement des brumes d'un sommeil comateux, particulièrement profond. La voix qui avait parlé l'en avait tirée de manière irréversible. Un flot de protestation lui vint, elle voulait dormir encore ! Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été arrachée à un rêve très agréable dont elle ne se souvenait déjà plus.

La jeune fille tenta d'ouvrir les paupières pour les refermer aussitôt, éblouie par une lumière vive qui ne semblait venir de nulle part. Au travers de sa conscience confuse, elle tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille, sans succès. La seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit, persistante, était qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise. Mais impossible de savoir laquelle. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre de boire, pourtant.

Caressant la perspective de se rendormir et remettre à plus tard les problèmes qu'elle savait sur le point de lui tomber dessus, elle reçu un choc brusque à la cuisse qui lui fit pousser un gémissement éraillé. Sa voix lui sembla particulièrement altérée et sa bouche, pâteuse. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Rien à faire, tant qu'elle resterait à la frontière entre éveil et sommeil, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort colossal.

Lentement, Lilyn ramena les bras le long de son corps, notant distraitement qu'elle se trouvait sur une surface froide et dure, avant de soulever légèrement son buste. Prise d'une soudaine nausée, l'absynthe poussa un gémissement douloureux et voulu se retourner dans son lit, ne parvenant qu'à faire glisser ses jambes nues sur ce qu'elle supposait être le sol de sa chambre.

Un à un, ses sens s'éveillèrent. De longues vagues de douleur pulsaient contre ses tempes. Parvenant à ouvrir des yeux encore embués de sommeil, Lilyn les posa sur une paire de bottes bleues -probablement à l'origine du coup de pied dans la cuisse- à motifs dorés, juste devant sa tête. Son regard remonta petit à petit. Un pantalon blanc surmonté d'une ceinture alourdie d'ailettes de cuir plumées, d'une besace aux compartiments vides, des bande de tissus silencieuses et esthétiques. Une ceinture de corde. Une veste blanche, un haut bleu. Et…

Lilyn bondit sur ses pieds et manqua de s'effondrer aussitôt. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à la table derrière elle, les jambes flageolantes et les yeux rivés sur le sol pour ne pas vomir. Ezarel n'esquissa pas un geste pour la rattraper et même, s'écarta d'un pas prudent en haussant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien. Je m'absente quelques semaines et voilà comment je retrouve la garde. Si ton état est dû à la gueule de bois, c'est Eweleïn qu'il faut aller voir, grogna t-il.

Lilyn déglutit lentement et leva prudemment les yeux, toujours étourdie. Elle croisa le regard de l'elfe qui la dévisageait toujours, l'air ennuyé. Elle avait envie de disparaître, de mourir et de hurler à la fois. Discrètement, elle se pinça le bras au cas où. Mais elle était définitivement réveillée, et confrontée à la plus grande honte de sa vie. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en même temps que des larmes de honte, tandis que tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient sans détour. Il fallait qu'elle se justifie, vite !

\- Je…

Sa voix était trop faible pour être audible, à peine un murmure éraillé. Comme dans ses cauchemars quand elle était incapable de parler et de courir. Ezarel pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe et ce n'est que ce bref mouvement qui la fit réaliser un détail important : elle n'avait presque jamais été aussi près de lui. Il la dépassait toujours mais désormais, elle arrivait presque à sa hauteur.

\- Je suis désolée, je... murmura t-elle sans plus vraiment écouter ce qu'elle racontait.

Elle s'interrompit encore, sans s'en rendre compte, presque confrontée à une absence d'elle-même. Sa voix était réellement différente, pas seulement à cause du sommeil. Moins aiguë et plus douce, plus… femme ? Stupéfaite, Lilyn porta sa main à sa bouche alors que l'idée faisait trop lentement son chemin à travers son esprit. Elle écarta timidement ses cheveux avec des gestes tremblants et saisit entre ses doigts faibles l'extrémité d'une oreille pointue.

En face d'elle, le chef de la garde Absynthe eu la même réaction de surprise en rivant son regard sur ses oreilles taillées en pointes qui étaient restées dissimulées sous sa chevelure blonde, plus longue, plus épaisse et plus brillante. Il écarquilla les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde avant que son visage ne se ferme complètement et que son regard ne se durcisse encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Super… Grogna t-il avant de se détourner en secouant la tête.

Lilyn le suivit des yeux avec l'impression que son cerveau s'était éteint, la laissant totalement seule avec deux bras dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle leva une main devant ses yeux, agita ses longs doigts fins, observant bêtement des ongles magnifiques et brillants qui n'étaient plus rongés jusqu'au sang. Sa tenue bleu-marine la serrait plus qu'avant et le bas du tissu lui arrivait bien au dessus du milieu des cuisses. Gênée, elle tirait sur l'ourlet en se tortillant avant de regarder autour d'elle en faisant fi de sa confusion. Elle nota que la table sur laquelle elle s'appuyait arrivait à hauteur de sa taille et que de là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir à sa portée des ingrédients et des outils qu'elle avait dû mainte fois réclamer qu'on lui attrape car elle ne pouvait ni les voir ni les atteindre par ses propres moyens sans escalader une chaise.

Reportant son attention sur son chef de garde en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle nota distraitement qu'il était un peu débraillé, ce qui était inhabituel. Ses cheveux étaient plus lâches et ses vêtements, froissés par endroits. Sous son bras, il tenait une pile de papiers recouverts de notes et sur son épaule, un sac plein à craquer. Qu'il n'ait demandé à personne de porter ses affaires à sa place était étrange. Il était fréquent que des missions ne se déroulent pas comme prévu mais sa présence dans le QG sans que personne ne soit au courant était quand même surprenante. Il avait dû le traverser sans se faire voir et n'avait aucune escorte, ce qui était anormal.

\- Tu es ? Demanda Ezarel en lui tournant le dos, fourrageant dans ses affaires. Ton visage ne me dit rien. Je suppose que tu es entrée dans la garde pendant mon absence ?

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et entreprit d'y ranger quelques dossiers qu'il transportait avec lui, sans sembler plus inquiet que cela. C'est à cet instant que le cerveau de la plus-si-petite-que-ça Lilyn se remit à fonctionner. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un mensonge rapide et qui serait cohérent tant avec son arrivée ici, qu'avec le futur dont elle rêvait au sein de la garde. Ezarel inspira par le nez, visiblement agacé par son silence. Avant, elle aurait été incapable de percevoir ce son… mais maintenant, elle l'entendait presque aussi distinctement que s'il lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille. Cette pensée la fit rougir et l'elfe sembla l'interpréter comme un aveu de sa culpabilité.

\- Si tu es une ennemie, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre bêtement que cela me soit confirmé. Tu seras sous les verrous tôt ou tard alors n'abuse pas de ma patience, fit-il d'un ton sec.

Essayant de se détacher de son regard vert d'eau qui la transperçait de part en part, Lilyn essaya de se concentrer sur l'histoire auquel elle avait déjà songé rêveusement, sans jamais l'élaborer avec sérieux, persuadée qu'elle aurait beaucoup plus de temps.

Normalement, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer dans la garde par effraction. Sans doute en déduisait-il qu'elle y était entrée en son absence et faisait déjà partie du QG ?Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'être une nouvelle recrue, Miiko et les autres s'empressaient de la démentir. Et elle n'avait aucune excuse pour s'être introduite dans la garde d'Eel en pleine nuit sans prévenir personne ! Un cercle de champignon ? Elle avait étudié la Terre mais pas suffisamment pour prétendre y avoir vécu. Et il en allait de même pour la cité des elfes ! « Dans quel merdier je me suis fourrée ? »

\- J'attends, dit Ezarel d'une voix ayant baissée de plusieurs octaves -sexy. Tant que je n'ai pas eu confirmation de Miiko, je n'ai aucune preuve que tu n'es pas une ennemie alors je te conseille de ne pas m'ignorer plus longtemps. Tu sais a qui tu parles, au moins ?

Il posa les affaires qu'il tenait en main comme s'il se mettait sur ses gardes sans en avoir l'air et haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui ordonner de parler. Maintenant.

\- E…

Lilyn s'interrompit. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus confuses, paniquées et assourdissantes.

Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, elle était censée ne jamais avoir mit les pieds à Eel ni le connaître. C'était maintenant ou jamais qu'elle pouvait avouer ses recherches. Elle pouvait s'avancer, lui montrer ses ingrédients et fioles -qu'elle avait vraisemblablement oublié sur sa table de travail dans l'angle du mur- et présenter son travail à l'elfe. Cette fois, il serait forcé de la féliciter ! Pour avoir assisté à des remises de récompenses, elle savait qu'elle avait réalisé un exploit… C'était sa dernière chance de choisir l'autre voie ! Mais elle voulait tellement, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas...

\- J-je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Je m'appelle… Aelyn. Je suis arrivée cette nuit, dit-elle finalement en expirant longuement, comme après une longue apnée.

Ezarel eut l'air interloqué pendant une fraction de seconde puis se détourna et entreprit de poursuivre son rangement. Il fit disparaître ses papiers dans les multiples tiroirs de son bureau puis rangea négligemment les échantillons qu'il avait rapporté de son expédition dans une alcôve, mais pas celle qu'il utilisait habituellement. Probablement pour qu'elle ne sache pas où se trouvait la sienne si elle se mettait en tête de lui voler quelque chose.

Lilyn s'appuya contre la table d'alchimie en réfléchissant aussi vite que sa panique le lui permettait. La potion n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Elle ne devrait pas être si faible après l'avoir prise, rien n'indiquait une telle réaction. Elle avait sûrement fait une erreur dans les mélanges, mais laquelle ? Et surtout, quels effets imprévisibles cette dose pouvait-elle encore avoir ? Combien de temps allait-elle rester sous cette forme instable ?

Le chef de l'Absynthe pivota vers elle avec encore un nouveau visage, plus avenant. Lilyn avait passé tant de temps à l'observer qu'elle décela la méfiance derrière son sourire de façade et la tension dans son bras qu'il tenait à sa ceinture, à portée de main de son fleuret.

\- Une intruse… Dans la garde d'Eel ? Demanda t-il d'un ton amusé. Personne ne sait que tu es ici ?

\- À par vous, pas que je sache, répondit Lilyn d'une voix minuscule. Mais je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention…

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir annoncé ta présence ?

\- Je ne voulais pas réveiller le garde, répondit-elle en s'excusant mentalement auprès de la personne qui ne manquerait pas de se faire passer un savon par Miiko. Et… je suis entrée dans une pièce au hasard puis j'ai du m'évanouir. J'ai énormément marché. J'étais épuisée et affamée.

Ca, c'était la vérité. Les tartes de Karuto lui apparurent en pensée auréolée de lumière, embaumant les fruits sucrés et son ventre émit un grondement sourd. Ezarel n'y prêta aucune attention, se contentant de la toiser en silence. Lui aussi semblait réfléchir et son regard vert qu'elle était incapable de soutenir la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle baissa les yeux et son envie de vomir revint, plus forte que jamais. Pour se changer les idées, elle entreprit d'effectuer des calculs. Elle avait lu que les elfes ne vomissaient que très rarement, leur organisme n'étant pas fait pour cela. Que ces nausées voulaient-elles dire ? Jusqu'où avait-elle raté sa préparation ?

\- Il va falloir sortir d'ici, décida le chef de l'Absynthe. Si tu ne te sent pas bien, il faut aller voir Eweleïn. Et prévenir quelqu'un de ta présence.

Lilyn -ou Aelyn ?- hocha lentement la tête. Allez voir l'infirmière de la garde, répondre à des questions… C'était un risque énorme. Et si elle était capable de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas une vrai elfe ? Combien de temps resterait-elle dans l'infirmerie ? Est-ce qu'elle serait encore elfe quand elle en sortirait ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle avait dormi. À ces deux questions, de la seule qualité de la potion dépendaient les réponses et elle ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. La terreur la prit de nouveau quand elle compris qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule solution à portée de main, totalement idiote.

\- J'arrive, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Son regard balaya la pièce et elle repéra les trois fioles restantes, posées sur une chaise. De là où l'elfe se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas les voir car il était ironiquement trop grand. Mais maintenant qu'il avait comprit qu'elle était suspecte, il ne la quitterait plus des yeux et la verrait sans doute les faire disparaître…

\- Attendez, j'ai eu le temps de… déposer mes affaires.

Elle se dirigea vers sa table et ramassa les quelques herbes qui traînaient encore hors de son sac, se remerciant mentalement d'avoir pensé à en ranger une partie la veille, dans leur alcôve. En revanche, les fioles étaient toujours là, sagement alignées. Lilyn était au bord de l'évanouissement, atrocement consciente du regard pesant de son compagnon, dans son dos. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers les fioles en se plaçant dos à Ezarel, lui bouchant la vue sur ses mains pendant quelques secondes à peine, le temps d'en faire disparaître deux dans ses larges poches. Elle déboucha la dernière d'une main tremblante. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure ni du temps que la transformation durerait. En priant pour ne pas s'évanouir une seconde fois, elle avala son contenu avant de faire tomber le flacon vide dans son sac. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée évanouie et préférait prendre le risque de perdre connaissance à nouveau plutôt que de se retransformer devant tout le monde. Divisée par trois, elle espérait de tout cœur que la dose serait plus supportable et qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans les pommes dans l'infirmerie. Si c'était le cas, on risquerait de la déshabiller et de tomber sur les deux dernières fioles.

\- Je n'ai pas toute la journée, fit remarquer Ezarel, mi-impatient, mi-agressif.

Aelyn pivota aussitôt et lui tendit obligeamment le sac alors qu'il la dévisageait d'un air sceptique.

\- T-tenez, je suppose que vous voulez l'inspecter, dit-elle en priant pour que le tremblement de sa voix ne la rende pas plus suspecte qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'ai des herbes que j'ai acheté à droite à gauche…

Ses ingrédients étaient rares et elle ne souvenait plus vraiment du contenu de son sac. Le feuillet ou se trouvait ses instructions lui revint en mémoire, la faisant paniquer pendant quelques instants. Où l'avait-elle rangé ? Dans son sac ou dans sa poche ?!

Ezarel resta quelques secondes immobile avant de lui prendre la besace des mains avec une méfiance à peine dissimulée. Il l'ouvrit sans y toucher et inspecta son contenu d'un œil critique avant de la refermer aussi sec, la faisant sursauter.

\- De la malachite, pourquoi faire ? Demanda t-il en lui rendant son bien.

\- C-c'est plus prudent pour les bêtes sauvages… Répondit Lilyn en notant dans un coin de son esprit qu'il fallait qu'elle travaille son bégaiement. Ils ne parviendrons pas à détecter mon aura…

\- Pourquoi et comment vous êtes vous procurée des flammes de blackdog ?

\- Heu… Vieil héritage familial… Je les garde pour les revendre…

Il cita encore plusieurs ingrédients alchimiques de tête alors qu'il ne s'était accordé que quelques instants pour y jeter un œil, sans même avoir à les regarder de plus près pour les identifier. Lilyn bredouilla une excuse différente pour chacun en pâlissant de plus en plus.

\- Bon. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de me méfier de toi, lâcha Ezarel en jetant un regard moqueur à sa tenue et son aspect. Surtout que tu as l'extrême intelligence de te promener sans rations de nourriture dans une région que tu ne connais apparemment pas. Alors je ne pense pas que tu sauras prendre le contrôle de la garde par je ne sais quel trait d'intelligence. Mais par principe, je vais quand même t'escorter à l'infirmerie vu qu'il n'y a visiblement que moi de disponible… Et faire venir les principaux concernés par ta présence.

Lilyn hocha la tête et Ezarel s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Elle était habituée à l'observer à la dérobée et elle nota qu'il portait négligemment son pouce à sa ceinture comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt, juste au dessus de son fleuret et près à se défendre au moindre mouvement suspect. Elle passa la porte en serrant nerveusement son sac dans ses mains et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en équilibre instable sur ses jambes flageolantes, l'elfe sur ses talons.

Chaque pas la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, comme prise de vertige et ses pieds devenus plus grand, prisonniers de ses petites chaussures d'un cuir rigide et épais la comprimait complètement. Après quelques pas, elle avait les pieds en sang et ce n'est qu'un brusque éclair de lucidité qui la fit s'arrêter net.

\- Je ne sais pas où est l'infirmerie.

\- Ça tombe bien, car ce n'est pas là que nous allons.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda t-elle d'un air penaud.

\- Dans l'autre direction.

Aelyn prit quelques secondes pour respirer profondément et fit demi-tour. Comme elle s'en doutait, Ezarel la dévisageait, de plus en plus méfiant. Elle n'était pas censé connaître si bien les couloirs de la garde… Il lui emboîta le pas jusqu'aux pieds des escaliers et elle cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il l'escortait aux cachots, mais ils prirent la direction du couloir des gardes. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils sans cesser de marcher docilement.

\- Où allons nous ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions malpolies, pour une intruse, répliqua sèchement Ezarel. Contente toi de te taire et baisser la tête, tu n'es pas en position de faire la maligne.

L'absynthe obéit honteusement. À chaque seconde qui passait, elle était de plus en plus persuadée d'avoir eu une très mauvaise idée. Ezarel était très très loin d'avoir défailli de séduction devant elle. Au contraire, il semblait s'énerver un peu plus à chaque détour, alors qu'il traversait le bâtiment vide.

\- Incapables, feignants, mal organisés... grommelait-il dans sa barbe en parcourant un long couloir vide. Qui s'étonne encore qu'un homme masqué se promène tranquillement dans la garde d'Eel pour y faire le plein de vivres si elles sont désertes toute la nuit ?

Lilyn ne répondit rien, essayant de se faire aussi discrète que possible pour ne pas attiser sa colère. Mais ses jambes trop longues et ses chaussures trop petites la rendait maladroite et elle manqua plusieurs fois de tomber sans qu'Ezarel ne se retourne ne serait-ce que pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi noir ? Gronda Ezarel, de plus en plus furieux.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du couloir des gardes, deux gardes obsydiens surgirent de l'ombre, armés chacun d'une dague.

\- Halte, qui va là ?! S'écrièrent-ils à voix basse en essayant d'apercevoir dans la pénombre les silhouettes des deux elfes qui approchaient.

\- Oh, pitié...

À l'entente de cette voix au ton si caractéristique, les obsydiens se figèrent. Il y eu un étrange sifflement et une seconde plus tard, Ezarel tenait une petite flamme au creux de sa main qui éclairait le couloir sur toute sa longueur et le visage horrifié des sentinelles.

\- Peut-être qu'avec de la lumière, cela serait plus simple pour vous de "surveiller" ? Fit-il remarquer d'une voix glaciale.

Sans sourciller, il appuya sa paume sur le mur, y laissant l'étrange flamme à la lumière si vive qui se mit à brûler à la verticale sans se répandre sur le mur.

\- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de garder l'entrée du couloir des chambres, bredouilla l'un des gardes sans quitter des yeux l'étrange flamme comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne lui saute au visage. Les lampes de pierres sont allumées...

\- Mais n'éclairent pas l'escalier, répliqua Ezarel en lui jetant un regard incitant à cesser d'argumenter.

Cette fois, c'est le second obsydien qui tenta de s'expliquer. Il était plus petit et plus mince que son comparse ce qui était inhabituel dans la garde des guerriers. Mais le marteau en pierre qu'il portait sur son épaule témoignait de la force colossale dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- Si un ennemi se présente, même s'il est dans le noir au niveau des escaliers, il sera obligé de passer par notre poste de garde s'il veut aller plus loin, fit-il remarquer. C'est impossible de passer par ici sans que nous le voyons.

\- Ah ? Répondit Ezarel.

Il abattit son poing sur le mur, atteignant la flamme qui éclairait l'espace, laquelle s'éteignit d'un seul coup. Lilyn sursauta et étouffa un cri de frayeur avec ses paumes, alors qu'un bruit de lutte raisonna à quelques pas d'elle. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, avant que le chef de l'Absynthe allume la lumière de nouveau. Il avait désarmé les deux gardes et les dévisageaient d'un air sévère.

\- Vous voyez ? Dit-il en s'adressant aux gardes qu'il avait déséquilibré et qui gisaient à ses pieds. Même un absynthe peut facilement vous avoir s'il a l'opportunité de vous attaquer par surprise. Pour un peu que vous ne soyez confronté à un faélien capable d'attaquer à distance, il vous aura. Si c'est un faélien rapide, il bénéficiera de l'effet de surprise et il vous aura aussi. S'il parvient à vous attirer là où il fait noir, il vous aura encore.

Les obsydiens baissèrent la tête, mais leur réponse fut noyée par le fracas d'une porte claquant contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?! Hurla Miiko en faisant irruption dans le couloir. J'avais pourtant été claire sur le fait que je voulais dormir tranquille ?!

Elle traversa en quelques bonds furieux la distance qui les séparaient et s'interrompit subitement en reconnaissant le chef de l'Absynthe.

\- Ezarel ? S'écria t-elle en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Tu rentres plus tôt que prévu !

\- Vous me manquiez, répondit l'elfe en haussant un sourcil ironique.

Derrière eux, les portes des autres gardiens s'ouvrirent timidement et quelques têtes ébouriffées jetèrent des coups d'œil ensommeillés mais curieux à l'extérieur. Parmi eux, le chef de l'Ombre avec lequel se trouvait une fille tellement décoiffée qu'elle en était méconnaissable et Valkyon, qui adressa un discret signe de la main à Ezarel, qui le lui rendit. Miiko fit volte-face et toutes les portes se refermèrent aussitôt en claquant.

\- Au lit ! Hurla la kitsune, excédée avant de reporter son attention sur l'elfe devant elle. J'aimerais au moins pouvoir profiter de quelques heures de sommeil par nuit. Tu me débrieferas demain à la première heure, inutile de réveiller toute la garde pour rien !

\- Il est un peu plus de cinq heures du matin. Et justement, j'ai une question assez urgente à poser.

Ezarel s'écarta et désigna Aelyn. Sous le regard perplexe et glacial de la chef d'Eel, elle pâlit terriblement. Pour elle, Miiko était presque une célébrité. Elle ne la croisait presque jamais car elle ne donnait pas d'ordres directs au soldats. Elle s'occupait de la gestion de la garde depuis la salle de Cristal où les absynthes n'allaient que rarement, souvent dispensés de missions extérieures. Au sommet de la hiérarchie et mise à part au réfectoire, Miiko était toujours entourée des Étincelantes et se mêlait rarement aux soldats. De fait, la kitsune ne lui avait jamais accordé d'attention à elle en particulier. Et certainement pas avec un regard aussi terrifiant.

\- Madame... Bredouilla Aelyn d'une voix incertaine en priant pour que la malachite fonctionne.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Miiko. Rassures-moi...

Elle baissa d'un ton mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de l'entendre avec ses nouvelles oreilles.

\- ... Tu ne m'as quand même pas ramenée une malade ?

Ezarel sembla réaliser que sa prisonnière entendait tout, car il lança un regard d'avertissement à la kitsune. Cette fois, Lilyn était persuadée que la mission à laquelle il avait été assignée comportait une importante part de secret que le reste des faerys n'étaient pas censés connaître.

\- Je vais t'expliquer la situation. Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin que tu me dépêche des gardes, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Et il fallait que je te prévienne en premier, c'est une intruse. Je l'ai trouvée dans la salle d'alchimie, évanouie par terre.

\- Quoi ?!

Son cri strident fit vriller les tympans d'Aelyn. Même Ezarel grimaça.

\- Comme tu dis. Donc, tu nous suis ou on continues à faire mumuse dans le couloir ? Gronda t-il en portant la main à son oreille.

Miiko poussa un grognement et fit demi-tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de retour, habillée d'une robe de chambre et tenant fermement son bâton au sommet duquel son feu bleu grondait sourdement.

\- Je vais m'occuper personnellement de monter la garde, grogna t-elle. Personne ne pénètre dans le QG sans me fournir une excellente explication. Et j'espère pour vous deux qu'elle saura me convaincre. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'as plus d'escorte, Ezarel.

\- Comme tu l'as entendu, nous allons à l'infirmerie, fit remarquer l'elfe en ignorant la remarque de sa supérieure.

Aelyn réalisa qu'il s'adressait à lui et se tint aussi droite que possible. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir.

\- Je ne sais pas où c'est. Je vous jure que je n'ai pas prit le temps de fouiller avant de me retrouver dans la salle d'alchimie alors je ne connais pas le bâtiment, dit-elle à toute vitesse.

\- Oups ! Suis-je bête. Je vais passer devant alors, lança Ezarel sans parvenir à cacher un léger rictus moqueur, n'en croyant visiblement pas un mot.

Il la dépassa et se mit à marcher devant, tandis que Miiko leur emboîtait le pas. Visiblement, ils n'attendaient toujours qu'un indice pour l'attaquer. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas de raison valable de la suspecter mais tant qu'ils n'auraient eu aucune confirmation qu'elle ne représentait pas de danger, elle ne serait pas tranquille et le moindre geste brusque pouvait être la cause de son envoi direct aux cachots. Ou pire, une fouille. Elle n'avait aucun explication à la présence des potions dans ses vêtements et si Ezarel les trouvait, il risquait de vouloir les analyser.

Aelyn ferma les yeux de dépit. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu attendre un peu plus longtemps avant d'avaler n'importe quoi… ou tout simplement renoncer en se rendant compte que ça ne fonctionnait pas et surtout comprendre pourquoi. Une fois prête, elle se serait présentée à la porte et aurait demandé l'asile, comme prévu. Personne ne se serait méfiée d'elle et elle aurait été logée tout de suite, comme une réfugiée normale.

Le chef de l'Absynthe poussa la porte de l'infirmerie sans hésiter, faisant sursauter Eweleïn qui travaillait en silence, assise à son bureau comme presque chaque matin. Elle se leva aussitôt en le voyant, le visage éclairé d'un sourire agréablement surpris.

\- Ezarel ! S'exclama t-elle. Tu es déjà rentré ?!

\- Non, je ne rentre que demain, répondit-il du tac au tac.

L'infirmière marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas de doute, tu es bien de retour, grommela t-elle avant d'apercevoir Lilyn qui attendait à la porte et se retenait de toutes ses forces de s'enfuir en courant. Qui êtes vous ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire amical mais un peu réservé, interrogeant Ezarel du regard. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa main, négligemment laissée contre son arme. Si elle avait comprit son avertissement silencieux, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- J'avoue que j'aimerais aussi le savoir, annonça Miiko en entrant dans la pièce à son tour. Et pourquoi j'ai été tirée du lit aux aurores.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Miiko, je l'ai retrouvée évanouie dans la salle d'alchimie, expliqua Ezarel en observant tour à tour la kitsune qui semblait de plus en plus agacée et la jolie infirmière, totalement perplexe. C'est très gentil de me laisser des petits cadeaux de retour comme ça, mais vous savez que j'ai horreur des surprises.

Eweleïn ouvrit de grand yeux avant de s'approcher de Aelyn qui se raidit. Elles faisaient désormais presque la même taille, même si la belle elfe la dépassait toujours de plusieurs bons centimètres. Après quelques secondes à l'inspecter, elle lui désigna un lit.

\- Installez-vous, dit-elle, et ne bougez pas sous aucun prétexte. Visiblement, personne ne sait qui vous êtes et je ne tiens pas à me faire attaquer pendant que j'essaie de vous soigner.

Elle lança un regard de reproche à l'elfe aux cheveux bleus qui haussa les épaules.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse, grogna t-il. Me mettre à gesticuler et hurler dans toute la garde ? Que je la mette aux cachots ? Tu as une gardienne VIP avec quatre queues et visiblement, mademoiselle est juste une andouille qui n'a rien mangé depuis trop longtemps et je sais pas frapper aux portes avant d'entrer. Moi aussi je suis entré sans m'annoncer, les gardes passent leur temps à cuver leur vin, de toute manière.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha en avant pour inspecter son visage. Aelyn rougit et pria silencieusement l'Oracle qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Mais l'elfe avait d'autres idées en tête.

\- C'est un drôle d'endroit pour tomber dans les pommes, fit remarquer Ezarel. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle est volé une potion, laquelle a eu sur elle un effet indésirable.

\- Tu veux que je fasse un test pour voir si elle n'a rien absorbé ? Demanda Eweleïn.

Aelyn eu l'impression que son estomac venait brusquement de sombrer.

\- J-j-je crois bien qu'il n'y avait rien qui ne soit pas sous clé quand je suis entrée, articula t-elle entre ses dents, pour empêcher sa mâchoire de claquer.

\- Une recrue qui aurait oublié quelque chose dehors ?

\- Mais enfin, qui serait assez stupide pour avaler un breuvage inconnu laissé sans surveillance dans un laboratoire ! S'écria Aelyn.

Elle s'interrompit. Elle venait d'élever la voix. Devant ses supérieurs. C'était… la première fois, peut-être de toute sa vie que cela se produisait. Elle dévisagea Ezarel avec incrédulité, mais il ne sembla pas comprendre les raisons de son trouble.

\- J'ai cessé de sous-estimer la stupidité des gens, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais tu marques un point. On verra si ton état physique confirme ce que tu dis.

Lilyn rougit. Pour une première impression, elle n'avait visiblement pas paru très maligne aux yeux de son chef de garde. Elle réalisa que beaucoup de choses dépendaient effectivement de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire durant les prochaines heures. Mais elle n'avait eut le temps de réfléchir à rien, de ne se poser aucune question. Il lui aurait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour préparer son passé et se trouver une bonne raison de débarquer soudainement.

\- Je… Commença t-elle sans avoir la moindre idée de comment elle pourrait finir sa phrase.

Un silence pesant laissa place à ses mots, tandis qu'on attendait la suite. Lilyn se mit à transpirer. Elle qui avait lu dans le livre sur son espèce d'emprunt qu'ils ne transpiraient que très peu.

\- J'ai toujours cru que la garde était un endroit très bien gardé, débita t-elle. J'ai décidé de venir y chercher refuge, j'ai pensé que j'y serais en sécurité loin des bêtes sauvages et que je pourrais peut-être me rendre utile jusqu'à être prête à repartir !

Ezarel se mit à rire.

\- Très bien gardé, tu m'étonnes, siffla t-il en s'adossant au mur derrière lui. Si des idiotes peuvent y entrer si facilement, c'est vrai qu'on doit donner une image d'efficacité.

Eweleïn lui lança un regard désapprobateur et sembla choisir d'ignorer la remarque. Elle invita Lilyn à s'asseoir et se mit à examiner chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. La jeune fille avait toujours détesté les examens, mais son nouveau corps lui donnait un peu le sentiment de ne pas vraiment lui appartenir.

Elle était donc moins gênée que d'habitude et elle en fut satisfaite, se disant qu'elle devait renvoyer l'image d'une personne plus sûre d'elle. Et heureusement, car Ezarel restait non loin de là, suivant chacun des gestes d'Eweleïn avec méfiance et professionnalisme.

\- Retire tes chaussures. Tu n'as pas besoin de toucher à ta robe, fit-elle remarquer.

Lilyn grimaça. Sa robe avait gardé la même taille, elle était donc beaucoup plus courte que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Et étrangement, elle se sentait un peu insultée quoique rassurée. Même si cela n'arrivait presque jamais, elle avait craint qu'on la fouille et tombe sur ses fioles, ou pire ! Sa liste.

Le plus rapidement possible pour cacher le fait qu'elles étaient tout bonnement trop petites, elle retira ses chaussures d'un coup sec, dévoilant ses pieds en sang qui y étaient emprisonnés. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de porter de grosses chaussures de cuir qui protégeaient ses pieds et la grandissait, mais elles manquaient d'élégance et de souplesse. Quand ses pieds avaient grandit, ils avaient été compris à l'intérieur et ses orteils ainsi que la peau de ses talons étaient déjà couverts d'ampoules.

\- Combien de temps as-tu marché avant d'arriver ici ? Demanda Eweleïn, stupéfaite. Tes pieds sont aussi abîmés que si tu avais marché cent kilomètres ! Il va vous falloir du repos.

Elle nettoya les traces de sang qui maculaient la plante de ses pieds. Lilyn l'observa pendant quelques minutes et se sentit soudain étourdie. Elle bascula sur le côté et se rattrapa de justesse à la tête de lit, aidée par l'infirmière qui semblait ne plus rien y comprendre.

« La potion fait effet… Avec une seule dose je peux ne pas perdre connaissance ! Il le faut. Si je suis déjà si mal avec une, avec quatre, c'est logique que je sois tombée dans les pommes ! »

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda Eweleïn avec inquiétude.

\- Je suis épuisée, répondit Lilyn d'une voix faible en résistant de toutes ses forces à l'étourdissement. Et je crois que j'ai faim.

Dans un sursaut de conscience assez lointain pendant tout le temps que dura son moment de faiblesse, elle entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois. Puis, on pressa quelque chose contre sa bouche et elle entrouvrit docilement les lèvres, trop faible pour réfléchir.

\- À manger, expliqua Ezarel alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

Touchée, elle accepta la nourriture dans un état un peu second. Il s'agissait d'un peu de pain et de chocolat. Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était très rare qu'elle y ai droit et la première fois qu'elle en mangeait un jour qui n'était pas Pâques.

Menue voire maigre, ne pas manger ne lui causait d'ordinaire pas de problèmes tant qu'elle restait assise à travailler sur des livres. Mais elle se sentait beaucoup plus faibles ces derniers temps où elle n'avait cessé de courir partout à travers le QG.

En fait, d'une manière générale, la priorité sur la nourriture énergisante allait aux membres de l'Obsydienne, qui avaient rudement besoin de s'entretenir tant pour des missions qui pouvait inclure de se battre et marcher sur des centaines de kilomètres, mais également leurs entraînements intensifs, surtout à l'approche de temps plus sombres.

Les soldats avaient droit à un certain nombre de rations composées et qui changeaient en fonction de la quantité de sucre, de gras, de légume ou de viande que chacun désirait ou avait besoin. Il y a avait des menus adaptés dans la mesure du possible pour tous, de manière à ce que les faerys restent en bonne santé.

Miiko qui observait la scène en silence, se redressa. Elle avait visiblement passé l'examen de la jeune fille à réfléchir sur son sort et écouter le verdict. Eweleïn nota ses réflexes, vérifia que tout fonctionnait bien. Elle ne lui infligea aucun examen pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas sous l'influence d'une potion ou d'un sortilège, mais Aelyn savait qu'elle pouvait changer d'avis à tout moment. Pour détourner son attention, elle insista auprès de la kitsune.

\- J'ai voyagé et fait route vers cette garde pour y trouver un sanctuaire, au moins temporaire, affirma t-elle en essayant de masquer son inquiétude quant à sa réponse. Je ne souhaite pas intégrer la garde, mais je suis prête à lui accorder autant d'aide qu'il me sera possible.

Un plan idéal ! Le parfait équilibre entre son départ prochain et probable, une vie sans taches ni attaches à la garde d'Eel où elle se tenait prête à « repartir » en cas de problème et ne risquait pas de se voir confier une mission incluant de quitter le QG et de devoir se retrouver à deux endroits en même temps. Elle pouvait aussi choisir de rejoindre définitivement la garde Eel, si son plan fonctionnait. Timidement, Aelyn jeta un regard en coin à Ezarel qui semblait s'être totalement désintéressé de la conversation et s'était replongé dans son rapport de mission.

Si elle choisissait de rester sous cette forme, cela signifiait que la personne qu'elle était à sa naissance, Lilyn, devait disparaître. Étrangement, cette idée lui intimait une curieuse tristesse, elle qui n'avait fait que rêver d'être quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'alors et s'était toujours détestée.

Miiko écouta patiemment ses arguments et quelques bribes d'un passé inventé auquel elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Petite, elle avait été élevée par des faerys et n'avait jamais connu la cité des elfes. Elle avait décidé de s'en aller -mais elle choisit d'en taire les raisons.

Petit à petit, la kitsune sembla se rendre compte que l'elfe ne représentait pas une menace et la pression qu'elle maintenait sur son bâton se relâcha, la lumière bleue se fit moins aveuglante. Quand Aelyn eut achevé son récit, son regard croisa celui d'Eweleïn et elle sembla réfléchir. Finalement, elle soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je refuse, dit-elle.

Le sourire de Lilyn s'effaça et elle réalisa que ses ongles auxquels elle n'était habituée rentraient dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang.

\- Je suis désolée, articula t-elle d'une voix faible, mais je ne comprends pas… La garde n'est-elle pas censée être une terre de refuge pour quiconque en fait la demande ?

Miiko passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air profondément attristée.

\- Ce fut peut-être le cas jadis, fit-elle, mais avec les récents événements, notre sécurité est ébranlée et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'ouvrir les portes du Refuge par les temps qui courts.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Demanda Aelyn, horrifiée. J'ai fait beaucoup de chemin pour parvenir jusqu'ici ! Vous n'allez quand même pas me jeter dehors ? Vous avez toujours… Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que vous aviez refusé l'asile à quelqu'un !

Elle était à la fois effrayée par son échec imminent que stupéfaite par la destruction de ses illusions sur la garde d'Eel. La kistune secoua la tête et ses quatre queues s'agitèrent en une ronde trahissant son agacement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que nous refusions d'héberger les personnes en ayant réellement besoin, affirma t-elle. Nous n'aurons aucun problème à accueillir une famille sans toit, un enfant abandonné ou n'importe quelle personne qui soit sans terre d'accueil, rejetée, abandonnée et seule. Mais vous êtes une elfe, visiblement en parfaite santé et intelligente.

Ezarel ricana mais Miiko choisit de l'ignorer. Elle s'approcha et posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule d'Aelyn qui se raidit, intimidée.

\- Votre statut au sein de notre monde est plus qu'honorable et vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous trouver un foyer où que vous irez. Une elfe, pure sang, jeune et jolie. Vous avez certainement des capacités en lien avec votre race, vous semblez cultivée. Je ne peux pas vous accueillir alors que bien des gens en ont plus besoin que vous.

Aelyn accusa le coup. Elle devait bien avouer que la chef de la garde avait d'excellents arguments. En fait, elle ne voyait pas quoi lui dire vu qu'elle était d'accord avec elle. Et ne pouvait pas se permettre de gagner du temps, on allait la jeter dehors.

\- J-je, mais… Je n'ai nulle part où aller, je ne sais pas me déplacer seule…

\- Je peux vous offrir une escorte jusqu'à la prochaine ville, si vous le souhaitez. Les purrokos également, voyagent beaucoup. Peut-être même qu'ils seront d'accord pour vous engager.

La jeune fille sentait le piège se refermer sur elle. Elle avait fait… Tout ça pour rien ?!

\- Mais tu peux choisir d'intégrer la garde, la coupa la kitsune. Une elfe dans nos rangs, c'est un atout important…

Aelyn avala sa salive, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Miiko sembla interpréter son silence comme une hésitation, car elle lui désigna Eweleïn et Ezarel, qui semblait agacé.

\- Il commence a il y avoir un peu trop d'elfes, dans cette garde, grommela t-il.

\- Voici deux représentants de la garde qui ont très bien su s'adapter, poursuivit la chef d'Eel sans l'écouter. Au contraire, ils sont désormais pourvu à des postes importants.

« Je ne peux pas accepter… Si jamais Lilyn est chargée de travailler avec Ezarel, et qu'Aelyn est chargée aussi de travailler avec Ezarel en même temps ? Si Aelyn est envoyée en mission à l'extérieur, si je suis blessée ?! Je devrais avoir deux chambres, deux identités, deux gardes robes, deux fois plus de travail ! »

\- Regarde autour de toi, ici ne se trouvent que des bénévoles et des volontaires, qui choisissent d'offrir leur vie aux autres. Que nous importe qu'une telle noblesse d'âme soit accompagnée d'un talent inné, nous nous chargerons d'entraîner leur corps et cela sera aussi ton cas, quelle que soit la garde que tu intégreras. Au bout de quelques mois ou années, tous le monde peut devenir un soldat. Tout le monde s'entraide et se tire vers le haut, au bout de quelque temps, tout le monde sait se battre. En revanche, la noblesse d'âme et le courage qui pousse un faélien à intégrer la garde est une présent rare qu'il nous faut chérir.

Aelyn ne l'entendait même plus. Elle avait le choix entre prendre de très gros risques, être sans cesse à marcher sur des braises… Ou renoncer à absolument tout. « Oh et puis merde ».

\- D'accord, dit-elle. J'accepte d'intégrer la garde.

* * *

 **Sur ces belles paroles (en fait non, je sais pas si ça se remarque beaucoup mais Lilyn est dans la mouise si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) on se retrouve au chapitre suivant, si vous êtes toujours motivés...**


	10. Chapitre 8 : Improvisation, désillusion

**Bienvenue sur le chapitre 8 ! J'aimerais bien vous faire un petit teaser tel que "j'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché" mais la perception que vous aurez du chapitre ne dépend que de vous et je n'ai aucune idée de vos réactions... mais accrochez vous ! Alors... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Et voici ta chambre.

Aelyn hocha docilement la tête et entra prudemment à l'intérieur. Elle était nerveuse et la présence d'Ykhar sur ses talons n'arrangeait rien. Pour être certaine qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas de nouveau, on l'avait gardée près de quatre heures à l'infirmerie. Même si elle avait compris que sa transformation pouvait tenir ce laps de temps, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un imprévu et avait réclamé des quartiers où elle pourrait être seule rapidement avec ses affaires. Après quelques négociations, Eweleïn avait accepté.

\- Tu as droit aux douches qui sont là-bas, le réfectoire est à l'endroit que je t'ai indiqué, expliqua la brownie sans remarquer son malaise. Tu as le droit de te reposer quelques jours mais je te conseille de faire le test de Kéro rapidement. Il t'affublera une garde et une fois que ce sera fait, cela sera plus simple pour toi de te préparer mentalement et physiquement. Et… J'avoue que ça nous permettra d'expédier rapidement la paperasse.  
\- Très bien…

Aelyn s'approcha de son nouveau lit et y laissa son sac plein. Puis, elle se laissa lourdement tomber dessus pour bien signifier à Ykhar qu'elle souhaitait être seule. Mais cette dernière restait sur le pas de la porte en sautillant.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-nous ! C'est assez rare que nous ayons des elfes au QG ! En fait, ça n'arrive pratiquement jamais.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda Aelyn. Il y a toute sortes de faerys sur le QG et pleins d'autres espèces sont présentes en petit nombre…

Elle s'interrompit en pâlissant, mais la lapine ne sembla pas relever qu'elle venait de lui donner une information qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître. Avide de lui offrir ses connaissances, elle se mit à babiller sur la société qui s'était mise en place au sein du QG malgré le fait que le nombre de races forcées de cohabiter était bien plus élevé qu'ailleurs.

\- Les races faerys se sont réparties sur tout le globe, et viennent parfois de très loin, expliqua-t-elle. Pour les elfes, c'est différent. Ils sont d'une race prestigieuse qui possède beaucoup de pouvoir et qui vit en communauté très fermée. Ceux qui pour une raison ou une autre se trouvent à l'extérieur de leur territoire, ne le sont que pour des raisons très spécifiques et bien souvent ce sont des missions gouvernementales effectuées par des ambassadeurs. D'une manière générale, les elfes en dehors de la prestigieuse cité des elfes sont soit des élites, soit des parias.  
\- Et... Desquels sont issus Ez... Les deux qui sont présents dans la garde ? demanda Aelyn.

Ykhar cessa de la regarder et recula enfin hors de la chambre.

\- Eh bien... Personne n'en parle vraiment, je suppose qu'ils te le diront eux-mêmes s'ils le veulent... enfin... j'avoue que je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même, mais si jamais ils avaient été chassés, nous ne le saurions probablement pas. Et s'ils étaient des élites, ils ne nous le diraient pas non plus, ils sont beaucoup trop modestes ! Même Ezarel l'est et pourtant on ne dirait pas.

Aelyn rougit à l'entente de ce nom. Elle détourna la tête pour masquer ses joues, agacée. Visiblement, le fait d'avoir un nouveau corps ne l'aidait pas tant que ça à se sentir plus à l'aise avec elle-même. Mais ses réactions de gêne lui faisaient un drôle d'effet. Comme si elles n'étaient pas… naturelles.

\- Enfin, assez discuté ! conclu la brownie en claquant des mains. Je viendrais te chercher pour le repas !  
\- D'accord.

Ykhar s'inclina légèrement et claqua la porte avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche bondissante, parfaitement audible depuis le couloir pour ses nouvelles oreilles. Aelyn attendit qu'elle soit suffisamment loin pour ne plus entendre ses pas et se roula en boule sur les draps propres en pestant du bout des lèvres. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Elle avait tellement voulu réussir son projet qu'à un moment donné, elle avait simplement censé de réfléchir et s'était jetée en avant, quitte à pulvériser une à une les précautions qu'elle avait prise. Elle aurait très certainement pu tout dire à tout le monde. Elle aurait certainement eu droit à un minimum de renommée après ça, du moins quelques murmures admiratifs dans la queue de la cantine ! Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour voir le regard d'Ezarel.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et se redressa à demi. C'était sa décision, il fallait qu'elle l'assume et qu'elle arrête de révasser : si cela ne fonctionnait pas… elle n'allait pas se mentir, elle l'aurait largement mérité. Et si jamais cela fonctionnait… Eh bien le jeu en valait la chandelle et maintenant qu'elle s'était engagée, elle allait poursuivre jusqu'au bout. Aelyn essaya de respirer calmement pour se calmer et repousser dans un coin de sa tête les horribles scénarios qui ébranlaient sa timide volonté. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'occupe avant de devenir folle. Cela tombait bien car des choses à régler, elle en avait des tonnes.

L'absynthe se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, explorant du regard son nouvel environnement en essayant de prévoir la suite des événements. Elle devait aménager son intérieur avec quelques installations un peu customisée, afin de gérer deux vies en même temps… un coffre pour cacher ses fioles par exemple, c'était assez courant pour quiconque avait des objets de valeur. Une armoire avec des tiroirs pour cacher des vêtements pour ses deux corps… Mais le plus urgent était de trouver un lieu où terminer sa fichue potion, de toute urgence. Maintenant qu'Ezarel était là, il n'était plus question d'utiliser la salle d'alchimie. Elle pouvait choisir de prendre le risque de les faire ici, mais…

Hésitante, Aelyn s'approcha de la fenêtre. Lumineuse et spacieuse, la pièce lui offrait une vue sur l'arrière du QG, les jardins et l'espace de jeu des familiers ainsi que les terrains d'entraînements obsidiens ainsi que l'impressionnant Bastion d'Ivoire un peu plus éloignés pour ne pas qu'une flèche perdue ne casse une fenêtre comme cela avait pu arriver par le passé. Depuis son ancienne chambre, elle avait vue sur le marché des purrokos d'où lui parvenait les bruits du marché, toujours très animé juste avant midi et pouvait voir l'allée des arches. D'un côté, elle avait droit à plus de tranquillité et de discrétion. De l'autre, le moindre bruit pouvait être perçu par un promeneur isolé…

L'elfe se pencha à la fenêtre et s'y appuya, le regard perdu au-delà des murs du QG. Le terrain descendant en pente douce, elle pouvait voir le bleu de la mer et même l'entendre, tant l'endroit était paisible. La chambre qu'elle habitait en tant que Lilyn était très encombrée, mais elle était certaine qu'elle était aussi plus petite. Elle appréciait le fouillis et le bruit de fond des faerys qui vivaient joyeusement, mais… Devait-elle y voir du favoritisme, ou une simple coïncidence ?

Sa bonne conscience la rattrapa et elle se redressa en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire la potion ici. Elle avait été mise en garde depuis toute petite aux dangers des préparations alchimiques, et elle avait encore suffisamment d'empathie pour ne pas mettre en jeu la vie des autres pensionnaires du QG pour son unique intérêt. Les deux dernières qui lui venaient, étaient les cachots où se trouvait le labyrinthe brumeux mais elle risquait fort de se perdre, et les bois qui étaient réellement dangereux pour une absynthe qui n'y avait jamais mit les pieds seule.

Aelyn revint vers son lit en se massant les tempes, découragée et effrayée. Elle était grande désormais et avait le sentiment d'être tout à coup beaucoup plus exposée aux problèmes. Impossible d'y échapper… Tout à son auto-apitoiement, ses yeux se posèrent sur un miroir qui avait été appuyé contre le mur, avec quelques meubles. Le strict minimum, comme d'habitude pour les nouveaux. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle y avait eut droit lors de sa première attribution au QG… La jeune fille resta interdite devant son propre reflet, puis s'approcha lentement avec une curiosité enfantine en oubliant à chaque pas ses inquiétudes pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle apparence.

\- Je suis… belle ? murmura t-elle.

Ses yeux, seule partie de son corps toujours identique, se remplirent de larmes de soulagement qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Aelyn s'agenouilla et appuya sa paume sur le miroir. Son autre main toucha sa joue avec douceur, à demi masquée par un rideau de cheveux blonds brillants et pleins de santé. Ses anciens cheveux étaient plus clairs, plus cours mais aussi secs et ramassés en boucles difficile à coiffer qui rebondissaient de leur propre chef. Ceux-là lui arrivaient à la taille et ondulaient docilement gracieusement jusqu'à sa taille. Elle y enfouit son visage, inspirant profondément leur parfum en reniflant sans la moindre grâce.

Même ses joues et le bout de son nez restaient couleur pêche, là où son visage serait devenu écarlate. Elle aurait pleuré en gémissements ridicules, les yeux gonflés, le menton tremblant. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pleurait comme une adulte, des larmes uniques coulaient en silence les unes après les autres, et les sanglots roulaient dans sa gorge l'élégance des femmes de ses livres aux prises d'un chagrin d'amour. Cette constatation la calma un peu et elle inspecta plus en détail ses oreilles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les toucher et essayer de les tordre avec précaution. Elle étaient fines, aussi fragiles qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Sensibles aussi, le simple fait de les toucher du bout des doigts lui arracha un curieux frisson désagréable.

Curieuse, Aelyn se redressa et fit passer sa tenue par dessus sa tête. On lui avait fourni des vêtements de rechange un peu plus tôt dans la journée… ou plus précisément, Purriry avait fait irruption dans l'infirmerie avec la ferme intention de lui faire essayer toute sa garde-robe, prétendument en manque de nouveaux défis. Elle avait finalement accepté de repartir après lui avoir offert une tenue bleue tout aussi extravagante que celles qu'elle avait en boutique, peut-être un peu trop sexy et ouverte, mais qui avait le mérite de rester suffisamment passe partout pour s'adapter aux trois gardes.

En laissant tomber son vieux vêtement à ses pieds, Aelyn releva les yeux et resta immobile, appréciant du son nouveau corps, presque entièrement nu. Elle essaya de passer ses mains sur sa peau avec hésitation, comme si elle touchait sans autorisation le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la curiosité prit rapidement le dessus et elle se mit à s'inspecter sous toutes les coutures avec des petits cris de joie.

Partout où elle regardait et où auparavant, se trouvaient de petites cicatrices, de petits défauts, des grains de beauté, il y avait désormais une peau parfaite sans la moindre imperfection. Aelyn tourna sur elle-même, inspectant et massant ses fesses bombées, ses cuisses galbées et ses mollets parfaitement sculptés. Elle avait de longues jambes, un ventre plat et tendu, des seins pleins, fermes et ronds dont les tétons roses pointaient fièrement vers le ciel.

Si la minceur n'avait rien d'un critère de beauté à Eel - avec les restrictions de nourriture d'autant plus sévères depuis que le Cristal avait été brisé, prendre du poids nécessitait un régime difficile à tenir et le surpoids n'existait presque plus - elle ne pouvait que s'extasier devant ses mensurations parfaites. Tous les poils de son corps, que cela soit ses jambes, son pubis ou ses aisselles, avaient disparu pour laisser place à un fin duvet doux comme de la soie et presque invisible mise à part un léger reflet blond.

\- L'épilation, ça sera ça de moins en temps perdu, songea-t-elle tout haut, rien que pour apprécier le nouveau timbre de sa voix.

Elle gloussa de son rire de petite fille habituelle dont elle aurait probablement du mal à se défaire – mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Avide d'autres détails de la nouvelle perfection qu'elle s'était saignée à obtenir, elle s'assit en tailleur pour examiner ses orteils, l'intérieur de ses narines, puis ses dents et sa langue. Elle avait l'air ridicule et d'ordinaire, détestait rester nue, qu'elle soit seule ou accompagnée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle découvrit qu'elle s'en fichait. Après de longues minutes, la nouvelle elfe, euphorique, se mit à courir sur place rien que pour voir sa poitrine tenir sans soutien-gorge, prendre la pose pour apprécier la ligne de son dos et sautiller de joie.

Alors qu'elle se cambrait, une main sur la hanche avec une moue faussement modeste qu'elle aurait trouvé ridicule en temps normal, elle sentit une légère faiblesse l'envahir doucement. Ses jambes devinrent petit à petit plus courtes, et sa peau se mit à perdre en brillance pour laisser place à son aspect plus pâle, résultat de longues heures enfermée dans la salle d'alchimie ou à la bibliothèque pendant l'hiver. Ses doigts raccourcir, ses pommettes hautes et son visage allongé laissèrent place à l'expression de Lilyn qu'elle trouvait trop enfantine, encadré de boucles blonds clairs qui lui donnaient l'air d'une enfant.

Dépitée, la jeune fille s'observa dans le miroir quelques secondes avant de ramasser d'un geste vif ses vêtements, à nouveau honteuse de sa nudité. Elle se rhabilla sans hâte, dégrisée de ses découvertes et se trouvant après coup d'autant plus ridicule d'avoir fait de tels gestes. Devait-elle y voir un exemple parfait du contraste avec sa confiance lorsqu'elle était une elfe ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de se voir offrir ces progrès où s'en vouloir d'être trop prévisible.

Une fois changée, Lilyn s'observa de nouveau dans le miroir, les bras ballants. Elle décida qu'elle voulait redevenir elfe rapidement, pour ne plus avoir à complexer devant ce corps qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle s'était rapidement habituée à ses jambes magnifiques et son petit corps longiligne lui semblait désormais d'autant plus ridicule.

\- D'abord, trouver où je me suis trompée ! décida-t-elle en grimaçant. Quelle voix aiguë. Et je parle toute seule. Je suis ridicule !

Elle n'avait pas son familier à qui parler, mais réfléchir à voix haute l'avait souvent aidée lorsqu'elle bloquait sur un exercice. Lilyn se mit à énumérer sa liste en veillant à ne pas se faire surprendre. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus son ou

\- Du boniface, du monélite… Je me suis brûlée après avoir fait brûler du sable pétillant mais pas de peau dans le récipient.

Son regard se posa sur le gantelet de fer qui reposait au fond du sac. Il restait encore un peu de poudre verte sur les bords et après l'avoir saisit au fond, elle le leva devant son visage pour l'examiner plus en détail. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec un quelconque résidu à l'intérieur ? De la pierraffeu par exemple.  
Alors qu'elle retournait l'objet en tout sens à la recherche d'une saleté quelconque qui aurait pu lui échapper, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux quand elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle tenait le gant justement par le pouce… alors qu'elle le tenait à pleines mains. La différence de taille était flagrante.

\- Mais quel idiote ! s'énerva t-elle en jetant le gantelet contre le mur. Quelle idiote !

Le gantelet de fer était un gant de guerrier ! Il n'y avait aucun obsydien aux mains aussi petites que les siennes et sur le moment, elle ne s'était pas posée la question… Chacun des doigts était au moins trois fois plus large et deux fois plus long que tous les siens !

Il lui semblait évident qu'elle devait consommer une quantité de potion à laquelle elle aurait intégré une pierre d'une taille similaire à son propre pouce, ou du moins autant que possible… Pour que les quantités de poudre s'adapte à son organisme, cela lui semblait maintenant évident. Et il en allait probablement de même pour chaque utilisateur.

\- Moi, j'utilise la main d'un homme immense ! Chrome me l'avait dit, gémit-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans le gant, se faisant furieusement mal à l'orteil. Quelle idiote !

La malachite pouvait causer des évanouissements à trop fortes doses et elle avait fait une bête erreur de débutant en ne faisant pas le rapprochement. Elle qui essayait pourtant de prévoir autant de choses que possible, ça lui était passé sous le nez… Et elle avait joyeusement avalé quatre doses ! Une seule avait suffit pour provoquer des vertiges étant donné la taille du gant et maintenant, cela lui semblait totalement logique…

\- Mais rien ne m'explique pourquoi la potion mettait autant de temps à se déclencher… murmura la petite absynthe en reprenant ses notes.

Elle refit les calculs grossier censés l'informer sur le temps d'effet et essaya de le comparer avec ses ingrédients. Des principes actifs se trouvaient dans tous ce dont elle avait eu besoin et qui était natif d'Eldarya, c'était une règle. Pour déterminer la durée d'effet, il fallait associer tous leurs facteurs d'action et ça allait prendre un temps fou… Lilyn gémit longuement en attrapant sa feuille originale. Elle avait déduit le temps étape par étape chaque fois qu'elle ajoutait une nouvelle chose à faire, elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de recommencer depuis le début. Mais devoir attendre vingt minutes que la potion se déclenche à chaque fois ? Hors de question, ce n'était vraiment pas pratique. Lilyn relu sans vraiment y croire la traduction qu'elle s'était faite et son regard s'attarda sur les recommandations de pureté.

« Lave-toi bien partout, y compris derrière les oreilles. Enlève tous tes poils qui dépassent ! Si tu n'es pas un de ces elfes prétentieux, tu pues et tu transpires ».

La petite absynthe ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'examiner ses bras. Elle avait bien prit une longue douche et s'était littéralement récuré chaque centimètre carré du corps à l'aide d'une éponge fossilisée qui lui avait laissée des marques rouges sur la peau. Le problème ne pouvait donc pas venir de là, non ?

De nouveau, son regard se posa sur le gantelet de fer et elle se leva pour s'en saisir avant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Elle ne savait pas se servir des armes et des armures obsidiennes mais elle fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. L'attache qui servait à fermer le gant une fois qu'il était enfilé. Elle avait prit celui-là parce qu'il était neuf, encore attaché au mur parmi les armes à pourvoir… Elle n'était pas obsidienne mais elle avait déjà dû aller à la forge pour livrer des potions anti-brûlure, anti-douleur, coagulante… Elle savait que ces objets, s'ils se trouvaient-là, n'avaient pas encore été utilisés.

Celui-là se trouvait sur l'établi des pièces d'armes neuves… Elle ne l'avait lavé qu'à l'eau car Ezarel répétait toujours que la plus grande pureté c'était Rien - et lui - et elle ne voulait pas se risquer à polluer sa potion avec des résidus de produit nettoyant, même si le risque était très faible. Ceux qui servaient à l'alchimie coûtaient cher et elle manquait déjà d'argent… Elle avait cru que cela serait suffisant de ne pas toucher l'intérieur mais maintenant, elle était prise d'un affreux doute qui se vit confirmer par l'attache de cuir qui comprenait une minuscule trace d'usure, signe que le gant avait été ouvert… Probablement essayé par une recrue trop curieuse qui avait transpiré à l'intérieur ! Et ça expliquait pourquoi la potion avait eut autant de difficulté à s'adapter à son organisme !

Lilyn projeta de nouveau le gantelet contre le mur en poussant un juron beaucoup plus grossier. Elle se dirigea vers son lit neuf et s'y jeta tête la première, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les malédictions qui lui venaient en tête. Elle avait été stupide et cette quelconque recrue méritait une bonne semaine d'urticaire, na ! Maintenant, elle était complètement prise au dépourvu, forcée de jouer son rôle alors qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de se préparer. Tout était de sa faute !

Lilyn roua de coups de poings son oreiller. Elle avait pourtant eu beaucoup de projets. S'entraîner à l'oral devant un miroir, faire des exercices de regards et surtout, longuement réfléchir à son passé. La seule chose qu'elle avait maintenant, c'était un prénom et ses capacités d'improvisation plus que médiocres. En se renseignant et en prenant le temps de réfléchir, elle aurait pu prévoir qu'on ne l'accepterait pas si facilement. Elle aurait trouvé la phrase d'accroche idéale pour faire à Ezarel la meilleure première impression du siècle.

Trois coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de sa rêverie et la voix d'Ykhar retentit derrière la porte.

\- Mademoiselle Aelyn ! La garde étincelante vous réclame en salle de Cristal, ils voudraient avoir une nouvelle version de vos faits maintenant que vous êtes reposée !

Lilyn se redressa avec un sursaut et cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir sur le tapis. Elle n'était pas transformée, la transformation prenait… combien déjà ?

\- Je… commença-t-elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait changé de voix et plaquer sa couverture sur sa bouche, je ne me sens pas très bien !… J'arrive d'ici une petite demi-heure !  
\- Vous êtes sûre ? Je ne suis pas certaine que Miiko apprécie… Vous voulez que j'aille chercher Eweleïn ? répondit la brownie à travers la porte fermée. C'était une convocation immédiate, il semblerait…  
\- C-ça ira, j'ai juste besoin de prendre le temps de me réveiller, bredouilla Lilyn toujours à travers la couverture en cherchant son avant-dernière fiole. Laissez-moi un peu de temps, j'arrive tout de suite !  
\- Bon… pas sûr que ça plaise à Miiko, marmonna la brownie en s'éloignant. Je vais lui dire quand même.

Lilyn mit enfin la main sur sa potion et l'avala tout rond avant d'enfouir la tête dans son oreiller. [i]Je ne tiendrai même pas une journée… Je vais être atrocement punie[/i] se lamenta-t-elle à voix basse, désormais consciente que n'importe qui avec des oreilles un peu mieux que les siennes pouvait l'entendre. Après quelques secondes, elle se redressa et entreprit de ranger fébrilement ses affaires. Ezarel n'avait pas prit garde au gantelet, s'imaginant probablement qu'il lui servait de moyen de défense. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas été inspecté par Valkyon, il l'aurait immédiatement reconnu…

À cette pensée, la jeune fille se raidit et examina de plus prêt le gant. Et si le chef de l'Obsidienne était chargé à son tour de voir ses affaires ? Lilyn s'approcha de sa fenêtre et laissa tomber le gantelet dans les buissons, au pied du bâtiment après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin. Une fois cela fait, elle ramassa sa fiole restante et resta interdite à fixer son unique dose dans sa main. Elle n'en avait déjà plus qu'une seule ? Il lui faudrait trouver une solution dès ce soir… Rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de vomir.

Avec la levée du couvre-feu, il y aurait du monde partout dans le QG et Ezarel serait certainement dans l'infirmerie à travailler, surtout qu'il devait selon lui, avoir accumulé un retard considérable… Il était le chef de garde qui était envoyé à l'extérieur le moins souvent, entre autres parce qu'il s'y refusait pour pouvoir rester enfermé tout son saoul dans son laboratoire à faire des expériences dont seul lui connaissait la teneur.

\- Aelyn ? Miiko vous réclame et elle ne tolère pas de retard ! appela Ykhar.

L'intéressée se raidit et rangea en catastrophe la fiole dans son décolleté avant de constater à ses mains qu'elle était toujours une faélienne ordinaire.

\- J-je ne suis pas prête, laissez-moi encore un peu de temps ! cria-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle si elle n'avait rien laissé comme preuve supplémentaire.

Ses vêtements déchirés étaient abandonnés au sol et elle les poussa sous le lit d'un coup de pied, son sac était toujours appuyé contre le mur mais ils le connaissaient déjà… Non, le plus urgent était son visage.

\- J'espère que vous avez consciente d'être très suspecte ! menaça la brownie d'une voix qui, si elle n'avait rien de très menaçant ni d'impressionnant, promettait énormément d'ennuis.  
\- Je le sais bien, attendez je m'habille ! Je m'étais endormie ! bredouilla Lilyn en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

Depuis combien de temps avait-elle prit la potion ? Dix minutes, Quinze ?

\- Très bien… Mais j'attends ici !

La petite absynthe avala sa salive et entreprit de défaire les draps dans lesquels elle était censée s'être allongée en veillant à les froisser au maximum pour donner l'illusion qu'elle s'habillait. Une seconde voix se fit soudainement entendre.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fabrique ?

"Miiko !"  
Lilyn se figea en regardant partout autour d'elle, complètement perdue. Ils ne pouvait pas lui laisser cinq minutes de tranquilité ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus ? Sauter par la fenêtre, se cacher sous le lit ? Et son aura, pouvait-elle la sentir changer à travers la porte ?!… La jeune fille terrorisée se sentit soudain très mal. Reposée et habituée à la sensation de transformation [i] _beaucoup trop lente_ _[/i]_ _,_ elle parvint à rester debout sur ses petites jambes flageolantes, mais elle se précipita vers la fenêtre pour vomir le contenu de son estomac dans les buissons.

 _[i]_ _Non !...[/i]_ songea-t-elle, horrifiée en s'accrochant désespérément au montant de la fenêtre. _[i]_ _La potion, combien de temps elle va durer maintenant ?… Est-ce que je vais seulement me transformer ?!_ _[/i]_

\- J'en ai assez de ces elfes qui se croient tout permis et me font même me déplacer parce qu'ils n'ont pas le respect de le faire eux-même ! s'énerva la kitsune dont la voix étouffée arrachait des sifflements aux oreilles de plus en plus sensibles de Lilyn.

Elle ponctua ses derniers mots d'un grésillement de bâton et la porte de la chambre de gardienne vola en éclats avant qu'elle ne fasse irruption à l'intérieur. L'absynthe rentra la tête dans les épaules et se laissa faire quand la chef de l'Étincelante la saisit par l'épaule et la fit pivoter, exposant son visage elfique d'une pâleur terriblement humaine, encore dissimulé par un rideau de cheveux d'un blond éclatant.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? demanda Miiko, indécise.  
\- J'ai dit que je voulais un peu de temps pour ne pas me lever trop vite !

Surprise, Aelyn se tut. Elle avait répondu sans réfléchir, et à l'une des seules personnes capable de la renvoyer du QG sans somation.

\- Veux-tu te rendre à l'infirmerie ? demanda Miiko sans s'en formaliser. Ta convocation peux peut-être attendre.

Elle semblait avoir du mal à pallier compassion et autorité et son visage oscillait entre indécision et sévérité. Tout aussi mal à l'aise, Aelyn réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie. Elle ne savait pas du tout combien de temps sa transformation allait durer et il fallait qu'elle expédie au plus vite sa réunion.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en se redressant. Je fais attendre tout le monde. Je me sens déjà mieux.

Elle se redressa et ses jambes tremblèrent un peu avant qu'elle ne se stabilise. La kitsune ne semblait pas dupe et lui lança un regard dubitatif puis s'écarta, lui désignant la sortie d'un geste de la main. Aelyn s'exécuta et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour laisser passer Ykhar en tête.

\- As-tu déjà vu le Cristal ? demanda Miiko sur le chemin.  
\- … Jamais.  
\- Même pas avec des pèlerinages ? C'est dommage, intervint Ykhar. Peut-être l'Oracle aurait-il pu t'aider à comprendre d'où tu venais…

Aelyn enroula nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Elle s'était déjà rendue au cœur d'Eel où reposait le grand Cristal sacré gardé par l'Oracle, esprit gardien d'Eel, peut-être encore plus sacré que tous les dieux adorés par l'ensemble des populations d'Eldarya. Il représentait l'équilibre de leur monde et veillait à leur protection, avait parfois exaucé des souhaits et sauvé des vies. De plus, si la plupart des dieux étaient invisibles et n'apparaissaient qu'en de très rares occasions, l'Oracle était une entité des plus tangibles, s'incarnant lorsque la garde connaissait des jours sombres. En entrant dans la salle de Cristal, Aelyn s'inclina respectueusement en priant pour que cette fois, rien ne se produise. Depuis que la pierre avait été brisée, cela n'arrivait presque plus mais, sait-on jamais.

Les plus éminents membres de l'Étincelante se trouvaient là, installés en un inégal cercle de discussion. À son arrivée, ils interrompirent leur conversation. À leur airs indifférents, ils semblaient absorbés par bien d'autres sujets que son cas et sa présence n'était qu'une formalité.

\- Te faire venir ici n'est qu'histoire de mettre tous les membres de l'Étincelante d'accord quant à ton séjour ici, expliqua la kitsune. Ils sont nombreux à estimer que nous avons des raisons de nous méfier de toi, alors explique toi rapidement et tu seras tranquille.

Aelyn hocha la tête en devenant écarlate. Elle était atrocement intimidée par les regards pesant des plus éminent membre de la garde : des faerys avec de l'expérience, qui imposaient le respect et qui la regardaient tous, sans exception. Par habitude, elle tordait nerveusement ses mains et se voûta, mais avec sa grande taille, elle se trouvait ridicule. _[i]On dirait une grande gourde[/i]._ Elle avait eu tort de croire que changer d'apparence allait faire évoluer sa personnalité si vite, mais ne pouvait pas prétendre être surprise.

\- Je m'appelle Aelyn, se présenta la jeune fille en essayant de forcer sa voix.

Raté. Elle n'émit qu'un marmonnement inaudible et piqua un fard, avant de répéter plus lentement et distinctement son nom d'emprunt.

\- Aelyn. Je suis… honorée.

Les membres de la garde s'échangèrent des regards dubitatifs. Un vieil homme visiblement méfiant plissa le nez, mais c'est tout.

\- Nous n'avons pas pour principe de beaucoup nous mêler du passé de nos recrues, expliqua Miiko tandis que le silence pesant se prolongeait. Beaucoup d'entre nous souhaitent oublier de douloureux souvenirs, c'est une règle auquel nous tenons… Et je serais bien mal placée pour les blâmer, ayant fuit mon foyer. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'accepter des criminels. Enfin… accepte de nous en dire un peu plus sur toi par pure mesure de sécurité, s'il te plaît.  
\- J'ai grandit dans l'Est, répondit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. Dans un petit village. Mes parents m'ont trouvée quand j'étais bébé, ils m'ont élevée comme ils ont pu. Ils ont déménagés quelques fois, dans une ville plus grande. J'ai grandi là-bas et j'ai décidé… de partir, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place. Et je voulais, heu… Voir le monde et aider mon prochain. Je n'avais pas d'idée d'avenir.

Elle avait longuement étudié la géographie de cette région, et connaissait des noms de villes et de villages à donner. De plus, trouver une voie était un problème récurent chez les jeunes faerys, dans un monde sans paysans. Elle chercha un regard compatissant, mais les membres de l'Étincelante étaient toujours plongé dans le mutisme et lui déservait un silence presque hostile.

Ezarel qui n'avait jusque là rien dit, se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

\- A… Aelyn ? répéta-t-il en écorchant soigneusement son prénom. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé la dernière fois. Sais-tu ce que signifie ce nom ?

L'intéressée hésita. Elle l'avait lu, mais craignait de commettre une erreur en répondant de travers. Au milieu de l'immense salle de Cristal qui ne comprenait presque aucun meuble et dont le moindre bruit raisonnait contre le toit de verre, elle se sentait à nouveau minuscule et exposée.

\- Comme j'ai été adoptée par des faéliens qui n'étaient pas des elfes, tenta-t-elle, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment choisi ce nom selon les critères de… ma race originelle.  
\- Et ont-ils dit pourquoi ils t'avais nommée comme ça ?  
\- Eh bien, bafouilla Aelyn en reculant, ils m'ont dit m'avoir trouvée près d'un lac et donc… m'avoir donné ce nom… et aussi, qu'il ressemble à secret que le mystère de mon passé pourrait être symbolisé par… enfin, je…  
\- Et ce lac, où était-ce ? répéta Ezarel.

Une main levée pour souligner ses questions, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise au milieu des pointures qui les entouraient et même, les avoir totalement oubliées. Aelyn essaya de distinguer une quelconque trace de colère sur son visage. Elle n'était pas tellement étonnée qu'il s'en prenne à elle, il avait toujours été le chef de garde le plus agressif de tous. En comparaison, Nevra l'aurait probablement accueillie à bras ouverts quand Valkyon aurait suivi le protocole sans être perturbé le moins du monde. Mais alors, comment Eweleïn avait-elle fait pour outrepasser sa méfiance légendaire ?…

\- J-j-je ne sais pas…  
\- Tu ne sais pas où tu vivais ?  
\- Mes parents étaient marchands, ils se déplaçaient de villes en villes…

Sa voix s'étrangla bizarrement et elle se tu. Le regard d'Ezarel sur elle la transperçait douloureusement et la présence de l'élite d'Eel l'étouffait. Son menton se mit à trembler et l'elfe sembla le remarquer car il perdit son air accusateur. Autour d'eux, les autres gardiens se mirent à parler tous en même temps et Aelyn réalisa qu'ils pensaient probablement que c'était son passé douloureux qui la faisait à ce point perdre ses moyens. Un passé dont elle ne souhaitait pas parler et ils avaient semble t-il réellement l'habitude de respecter ce genre de choses, comme Miiko l'avait dit. Elle ne fit rien pour les contredire et baissa la tête.

\- Allons, Ezarel, laisse-nous expliquer au lieu d'être tant sur la défensive, intervint Leiftan dont l'éternel sourire intangible suffit à calmer la colère de l'assemblée. Il s'agit simplement d'éclaircir certains points qui nous intrigue, pas de satisfaire ta curiosité personnelle.

L'elfe haussa les épaules d'un air agacé, puis reprit sa pose habituelle, les deux mains jointes dans le dos.

\- Ce qu'il faut savoir, intervint Miiko déjà à bout de patience, c'est que les membres de l'Étincelante sont chargés des liens diplomatiques avec les cités. Sauf ceux qui sont détestés par tous, évidemment !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Ezarel qui sembla offusqué.

\- Le grand conseil des alchimistes m'adore !  
\- Ils t'apprécient uniquement parce que tu es doué.  
\- Eh bien, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on attends justement de moi ? répondit-il sèchement.

Sentant venir la tempête et voyant qu'Aelyn ne savait plus où se mettre, Leiftan s'avança à nouveau et appuya une main sur sa poitrine avant de s'incliner légèrement devant elle. Surprise, la jeune fille hésita sur la conduite à tenir avant de l'imiter.

\- C'est moi qui suit chargé de communiquer avec les elfes, dit-il. Je leur ai parlé à l'aide d'un Miroir des Mots et ils sont formels : aucune trace de disparition d'enfant à l'époque de votre naissance.  
\- C… ce qui veux dire ? demanda Aelyn en palissant. Je suis suspecte ?  
\- Disons plutôt qu'il y ai un risque que vous soyez une enfant illégitime ou née de traîtres. Mais malheureusement, vous n'avez pas été enlevée et retrouver votre vrai famille sera très difficile, répondit-il d'un air désolé.  
\- Oh ! Mais ça ne fait rien, je ne… Je me suis habituée à ma situation, je ne suis pas curieuse le moins du monde de ce qu'est devenu ma famille ! assura la jeune fille, soulagée.

Ezarel, dont la mauvaise humeur irradiait littéralement de lui, carra la mâchoire.

\- Ce nom est usé afin de nommer des enfants liés à un secret. À un complot, même. La signification des prénoms à beaucoup d'importance pour notre race et ce qui m'étonne, c'est que personne à la cité de Lund'Mullhingar en soit préoccupée de toi avant, dit-il.

Aelyn haussa les épaules. Elle aurait dû prendre un prénom moins connoté… Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vérifié que le temps depuis lequel elle était supposément née, correspondait avec l'histoire de sa race d'adoption. Mais une autre question de temps lui revint. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle n'avait probablement plus grand-chose de sa potion dans l'organisme… Il fallait expédie rapidement cette formalité.

\- En fait, j'ai toujours craint la cité des elfes, dit-elle en se redressant nerveusement. Je ne sais rien faire comme eux, je ne parle pas la langue. Je n'ai pas cherché à les contacter, j'ai même essayé de me faire discrète. J'ai pensé qu'à cet endroit… Je n'aurais pas à avoir affaire à eux.

La réaction d'Ezarel serait déterminante. Si jamais il se sentait insulté… Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil mais au lieu d'une réplique cinglante au bord des lèvres, il semblait plus détendu et pensif.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, admit-il. Mais malgré ça, ce nom ne se prononce pas comme ça du tout.

L'apprentie elfe fut à la fois perplexe et ragaillardie par cette petite phrase. Pour n'importe qui, tenir cette conversation relevait de la simplicité faite faélien mais pour elle, c'était comme marcher sur des charbons ardents en talons aiguilles.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'elfe avant…

Ezarel haussa les épaules et prononça un mot incroyablement beau. Même sa voix sembla métamorphosée pendant quelques instants. Aelyn avala sa salive, troublée.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle, persuadée de commettre un blasphème, sa voix à elle qu'elle jugeait pourtant si belle quelques jours plus tôt, soudain grossière.

L'elfe répéta les belles syllabes et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

\- La langue elfique est très belle, admit-il, et réservée à une certaine « élite ». Ça me ferait mal de voir n'importe qui prononcer cela.

Son côté moqueur refaisait surface. Aelyn en fut soulagée. De son côté, Nevra ricana et répéta le mot, puis Miiko et même Leiftan dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. Ezarel se renfrogna.

\- Faire partie de la garde Étincelante nécessite quelques connaissances, mon ami, lui fit remarquer le vampire en s'approchant, lui assénant une claque sur l'épaule. Je dois avouer que ces jolies phrases me servent très souvent.

\- Sinon, n'aurais-tu pas un rapport à nous faire ? demanda Miiko en dissimulant maladroitement son sourire, fière d'avoir cloué le bec à l'elfe également et ce, même si elle avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à ne pas écorcher le mot.

Elle adressa un signe à Ykhar pour qu'elle raccompagne Aelyn à sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit précipitamment, impatiente d'être seule. Son corps ne montrait toujours aucun signe de transformation, mais il lui faudrait plusieurs minutes pour faire le trajet. Au moment où elle quittait la salle, elle remarqua qu'Ezarel la suivait des yeux.

Il lui adressa un sourire un coin juste avant de ne plus être en vue. La jeune fille en trébucha sur Ykhar.

[center]...[/center]

Quelques heures plus tard, retransformée en Lilyn et alors qu'elle achevait le repas qu'on lui avait apporté directement dans sa chambre pour ne pas qu'elle soit trop rapidement « confrontée à la curiosité de la garde » elle était toujours aussi déterminée à poursuivre son plan en si bonne voie.

\- Il faut que je fasse ça se soir, répétait-elle comme un mantra. Dès demain, je n'ai plus rien du tout !

Ezarel allait certainement passer tout son temps à l'infirmerie… Il lui restait donc encore une fois les cachots, ou l'extérieur. Mais dans le labyrinthe brumeux, elle risquait de tomber sur des ombres ou se perdre pendant des jours, et dehors… Le danger pur de tomber sur des bêtes sauvages, plus le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas la forêt. Pire ! Une grande partie de ses ingrédients étaient encore dans la salle d'alchimie !

Lilyn secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte avant de jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Elle tenait sa dernière fiole dans sa main. Devait-elle la prendre ? Si elle faisait ça, elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen de se transformer. Avec un soupir, la petite absynthe secoua la tête et l'avala d'un coup. La prendre dès maintenant était le choix le plus logique : quoi qu'elle fasse elle n'aurait de toute manière pas de quoi tenir la journée du lendemain si elle ne réussissait pas ce soir, c'était donc quitte ou double. Et Au moins, transformée en elfe, elle serait plus discrète et entendrait mieux. De plus, si elle se faisait attraper, Lilyn resterait innocente aux yeux de la garde et Aelyn n'aurait alors plus qu'à disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Après avoir quitté sa chambre discrètement en emportant son matériel avec elle, la petite absynthe traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir. Déplacer les outils dont elle avait besoin nécessitait d'une, les soulever à elle toute seule mais aussi, les sortir sans être vue. Mission impossible ! Avec le couvre-feu levé, elle croisa plusieurs personnes sur son chemin et se demanda brièvement comment elle allait traverser le QG à la vue de tous. Et Ezarel qui avait probablement des tas de préparations alchimiques à rattraper !

En luttant pour ne pas ronger ses ongles neufs, Aelyn traversa la salle des portes en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Ses oreilles fines lui permettait d'entendre le pas lourds des sentinelles et celui plus discret des insomniaques qui se promenaient dans les couloirs, ainsi que les éclats de voix de gardiens occupés à boire dans leurs QG respectifs. Sa nouvelle ouïe était un atout formidable qui ne cessait de la surprendre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver injuste une telle différence entre les races. Combien d'autres atouts existait-il et auquel elle n'avait pas droit ?

Cela lui permettait entre-autres d'entendre distinctement les petits commentaires intrigués qu'elle soulevait sur son passage. Auparavant, la jeune fille était persuadée que cela lui aurait beaucoup plu d'être le centre de l'attention. Mais au lieu de cela, elle était mal à l'aise et inquiète. Au moins, en tant que Lilyn, elle pouvait vaquer à ses occupations discrètement sans que personne ne trouve à y redire. Accélérant le pas, la jeune fille escalada à toute vitesse les marches menant à la salle d'alchimie et se retrouva sur le palier, devant la porte. Elle s'arrêta avant de poser la main sur la poignée et resta immobile. Bon, et maintenant ?

\- Il me faut un retournement de situation du tonnerre, marmonna-t-elle. Maintenant… maintenant. Mainten…

Un son régulier fit vibrer son oreille droite. Elle resta une seconde immobile, peu habituée à réagir à ce genre d'alerte avant de s'écarter d'un bond du passage et se reculer dans un coin d'ombre en trébuchant.

Ezarel ouvrit la porte de la salle d'alchimie. Par chance, il avait les yeux baissés sur une feuille de papier et avait l'air absorbé par son travail. Il ne sembla pas la voir et referma la porte derrière lui sans lever la tête. Aelyn resta immobile et cessa même de respirer. Les battements de son propre cœur lui semblaient assourdissants mais l'elfe prit la direction opposée sans la remarquer. La jeune fille attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné pour laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Pour autant, si elle avait été Lilyn, elle aurait pu prétendre vouloir travailler au milieu de la nuit. Ce n'était pas comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé ! Mais dans la situation actuelle, elle n'avait aucune excuse à traîner par ici et cette fois, elle serait vraiment accusée de vouloir voler quelque chose et on hésiterait pas à la fouiller plus sérieusement. Heureusement que ses nouvelles oreilles lui faisait instinctivement prendre plus garde au silence de ses pas !

Aelyn s'écarta légèrement de sa cachette et suivit le chef de l'Absynthe des yeux. Où allait-il comme ça ? Se coucher ? Quelle chance ! Ça n'arrivait pratiquement jamais… Incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui, elle le suivit le long du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il leva une main pour frapper, mais la poignée pivota et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ai le temps de faire un geste. Aelyn se raidit et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Ezarel leva la tête et adressa à Eweleïn un autre de ses sourires, un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un sourire de séducteur. Elle se mit à rire, lui fit un clin d'œil et s'écarta, le laissant entrer dans l'infirmerie avant de refermer la porte sur eux dans un claquement discret qui résonna pourtant longuement dans la tête d'Aelyn.

La jeune fille resta plus d'une minute immobile, les yeux rivés sur le vide. Puis, elle se laissa glisser au sol et resta assise là, dans le noir, hébétée et confuse.

Honnêtement, elle ne pensait à rien de précis. Elle avait très mal au cœur. Comme une longue aiguille plantée au travers de son estomac, qu'on s'amuserait à tordre sans cesse. Aelyn baissa la tête sans pleurer et appuya son front contre ses paumes en gémissant.

Sans prétendre être réellement surprise, cette vision avait été une véritable gifle. Elle était naïve, mais pas idiote. Ce n'était pas pas le premier indice qu'elle surprenait sur une relation entre les deux elfes, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas prétendre ne rien voir. Pas alors qu'elle commençait enfin à envisager de tenter quelque chose avec l'elfe. D'un geste faible, Aelyn sorti le flacon vide de sa poche et l'observa, la gorge serrée.

Est-ce que cela valait réellement le coup de le remplir de nouveau ? Ne devait-elle pas seulement quitter la garde une bonne fois pour toute, au lieu de se démener à monter un plan bancal qui n'allait servir à rien ?

\- C'est tellement injuste… gronda-t-elle d'une voix sourde en enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux.

Voilà qu'Aelyn apparaissait de nulle part sous forme elfe et tout le monde la considérait déjà avec importance. Eweleïn avait eu droit à Ezarel et Lilyn, était là depuis des années et elle n'avait… rien. C'était tellement…[i] _injuste !_ _[/i]_

D'un geste vif, la jeune fille se redressa et poussa la porte du laboratoire d'alchimie. Les scrupules à faire ce qu'elle faisait s'étaient évanouis. Sans hésitation et sans même prétendre craindre d'être surprise, elle sorti des placards le matériel dont elle avait besoin et fouilla énergiquement parmi la réserve de récipients collectif, jusqu'à sortir un énorme bidon. C'était moche, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à s'embarrasser des détails ce soir. Elle se remit à travailler comme la veille mais cette fois, elle ne tremblait pas, n'avait pas peur. Et elle ne fit pas d'erreur, même au travers de la brume de sa colère qui rendait ses gestes brusques et saccadés. En un temps record, elle avait devant elle un énorme bidon pour les potions de grande envergure rempli de sa garantie de pouvoir rester des mois en tant qu'elfe dans la garde. Elle en avait besoin : elle avait un chef de garde à conquérir, et merde ! Elle l'aurait !

Aelyn cligna des yeux. Toute à sa colère, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux risques qu'elle prenait et avait usé tous ses ingrédients. Si la potion ne fonctionnait pas…

\- Elle va fonctionner !

Sans grimacer, elle souleva le lourd récipient, le hissa sur son dos et traversa la pièce en sens inverse, laissant un bazar monstre derrière elle - mais rien de compromettant non plus, elle n'était pas complètement idiote.

[i]Rien à faire ![/i] Qui pourrait-y voir quoi que ce soit de suspect, de toute manière ? On penserait à une absynthe rebelle, et tout de suite, c'était exactement comme ça qu'elle se voyait.

Complètement indifférente à l'idée de se faire surprendre, elle retraversa le QG en sens inverse. Dans cette position courbée sous son chargement, ses cheveux masquait ses oreilles. Elle croisa au détour d'un couloir le veilleur chargé de sortir les faerys du sommeil et d'informer du changement des tours de garde, le seul à connaître l'heure.

\- Trois heures, c'est l'heure de réveiller les ombres, lui dit-il mollement en agitant son bâton au bout duquel pendait un navet.

Parfait. Elle avait été rapide ! La jeune fille bifurqua dans le couloir des gardes et se dirigea vers sa chambre en tant que Lilyn : dissimuler le bidon dans son bazar lui semblant tout à coup plus malin. Quelques gardiens un peu saouls la virent passer, mais ne semblèrent pas étonnés.

Après tout, le meilleur moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention était d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle. De toute façon, les faerys étaient presque tout le temps occupés à des trucs bizarres, alors… puis personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce qu'elle faisait. Cette pensée raviva sa colère et elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

À l'intérieur, Plume l'accueillit avec des cris de joies un peu penaud. Visiblement, l'animal l'avait attendue toute la journée. Mais quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa maîtresse mais d'une elfe inconnue, il poussa un glapissement de surprise et se cacha derrière le lit avant de se mettre à grogner craintivement.

\- C'est moi, andouille… marmonna Aelyn, tout à coup un peu calmée.

Elle s'approcha et tenta de le rassurer, mais ne reçu qu'un regard méfiant. Ayant dans l'immédiat d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes, l'absynthe lui offrit double ration de nourriture et retourna à sa potion qu'elle avait laissé au milieu de la chambre. Difficile de dissimuler un bidon pareil. Bah ! Elle n'aura qu'un interdire l'accès à sa chambre. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelqu'un à mettre dans son lit, après tout.

S'approchant de la paroi de verre, la gardienne y appuya la main. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait. Le mélange serait-il le bon cette fois ? Son instinct lui soufflait que oui. La sensation de transformation l'envahit doucement et sa main se mit à changer sous ses yeux. Lilyn soupira et ferma les yeux en appuyant son front contre sa potion, qu'elle était maintenant bien incapable de soulever.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle allait se battre pour se tailler une place dans le cœur du QG et de celui d'Ezarel.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup MissDasey pour tes deux commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ces chapitres ont plu et que tu ais prit de ton temps pour me faire un petit commentaire ^_^ Maintenant que Ezarel est là on risque en effet de le voir pas mal... Mais bon ! Après ça j'en connais qui vont lui faire la gueule_

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous aura plus malgré tout (Oui Ewe c'est à toi que je pense) On se revoit bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire, pleins de bisous !**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Le test

**B'jour, vous allez bien ? Moi oui, les posts sont plutôt réguliers en ce moment donc j'ai aucune raison de paniquer, HEM.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture. Pour rappel : Aelyn est dans la mouise.**

* * *

La nuit de Lilyn fut difficile : sa potion qu'elle avait décidé de considérer comme une bêta, avait un certain nombre d'effets secondaires indésirables en plus d'être défectueuse.  
Prise de nausées, elle passa la moitié de la nuit assise sur le sol des toilettes en tête à tête avec la cuvette. L'autre moitié, elle se tourna dans tous les sens dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait soif, trop chaud, mal à la tête. Et dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, le fil de ses pensées cheminait irrémédiablement vers sa soirée de la veille, quand elle avait vu Ezarel disparaître dans l'infirmerie en compagnie d'Eweleïn. Elle était peut-être naïve et inexpérimentée, mais le regard de l'elfe ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions et elle le visualisait en boucle, enfonçant sans pitié dans son cœur un millier d'aiguilles empoisonnées.

Pour couronner le tout, quand le ciel commença à s'éclaircir, Lilyn se rendit compte que ses oreilles ne s'étaient en rien adaptée à son nouveau corps : si elle était redevenue ronde dès l'instant où elle avait reprit son apparence normale, son ouïe mit plusieurs minutes à faire de même. Les sons qu'elle percevait sans problème sous forme elfique devinrent très douloureux : le froissement des draps, le craquement des murs, les battements de son propre cœur et même, les respirations des dormeurs autour d'elle. Lilyn s'enfonça dans l'oreiller autant que possible, les doigts crispés sur ses tempes et petit à petit, la douleur cessa et tout redevint normal. Mais quand elle voulu à nouveau changer de position, soulagée et épuisée, elle découvrit que ses oreilles avaient saigné et laissé une tache rouge sur la taie blanche.

Avec un soupir, la petite absynthe se leva en grimaçant, le corps douloureux. Elle se retrouva à l'emmener discrètement à la laverie en pleine nuit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait honte, comme quand elle avait eu ses premières règles et qu'elle avait traversé tout le Refuge empêtrée de ses draps et son pyjama en priant pour ne croiser personne. N'importe quoi ! Elle était une adulte non ? Il ne lui fallait pas se cacher pour quel que chose d'aussi banal !

Mais rien à faire, elle sursautait au moindre bruit et filait comme une voleuse. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle se débarrassa rapidement du tissu pour ressortir aussitôt. De retour dans les couloirs, elle marcha plus lentement, lasse et maussade. Il faisait clair dans le bâtiment et elle en déduit que les obsidiens ne tarderaient bientôt plus à se lever et qu'il était bien trop tard pour espérer dormir.  
À cette heure, il n'y avait encore presque personne aux douches, les gardiens n'y allant en général qu'en revenant de l'entraînement. Lilyn décida de s'y rendre dans l'espoir qu'un peu d'eau chaude arriverait à la détendre. La perspective de passer une nouvelle journée sous les regards de tous lui tordait l'estomac, et celle de revoir Ezarel et Eweleïn encore plus.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'elle comprit que ses espoirs allaient une fois de plus devoir être revus à la baisse.

\- Tiens ! Bonjour Lilyn. Tu es debout drôlement tôt aujourd'hui. Tu as des projets pour la journée ?  
\- Bonjour.

Eweleïn sembla surprise et se retourna pour la dévisager. En temps normal, la petite absynthe répondait après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, au moins en début de conversation. C'était un fait habituel auquel l'infirmière ne pensait même plus. Mais cette fois, Lilyn s'était machinalement écartée pour s'enfermer dans une des douches séparées après une réponse aussi immédiate que sèche.  
À l'intérieur, elle s'assit sur le sol et enclencha l'eau chaude. Les jambes croisées, la jeune fille se laissa complètement tremper, pyjama compris.

\- Ça ne va pas ? l'appela la voix de l'infirmière de l'autre côté de la porte. Tu as été malade pendant la nuit ?

Lilyn serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser en paix ? Comme elle avait été assignée à sa formation à son arrivée dans la garde, elle avait prit l'habitude de la parrainer depuis et ça n'avait rien d'anormal, mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, elle voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix ! Et la perfection de son corps nu était une insulte à son amour propre.

\- Ça va, croassa-t-elle en fusillant la porte du regard.  
\- Tu en es sûre ? Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler. Tu ne serais pas la première, il arrive fréquemment que des gardiens viennent se confier à moi, tu sais.

Lilyn frappa du plat de la main contre le sol et se releva. Elle chancela un peu, fatiguée et encore affaiblie, avant d'augmenter le débit de l'eau au maximum. Au moins avec ses oreilles d'humaine, elle avait l'impression d'être isolée du monde. Et de fait, elle n'entendit rien de ce que la jolie elfe ajouta, en supposant qu'elle n'ai ajouté quoi que ce soit.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, sa colère était un peu retombée, Lilyn consentit à se laver et s'habiller, les idées éclaircies. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait machinalement prit des vêtements larges et longs, qui pourraient lui aller si jamais elle se transformait en elfe.

Dehors, la salle des douches était déserte. La petite absynthe marqua une pause, stabilisant ses affaires dans ses bras trop courts. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir traitée l'infirmière ainsi. Un tout petit peu. Mais rapidement, les images d'Eweleïn et Ezarel s'imposèrent à elle de nouveau et elle se remit en route en traînant les pieds, serrant les dents à les briser en les maudissant de tout son cœur.

Elle refit en trottinant le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à sa chambre et laissa tomber ses vêtements dans un coin inoccupé. Pour une fois, Plume avait dormi dans son panier mais il refusa tout net de se lever quand elle le lui demanda.

\- Allez, tu n'as rien fait hier ! gémit la jeune fille en le tirant par la queue de toutes ses forces. Tu t'es suffisamment reposé !

Le familier poussa un aboiement qui semblait étrangement boudeur, avant de se dégager. Lilyn poussa un cri et tomba sur les fesses.

\- J'ai compris ! fit-elle de sa voix fluette en se redressant. Tu fais la tête parce que je ne suis pas venue te voir hier. Si tu savais comme tout le monde m'énerve en ce moment, j'étais occupée, d'accord ?!

Elle se sentait un peu ridicule de parler ainsi à un familier, mais le fait est qu'il faisait toujours la tête.

\- D'accord… Je suis désolée !

Le familier dressa les oreilles et lui sauta dessus, la couvrant de coups de langue et de bave. Lilyn se débattit et éclata de rire.

\- Après tout ce temps, je n'arrive toujours pas à décider si tu es complètement stupide ou étrangement intelligent, dit-elle en essayant faiblement de repousser la déferlante d'amour.

Elle parvint à s'extirper de pattes de son familier qui semblait à deux doigts de l'écraser par son amour débordant. Pour l'éloigner, elle lui donna sa nourriture habituelle en la projetant à l'autre bout de la pièce, manquant de renverser au passage plusieurs fioles mal fermées. Le familier calmé, elle entreprit de se préparer à la va-vite pour la journée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire en tant qu'abysnthe, ayant perdu l'habitude de se servir de son agenda pour noter ses missions : le nombre de préparations en retard ou inachevées était particulièrement important et elle du slalomer entre des notes froissées qui traînaient au sol.

Lilyn fit la moue et s'approcha du miroir, frappant énergiquement ses joues surmontées de cernes pour leur donner un peu de couleur avant d'enfiler au hasard une tenue de travail. Une fiole de potion elfique tétait couchée au sol, abandonnée sur le tapis. La petite absynthe la ramassa, hésitante. La colère et la détermination qu'elle avait ressentit avec tant de violence s'étaient peu à peu avouées vaincues quand elle s'était retrouvée à la merci de ses idées noires, seule dans sa chambre toute la nuit. Elles n'avaient laissé place qu'au découragement et à la désillusion. Elle, rivaliser avec Eweleïn ? L'idée était complètement ridicule. Et rien que de s'imaginer boire cette potion et se présenter au réfectoire où tout le monde la regarderait comme une nouvelle et une elfe, elle était terrifiée. Ils s'attendraient à ce qu'elle soit à la hauteur de cette race prestigieuse et elle, n'avait été qu'élevée au refuge. Et si Ezarel et Eweleïn étaient côte à côte ? Elle n'oserait jamais lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard, elle le savait.

La jeune fille serra les paupières avec force, avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour reposer le flacon. Mais alors quand le verre heurtait sa commode avec un bruit mat, elle renonça et la reprit dans sa main en la faisant rouler contre sa paume, hésitante. Elle fouilla dans un tiroir, en sortit une petite ficelle qu'elle noua tout autour du goulot. Finalement, elle passa ce collier improvisé autour de son cou. Une fois cela fait, elle ramassa ses affaires d'alchimiste qui traînaient depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et sortit dans le couloir d'une démarche traînante, entourée d'un nuage noir d'insidieuses pensées négatives.

\- J'ai été beaucoup trop négligente sur l'élaboration de mon plan… murmurait-elle pour elle-même. Je me suis trop concentrée sur la préparation de la potion, je n'ai pas assez réfléchi… J'ai été bête de croire que ça serait facile, ensuite. Et si Ezarel était fiancé à Eweleïn ? Et si je tarde trop et qu'elle tombe enceinte ? Mon dieu non ! Au moins il n'est pas gay…

Si Ezarel était amoureux d'Eweleïn, c'était tout son plan qui n'aurait servi à rien. Lilyn sentit son menton se mettre à trembler et serra les dents. Devant elle, Ykhar qui venait vraisemblablement de frapper à une porte, attira son attention. La petite absynthe poursuivit son chemin sans y penser jusqu'à se retrouver face à elle. Elle réalisa que la chambre en question était celle d'Aelyn mais il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de paniquer. Elle éprouver une sorte de détachement et se contenta de lancer un regard éteint à la brownie qui venait de la remarquer.

\- Cette jeune femme aime décidément se faire attendre ! lui dit-elle. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle arrivante au QG que je n'arrive pas à la réveiller. Où peut-être est-elle déjà partie ? Tant pis !

Lilyn hocha bêtement la tête sans ralentir. Si Ykhar se doutait que la chambre était vide et qu'Aelyn était introuvable… Bah ! Tant pis. Elle se dirigea mollement vers le réfectoire. Finalement aujourd'hui, elle n'avait envie de croiser personne.

 _Eh bien sûr, c'est à ce moment Ezarel apparaît_ , songea la petite absynthe en relevant la tête, le cherchant des yeux comme elle en avait l'habitude. Le couloir où ne passaient que des obsidiens matinaux, demeurait malgré tout vide de son elfique présence. Lilyn entra dans la cantine après quelques secondes d'hésitation, mais il ne s'y trouvait pas non plus.

Elle se dirigea vers Karuto aussi rapidement que possible, maintenant décidée à avaler son repas en vitesse pour courir se cacher dans un endroit où on ne la retrouverait plus jamais. Le faune, perspicace, sembla remarquer son mal-être et lui offrit une part de tarte énorme, mais eu la délicatesse de ne lui poser aucune question. Lilyn se trouva une place à une table vide un peu à l'écart et s'y installa.

Les chefs de garde étaient tous absents, à son grand soulagement. Mais la jeune fille se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter l'elfe longtemps : le QG était grand, les allées et venues, nombreuses. Mais elle avait un poste qui la contraignait à rester à proximité de la salle d'alchimie où il allait certainement étudier les résultats de son étude dans la zone pandémique.

Lilyn se saisit d'une fourchette et entreprit méthodiquement de massacrer tous les fruits qui se trouvaient dans son assiette, rapidement rejointe par Karenn et Chrome lancés dans une vive discussion qui ressemblait, à leurs intonations, à une dispute.

\- Tu es au courant ? demanda le petit loup en s'installant en face d'elle. Ezarel est rentré !

La jeune sœur de Nevra lui envoya un coup de coude. Elle avait troqué sa tenue habituelle pour un habit d'entraînement noir qui lui recouvrait toute la peau, sauf le visage. Pour la laisser libre de ses mouvements, les vêtements avaient été taillés fort prêt du corps. Cela avait peut-être un lointain rapport avec le teint de Chrome, étrangement rose.

\- Tous le monde est au courant, fit Karenn avec fatalisme. Je suis déçue, je n'aurais plus le droit de m'occuper du chat terrien. Je suis couverte de griffures, mais j'avais fini par m'y attacher.

Elle lança un regard appuyé à Chrome qui se renfrogna.

\- Et c'est tant mieux, son odeur de sale matou te colle à la peau, c'est insupportable ! maugréa-t-il.  
Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi et avaient doublé la quantité de petit déjeuner auquel ils avaient droit. Avec ou sans l'accord de Karuto, cela n'avait probablement pas beaucoup d'importance. Ils se mirent à discuter sous cape, sans se préoccuper qu'elle participe ou non à la conversation. Rien d'inhabituel en soi, cela lui convenait comme ça et cette normalité avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'était à nouveau enfoncée dans ses lamentations intérieures, un mouvement _bleu_ attira son attention. Lilyn se mit à fixer furieusement la purée de pêches dans son assiette mais sa curiosité prit rapidement le pas sur l'appréhension et elle leva les yeux nerveusement pour voir confirmer ses craintes : le chef de l'Absynthe venait de pénétrer dans le réfectoire. Lilyn se recroquevilla dans sa chaise et baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son visage soit noyé dans ses cheveux blonds.

Elle ne savait pas très bien comment elle allait réagir quand elle se retrouverait confrontée à l'elfe, mais au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été vissée à sa chaise. Ses yeux étaient secs mais elle devait faire une tête à faire peur. Ni Karenn ni Chrome ne firent mine de le remarquer et le petit loup frappa soudain sur la table, la faisant brutalement revenir à la réalité.

\- Ce n'était pas ma faute : j'ai tout fait pour le surveiller ! Il est vil et fourbe ! assura-t-il d'un air de conspirateur.

Karenn jeta un regard insistant en direction de Lilyn avant de se pencher par dessus la table jusqu'à ce qu'on leurs fronts se touchent presque.

\- Pitié ne le dit à personne mais, on a perdu le chat d'Ezarel… chuchota-t-elle.

Lilyn se raidit en réalisant que les deux jeunes membres de l'Ombre étaient dos à la porte et n'avaient pas remarqué l'entrée de l'elfe. Elle réalisa en même temps qu'avec des oreilles elfiques, on entendait _très bien_ , y compris dans le brouhaha du réfectoire.

\- Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus, je ne peux pas le tenir par la peau du cou vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! En plus, il griffe et il mord, c'est une vraie saloperie ! insista Chrome.  
\- Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, marmonna Karenn sans l'écouter. Il est tellement attaché à son chat… Il va venir te tirer la queue !

La petite absynthe leva une main et attrapa le poignet de son amie qui cessa aussitôt de parler et la dévisagea d'un air interdit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-elle.

Lilyn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Ezarel appuya sa main sur la table avec tranquillité, entre elles deux.

\- J'espère que j'ai mal entendu, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Lilyn avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être grand, et intimidant. Elle tourna la tête à l'opposée, focalisant son attention sur une table d'ombres qui s'étaient attelés à une partie de gungi. Chrome poussa un couinement aiguë ressemblant étrangement à ceux de Plume et Karenn murmura un « oups » qui aurait été plutôt amusant en d'autres circonstances.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il suffise que je m'absente cinq minutes pour que tout le monde se mette à enchaîner les conneries, dit-il avec un étrange sourire tordu qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Chrome et Karenn se recroquevillèrent dans leur chaise.

\- Je pourrais vous faire recopier cent fois le silmarillion, me servir de vous comme cobaye pendant six mois, vous faire récurer avec une brosse à dent tous les cailloux de l'Allée des arches, mais…

Il retira sa main et la porta à une tartine de miel dans son assiette. Karenn et Chrome s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre, attendant la sentence.

\- Comme cet animal terrien est loin d'être aussi bête que vous, il est simplement rentré tout seul. Dommage.

Les adolescents se relâchèrent dans leur chaise en soupirant de soulagement. Lilyn cru même entendre Chrome remercier l'Oracle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée. Mais la seconde suivante, Ezarel baissa les yeux sur elle et la jaugea en soupirant.

\- Toi, fit-il, j'ai un certain nombre de choses à te dire.

Lilyn pâlit et se tourna vers lui, vérifiant qu'il s'adressait bien à elle. « Quoi ? » fut le mot qui se forma dans son esprit. « Quoi ? » fut le mot que prononcèrent Chrome et Karenn, en même temps. Mais sa bouche ne formula qu'un croassement incrédule et pathétique. « Quoi ? ».  
Ezarel ne lui parlait jamais. Et aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il ai quelque chose à lui dire ? Aujourd'hui en particulier ? Elle avait dû mal entendre.

\- Là tout de suite, j'ai franchement mieux à faire et à penser, poursuivit l'elfe en portant le miel à sa bouche. Néanmoins, je n'aime pas la procrastination en général. Passe à la salle d'alchimie dès que tu as du temps libre et vu ton emploi du temps, j'ai l'impression que tu en as beaucoup. Sur ce, très bon appétit à vous trois.

Il reparti comme il était venu, non sans passer à plusieurs autres tables d'absynthes pour leur servir un discours qui semblait identique. Puis, il se dirigea vers une des tables des étincelantes parmi les plus célèbres d'Eel, dont Miiko qui semblait mal réveillée et encore plus énervée que d'habitude. Lilyn était abasourdie – bien que cela ne l'ait pas empêché de le suivre des yeux pendant tout son parcours.

\- Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place ! s'exclama Chrome en riant.

Karenn lui envoya un nouveau coup de coude, cette fois-ci en plein sur le nez. Le petit loup se plia en deux tandis que la jeune vampire posait une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… tenta-t-elle maladroitement de la rassurer. Ezarel ne serait pas du genre à repousser une semonce, non ? Il aime beaucoup trop terroriser tout le monde…

Elle semblait réellement inquiète pour Lilyn et la dévisageait avec insistance, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer. La petite absynthe n'en était certes pas très loin, mais quand même. Elle releva la tête en essayant d'empêcher son menton de trembloter.

\- Avec le retour de sa mission, il y a probablement un tas de choses à faire de son point de vue, avança-t-elle d'un air hésitant. T-tu sais comment il est, toujours persuadé que le travail est mal fait quand il ne s'en occupe pas p-personnellement…

Lilyn gardait les yeux rivés sur les restes de son assiette et sentait glisser tout doucement vers la panique. Les mots de la petite vampire lu venaient de très loin, comme si elle lui parlait de l'autre côté d'une plaque de verre. Dans sa tête, elle se remémorait les énormes bêtises qu'elle avait fait récemment et qu'Ezarel était susceptible de lui reprocher : elle avait volé une page dans le carnet de son mentor - maintenant qu'il avait eu tout le loisir, qui dit qu'il n'avait rien remarqué ? -, elle avait dépensé tous son argent pour acheter les ingrédients de la potion que l'elfe avait vu dans son sac, elle avait laissé en plan toutes ses affaires dans la salle d'alchimie…

\- Hey calme toi ! intervint Chrome, un mouchoir plaqué contre son nez. Ton visage se décompose tellement que tu as l'air de vieillir en direct. Ezarel va probablement râler un peu sur le travail mal fait pendant son absence, il fait sûrement le tour des gardes pour leur remonter les bretelles s'ils ont « procrastiné » pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné !  
\- Ne soit pas ridicule ! s'énerva Karenn en amorçant un mouvement pour lui envoyer un troisième coup de coude. Lilyn n'est pas du genre à bâcler son travail !

Mais les mots du petit loup avait tapé dans le mille. La jeune fille n'avait pas été la petite absynthe exemplaire qu'elle s'était efforcée de rester durant ce mois d'absence de son bien aimé chef de garde. Peut-être qu'Ezarel avait reçu les inquiétudes d'Eweleïn ? Avait-il eu vent d'une commande en retard qu'elle avait oublié de rendre ? C'était très probable, elle en avait laissé en plan des dizaines, maintenant qu'elle y pensait…

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, dit-elle nerveusement en se redressant.

Elle avala son repas en marchant vers le dépôt de vaisselle et se figea en réalisant qu'il n'était aujourd'hui composé que d'absynthes. Et à leurs têtes dépitées, d'absynthes punis. Il lui lancèrent un regard entendu : l'altercation de l'elfe avec Karenn et Chrome avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde et personne n'avait ensuite manqué sa convocation. Elle se mit à rougir et leur tendit son assiette.

\- Bon courage ! lui souffla quelqu'un. Nous on s'en sort plutôt à bon compte.

 _Très rassurant_. Lilyn quitta le réfectoire en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la tête ? La fiole de potion appuya contre son cou, à l'abri de ses vêtements. Elle la fit glisser entre ses doigts pensivement. Elle pouvait choisir de fuir cette réalité pour quelques heures et d'aller passer le test en tant qu'Aelyn maintenant, après tout, Ezarel lui avait spécifié de passer dans la journée sans lui donner d'heure… Une manière d'agir classique pour lui, offrir à ses victimes le choix du moment où elles iraient à l'échafaud.

La petite absynthe grimaça et poussa un petit cri de rage en fourrant la fiole sous ses vêtements. Son chef de garde lui avait donné un ordre clair et lui désobéir était s'exposer à des représailles. Parmi elles, des punitions qui pourraient lui faire perdre du temps.

Puis… elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même, elle n'était pas capable de ne pas courir immédiatement à la salle d'alchimie. En trottinant simplement - un acte de rébellion comme un autre, au moins elle ne courrait pas ventre à terre - Lilyn traversa le QG d'Eel si vite qu'elle se retrouva à suivre Ezarel qui se dirigeait sans se presser vers son laboratoire, penché sur une pile de documents.

En temps normal, Lilyn sera restée sur ses talons en se vidant de sa transpiration, mais cette fois, elle savait parfaitement qu'il se savait suivi alors elle se contenta de lui emboîter le pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte pour s'engouffrer dans la salle d'alchimie où elle se glissa à sa suite.  
Un branle-bas de combat y régnait déjà. Des absynthes de tous les niveaux étaient penchés sur des potions très différentes et accélèrent sensiblement la cadence en avisant Ezarel.

\- Oh oui, accélérer l'allure est une excellente initiative ! confirma l'elfe en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il se rendit à son bureau et s'y installa comme un prince. Lilyn sentit sa respiration dérailler quand elle compris que le document qui s'y trouvait, grand ouvert, était le carnet de son mentor. Ezarel s'en saisit et se mit à le feuilleter. Le visage de la jeune fille devint d'une blancheur de craie et ses préoccupations de la veille par rapport à la jolie infirmière lui semblèrent très lointaines. _Non-non-non-non-non-non…_

\- Ah ! s'exclama le chef de l'Absynthe en se redressant soudainement. Il y a comme une touffe de cheveux qui dépasse de mon bureau. Quelqu'un sait-il à qui elle appartient ?

D'un geste vif, il rangea le carnet et se leva pour se pencher en avant jusqu'à se trouver presque front contre front avec Lilyn, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres. La jeune fille rentra la tête dans les épaules, hypnotisée par son regard. _Je suis une faible femme._

\- Ah oui ! Lilyn. Je t'avais complètement oubliée. Tu aurais pu ne pas venir et ne pas être punie, que je ne l'aurais pas remarquée !

Il se mit à rire mais Lilyn n'en cru pas un mot. C'était une de ses répliques fétiches et si elle n'était vraiment pas venue, elle aurait reçu une sentence au moins cent fois pire. Elle s'avança lentement en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que les autres gardiens présents dans la pièce allaient assister à toute la conversation. L'inquiétude devenait petit à petit assourdissante, s'infiltrant insidieusement dans toutes les pensées jusqu'à les écraser entièrement. Elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement.

\- Sais-tu comment on repousse un kraken ? demanda Ezarel en perdant son sourire.

Lilyn tiqua, et attrapa nerveusement le tissu de ses vêtements pour empêcher ses mains de trembler convulsivement. Elle avait les paumes terriblement moites.

\- L-l-es armes sont trop longues à construire… fit-elle, nerveusement, récitant une très vieille leçon qu'elle avait apprise au Refuge.  
\- Exact. Et donc, je meurs ?  
\- I-il faut… les éviter ?  
\- Trop tard pour ça. Réagis avant de te faire manger ! insista soudainement Ezarel, la faisant sursauter.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

\- Utiliser des sortilèges ?  
\- Lesquels ?  
\- Eh b-bien… la foudre, le feu…  
\- Pas mal, pas mal. Mais c'est une erreur de croire en ces techniques et tu sais pourquoi ?  
\- Non… murmura Lilyn.  
\- Parce qu'un kraken vit dans la mer, petite tête ! s'agaça Ezarel en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est bien beau le feu, mais dans la mer, ça ne fait rien de plus qu'un bon bain tiède. À moins de posséder la puissance d'un phénix, à la rigueur. Et la foudre, même problème. C'est sauvage, très difficile à diriger. Le secret, c'est ?

Lilyn avait la tête complètement vide. Le regard inquisiteur qui pesait sur elle l'empêchait de se concentrer et les secondes d'un silence pesant s'étiraient dans l'air, comme un gigantesque élastique au bord de la rupture.

\- La glace ? tenta-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.  
\- Exact, mais ce n'est pas une capacité très fréquente et je ne connais à ce jour aucune race capable d'en créer avec assez de puissance. En fait, je pensais surtout à un excellent moyen de pression diplomatique, ricana l'elfe. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour toi quand même.

Il écarta le carnet pour saisir une pile de dossiers qui n'avait visiblement rien à voir. En fait, elle lui était totalement inconnue et pourtant, elle avait passé du temps le nez dans la paperasse.

\- Ceci, dit l'elfe en faisant défiler une longue série de feuilles devant ses yeux, est un excellent rapport de tous les autres rapports.

Oh-oh. Lilyn savait ce que cela signifiait.

\- Si je t'ai posé toutes ces questions, c'est parce que l'un de ceux que tu as fait va beaucoup m'aider ainsi que les ombres dans leurs missions. Mais il semblerait que cela soit aussi un des seuls exploitables.

La petite absynthe ne pouvait détacher son regard des mains de l'elfe qui faisait défiler des pages d'abord noircies de notes, puis de plus en plus blanches. Elle se mit au prix d'un effort surhumain à fixer la pointe de ses bottines tandis qu'un flot d'images auquel elle ne voulait pas penser défilaient dans son esprit à propos de ce que ces mains avaient pu faire à Eweleïn. Pendant ces quelques minutes en tête à tête avec Ezarel, elle avait réussi à l'oublier. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les ravala tant bien que mal.

\- Celle-ci comme tu t'en doutes est la dernière partie du dossier : ce mois-ci et celui d'avant.

Ezarel saisit une feuille prise au milieu des autres et la plaça juste devant les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle se ratatina autant que possible et lu lentement les chiffres, affligeants. Elle aurait dû se douter que l'elfe irait dès son retour contrôler le travail de sa garde. Toutes les missions officielles étaient enregistrées et elle avait passé presque tout son temps sur une potion clandestine…

Lilyn avala sa salive tandis qu'Ezarel retirait la feuille avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil faussement surpris, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, haussant un sourcil. Ses yeux ne reflétaient pas de colère à proprement parler, plutôt de la lassitude. Et pour la première fois qu'il l'observait depuis très, très longtemps, c'était réellement très décevant. Elle avait envie de disparaître ou à la rigueur, courir se cacher quelque part. Par chance, la salle d'alchimie étaient pleine d'objets en tout genre. Si elle se glissait derrière ce drôle d'objet là-bas, est-ce qu'on verrait dépasser ses fesses ?

\- Parce que je n'ai rien d'autres à faire, j'ai examiné tous les rapports qui ont été fait durant mon absence, ajouta l'elfe. Je voulais absolument être témoin de l'efficacité de ma garde et de son bon fonctionnement. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que presque tout le monde s'est totalement relâché pendant mon absence ! Je suis très, très déçu.

Il accompagna sa tirade d'un soupir affligé et retourna la feuille, la relu et lui lança un nouveau regard perçant.

\- Cinquante pourcent de résultats en moins ! Est-ce que je dois déduire que tu ne travaille que lorsque je suis là pour te surveiller ?

Lilyn se recroquevilla. Il était courant de voir des faerys se faire coincer et passer un savon, dans sa garde. Ezarel n'avait pas volé sa réputation de tyran et s'assurait que tout le monde file droit. À elle, ça n'était pratiquement jamais arrivé. Si elle était fière de ce statut, elle s'était même prise parfois à l'espérer et s'était longuement imaginé la scène : elle le repoussait, lui criait dessus, faisait la fière. C'était beaucoup moins drôle en vrai. Ezarel ne semblait pas vouloir s'excuser, se mettre à genoux et la demander en mariage.

\- Tu sais, je serais vraiment très déçu de te voir bêtement gâcher ton potentiel en choisissant la route de la facilité dès qu'elle se présente, assura Ezarel. Quand il n'y a aucun enjeu, tu te relâches. Est-ce que je dois remettre en question tes autorisations d'études ? Aux dernières nouvelles, j'accepte tout ce sur quoi tu demandes de travailler, mais si cela prend le pas sur ton travail principal, je vais revoir mes ambitions à la baisse.

 _Mon potentiel ? J'ai du potentiel, moi ?_ songea Lilyn avec amertume.  
Mais le pire, c'est qu'au fond elle savait bien que l'elfe avait raison de la réprimander. Et rien ne lui faisait plus peur, malgré ses promesses de rébellion, que de le décevoir.

\- Si tu tiens à devenir une recrue feignante qui bâcle son travail comme le font beaucoup trop d'autres absynthes, libre à toi. Mais saches qu'avec un tel comportement, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien, poursuivit l'elfe.

Lilyn fixait misérablement le sol sans que rien ne lui vienne. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait parler. Pourvu simplement que cela se termine rapidement.

\- Tu sais, dit-il, ça me désolerait beaucoup de te voir bêtement gâcher tes capacités, acheva Ezarel en pinçant les lèvres. Je n'en attends pas vraiment de vous, mais tout de même. Nous sommes des absynthes, pas des obsidiens.

La jeune fille rentra la tête dans les épaules, honteuse. La petite voix furieuse qui se débattait dans sa tête habituellement ne semblait plus rien avoir à dire. Elle se sentait ridicule, idiote et très brutalement revenue sur terre.

Elle avala sa salive. Elle avait toujours autant de mal à lui adresser la parole, à lui en particulier. Où avait-elle trouvé ce courage la veille ?! Ah, oui. En le voyant en compagnie d'Eweleïn. Curieusement, ce souvenir lui donna un regain de courage et elle redressa la tête. Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut incapable de parler et resta immobile, les paupières serrées, persuadée qu'au moindre mot, sa voix allait faire céder le barrage de ses larmes qui n'attendait que de la voir éclater en sanglots.

\- Je… Humpf ! Suis navrée, j'ai été prise de… découragement, dit-elle d'une voix plus ferme que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

C'était la stricte vérité. Et curieusement, cet aveu lui fit du bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour observer la réaction de l'elfe, quémandant malgré elle un peu de réconfort. Ezarel poussa un soupir.

\- Je comprends, dit-il. Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver. Mais même si notre garde n'en a pas l'air, elle ne dépend pas que de moi et la manière dont tu t'es relâchée est inacceptable.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée…  
\- Je me doute. Mais la vie de gens dépend littéralement des potions que nous fournissons, et les autres gardes se reposent sur nous. Si tu te sens mal, tu parles à quelqu'un, tu bois un chocolat chaud, mais tu ne laisses pas les gens qui comptent sur toi en plan.

Lilyn grimaça. S'il savait qu'en réalité, elle avait travaillé deux fois plus et que cela allait désormais continuer, vu qu'elle allait très certainement devoir assumer le travail d'un second gardien…

\- J'ai un peu hésité quant à la punition que j'allais te donner, vous savez que je suis quelqu'un de très créatif, ricana Ezarel en tapotant son torse d'un air faussement modeste. Enfin ! J'ai décidé d'être clément. Tu vas être chargée de missions hebdomadaires obligatoires supplémentaires. En gros, je ne tiendrais plus compte de tes missions facultatives, vu que visiblement tu n'en effectues plus de toi-même. Cela devrait t'occuper suffisamment l'esprit pour que tu ne te laisses plus aller au découragement.

Lilyn écarquilla les yeux. L'économie de l'Absynthe était basée sur des potions que ses gardiens avaient pour ordre de faire et des « commandes » que tout le monde pouvait accepter, ou non. Si Ezarel ne tenait plus compte des secondes, elle perdait toute liberté car elle serait inscrite sur deux fois plus de listes de potions obligatoires et ne pourrait plus décider elle-même de son emploi du temps. Or, maintenant dans son emploi du temps… il y avait une deuxième vie.

\- Une requête ? Veuillez vous adressez à ma secrétaire ! plaisanta Ezarel. Je pense qu'elle se trouve sur le pallier, tu veux bien aller la voir ?

Il la saisit par l'épaule et la fit pivoter en direction de la sortie. Habituellement, le simple fait de le frôler dans un couloir l'aurait rendue nerveuse, mais là… mais là…

Comme une automate, la jeune fille fit demi-tour et retraversa la salle d'alchimie. Une fois sur la pallier, elle ferma la porte et y appuya son dos en poussant un long soupir. Elle le détestait. Mais… Il était toujours si terriblement attirant et… Lilyn ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, attendant que son cœur ralentisse.

\- Je suis morte, marmonna-t-elle en caressant le flacon contre son cou.

Le flacon qui signifiait qu'elle devait mener une double-vie, quand elle ne savait déjà pas comment gérer la sienne !

Lentement, elle se laissa tomber en position assise au milieu du couloir. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir les allers et venues des membres de la garde dans le hall. Cet irrégulier ballet avait quelque chose d'apaisant et petit à petit, Lilyn parvint à retrouver des idées à peu prêt claires. Soudain, elle repéra Eweleïn, occupée à discuter avec Ykhar prêt de la bibliothèque. La petite absynthe laissa son regard dériver sur le corps de l'infirmière, ses longues jambes, ses cheveux parfaits, ses mains graciles. Elle comprenait aisément ce qu'Ezarel lui trouvait, mais… sous forme elfique, elle estimait qu'elle n'avait rien à lui envier.

Prise d'une inspiration, Lilyn se saisit de son carnet et entreprit de calculer le temps qu'allait lui prendre chaque chose. Si Ezarel lui donnait des missions obligatoires hebdomadaires en plus de ses tâches classiques d'absynthes… cela voulait dire qu'elle aurait au moins toutes ses matinées prises en plus de ses tâches habituelles dites « facultatives » mais qui étaient comptabilisées mensuellement. Elle pouvait toujours les réduire un peu ? Mais elle risquait d'avoir malgré tout un certain nombre de soirées de prises.

De plus, si elle entrait à nouveau dans l'Absynthe par le biais d'Aelyn, elle pourrait très certainement étudier l'après-midi par exemple. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'un exemple. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle devait travailler le matin ou le soir, mais Lilyn se doutait qu'elle venait de voir sa charge de travail presque doubler. L'image d'Eweleïn s'imposa à elle. Avec son poste, elle travaillait un nombre d'heures ahurissant, souvent la nuit, pendant ses heures de repos en cas d'urgence… Elle aussi pouvait assumer une telle charge !

Lilyn se releva et rangea son carnet. Elle se mit à courir et fit le tour de l'étage jusqu'à atteindre le couloir des gardes du premier, celui qui était inoccupé et là où Karenn et Chrome lui avait présenté le chat d'Ezarel la première fois. Cachée dans une chambre, elle déboucha le goulot et le porta à ses lèvres. Au moment de la première gorgée, elle réalisa à quel point il était stupide et dangereux de prendre de tels risques et qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune preuve que cette fois-ci, sa potion allait fonctionner. Il n'était pas trop tard pour y penser mais sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle avala le liquide quand même, par impulsion.

En quelques secondes à peine, elle sentit une agréable chaleur réchauffait ses muscles et la transformation s'opérer en douceur. Sans la moindre douleur, sa peau se mit à luire doucement comme si elle était animée d'une lumière propre, ses jambes s'allongèrent ainsi que ses cheveux, ses bras… Lilyn observa ses mains changer de forme jusqu'à devenir les belles mains allongées aux doigts fins auquel elle avait eu droit, des mains elfiques…

La jeune fille se laissa aller à sourire et sortit de la chambre, marchant d'un pas sûr vers la bibliothèque. Elle ne fit pas attention aux murmures sur son passage : personne ou presque n'était encore au courant de sa présence dans le QG.

Alors, pour faire bonne impression, elle releva la tête d'un air fier et se modela un visage neutre, sûr et confiant. Quand elle se verra affiliée à sa garde, tout serait plus simple. Elle n'aurait qu'à faire semblant au début de ne rien connaître, puis elle se mettrait à progresser très rapidement. Avec son expérience, même Ezarel serrait impressionné en voyant à quel point elle pouvait apprendre vite !

Le masque d'indifférence d'Aelyn se fissura et elle franchit les portes de la bibliothèque sans réussir à effacer son sourire radieux. Mais elle ralentit presque aussitôt, redécouvrant avec ses sens elfiques la grande pièce. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, s'imprégnant de l'odeur des nombreux livres et du bruit des pages qu'on tourne. Elle était encore là, silencieuse, quand Kéro vint à sa rencontre, intrigué.

\- Mademoiselle ? l'interpella t-il avec son habituel sourire plein d'amabilité. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres gardiens, il ne sembla pas faire attention à son espèce.

\- Je suis nouvelle, dit-elle. On m'a dit de venir ici.  
\- Oh ! Oui, je suis beaucoup trop étourdi ! s'exclama l'homme-licorne en faisant demi-tour. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un test à faire passer, mais ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête, figurez-vous que nous avons un rangement dans la réserve qui est en place depuis des mois… Enfin, je suppose que ça ne vous intéresse pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Je serais ravie de pouvoir vous aider ! J'adore la lecture.

Kéro sembla un peu surpris par sa réponse puis se mit à rire.

\- Tout dépendra dans la tâche qui vont incombera. En général, les jeunes gardiens préfèrent l'action. Les travaux de bibliothèque... paraissent moins glorieux. Ils préfèrent abandonner tout derrière soi, comme ils disent. Hier encore, je me voyais déjà ! Je n'ai rien oublié...

Il sembla pensif, et un peu attristé. N'avait-il pas obtenu la garde qu'il voulait ou était-ce autre chose ?

\- Je... ne suis pas intéressée par la gloire, répondit Aelyn, un peu perturbée par le regret qui transparaissait de son ami.

Kéro sembla revenir à lui et lui adressa un sourire à nouveau parfaitement serein.

\- Je suis sûre qu'avec une telle façon de penser, vous ferez une excellente gardienne, dit-il. Venez avec moi, je vais vous faire passer notre test des gardes sans plus tarder. Vous verrez, c'est très facile !

Il lui intima de le suivre et se dirigea vers la zone administrative où travaillaient déjà plusieurs membres de l'Étincelante. Un peu à l'écart des travailleurs lambdas, on pouvait y travailler dans le silence le plus complet grâce à un sortilège spécifique de silence. Aelyn pénétra dans le cercle qui avait été tracé en souriant avec fierté. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait apprit à le tracer. Il servait rarement mais elle avait eu pour tâche de le renouveler autour des chambres de Leiftan et Miiko. Cela avait totalement raté. Il lui tardait de reprendre ses fonctions sous sa nouvelle identité ! Elle pourrait effectuer les mêmes exploits, mais sans les erreurs allant avec.

La jeune fille s'installa à un lourd bureau au milieu des papiers en désordre d'Ykhar qui se trouvait penchée sur un énorme livre où elle recensait seulement certains noms. Elle ne sembla même pas remarquer leur présence quand ils s'installèrent prêt d'elle et Aelyn repensa furtivement à la matinée où la brownie était venue frapper à sa porte et où elle n'avait pas répondu. Mais l'intéressé ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et se contenta de se redresser légèrement quand Kéro retira une feuille de test froissée sous son coude.

\- Hem ! En voilà un, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant. Je suis désolé, ça ne paraît pas très sérieux vu comme cela, mais nous nous efforçons d'être aussi rigoureux que possible…

Il lui tendit le questionnaire ainsi qu'un stylo en forme de patte de seriphon. Aelyn l'accepta et se mit à lire les questions distraitement. Elle les reconnaissaient et elle cocha sans hésiter celles qu'elle avait déjà répondues des années plus tôt. Pas vraiment de suspens pour cette fois, l'Absynthe n'était pas difficile à rejoindre.

\- En fait, expliqua Kéro qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler, pour vous donner un exemple d'une des réformes que nous avons fait afin d'être une administration sérieuse, est le fait d'équilibrer le score au maximum ! Il fut un temps où la garde ombre était anormalement peuplée, par exemple. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Aelyn releva la tête distraitement.

\- Comment vous y êtes vous prit ? demanda t-elle en jouant avec son crayon.  
\- Le résultat fonctionne à partir d'un système de points qui, je ne te le cache pas, comporte encore quelques failles pour être parfait, mais nous y travaillons. En fonction de tes réponses, je t'enverrais dans la garde qui correspondra le plus à ce que désire ton cœur et non pas à tes connaissances ou tes capacités physiques. Cela, tes coéquipiers et ton chef de garde auront tout le temps de te l'enseigner au sein d'une garde où tu seras bien plus épanouie que si tu te rendais dans un escadron simplement parce qu'il te semble évident. Tu comprends ?

Aelyn hocha la tête. Lors de son premier entretien, elle avait répondu à questionnaire avec les mêmes questions mais elle avait remarqué que le système de point semblait avoir changé. Des bonus avaient été ajoutés à sa feuille de notes, des points qu'elle n'était pas censé avoir déjà acquis. Trop pressée de donner les bonnes réponses, elle n'y avait d'abord pas prit garde.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en les désignant, intriguée.

Kéro se pencha par dessus son épaule et se mit à rire d'un air un peu gêné.

\- Il s'agit du système que nous avons mit au point Ykhar et moi pour trouver un équilibre à ces scores. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, les résultats étaient parfois… inadaptés, disons.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Eh bien… il est arrivé plusieurs fois que des recrues au physique ou aux connaissances totalement inadaptées se retrouve catapultée dans une garde qui ne leur aurait certainement pas convenue, même avec tous les efforts du monde. Nous avons instauré un système de changement mais il a été difficile à mettre en place. Désormais, en fonction des caractéristiques physiques, mentales et psychiques des recrues, nous leur instaurons des bonus ou des malus les entraînant plus naturellement vers certaines gardes. Si le test s'oriente malgré tout cela vers une garde en prenant en compte des malus qui normalement ne te dirigeait pas vers elle, c'était que la personne est faite pour y aller au fond d'elle et fera très certainement les sacrifices et l'adaptation adéquate pour cela. Cela nous a permis d'éviter bien des désagréments et jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'est jamais plaint, ou rarement.

Aelyn hocha la tête. En effet, cette explication lui semblait parfaitement logique. Mais Kéro, comme d'habitude heureux de transmettre le savoir, poursuivit son argumentation avec une ardeur touchante.

\- Avant, c'était différent, l'orientation ne dépendait que des questions qui y étaient posées et certaines avait été choisies par Miiko qui, il faut le dire et malgré son très grand nombre de qualités, n'a malheureusement pas les compétences requises pour ce genre de choses ! Et il y avait parfois des résultats grotesques.  
\- Quels genres de résultats ?  
\- Je me rappelle d'un jeune garçon qui avec les caractéristiques de l'Ombre parfait : il peut contrôler les gens par la pensée si on lui adresse la parole. Mais il préférait l'Obsidienne et ça s'est sentit dans son questionnaire alors c'est là-bas qu'il a été envoyé et il s'en est sorti. Un autre à au contraire été accepté au sein de l'Ombre alors qu'il était tout sauf discret et ne parvenait pas à tenir le moindre siège ni effectuer la moindre infiltration. En plus, il peut créer des explosions avec la transpiration de ses mains. Une vrai plaie jusqu'à ce qu'on le change de garde. Un obsidien lui aussi, maintenant.  
\- Impressionnant, commenta Aelyn, bon public mais malgré elle terrifiée par les véritables monstres qu'on pouvait voir dans la garde de Valkyon.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas le seul à avoir subit ce changement express, bien que cela ait été à sa demande. Un troll s'est retrouvé dans l'Ombre, et une toute petite fille pas plus épaisse qu'une brindille dans l'Obsidienne.

Aelyn frissonna. Rien que de l'imaginer, la garde des guerriers lui faisait peur. Des gardiens immenses, habillés de métal et qui parlaient terriblement fort ! Ils quittaient souvent le QG et allaient se battre au péril de leur vie, certains ne revenaient jamais… Mais malgré cela ils ne cessaient d'avoir l'air insouciants, de faire de bruit et du chahut. Elle, toute petite et chargée de livres au milieu d'eux, avait été bien souvent effrayée par leur comportement.

Quant à l'Ombre, même si elle avait des amis parmi eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre leurs missions à eux également. Pour commencer, elle avait une sainte horreur du noir. L'idée de devoir courir des heures en pleine nuit en restant silencieuse n'avait rien d'encourageant. Devenir assassin, manipuler des lames tranchantes comme des rasoirs ? Très peu pour elle.

Son fil de pensée se vit interrompre par une petite voix qui sournoisement, lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle venait de laisser passer un détail important au cours de la conversation. Une petite voix qui parvint finalement à faire cesser ses scénarios de sang et de combats. Quelque chose lui avait échappé. Curieuse, elle repassa leur discussion dans sa tête à l'envers, pour mettre le doigt sur le problème tandis que Kéro poursuivait son discours.

\- … au final il a fallu instaurer un système de vote parce que Ykhar et moi nous n'arrivions pas à nous mettre d'accord sur les différents critères de bonus et de malus, après tout certaines personnes sont très massives mais n'ont aucun mal à être discrète, et les absynthes même sans la moindre culture et avec des cerveaux à capacités différentes, ne doivent pas pour autant être considérés avec intolérance, je connais une académie de mage qui comprend un orc chef bibliothécaire, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître…  
\- Dis moi Kéro, l'interrompit Aelyn après quelques secondes de flottement où elle avait totalement cessé de l'écouter parler. La fille « toute petite », quand a-t-elle passé l'examen ?  
\- Oh ! Et bien, nous avons instauré ce système à cause d'elle, en vérité.  
\- Ah… Elle est morte ?  
\- Oh non, pas du tout, répondit aussitôt Kéro en riant nerveusement. Nous avons réfléchi à ce système et l'avons appliqué à son questionnaire avant de le lui rendre. Avec le rééquilibrage des points, elle a été envoyée dans la garde Absynthe ce qui, à mon avis, était bien mieux pour elle.

La plume se brisa dans la main d'Aelyn, faisant sursauter l'homme-licorne.

\- C'était il y a quatre ans ? demanda-t-elle.

Kéro se mit à rougir et bafouilla un semblant de réponse sans queue ni tête.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler, grommela-t-il. Je ne crois pas que même elle soit au courant… Enfin, si elle l'apprenait, je ne pense pas que cela lui ferait quoi que ce soit mais étant donné que personne ne lui as jamais rien dit… On ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle refuse enfin, tu comprends, cela aurait été dangereux et…

Il eut un rire nerveux avant de faire demi-tour pour aller lui chercher une autre plume, laissant là son amie aux prises avec des sentiments et des pensées contradictoires.

Elle ? Dans l'Obsidienne ? Cette perspective lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle avait toujours été persuadée que l'Absynthe était sa destinée et s'y sentait chez elle, même avant de commencer à étudier au Refuge les cours préparatoire à son entrée dans la garde. Contre les enfants de l'orphelinat, elle était une combattante pitoyable. Elle se montrait d'une discrétion acceptable en revanche - même si ce fait d'être invisible aux yeux des autres lui apparaissait comme une fatalité qu'elle exécrait et qu'elle avait peur de son ombre - et montrait déjà un certain talent à l'alchimie.

Mais ce que Kéro venait de lui dire signifiait deux choses : son âme avait choisie l'Obsidienne quand elle avait remplit son stupide papier et surtout, la garde lui avait mentit.

Et l'avait cru incapable d'assumer une telle responsabilité ! Inconsciemment, la part Lilyn en elle savait que les hautes sphères avaient eu probablement raison d'agir ainsi mais de l'autre, Aelyn se sentait furieuse. Beaucoup de ses certitudes venaient d'être réduites à néant.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur sa feuille de réponses en réalisant que, si elle avait remit la même chose qu'il y a cinq ans cela voulait dire… Elle se relu fébrilement, mais une main surgit brusquement d'au-dessus d'elle et fit disparaître le questionnaire.

\- Oh pas besoin de plume, à ce que je vois tu avais déjà terminé ! s'exclama Kéro avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'osa rien dire, alors qu'il parcourait d'un air expert sa feuille de réponses en la comparant avec un tableau qu'il avait fait surgir d'un énorme livre. Inquiète, elle avala sa salive et se recula nerveusement sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce que l'homme-licorne ne relève la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Bienvenue dans l'Obsidienne !

* * *

 _Merci pour ton commentaire Sylea, j'adorerais réconcilier tout le monde avec Ezarel, autant ceux qui ne l'aiment pas (son caractère est considéré comme chiant par plein de monde, mais j'ai toujours aimé les casse-pieds et c'est justement ce que je trouve attachant chez lui) que ceux qui l'aime : il se ramollit et devient ennuyeux _ C'est pas facile ! J'espère que tu as trouvé et apprécié la fic d'Adelayd_

 _MissDasey, toujours au rdv, je suis touchée x) Oui, mais les choses ne vont pas aller en s'améliorant je pense… quoique ? Je trouve qu'Eweleïn est jolie et même je l'aime bien, elle est gentille avec nous dans le jeu, mais Lilyn n'est pas forcément d'accord et après ce qu'il vient se passer, ça risque d'être pire XD_

* * *

 **Félicitation à vous si vous êtes parvenus à aller jusque là ! En cadeau, voici un cœur :**


	12. Chapitre 10 : Bienvenue à l'Obsidiennne!

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 10, qui est particulièrement loooong... j'ai vraiment du mal à m'arrêter quand je suis partie ! Pour ceux qui aiment la garde des guerriers, ça devrait vous plaire ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le bastion d'Ivoire était le second plus vieux bâtiment du QG d'Eel, intégré aux hauts murs construits autour du palais de Cristal et son immense tour, bâtit pour protéger le grand Cristal après le sacrifice bleu. Les écuries, accessibles par l'allée des Arches, étaient, elles aussi, vieilles de quelques siècles mais avaient été réduites de taille et plusieurs fois détruites par des familiers particulièrement belliqueux, sans compter que tous les gardiens ne pouvaient se permettre d'y héberger un familier. Personne ne se souvenait de la première maison construite dans le Refuge, mais on ne cessait d'en bâtir de nouvelles. Les serres au milieu du labyrinthe de cultures absynthes avaient été montées à peine une décennie plus tôt par Yonuki, pressé par le prédécesseur d'Ezarel.

Le bastion datait du temps où la garde avait une orientation bien plus militaire : il s'agissait d'une fortification servant à renforcer les murs du QG côté mer, par la résistance, mais aussi la surveillance. On y entraînait en prime l'élite du combat direct d'Eel. Les obsidiens avaient toujours été nombreux et même s'ils l'étaient moins depuis la destruction du grand Cristal, ils restaient une vraie petite armée, pas aussi grande que celles qu'avaient en général les rois, les empereurs et les chefs des autres régions, mais indubitablement mieux entraînée.

En cas d'attaque contre le QG, les obsidiens seraient tant le dernier rempart contre leurs ennemis en cas de déroute, que les premiers à pouvoir réagir et protéger la population « faible » des réfugiés, mais également les autres gardes, complètement démunies si on devait subitement les attaquer de front. Dans beaucoup de situations, les ombres et les absynthes avaient le rôle du soutien : les absynthes soignaient, renforçaient, les ombres attaquaient par surprise et couvraient les arrières. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvait prétendre tenir la route en cas de bataille rangée. Et les batailles rangées n'étaient pas occasionnelles, dans un monde où l'on se battait en permanence pour les portails de nourriture et où de nouveaux dangers totalement inconnus apparaissaient perpétuellement… Ils seraient appelés à marcher sur des centaines de kilomètres, se battre contre des ennemis dont on n'avait aucune idée et peut-être mourir loin des leurs. Ou ici même, peut-être. Le dernier siège remontait à dix-sept ans. Lilyn s'en souvenait à peine, toute jeune à ce moment-là. Avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, elle était restée presque une semaine cachée dans le labyrinthe brumeux. S'en était suivie une ère de paix sous la protection de Yonuki, mais maintenant le grand Cristal brisé…

Aelyn s'arrêta subitement en plein milieu du chemin et inspira profondément. Autour d'elle, les obsidiens pressés qui arpentaient le sentier dans un sens ou dans l'autre la contournaient avec indifférence. Elle voulait quitter le sentier dallé qui menait au bastion, rejoindre l'herbe sur laquelle les absynthes s'occupaient des plantes tranquillement, sans s'inquiéter de rien d'autre que la tyrannie d'un chef qu'elle aurait volontiers supplié de lui donner un câlin. Les dangers de l'Obsidienne n'étaient certainement pas pour elle et l'impressionnant Valkyon, encore moins…

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?… gémit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, maladroitement noués de telle sorte à cacher ses oreilles pointues.

Elle avait honte. Plus les choses avançaient, moins elle maîtrisait la situation. Jusqu'où cela irait-il ? Pensive, elle tourna la tête et regarda le ciel bleu au-delà du mur. Elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que quelques lieues dans la forêt, mais aurait voulue être téléportée ailleurs et que cela ne soit pas à elle de régler tous les problèmes qu'elle avait causé. Qu'elle puisse réapparaître dans quelque semaines, et que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Pendant la nuit, l'amertume causée par Eweleïn et Ezarel s'était disputée à la peur d'assister à son premier entraînement. Elle ne voulait pas assumer les responsabilités de la garde des guerriers. Elle ne voulait pas être envoyée sur le champ de bataille. Sa place était ici et l'avait toujours été. Elle s'était préparée à attendre et refaire à l'infini sa potion, pour voir Ezarel s'éloigner d'Eweleïn. Mais si elle n'était pas là, elle avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait se produire n'importe quoi.

De plus et contrairement au souvenir de la belle infirmière et de l'elfe de son cœur, elle ne parvenait pas à passer outre la terreur d'un combat, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, sa respiration désordonnée étant un rappel permanent de ce vers quoi elle se dirigeait. Elle imaginait des armes immense, du sang, l'épuisement physique et des combattants agressifs et sûrs d'eux. Il lui fallait un réel effort de volonté pour ne pas faire demi-tour immédiatement et retourner se cacher sous ses couvertures. Elle pouvait trouver Kéro, le supplier de la changer de garde tant qu'il en était encore temps… Mais elle restait Lilyn dans son cœur, et Lilyn ne désobéissait pas aux ordres. Elle ne savait pas comment faire.

 _[i]_ _B_ _ien_ _d'autres faerys ont parfaitement survécu avant toi_ _dans cette garde_ _!_ [/i] songea-t-elle en se remettant à marcher lentement. _[i]Il y a bien des absynthes qui voyagent_ _pour faire des herbiers, soigner des gens, récolter des ingrédients rares_ _, je trouverai_ _bien un_ _moyen_ _pour_ _rester_ _en sécurité_ _au QG.[/i]_

Elle avait la gorge nouée depuis le matin et avait cru vomir – encore - en se levant. Prévoyante, elle avait avalé du zoromair pour être certaine de ne plus recracher quoi que ce soit quand elle aurait ingurgité sa potion. C'était un peu dangereux quand on risquait d'ingérer du poison, mais elle estimait sincèrement que ça n'arriverait pas pendant les douze heures d'effet, alors elle en avait chipé dans la réserve d'Eweleïn. Décidément, plus le temps passait, plus elle s'éloignait de l'absynthe irréprochable qu'elle avait été.

Aelyn poursuivit son énumération de ses mauvaises actions de la veille pour s'occuper l'esprit alors qu'elle arrivait à l'arrière du QG, en vue du bastion et à un rythme ridicule. Elle n'avait pas tant de trajet à faire mais malgré ses longues jambes, elle avait mis deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude. La jeune fille leva les yeux pour observer le bâtiment. Elle s'était toujours sentie minuscule quand elle passait à côté et maintenant qu'elle était changée en elfe… c'était toujours le cas.

Le Bastion avait été construit de telle sorte à ressembler à une tour, là où la falaise formait une corniche et que les murs s'avançaient sur la mer afin d'empêcher qu'un faery malintentionné n'escalade la paroi. À ses pieds se trouvaient une place où s'entraînaient les obsidiens et une unique porte en fer forgé, par laquelle on pénétrait le bastion et où on accédait au chemin de ronde, sur les remparts d'Eel. Le bâtiment permettait d'y voir sur des kilomètres, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu. À son sommet se trouvait une lampe qui servait de phare chaque nuit ainsi qu'un espace de tir au maana très puissant, capable d'abattre des bateaux et des monstres marins. Malheureusement, depuis la destruction du grand Cristal, il était hors d'usage, l'énergie de l'Oracle s'étant raréfiée.

Son emplacement était stratégique en bien des points plus ou moins officiels : les bruits des combats ne gênaient pas la population, les réfugiés avaient plus de difficultés d'accès et risquaient moins d'être blessés, il était plus facile de riposter face aux menaces marines et surtout, surveiller les côtes et voir la forêt qui se trouvait en contrebas.

Mais la principale raison pour laquelle ce bâtiment avait été construit deux siècles plus tôt - et qu'Aelyn avait retenu - c'était pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir les méthodes d'entraînements atroce des guerriers de l'Obsidienne, et que ses soldats tombent directement dans la mer s'ils essayaient de s'échapper… C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle avait entendu pendant les nombreuses soirées de veillées de l'orphelinat du Refuge au cours desquels les enfants essayaient de se faire peur à Halloween avec des contes d'horreur.

Les souvenirs qui lui faisaient craindre les membres de cette garde ressurgirent les uns après les autres alors qu'elle approchait du bâtiment. Aelyn s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle avait envie de se recroqueviller quelque part, mais debout sur ses longues jambes tremblantes, elle avait l'air d'un poteau planté au milieu de nulle part. Elle s'écarta du chemin pour ne pas gêner et s'adossa à un arbre en essayant de calmer sa respiration, appréciant le bruit de l'herbe sous ses pieds. _[i]Je_ _v_ _eux pas y aller…[/i]_

\- Tiens, comme on se retrouve. Un peu de respect pour la végétation, madame je-ne-sais-pas-comment-je-m'appelle.

La jeune fille sursauta et manqua de se casser la figure. Elle s'écarta du tronc d'un geste et jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de l'arbre où Ezarel – encore lui ! - s'occupait avec des gestes presque chirurgicaux des fruits et des feuilles de ce qu'elle supposait être un tout petit citronnier de feu. Il était aussi impeccable que d'habitude et venait vraisemblablement de chasser sans remords une de ses nouvelles recrues, probablement issue du groupe de nouveaux dont elle aurait dû faire partie et qui tenait entre ses mains tremblantes une branche cassée et un citron éventré.

\- Il s'avère que le seul arbre qui donne des citrons de feu est à l'orée de la forêt. Comme si les absynthes avaient que ça à faire d'aller chercher des ingrédients à plus d'un kilomètre quand il suffit d'un peu de jardinage ! expliqua Ezarel, aussi bien à son élève qu'à elle.

Aelyn se redressa nerveusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux en hochant la tête sans trop savoir quoi dire, troublée. La douleur d'Eweleïn s'éveilla. Elle aurait dû être là, à écouter ce qu'il pouvait lui apprendre. Au lieu de cela, elle serait désormais contrainte de travailler ailleurs. Loin, peut-être. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi et d'avoir trahi sa garde. Pourquoi au juste, le destin semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser de lui faire des coups tordus de ce style ?…

\- J'ai été acceptée dans l'Obsidienne, bafouilla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais et je tenais à m'excuser de… enfin… exprimer mon regret…

[i] _Bien, excellent,_ _du Lilyn tout craché_ ![/i] pesta-t-elle intérieurement. À quoi cela lui avait-il servi de faire tout cela si c'était pour ne pas avancer du tout ?! L'air interloqué d'Ezarel qui s'était interrompu dans son travail acheva de la rendre mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi des excuses ? demanda l'elfe en haussant un sourcil. C'est un choix de test papier, non ? Et puis j'ai bien assez de boulets dans mes jambes comme ça, merci bien.

Aelyn resta interdite, remarquant du coin de l'œil l'air horrifié de la petite recrue dont il terminait le travail et qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de sa branche et de son fruit. Sans qu'elle ne s'explique pourquoi, la remarque lui arracha un sourire. Elle aurait dû se sentir blessée, mais elle ne l'était pas du tout. Il s'agissait-là d'une plaisanterie pas plus cassante qu'une autre, semblable à des dizaines de celles qu'il sortait chaque jour. Cela avait quelque chose de… rassurant.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'il venait de lui offrir une opportunité de ne pas suivre le même chemin que Lilyn. En temps normal, elle se serait recroquevillée, blessée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire, qu'elle éveille son intérêt ! _[i]Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi![/i]_

\- Je… J'aurais détesté avoir un chef aussi insupportable que vous, dit-elle après quelque secondes.

Ezarel cassa une branche. Il cessa son travail et pendant un instant, Aelyn resta aussi immobile que lui, stupéfaite. L'elfe jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et lança un regard aigu à sa subalterne qui avait cessé de trembler et silencieusement, la défia du regard de ne serait-ce qu'oser lui faire la moindre remarque. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Aelyn qui n'en menait pas large et lui adressa un sourire hypocrite.

\- Tu risques de détester encore plus Valkyon si tu le fais attendre. Tu n'as pas vu le soleil, non ? Tu es en retard.

Aelyn fronça les sourcils en essayant de faire taire son cœur qui hurlait de joie. Elle s'était moquée d'Ezarel, elle y était parvenue ! Et il ne lui avait pas infligée de punition !

\- C-comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mademoiselle Aelyn, tu es en retard.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Le sentier sur lequel elle marchait était maintenant toujours aussi fréquenté de faerys occupées. Comment savoir si elles étaient du même groupe que le sien ? Elle ne s'était pourtant pas arrêter bien longtemps, si ?…

\- Je crains que le cours des débutants n'ai déjà commencé… libre à toi de faire une mauvaise impression collective dès tes débuts, qui risquerait d'influencer sur l'ensemble de ta carrière… un peu comme ce citron de feu, par exemple, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, savourant le couinement de terreur de sa petite subalterne.

Pour Aelyn, le mot « retard » avait éveillé en elle l'élève modèle qui dormait encore. La jeune fille leva les yeux pour observer la position du soleil. Les technologies liées à l'heure étaient rares à Eldarya : horloges solaires comme horloges technologiques coûtaient chères. Les premières car elles étaient symboliquement liées aux humains et que seuls des collectionneurs cinglés en possédaient, les autres parce qu'elles étaient gourmandes en manaa et que le manaa était précieux, en particulier en ces temps troublés.

\- Je vois, alors je vais… y aller, dit-elle sans savoir quoi penser de cet échange si surprenant.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas nerveux, jetant un regard par dessus son épaule à Ezarel qui s'était déjà remit au travail, concentré sur sa tâche tandis qu'il retirait consciencieusement les saletés de jeunes fruits colorés, soulageant presque avec douceur les feuilles encore tendres. Aelyn rougit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être jalouse d'un citron. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé leur dialogue. Souriante et plus légère, elle gloussa stupidement en accélérant le pas, se retenant de gambader comme une petite fille tant elle était heureuse.

 _[i]Prends ça, Ewe![/i]_ Ce n'était peut-être qu'un début, mais c'était un pas énorme. Et en attendant, la crainte qu'elle portait à l'Obsidienne s'était un peu estompée et elle avait l'impression de respirer plus librement. Après tout, beaucoup de membres issus de gardes différentes n'avaient aucun problème à avoir une relation ! Il lui suffisait de survivre à son premier cours en arrivant à l'heure, par exemple….

\- Merde ! réalisa-t-elle en se mettant à courir.

Être en retard était probablement l'une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus au monde et elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour être à l'heure. Elle ignorait ce qu'il en était dans l'Obsidienne, mais être à l'heure dans l'Absynthe était une institution. Elle fit irruption sur le terrain à l'arrière du palais de Cristal, où un mur presque aveugle permettait la sécurité des habitants. Partout autour d'elle, des combattants d'un niveau probablement cent fois supérieurs au sien, s'entraînaient comme s'ils étaient nés pour se battre. Aelyn pressa le pas en direction du bastion en cherchant du regard le groupe d'inconnus auquel elle était censée se mêler, complètement perdue. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile de repérer son supérieur ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être, mais son regard se posa sur un groupe de recrues qui ne se trouvaient pas en rangs, à proximité de l'entrée. Elle devina sans mal à leur formation sans aucune discipline, qu'elle avait trouvé ses compagnons pour quelques temps.

D'un pas un peu raide, elle se dirigea vers eux, à la fois soulagée et intimidée en balayant les lieux du regard. Pas traces d'armes quelconques qu'ils pouvaient utiliser, ni de parcours d'obstacles. Rien qu'à l'idée de se battre ou montrer ce qu'elle savait faire, pire, devant _[i]tout le monde[/i]_ elle avait envie de pleurer. Timidement, elle s'approcha du groupe dont les membres lui tournaient le dos, prit dans leurs discussions dont les mots qui malmenaient son ouïe fine, lui parvenaient tous en même temps sans qu'elle n'arrive à y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- B-bonjour… appela-t-elle. J-je ne suis pas en retard ?

Elle avait voulu s'adresser à la cantonade, mais sa voix n'était pas assez forte pour se faire entendre. Seules quelques personnes plutôt proches l'entendirent. Un garçon se retourna. Il avait le teint très hâlé comme s'il avait grandit en plein désert, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et de beaux yeux verts. Il lui adressa un sourire canaille qui lui rappelait un peu celui d'Ezarel. Immédiatement, Aelyn le trouva sympathique.

\- En retard je pense. Apparemment « L'homme masqué » comme ils l'appellent, a encore fait des siennes. Et enchanté, je suis Mismar. Tout le monde est arrivé en avance, à ce que je vois. Je ne l'aurais pas parié.

\- En avance ? répéta Aelyn, surprise.

Ezarel lui avait mentit. Évidemment. Elle sourit sans y penser, ce que le-dit Mismar sembla interpréter comme de l'amabilité. Son chef de garde sans le vouloir, lui permit ainsi de ne pas avoir l'air trop bizarre pour sa première impression auprès de la garde des guerriers.

Elle failli se mettre à parler de l'homme masqué, des déboires qu'ils leur faisaient, de ses vols et de ses frasques, mais elle se rappela juste à temps qu'elle n'était pas censé le connaître. Elle l'avait oublié, les gens en face d'elle n'étaient pas des guerriers, mais simplement des adolescents ayant grandit ne serait-ce que quelques années au Refuge et des réfugiés un peu perdus enrôlés tout récemment. Ce qu'elle même était censée être, mais qu'elle n'était pas.

\- Un homme masqué ? dit-elle. Il leur prend tant de temps ?

\- Pas trop. Ils l'ont décrit comme un bête fauteur de trouble. Le cours est censé commencer dans quelques minutes.

Un bête fauteur de trouble… la garde avait mentit aussi. L'homme masqué était une plaie, soupçonné d'être mêlé à la destruction du grand Cristal – même si personne n'y croyait vraiment, comment un homme seul et quelques complices aurait-il pu parvenir à un tel exploit ? - ces nouveaux membres issus de l'extérieur n'avaient néanmoins pas l'air au courant de telles rumeurs. Aelyn réalisa qu'elle savait beaucoup plus de choses qu'eux, qu'elle connaissait déjà Eel, qu'elle pourrait anticiper un peu ce qu'on leur ferait subir… Comme elle avait espéré le faire avec l'Absynthe. Ce constat la rassura un peu.

\- On ne devrait plus trop attendre longtemps, lança quelqu'un. Cela fait un bout de temps qu'ils discutent.

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant pour la suite, railla une fille très jolie dont la peau était aussi noire que de l'encre. S'ils n'arrivent pas à arrêter un homme seul, c'est qu'il y a des failles dans leur sécurité. Au fait, moi je suis Gémina.

\- C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes ici, géniaux nouveaux et futurs guerriers ! lança Mismar.

Les autres recrues s'approchèrent et les entourèrent. On saisit la main d'Aelyn pour la serrer d'une manière différente de celle de l'Absynthe avec le bas de la paume en avant, la main incurvée et par une poigne bien plus fort. Dans l'Absynthe, on inclinait la tête pour se saluer, parce qu'on avait souvent les mains prises par des produits dangereux, ou pas le temps de laisser ses manipulations délicates en plan. Elle dû dire son nom à plusieurs reprise à des inconnus qui parlaient tous en même temps et dont elle ne retint pas la moitié des identités, mais elle répondit à tous avec un grand sourire béat, toujours heureuse de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Ezarel et de s'en sortir si bien parmi eux.

Sans même penser à avoir le trac, elle se retrouva au milieu du petit groupe où tout le monde discutait à bâtons rompus, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Évidemment, quelques uns comme elles restèrent plutôt silencieux mais dans l'ensemble, elle n'avait jamais connu groupe moins bruyant à part peut-être, quand elle jouait avec les enfants du Refuge étant petite.

La plupart des faerys qui se trouvaient là n'étaient probablement arrivés au QG que tout récemment, ils semblaient réellement heureux d'être présents et trépignaient d'impatience en racontant des anecdotes sur leurs histoires respectives. Curieusement, si cela aurait dû être les adolescents issus du Refuge qui auraient dû être les plus à l'aise, ils discutaient sagement entre leurs aînés venus d'ailleurs, fascinés par leurs passés et les mystères de ces inconnus. Elle réalisa bientôt qu'elle faisait parti de cette catégorie et raconta du bout des lèvres quelque bribes du passé présenté aux étincelantes. Le plus âgé d'entre eux étaient un homme aux cheveux rouges et à la barbe toute aussi fournie de la même couleur nommé Ragnar, qui ne cessait de parler de sa fille avec une affection explicite. Elle aperçu un nain également, dont la petite taille ne sembla choquer personne mais qui semblait musclé, trapu et prêt à en découdre.

\- J'espère que nous pourrons choisir notre arme rapidement ! s'exclama une fille aux yeux violets. Je veux pouvoir en avoir une de prédilection qui n'appartiendrait qu'à moi ! J'ai déjà trouvé un nom.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra l'avoir avant des mois. Ils doivent savoir en quoi nous sommes doués, cela prends du temps.

\- On est chez les obsidiens, fit remarquer une petite brownie. À ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont plus pratique que théorie, on ne devrait pas attendre une éternité que les choses bougent !

Un jeune garçon argonien à l'air timide haussa les épaules.

\- On est ici pour vivre de l'action, dit-il. Pour apprendre à se défendre.

\- J'ai dessiné des plans. Il paraît que les membres de l'Absynthe sont associés aux obsidiens pour fabriquer des armes magiques. On va être surpuissants !

\- J'ai déjà trouvé le nom que j'allais donner à la mienne.

Aelyn déglutit et recula un peu, se glissant stratégiquement à l'arrière du petit groupe près d'un jeune loup aux cheveux presque blancs. Ne tenant pas à être mêlée à une conversation auquel elle était censée ne rien comprendre et risquer de sa trahir, la jeune fille regarda longuement par dessus son épaule, s'imprégnant avec avidité de leur nouvel environnement, tant pour essayer d'oublier ses compagnons bruyants que pour obéir à son habituelle soif d'apprendre. Mais elle risquait de passer sa vie dans cette garde, autant s'y faire dès maintenant. Ou du moins cesser d'y penser. Aussi silencieuse que possible, la jeune elfe quitta le groupe pour observer plus facilement l'entraînement des autres obsidiens.

Les chocs irréguliers des épées se heurtant violemment les unes contre les autres blessa presque immédiatement ses nouvelles et fragiles oreilles. Aelyn plaqua ses deux mains sur sa tête pour se protéger des crissements et des sifflements du métal. Elle plissa les yeux en direction de l'entrée du Bastion d'Ivoire. D'autres obsidiens s'entraînaient un peu à l'écart, visiblement entrés depuis plusieurs mois dans la garde sans pour autant être déjà des guerriers expérimentés. Ils s'appliquaient à déchiqueter diverses cibles de poids et tailles aussi différents que disproportionnés en répétant inlassablement le même mouvement. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient deux autres terrains, un de terre et un de boue. Des soldats s'y affrontaient férocement où se battaient contre d'autres mannequins, ceux-là animés par magie et alchimie.

Aelyn suivit des yeux la trajectoire d'une obsidienne qui s'entraînait à l'arc sur une cible mouvante qui flottait à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle rata son coup et la cible [i] _riposta_ _[/i]_ d'une bille de potion qui siffla dans l'air et la heurta à l'avant-bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle pressa douloureusement sa peau où s'étalait une tâche verte avant de bander à nouveau son arc. Sa tenue d'entraînement était déjà couverte d'autres tâches multicolores. Aelyn frissonna en s'imaginant la douleur qu'elle devrait ressentir.

L'elfe remarqua alors que beaucoup de soldats avaient cessé leur entraînement en les voyant se réunir et s'approchaient avec de grands sourires. Elle fit aussitôt marche arrière et recula entre plusieurs recrues, se cachant derrière la tignasse rouge de Ragnar, plutôt grand. Ils se mêlèrent au groupe sans problème et se mirent à parler tous en même temps, étouffant leurs nouveaux camarades dans des accolades d'une force colossale.

\- Il faut faire une demande pour avoir une arme de prédilection, expliqua un garçon au crâne rasé, sauf une longue tresse qu'il avait noué contre son cou. Nos très chers collègues de la forge adorent inventer des armes, mais on ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de gaspiller du matériel magique. On préfère attendre d'avoir d'avoir suffisamment d'informations sur vous pour s'adapter.

\- Mais vos instructeurs vous expliquerons ça mieux que ça ! renchérit une femme vêtue d'une armure qui lui laissait les seins nus, et qui portait sur son épaule un énorme marteau gravé de runes.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami, lequel ne sembla ni surpris ni effrayé. Cessant de se focaliser sur la scène, l'absynthe réalisa que les obsidiens ne cessaient de se toucher, de se saisir par les épaules et de se donner des petites claques à l'arrière de la tête. Quelques uns semblèrent surpris comme elle, mais ils étaient peu nombreux et bientôt, des sourires entendus éclairèrent leurs lèvres et ils se prirent à imiter leurs camarades, parlant fort et se présentant à qui voulait l'entendre sous les clameurs de bienvenues et se tenant les bras et se frappant gentiment. Peu habituée à être touchée, la jeune fille s'écarta un peu et se mit à tracer des traits dans le sable du bout de son pied, sentant le malaise revenir.

Elle se sentait de trop dans le groupe. On n'avait jamais preuve de telle démonstration d'affection dans sa garde et elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement tactile. En plus, ils n'avaient aucun mal à poursuivre leur conversation sans elle et semblaient avoir oublié sa présence, discutant d'entraînement et d'avenir. Deux mots qui ne lui évoquaient que du sang, de la fatigue et du danger.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils nous punirons très durement, que l'entraînement sera rude ? demanda une fille.

\- Il paraît que Valkyon a déjà fait marcher une recrue sur les mains qui se plaignait d'un simple mal de pieds !

Les obsidiens s'entre-regardèrent en riant. Une obsidienne toute mince écarta ses camarades d'un coup d'épaule comme s'ils ne pesaient rien et prit un air effrayé.

\- Oh que oui ! Il est cruel, sans pitié ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous avons subit des préjudices dont vous n'avez pas idée !

\- Calme, Adé. Tu vas vraiment les faire flipper à force.

Le garçon à la tresse tourna la tête et Aelyn réalisa qu'il avait de nombreux tatouages dans le cou. Les faerys étaient pas définition hauts en couleurs, c'était une caractéristique qui datait du Sacrifice Bleu quand ils n'avaient plus eu besoin de se cacher du jour au lendemain, et une beaucoup plus grande liberté de colorisation, les plantes ne servant plus qu'à cela puisqu'on ne pouvait pas les manger.

Mais jamais elle n'avait côtoyé d'aussi près des personnes pareilles. L'obisidien qu'elle observait dû sentir son regard car il lui adressa un grand sourire et tira une langue percée. Aelyn baissa la tête, à moitié dissimulé derrière ses cheveux blonds qui dissimulaient toujours ses oreilles pointues et son regard qu'elle savait plutôt craintif.

\- Ils ne doivent pas savoir ce qui les attends ! Sinon ils vont s'enfuir, la queue entre les jambes.

\- Vous serez entraînés par qui, d'ailleurs ? En fonction de votre parcours, ça changera.

\- Chark est un notre instructeur ! Il fait nobliaux comme ça, et plutôt propre sur lui, mais il est très exigeant.

Ils poursuivirent leurs plaisanteries, jusqu'à ce que la voix impérieuse de l'un des lieutenants chargés d'entraîner un groupe voisin ne les interpelle et qu'ils ne soient prestement renvoyés d'où ils venaient. Les recrues esseulées reprirent leur attente nerveuse. Aelyn qui avaient craint d'être en retard, réalisa bientôt à la position du soleil que c'était leur instructeur qui se faisait attendre. Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à se demander s'ils ne devaient pas partir - idée qu'elle avait approuvé en silence, soulagée à l'idée de s'éclipser - Caméria émergeait du Bastion d'Ivoire avec un sourire éclatant et un regard décidé.

\- C'est par ici que ça se passe, les nouveaux ! les appela-t-elle en faisant rouler ses épaules, stabilisant l'énorme bocal qui contenait son arbre, bien arrimé sur son dos.

Aelyn réalisa qu'elle entendait le bruit de ses pas depuis quelques temps déjà, mais qu'elle avait été incapable de le dissocier des sons de lutte autour d'elle. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'avançant plus avant dans le groupe qui se pressait déjà vers elle avec enthousiasme. Elle connaissait Caméria pour avoir eu de nombreuses fois l'occasion de travailler avec elle sur la culture d'ingrédients alchimiques. Le regard de la dryade passa sur elle sans la reconnaître et elle en fut un peu triste, mais rien de réellement surprenant au final. Elle ne cessa pas de sourire.

\- Désolée pour le retard les nouveaux, nous avons eu une réunion qui s'est terminée très tard hier soir, expliqua la guerrière.

Elle ne portait pas sa tenue habituelle, mais un pantalon d'entraînement simple et une brassière en cuir. Elle jeta un regard circulaire au groupe comme si elle les évaluait en silence, puis éclata de rire.

\- Je plaisante ! C'était la fête au bar de l'Obsidienne. Et puis cette histoire d'Homme masqué ce matin, mais rien de bien grave. En fait, j'ai surtout eu du mal à me lever.

Aelyn avala sa salive. Impossible de savoir si elle mentait ou pas, mais les réunions étaient quelque chose de très important dans l'Absynthe. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y ai une telle différence de discipline entre les gardes…

\- En fait, pour ne rien vous cacher, je n'aurais même pas dû être votre instructrice ce matin et de fait, j'ai bien envie de vous faire souffrir un peu pour me venger, poursuivit Caméria avec un soupir affligé. Figurez-vous que j'ai perdu à un concours de boisson contre le petit caporal-chef dont personne n'est jamais d'accord sur le prénom… Il sera peut-être votre chef d'escouade si vous entrez dans le bataillon d'exploration. Vous apprendrez vite qu'ici, les options d'avenirs sont nombreuses. Mais qu'elles vous garantirons toutes une cicatrice ou deux !

Des rires nerveux secouèrent l'assistance. En quelques secondes à peine, Caméria avait imposé sa présence par sa voix forte et son aura de combattante. Mais dans le même temps, elle avait instauré une complicité avec ses subordonnés. Car oui, ce qu'elle disait était de l'humour… N'est-ce pas ? Aelyn ne se sentit soudainement plus dissociée à ce groupe qui l'intimidait, mais faisant partie d'un tout à l'écoute d'un supérieur qui ne lui inspirait pas de crainte, comme durant une journée normale comme elle en avait au Refuge, ou qu'elle écoutait avec les autres un aîné leur expliquant les ingrédients d'une potion.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que j'aimerais beaucoup continuer à vous faire peur en vous racontant une par une les rumeurs qui circulent sur l'Obsidienne – si je vous parle de marcher sur les mains, par exemple ? - mais nous devons rejoindre quelqu'un qui va vous servir le discours habituel. Il y a une petite trotte, alors on va tout de suite se mettre à courir, d'accord ?

Sans prévenir, la dryade s'élança sur le sable et passa devant leur petit groupe, son énorme bocal en équilibre sur les épaules. Les nouveaux affiliés à l'Obsidienne la regardèrent passer, la bouche en « O » avant de se précipiter à sa suite en foulées désordonnées et en bousculades. Les autres obsidiens qui étaient repartis s'entraîner les saluèrent en riant, pas étonnés du tout.

\- Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en mes méthodes de motivation, poursuivit Caméria dont la voix qui ne tremblait pas du tout s'éloignait déjà, mais il on m'a souvent reproché d'être un peu trop virulente dans ma manière de motiver les troupes !

Aelyn, peu habituée à toute forme de sport, s'élança avec un temps de retard. Elle suivit ses camarades aussi vite que possible, le souffle déjà erratique malgré son corps elfique. Heureusement, les membres du groupe étaient très hétéroclites dans leur façon de réagir. Là où certains tenaient parfaitement la cadence, comme Mismar qui semblait de plus en plus venir du désert, un type au cheveux gris-blanc et une fille avec six bras, d'autres avaient beaucoup plus de mal à suivre. Même bien plus qu'elle qui se retrouva sans même s'en rendre compte parmi les premiers.

\- Tous les matins, vous me rejoindrez à huit heures sauf exception de type sept heures, cinq heures, six heures… etc, expliqua Caméria par dessus son épaule en prenant le sentier qui contournait le palais de Cristal. En fonction de votre niveau, de vos forces et de vos faiblesses, vous devrez suivre des cours différents. Apprendre à utiliser certaines armes, certains types d'armures spéciales, réagir dans certaines situations d'urgence… Une sorte de base finalement. Je ne pense surprendre personne en vous expliquant ça.

Sans prévenir, elle changea de direction et quitta le chemin qui contournait le QG pour s'élancer vers les jardins, bondissant par dessus les buissons et baissant la tête pour éviter des branches, sans jamais mettre en danger l'énorme bocal qui portait son arbre. Aelyn l'imita, se découvrant une agilité inédite : elle n'avait aucun mal à suivre la dryade dans la course d'obstacles. Bien sûr, elle était loin d'être la seule, mais à voir la manière dont la troupe s'étirait en longueur et les retardataires à peine visible derrière les nombreux arbres, pierres et cours d'eau qu'ils avaient passés, elle jugea qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de son classement dans le groupe. Pour le moment du moins.

\- Vous m'écoutez encore ? Nous représentons la garde la plus susceptible d'affronter des dangers mortels : c'est nous qui sommes appelés pour la plupart des interventions contre les monstres, les bandits, les conflits armés. Vous risquez dans cette garde plus qu'ailleurs, de perdre la vie ! poursuivit Caméria en accélérant encore le rythme, arrachant des gémissements inquiets à ses soldats.

Aelyn, le visage fouetté par ses longs cheveux blonds, regretta de ne pas les avoir mieux noués, mais elle avait tant voulu dissimuler ses oreilles… Elle sursauta en voyant les deux obsidiens qui se tenaient devant elle se jeter soudainement dans une sorte de tunnel où s'écoulait un filet d'eau. Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta devant, stupéfaite.

\- Bouge, triple idiote ! lui lança le nain en la dépassant.

Aelyn s'écarta, l'observant les bras ballants se jeter dans le trou pour y ramper. Trop abasourdie pour protester, elle s'engagea à sa suite et se glissa dans le tunnel sombre, faisant le parallèle malgré elle avec cet instant où elle était passée entre les livres d'Ykhar dans la bibliothèque. À ce moment, elle était très petite et elle songea distraitement en se hissant à l'aide de ses coudes, qu'il lui aurait été presque plus facile de se glisser comme un verdheleon dans un pareil trou si elle avait été Lilyn. En revanche, elle aurait été distancée sur les cents premiers mètres.

\- Vous avez de la chance, nous sommes le printemps ! continuait de crier Caméria qui ne semblait pas essoufflée le moins du monde, devant eux. Mais en hiver et en automne, ce tunnel est totalement inondé, il faut passer en nageant ! Et plus tard dans la saison et en été, il est tellement sec et chaud qu'on peut à peine y respirer ! C'est un exercice très intéressant.

Aelyn poussa un cri de douleur en écrasant une mèche de ses cheveux avec son coude. Elle s'étira le cou et poursuivit sa progression aussi vivement que possible, le ventre trempé et les poignets douloureux, raclant sur la pierre.

Caméria entreprit de s'extraire du trou au sommet du tunnel, qui s'avéra être un tronc d'arbre creux auquel Aelyn n'avait encore jamais prêté attention. Elle fut pour le moins surprise par cette découverte et nota dans un coin de son esprit de revenir plus tard pour observer de plus près cet étrange passage qui ne semblait servir à rien de particulier à part ce curieux bizutage.

D'ailleurs, le dryade repartait déjà, ne jetant aucun regard par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que tout le monde suivait ses longues foulées, en poursuivant son discours sur l'Obsidienne. Sa voix ne tremblait pas tandis que tous ses élèves ou presque souffraient le martyr pour rester sur ses talons. De temps en temps, elle se retournait sans ralentir et leur adressait un sourire narquois.

\- À notre gauche se trouvent les écuries. Les obsidiens sont les membres de la garde pour qui il est le plus fréquent d'avoir une monture. Pour certains, il s'agit de leur seul familier, d'autres en gèrent plusieurs, un de combat, un de voyage, un compagnon permanent… parfois les trois à la fois. Mais la plupart de temps, ce sont des familiers prêtés. Certains d'entre vous se retrouverons peut-être affiliés aux écuries : vous serez chargés d'adopter, entraîner et de vous occuper de plusieurs familiers montures à destination d'autres combattants que vous. Vous aurez aussi peut-être à les gérer pendant des batailles et les longs trajets, car nous sommes parfois obligés d'en emmener plusieurs par faerys afin de porter des choses lourdes. C'est un rôle difficile réservé à l'élite mais je suis certaine que parmi vous se trouvent de jeunes talents !

L'hamadryade semblait ne pas avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle leur faisait un cour accéléré sur le fonctionnement de la garde des guerriers. Aelyn, au début essoufflée et peu attentive, se laissa absorber par son discours malgré sa fatigue. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette garde était complexe : les tâches affiliées à chacun étaient nombreuses et leur organisation, logique. Mais si les dites tâches semblaient très physiques, elles lui paraissaient répétitives. Se battre, s'entraîner, se battre… Une fois son rôle choisi, les journées se ressemblaient toutes, dans cette garde. L'Absynthe où chaque jour lui offrait un nombre incalculable de nouvelles connaissances, lui paraissait déjà loin.

Ils traversèrent une partie des jardins au travers des multiples chemins de promenade. Il y avait là quelques obsidiens qui s'entraînaient et les saluèrent, mais aussi des ombres et des absynthes qui semblaient bien moins enthousiastes. _[i]Nous faisons trop de bruit[/i]_ , songea Aelyn. Elle baissa les yeux et grimaça en voyant les retardataires couper leur route par l'herbe pour entendre ce que Caméria disait. _[i]Et nous abîmons les cultures… [/i]_

Elle tourna la tête en direction de ce qui lui semblait être les serres et réalisa qu'ils avaient parcouru beaucoup plus de chemin que ce qu'elle croyait. Elle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Elle aurait dû se trouver parmi eux pour leur venir en aide… pourtant, elle n'était pas inactive et pouvait considérer qu'elle s'entraînait en suivant le groupe. Il lui était fréquemment arrivé de courir à travers la garde parce qu'elle était en retard pour rendre tel ou tel travail. Pour compenser la vitesse ridicule de ses petites jambes, elle avait tendance à trottiner souvent. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas particulièrement vite et s'essoufflait rapidement.

Mais là, avec ses longues jambes d'elfe et son corps taillé pour l'agilité, elle se sentait envahie par l'ivresse d'une sorte de liberté nouvelle. Son corps en lui faisait pas mal, elle savait qu'elle pouvait aller encore plus vite, si elle le voulait. Et elle n'était pas effrayée, de tomber, ou que d'autres la regarde. Elle se sentait presque puissante…

Un sourire immense étira ses lèvres et Aelyn accéléra pour se retrouver rapidement avec le léger peloton de tête que composaient les recrues les plus fortes, pour la plupart des faerys naturellement taillées pour cela. Un loup-garou, l'incarnation d'un esprit, une brownie-chat… et d'autres faerys dont elle ignorait l'espèce. Elle faisait tout simplement partie des meilleurs. Et pas de ces faerys ayant simplement eu la chance de naître dans leur propre peau…

Ignorant le léger malaise qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'un léger doute planait sur ses actes, la jeune fille se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage. Traverser le QG à cette allure lui donnait l'air beaucoup moins vaste que ce dont elle en avait l'habitude. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils remontaient l'aller des arches bien plus vite. Et elle n'avait rien écouté à ce que racontait Caméria, ce qui était totalement contraire à ses habitudes…

Essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les mots de la dryade, Aelyn se rapprocha en essayant de bouger ses oreilles de telle sorte à les orienter vers le son comme elle avait vu d'autres qu'elle le faire avant elle, sans y parvenir.

\- … j'aimerais garder le droit de vous instruire, mais ça reste important pour mieux comprendre qui est de votre côté. Parce que si vous vous retrouver sous ses ordres, il risque vraiment de vous faire fuir, mais que je ne peux pas vous demandez de nous faire confiance sans rien savoir de nous… mais dites-moi, vous êtes nombreux à suivre ! C'est rare d'avoir un groupe aussi prometteur ! s'exclama-t-elle en jetant un œil par dessus son épaule. Vos noms ?

\- Mismar.

\- Luruel !

\- Jaïa !

\- Miral.

\- Azreth.

Caméria croisa le regard d'Aelyn et sembla attendre quelque chose. L'elfe rougit, trébucha et lui donna son nom de vive voix. D'autres derrière elle firent de même, mais pas tous, trop loin pour entendre.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de vous mettre en formation plus serrée. On va entrer dans la forêt et je n'ai pas envie de perdre tout le groupe parce qu'un blackdog aurait faim !

\- On sort dans la forêt ?! s'exclama Aelyn en ralentissant.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix forte. Elle croisa le regard des autres recrues qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Puis, elle remarqua qu'ils approchaient en effet des murs du QG, toujours au trot. Les soldats de l'Obsidienne chargés de garder la porte s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer en les saluant avec des sourires confiants.

\- Ça pose un problème ? demanda Caméria qui avait ralentit et courrait juste à côté d'elle.

Aelyn sursauta et manqua presque de heurter un arbre. Elle l'évita de justesse mais serait tombée quelques mètres plus loin sans que la dryade ne la saisisse par l'avant bras avec une poigne de fer.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas remettre en doute les décisions de quiconque… bafouilla Aelyn. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ? Nous n'avons aucune formation…

\- Tu viens de l'extérieur non ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a traversé la forêt en pleine nuit et toute seule ?

Aelyn ne trouva rien à redire à cela. Elle hocha timidement la tête et s'excusa platement.

\- J-justemment, j'en garde un assez mauvais souvenir, répondit-elle en se forçant à avoir l'air confiante et non pas terrorisée comme elle l'était réellement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je circule le long de la colonne, je ne voudrais pas que l'un de vous se fasse béqueter. Nous sommes sur un chemin balisé, il y a des patrouilles régulières et j'ai prévenu de notre passage. Et rappelle-toi que nous faisons partie de la garde ayant pour credo, « courage » !

L'elfe se sentie un peu insultée par la remarque mais Caméria avait déjà passé son chemin et discutait avec le garçon juste derrière elle. Vexée, elle accéléra l'allure sans réellement savoir vers où aller, se contentant de suivre ceux en tête qui eux-même, restaient sur le chemin tracé pour eux.

Après réflexion, ils passaient par un endroit emprunté souvent car le sol était saturé de terre battue et un passage clair s'ouvrait dans la végétation qui les entouraient. Elle avait envie de croire que le danger n'était pas réel, mais les arbres ne semblaient plus la protéger de rien contrairement aux hauts murs blancs du QG qui signifiaient sa sécurité depuis qu'elle était toute petite… Si un blackdog surgissait, elle pouvait toujours essayer de monter dans un arbre en vitesse, mais Caméria serait-elle assez forte pour tous les protéger ?

Elle avait déjà fait quelques tours dans la forêt : lorsqu'elle était au Refuge avec les autres enfants, mais ils étaient encadrés d'obsidiens lourdement armés et leur professeure n'avait cessé de les mettre en garde contre tout, en leur recommandant de ne pas s'éloigner. Elle avait peur de beaucoup de choses, mais l'extérieur était le résultat d'années de mise en garde et de travail à l'intérieur du QG. C'était une peur d'enfant auquel elle n'avait jamais été confrontée et soudainement, voilà qu'elle était presque jetée hors des murs.

\- Un peu de nerfs, à l'arrière ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de route. Il faudra passer par l'Est au retour, le long de la mer. Courir dans le sable, c'est excellent pour les mollets.

Les mots de Caméria se perdirent dans le vide. Les autres obsidiens n'écoutaient pas vraiment, visiblement plus intéressés par la perspective de rester en tête. Bientôt, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière. La lumière s'y déversaient en flots éclatants et malgré la chaleur moite dont Aelyn se sentait imprégnée après sa course, elle en fut infiniment soulagée.

Au point que ce n'est que dans un second temps qu'elle réalisa que son groupe n'était pas le seul : des obsidiens se trouvaient là à s'entraîner, encore plus dur qu'au QG. Ceux là n'avaient pas d'armes, il s'agissait de faerys dotées de capacités spéciales qu'ils utilisaient avec brio. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'une fée dotées de longues ailes transparentes volait en cercle au dessus d'eux. Les représentants de cette espèce étaient rares. La jeune fille ralentit l'allure jusqu'à s'arrêter au milieu des autres élèves, sans prendre garde à ceux qui ne cessaient de les rejoindre, épuisés et à bout de souffle.

Valkyon se trouvait là, à circuler au milieu de ses élèves, les bras croisés. Il adressa un aimable signe de tête à Caméria quand elle s'approcha de lui avec l'air décidé qui lui était propre. Cela devait faire office de salut pour lui car quand elle l'étreignit avec familiarité, une expression de surprise troubla son visage pendant quelques instants, faisant rire les obsidiens les plus proches. Aelyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec les autres. Courir lui avait fait du bien, le stress qui tendait ses membres depuis le début de la journée s'était estompé. Elle respira plus sereinement tandis qu'avec un sourire en coin, son tout nouveau chef de garde écartait Caméria et attirait l'attention de tout le monde en frappant dans ses mains.

\- Un peu de calme, nous avons de nouvelles recrues avec nous, il faut leur faire bonne impression.

\- De toute manière, bonne impression ou pas, ils ne peuvent plus reculer ! renchérit la dryade en souriant.

Elle pivota vers Valkyon et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il y eu quelques rires et Aelyn sentit la tension réapparaître. Cette fois, elle en fut agacée _[i]Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur ? Il ne se passe rien du tout ![/i]_ Pour se forcer à réagir, elle s'avança légèrement et attacha ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils cessent de la gêner, dévoilant les oreilles pointues qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à obtenir. Comme elle s'y attendait, des chuchotements surpris s'élevèrent, trop loin pour être entendus de faerys normaux mais qu'elle entendit parfaitement. « Ezarel va piquer une crise »

\- Je vais essayer de me présenter rapidement. Concernant nos objectifs, c'est Caméria qui s'occupera de vous expliquer, je suppose qu'elle l'a déjà fait en très grande partie.

L'intéressée hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les obsidiens qui s'entraînaient dans la clairière, les laissant seuls avec leur nouveau chef. Aelyn suivit la dryade des yeux tandis qu'elle se mêlait à ses subalternes pour les conseiller et leur demander de poursuivre leurs exercices avec le sourire bienveillant d'une grande sœur. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que l'on fasse preuve de tant de familiarité avec ses supérieurs et la proximité de Valkyon l'intimidait. Dans sa propre garde, ils restaient toujours à une distance respectable de leurs aînés qui tenaient plus du rôle des professeurs comme au Refuge, que de mentors proches. Après réflexion, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : les obsidiens se battaient ensemble sur le terrain, entre membres de niveaux différents. Les absynthes étaient au contraire affiliés à des tâches très différentes selon leurs connaissances et des gardiens expérimentés étaient rarement mêlés à ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, instaurant une distance entre les travailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendez exactement avec moi. Je sais que certains me voient quelqu'un de mythique mais… je ne pense pas l'être et ne le veux pas.

En un clin d'œil, le silence se fit parmi les nouvelles recrues. Valkyon croisa ses bras et sans avoir l'air sévère, il les toisa avec sagesse et une bienveillance perceptible.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir afin de vous diriger avec justesse. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, regretta-t-il. Mais j'ai pour principe de venir saluer les obsidiens rapidement après leur recrutement. En ce moment ce n'est pas possible, c'est donc vous qui êtes venus à moi. Navré d'avoir dû vous faire sortir des murs si vite.

Il portait la même armure que d'habitude, mais s'était débarrassé des protections d'épaules qu'il portait le reste du temps. Ses cheveux blancs étaient noués sur sa nuque par un lien de cuir dont s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Mise à part sa taille immense, rien ne le distinguait physiquement des autres gardes qui se battaient à proximité. Pourtant, tout dans son attitude indiquait qu'il était chef et il ne semblait avoir besoin d'aucun artifice pour le rappeler.

\- Le courage est le principe même de notre garde. Mais retenez avant tout que le vrai courage n'est pas de ne pas avoir peur, mais d'avoir peur et d'aller se battre quand même, expliqua-t-il. C'est ce que Caméria vous a un peu appris, en vous faisant sortir. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous l'apprendre moi-même comme je le voudrai.

Sans qu'elle ne le voit venir, Aelyn réalisa qu'elle était devenue fière d'être sous les ordres d'un tel personnage. À la fois tellement au dessus et tellement semblable à ce qu'ils étaient. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à le penser, car la légère méfiance qui imprégnait le groupe s'était envolée au profit de chuchotements enthousiastes. Les filles et peut-être un garçon ou deux, le dévoraient des yeux.

S'il le remarqua, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise en public. En le dévisageant un long moment, Aelyn fini par remarquer des petites détails : ses doigts qu'il tenait serrés sur ses avants bras, ses traits un brin plus sévère que d'habitude… Il parlait lentement, d'une voix profonde et faisait de nombreuses pauses. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu parler autant et elle compris qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui était loin d'être naturel pour lui.

\- Nous allons faire en sorte d'apporter à chacun d'entre vous un entraînement approprié, parce que j'aurais besoin de tous sur le terrain. Vous êtes probablement habitué à voir tout le monde se disputer au réfectoire, et je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec ça. Je comprends très bien que le QG, en particulier quand les trois gardes se côtoient, n'est pas une seule et unique entité. Elle est composée d'individus aux personnalités, aux objectifs, aux opinions différentes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous formater en guerriers parfaits dans un même moule juste pour avoir une Obsidienne harmonieuse et uniforme. Au contraire, je suis un fervent partisan quant au fait de vous aider à trouver qui vous êtes, et vous épanouir en tant que tel. Pour moi, c'est avec une armée hétéroclite que nous serons les plus puissants. Si vous devez vous battre, il faut que vous sachiez pourquoi et vous n'aurez jamais tous les mêmes raisons.

Valkyon marqua une nouvelle pause dans son discours et balaya du regard la petite troupe de débutants. Aelyn avala sa salive. Difficile de ne pas sentir à quel point l'atmosphère avait changé. L'impatience s'était évanouie, à la place, les jeunes recrues étaient pendues à ses lèvres et osaient à peine respirer, un profond respect émanant de la petite troupe, dirigée vers leur nouveau chef. Elle compris qu'en dehors de l'Obsidienne, il serait difficile de le voir ne serait-ce qu'aligner deux mots devant d'autres gens que ses amis. Elle se sentait privilégiée. Et quand Valkyon se transformait en chef, il était capable d'assumer ce rôle, au moins autant que Nevra et Ezarel qui, s'ils faisaient les imbéciles, savaienent le moment venu, tenir leur statut et faisaient preuve d'une efficacité admirable – et très séduisante, pour l'un des deux.

\- Néanmoins, reprit-il, il faut que vous compreniez qu'à partir de l'instant où vous serez en action et que votre supérieur attitré vous donnera un ordre, vous devrez obéir immédiatement. Des gens sont dépêchés pour réfléchir rapidement et prendre des décisions difficile. Au sein de notre garde en particulier, la cohésion de tous et la bonne entente sont une question de survie. En mission, laissez toutes vos querelles de côté pour travailler efficacement, obéissez aux ordres et ne quittez jamais votre poste. C'est très important.

D'un geste sûr, il inclina légèrement la tête, signifiant qu'il avait achevé son discours avant de désigner Caméria du menton.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de me charger de votre entraînement. En période de trouble, j'ai besoin de toute mon énergie pour diriger les troupes chargées des plus lourdes responsabilités. J'espère que personne ne s'en sentira offensé mais j'ose espérer que vous ferez rapidement partie de ces élites. Je tâcherai d'aider autant que possible chacun d'entre vous.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et reparti aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, toujours enveloppé dans cette aura de prestance qui caractérisait les chefs de garde mais qui faisait que Valkyon, encore plus que les autres, intimait de se taire sur son passage et imposait un respect particulier.

Autour d'Aelyn, la tension retombait lentement mais les nouvelles recrues n'osaient plus rien dire. Un applaudissement timide se fit entendre derrière elle, mais comme personne ne le suivait, il s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Caméria frappa dans ses mains avec énergie, ce qui dissipa instantanément le trouble tombé sur les jeunes gardiens.

\- Eh bien, vous avez avalé votre langue ? dit-elle. Tant que nous ne sommes pas en mission comme la si bien expliqué Valkyon, vous êtes libres de poser des questions et même de discuter nos ordres. En fait, même en mission, vous pourrez.

\- Discuter vos ordres ? répéta un garçon aux cheveux rouges, les traits déformés par une grimace arrogante.

\- Bien sûr. Mais attention, si j'entends quelque chose de stupide, je me moquerais sans la moindre retenue.

L'intéressé rentra la tête dans les épaules alors que Caméria passait devant eux à grandes enjambées. Elle effleura le tronc d'un arbre de la paume et au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, une branche morte lui tombait dans la main.

\- Merci, mon frère, dit-elle en faisant tournoyer l'arme improvisée. J'ai un peu l'impression de vous accompagner en sortie scolaire, mais maintenant que nous sommes ici, je ne peux pas vous montrer les armes du QG. Cela sera donc pour la prochaine fois et ne vous attendez pas à ce que je me montre gentille. Le système de Kéro fait qu'il est plus difficile d'entrer dans l'Obsidienne quand on est une crevette sur patte, mais ça reste possible. Après, il faut l'assumer. Croyez-moi, vous aller avoir l'impression d'être en bois pour quelques mois : il vous faut du muscle, et rapidement !

Elle se mit à rire, satisfaite de son petit effet et de l'air décomposé des gardiens à qui elle distribuait la branche, un peu au hasard. Aelyn fit partie de ceux qui devaient la tenir dans sa main et Caméria lui demanda même de frapper le vide. Elle s'exécuta, sans savoir si elle avait réussi à la convaincre ou non par sa performance.

\- C'est quoi une crevette ? demanda quelqu'un.

Caméria éclata de rire, exactement comme elle l'avait prévenue. Mais ne répondit rien.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir rit ?!

La dryade se mit à rire de nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

Ses plaisanteries semblaient ne faire rire qu'elle et leurs aînés, qui entendaient tout.

\- J'attends de vous que vous soyez tout aussi motivés en dehors des entraînements obligatoires. Vous serez dispensez de missions extérieures pour les prochains mois en attendant que vous ayez un niveau ne risquant pas de vous faire tuer.

Aelyn fronça les sourcils. Dans sa garde, les missions placardées sur le grand tableau faisaient partie intégrante du quotidien : elle permettait de s'entraîner, de répondre de manière ciblée aux demandes insolites, mais surtout de se voir verser une grosse partie de leur salaire. Son regard interloqué dû interpeller Caméria car elle entreprit d'expliquer en circulant entre eux comme si elle les énumérait.

\- Tous les systèmes économiques des gardes ne sont pas les mêmes. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais les missions des obsidiens et des ombres sont un peu moins nombreux que ceux des absynthes. Et une grande partie envoient à l'extérieur. Or, les missions en extérieurs passent systématiquement par l'approbation des supérieurs. Ce n'est pas comme dans l'Absynthe où il faut faire les potions sur place, Ezarel n'a pas à surveiller qui accepte quoi. L'Ombre en revanche, à un système très similaire au notre mais les missions solos sont beaucoup plus fréquentes, ils ont donc un fonctionnement que j'aurais tendance à qualifier d'intermédiaire.

\- Alors, quelles seront les missions facultatives de l'Obsidienne ? demanda quelqu'un.

Caméria se gratta la tête, pensivement.

\- Eh bien, fit-elle, je dirais la fabrication d'armes, l'exécution de travaux de force, une escorte sur une courte distance, tuer un monstre des alentours… Ainsi que les missions qui ne sont pas conseillées à une garde en particulier : capturer un familier, l'exécution de travaux, ce genre de choses. Vous remarquerez très rapidement que nos missions sont d'un genre spécifique. Elles sont très rarement solitaires, au moins les premières années. Et c'est d'ailleurs de par ce fait que vous m'avez déçus, aujourd'hui.

Elle leur lança un regard aigu.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Aelyn, peu habituée à « décevoir » ses supérieurs.

\- Je vais vous l'expliquer. Qui parmi vous, a retenu ce que je vous ai expliqué sur le chemin ?

Il y eu un silence pesant. Aelyn dans un premier temps, n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir tout bien saisi, mais elle était surtout très gênée de devoir prendre la parole devant le groupe entier et Caméria, qu'elle admirait beaucoup. Elle leva timidement le bras en rougissant.

\- Oui ? demanda la dryade. Je t'écoute.

\- Eh bien… vous nous avez informé sur le fonctionnement de la garde, des écuries, du tunnel que nous avons traversé…

Aelyn s'interrompit en percevant les chuchotements de ses camarades. Mais elle réalisa qu'au lieu de médire sur elle où se moquer, comme elle l'avait craint, ils se questionnaient. Beaucoup n'étaient pas parvenus à courir suffisamment vite pour entendre ce que leur instructrice disait et seul un petit nombre de recrues étaient capables de répéter les informations.

\- Vous n'avez pas parlé des missions extérieures à la garde, acheva-t-elle.

Une question qui la préoccupait. Caméria hocha la tête avec sérieux.

\- Ne soyez pas impatients, dit-elle. Vous n'aurez pas à quitter le QG tout de suite. En fait, vous subirez un entraînement intensif afin de vous mettre à niveau. La plupart d'entre vous ont grandit à l'extérieur du QG, mais vous êtes rares à avoir connu de réelles conditions hostiles comme les endroits où se trouvent les morceaux de cristal, où les zones de conflits. Il faut que vous soyez capable de vous battre, mais aussi de vous orientez, de parler plusieurs langues, de faire preuve de discipline. Obéir à vos supérieurs est primordial et les ordres vont parfois à l'encontre de tous nos principes. Enfin, je ne peux pas vous expliquer maintenant en quoi il retournera mais les faits sont là.

Aelyn avala sa salive. Elle s'était attendue à ce que cela soit très dur. Les obsidiens qui quittaient la garde n'étaient pas les faerys à la retraite – beaucoup s'arrêtaient aussi pour avoir des enfants – mais les jeunes recrues qui abandonnaient la garde face à la difficulté des débuts : leur première bataille, leur premier mort, l'entraînement tous les jours…

\- Quand aurons nous notre première mission à l'extérieur ? demanda-t-elle ouvertement cette fois.

\- D'ici environ un mois.

Aelyn pâlit. Un mois ?! _[i]Pitié non, dites moi que ça ne va pas recommencer![/i]_ songea-t-elle, horrifiée. Allait-elle devoir courir de nouveau dans tous les sens pour se créer une potion qui lui permettrait de se dédoubler ? C'était impossible !

\- En quoi consistera-t-elle ? demanda Ragnar.

Caméria pinça les lèvres.

\- Nous manquons d'effectifs. Il s'agira d'une mission d'enquête, puis d'intervention. On nous a rapporté des cas d'anthropophagie dans un petit village, plutôt proche. Nous ne partirons que quelques jours. Mais entraînez-vous dans ce but.

Le cannibalisme était un problème récurent à Eldarya, même si Eel n'était pas très touchée par le phénomène. Dans un monde où rien de ce qui poussait n'était mangeable, où des portails n'étaient que rarement disponible et où le métier de « paysan » n'existait pas, ce qui avait réorganisé toute la société d'Ancien Régime au moment du sacrifice bleu… les populations n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'un seul type de viande ne venait pas d'Eldarya.

\- Quelle horreur… hoqueta Aelyn tout haut.

\- N'ayez pas peur. Il ne s'agit probablement que de gens normaux, pas nécessairement entraînés et tout le monde ne sera pas sélectionné pour y aller, il y aura également des vétérans. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, nous manquons d'effectifs. Miiko ne pouvait même pas avancer la mission, personne n'est disponible.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, intervint le loup garou aux cheveux blancs en croisant les bras. Pourquoi nous faire subir un entraînement aussi difficile si vous manquez d'effectifs et nous envoyer au danger ? Vous ne croyez pas que des gens vont se désister ?

À son expression, on devinait qu'il mourrait déjà d'envie de déserter les lieux prestement. Aelyn qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, l'observa plus en détail. De taille moyenne, presque petit, des oreilles et une queue de loup garou comme Chrome, mais blanche. Un jeune loup du grand nord, ce qui expliquait sa silhouette toute en muscle et ses yeux bleus très clairs.

\- Excellente question, Miral. L'entraînement s'est adoucit, mais le manque d'effectif implique un manque de professeurs, Miiko a besoin d'un maximum de gardes sur le terrain. De plus, on ne peux pas se permettre d'être trop doux avec vous. À l'extérieur, les conditions serons parfois très difficiles. Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer n'importe qui sur place, tant parce qu'ils risqueraient de mourir, mais parce qu'ils ne seraient d'aucune utilité. Cela serait aussi stupide qu'irresponsable.

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur le petit groupe et les sourires s'étaient effacés des visages. Caméria leur lança à tous un regard sévère, puis secoua la tête avec amusement. Elle frappa énergiquement le bocal qu'elle portait sur son dos.

\- C'est pour ça que vous allez souffrir, mes cocos ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous plairez ici, l'Obsidienne est comme une grande famille. Et c'est une des premières règles que vous allez devoir apprendre, l'esprit collectif. Vous commencez à comprendre pourquoi j'estime que vous vous êtes plantés ?

Au silence qui lui répondit, personne ne comprenait vraiment. Caméria poussa un profond soupir puis secoua la tête.

\- Nous allons repartir. Vous avez une seconde chance : cette fois, je veux que tout le monde soit informé des dangers que je vais vous donner et en arrivant, je vous interrogerai.

\- Pitié, des questions, vraiment ? grogna une fille.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu du tout à l'aller, gémit quelqu'un. J'étais trop loin derrière !

Aelyn se mordilla la lèvre. Elle n'aurait pas de mal à entendre ni retenir ce que disait Caméria, mais son histoire d'esprit d'équipe la troublait. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de faire des binômes pour effectuer des potions dans l'Absynthe. Souvent, les membres les plus forts s'occupaient aussi des étapes les plus difficiles. Elle avait d'ailleurs une potion à faire d'ici quelques jours avec une absynthe particulièrement douée et plus expérimentée qu'elle. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec un groupe entier, dont les compétences étaient très variées.

On la saisit par l'épaule. Alors que Caméria s'étirait non loin de là, déjà prête à repartir, Aelyn fut entraînée au milieu des autres qui débattaient vivement entre eux, essayant de chercher une solution. Plongée dans ses pensées sur son « ancienne » garde, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils discutaient ensemble et se sentit un peu idiote. Ses responsabilités étaient d'un nouvel ordre, désormais. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y faire.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution et qu'on comprenne ce qu'on a mal fait.

\- Impossible de dire à Caméria de ralentir, mais les derniers ne peuvent pas suivre !

Ragnar se gratta la barbe avec un sifflement frustré.

\- Et si on se portaient mutuellement ? proposa-t-il. Ou même en se tirant, on peut peut-être faire quelque chose ?

\- Ça marchera un petit temps, mais les plus lents se feront distancer, avança Mismar.

\- Et c'est très difficile de courir et de porter quelqu'un sur son dos, fit remarquer Gémina.

Ils se turent. Il fallait prendre une décision rapide. Bien sûr, ils ne seraient pas rejeté de la garde, ni prélevés de leur salaire s'il ne trouvait pas de solution à ce dilemme, mais tous désiraient se faire bien voir pour une première journée.

\- Tu es une elfe, non ? demanda Miral en la saisissant par l'épaule avec flegme.

Aelyn sursauta et hocha la tête.

\- Alors tu entends bien, non ? Est-ce que tu ne peux pas te mettre en queue de file et répéter aux gens ce qu'il se dit ?

Des murmures retentirent alors qu'on approuvaient l'idée.

\- Ça me va ! répondit Aelyn en rosissant, heureuse de la responsabilité.

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama quelqu'un. Ceux qui sont à l'avant répéterons bien fort ce que dit Caméria, ceux qui sont ensuite feront de même.

\- Et tout le monde répétera le long de la file les mêmes mots !

\- Ils ne faut pas qu'on se perde de vue !

Sans plus attendre, ils se remirent en position avec beaucoup plus de stratégie cette fois, plaçant au milieu des faibles, des obsidiens susceptibles de les aider, se surveillant les uns les autres, se plaçant mutuellement et en vitesse. Aelyn, le cœur gonflé d'une émotion qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, se plaça parmi les derniers qui l'observaient avec de grands yeux reconnaissants.

Caméria revint sur ses pas et se plaça à leur tête en leur adressant un regard plein de fierté.

* * *

 _Merci Monkey D Ann pour ta review ! Eeeeet oui, je les aimes ces deux-là x) Tu as de très bons goûts ! :D J'ai l'habitude de placer des petits clins d'œil partout mais en général les lecteurs ne les remarquent pas, j'avoue que cette fois je me suis un peu emballée et c'était pas très discret xD Bravo ! En plus ils sont mes deux chouchous_

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! À bientôt pour le chapitre 11 !**


	13. Chapitre 11 : Adaptation

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 11 ! Un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, j'espère que ça sera aussi votre cas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lilyn avait dû se lever aux aurores, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, pour suivre un entraînement intensif destiné à la mettre à niveau. Elle avait frappé dans des sacs, fait des pompes, couru vite et longtemps et sauté par dessus des obstacles en bois.

Elle bailla ouvertement et s'étira en grimaçant : tous les muscles de son corps hurlaient au supplice, dont certains qu'elle ignorait même posséder. Pour ajouter à sa douleur, elle avait travaillé tard à la bibliothèque, en compagnie d'un Kéro qui passait toujours autant de temps à trier les livres de la réserve. Les missions qui lui étaient confiées étaient nombreuses et plus difficiles que ce dont elle avait l'habitude, mais elle parvenait encore à les rendre à temps, parfois un peu plus bâclée que ce dont elle avait l'habitude cela dit. La précision de ses gestes et de son esprit commençait à en pâtir et ses idées n'étaient pas aussi claires que d'habitude.

\- Heu… Où en étions nous déjà ? demanda-t-elle en se grattant la nuque.

Sa partenaire de travail, une jeune fille dont le bas du corps était celui d'un gros serpent aux écailles jaune-vert, noua un masque de tissu autour de sa bouche pour empêcher sa salive de couler dans leur préparation. Elle venait d'effectuer avec brio une incantation de froid en ajoutant à leur mélange un solvant qui dégageait une brume gelée.

\- Il faut faire l'étape trois, articula-t-elle difficilement, gênée par ses dents trop longues qui dépassaient de ses lèvres. Aïe ! Mes griffes sont devenues bleues, c'est malin. Tu peux t'en occuper ? Je vais préparer les ingrédients pour l'étape quatre.

Lilyn hocha la tête et attrapa la feuille pour relire les conseils qui y étaient inscrits. Pour effectuer la potion en entier, il fallait en réalité un total de douze heures. Mais le mélange ne nécessitait pas d'être préparé d'une traite et les différentes partie de la préparation n'étaient pas du même niveau. Des jeunes absynthes avaient déjà bouclé les étapes les plus faciles : doser un sable spécial entièrement noir, le mélanger à des fraises pistachées puis réduire en poudre une pierre parente au calcaire et l'ajouter à la préparation.

Enfin, ils avaient haché une quantité très précise de borel, une plante gorgée de sève sucrée à l'odeur envoûtante, mais très toxique. On confiait ce genre de tâches à des absynthes peu qualifiées, car ne pas s'empoisonner en avalant n'importe quoi relevait d'une question de bon sens d'après Ezarel. « S'ils s'intoxiquent malgré mes recommandations, c'est la sélection naturelle » répétait-il souvent. De plus, les membres plus expérimentés étaient en général chargés de missions importantes qui réclamaient une main d'œuvre désespérément trop peu nombreuse. Aujourd'hui, Lilyn était chargé d'un travail délicat avec quelques autres qu'elle estimait comme compétents : ensorceler les ingrédients pour qu'ils soient fonctionnels. C'était des sortilèges encore élémentaires, mais elle était flattée de faire partie de cette équipe-là.

Concentrée, la petite élève se mordilla la lèvre et se laissa tomber en position assise sur son tabouret, presque invisible sous la table. En temps normal, les formules orales et les charmes ne relevaient absolument pas de sa compétence, les absynthes devaient posséder un niveau d'étude supérieur pour réussir à les effectuer et ils n'y avaient droit que pendant et après la formation adéquate. Elle n'était qu'une alchimiste étudiante spécialisée en recherche, mais les tâches qu'elle recevait restaient générales alors elle n'avait presque jamais eu à se lancer dans de telles manipulations.

Ezarel s'était probablement dit que cela la forcerait à se concentrer de lui faire travailler intensivement le pallier supérieur de l'alchimie. Mais en l'occurrence, elle avait dû effectuer plusieurs sortilèges d'un niveau assez compliqué pour sa potion elfique et elle avait beaucoup étudié le sujet à la bibliothèque : elle avait un peu d'avance sur lui et comprendre les sortilèges de cette mission s'était révélé plutôt élémentaire. Un sourire entendu étira ses lèvres. Elle allait rendre un travail par-fait !

Après quelques minutes à se répéter les mots et les gestes à effectuer, Lilyn descendit de son perchoir en posant la feuille de notes sur la table et traversa la salle d'alchimie en trottinant, toujours souriante d'un air fier.

Leur surveillant, un vieil orc presque aveugle qui répondait au nom de Garu gro-Shub, la suivit des yeux de son regard vitreux. Les missions collectives étaient toujours surveillées par un membre plus qualifié afin de prévenir des dangers et des erreurs mais de fait, ce gardien-là aurait dû, avec sa cécité, surveiller très mal. Pourtant, il semblait toujours savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce et était un érudit très respecté qui passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque, lisant des pattes de mouches avec une loupe énorme et des gouttes pour les yeux en quantité déraisonnable.

\- Vous êtes déjà rendue à l'étape trois, toutes les deux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Vous n'avez pas bâclé votre travail au moins ?

L'intéressée fit non de la tête, mais il s'énerva aussitôt.

\- Réponds moi oralement ! Je suis vieux et aveugle !

Des ricanements lui répondirent.

\- Ramm, Syste, Nickel ! Je sais très bien que c'est vous qui riez.

Lilyn retint un rire à son tour. Le vieil orc semblait tantôt complètement sénile, tantôt d'une pertinence effrayante. Mais elle avait apprit à force de mauvaises surprises, à toujours se méfier de l'absynthe à l'air inoffensif.

\- Nous avons comme convenu effectué un cercle d'arrêt du temps autour des perles de feu, dit-elle en se remémorant la manipulation délicate des pierres si surprenantes, formées au cœur des volcans.

\- Bien… Ensuite ?

\- Tecky a généré une vague de froid à l'aide de la potion qui avait été préparée pour nous : l'eau des glaciers.

La jeune fille à queue de serpent, en plus d'avoir la peau des poignets couverte d'écailles, possédait des griffes pointues dures comme de la pierre et très précises qui lui permettaient de manipuler sans trop de danger les objets trop chauds ou trop froid.

\- Faites très aimablement par des absynthes professionnels ce matin. J'espère que vous penserez à la remercier !

Lilyn hocha docilement la tête. Nous ne sommes pas des absynthes professionnels, nous?

\- Et ensuite ? poursuivit l'orc.

\- Je m'apprêtais à passer à l'étape trois…

\- Tu as oublié l'eau de glacier, petite idiote !

\- Mais… je viens de vous dire que nous avions effectué cette étape sans problèmes ! balbutia-t-elle.

L'orc sembla interloqué et se gratta la fête, puis éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant qui la fit sursauter.

\- C'était une petite plaisanterie pour voir si tu suivais. Vas-y, et plus vite que ça ! L'histoire de l'alchimie ne va pas se construire toute seule !

Lilyn secoua la tête avec dépit avant d'obéir, serrant contre sa poitrine la fiole qu'elle et Tecky avaient préparé. Avec le sortilège de froid, le verre était glacé mais en son sein, les perles de feu restaient d'une chaleur avoisinant les mille degrés. Un prodige dont elle était témoin pour la première fois, manipulant normalement plutôt des plantes eldariennes. Elle plaça le flacon au centre d'un cercle de pierre noire tracé de runes d'un bleu iridescent puis prononça la formule adéquate.

Par chance, il s'agissait d'un dérivé d'une des langues de sa potion et dont elle avait étudié les sonorités : du pré-roman. En prévention des absynthes ne connaissant pas cette langue, les mots avait été écrits en phonétiques mais ils ne lui posèrent pas de problème. Comme décrit dans l'étape quatre, la fiole prit une couleur bleue très brillant avec en son centre, ce qui ressemblait au cœur d'une tempête des sables d'un rouge profond.

Fière d'elle, Lilyn récupéra la fiole et revint sur ses pas. Autour d'elle, les autres achevaient leurs propres étapes et s'apprêtait à passer sur la tablette qu'elle venait d'utiliser. D'ordinaire, elle avait plus d'avance que cela : avoir été placée parmi des absynthes plus qualifiés que d'habitude devenait de plus en plus évident au fur et à mesure qu'elle et Techy progressaient dans la préparation de la potion : les choses à faire se complexifiaient.

\- Il va falloir aller chercher des billes de polymère pour l'étape six, marmonna Tecky.

Peu bavarde, la jeune fille semblait très bien se contenter du débit de parole archi-réduit de sa voisine. Lilyn, occupait à recopier les symboles d'un cercle de concentration d'énergie, se redressa.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est pour forcer l'énergie des perles de volcan à se déplacer. Avec ton cercle-là, on va envoyer une décharge au cœur de la potion. Avec des billes de polymère, si on arrive à faire tourbillonner cette énergie, ça va créer un véritable ouragan dans un microcosme.

La petite absynthe s'arrêta de tracer son cercle et lui lança un long regard impressionné.

\- Mais c'est génial… chuchota t-elle.

Elle se pencha jusqu'à appuyer sa joue contre leur table de travail, les yeux rivés sur la tempête rouge au cœur de la potion. C'était pour des effets comme celui-ci qu'elle trouvait l'alchimie absolument fascinante.

\- Et largement au dessus de notre niveau, lança pensivement Tecky. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que la partie qui aurait dû être donnée à des absynthes plus qualifiés que nous a été intégrée à notre séance de travail…

Elle fronça les sourcils et désigna la feuille du doigt. Lilyn rougit et s'en saisit prestement pour la lui présenter. Sa partenaire ne pouvait pas manipuler de papier sans le déchirer presque à coup sûr.

\- Tu vois, le recto ne comporte que six étapes. Je pense que ces quatre-là ne sont pas de notre niveau. Le dessin que tu fais comporte beaucoup trop de détails, surtout pour des absynthes débutant en terme de sortilèges. Il y doit y avoir une erreur quelque part.

\- Ah…

Lilyn retourna la feuille vers elle et la lut rapidement. Elle appuya son pouce contre ses lèvres, songeuse. Ezarel se serait trompé ? On ça ne serait pas lui qui leur aurait donné ses instructions ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Surtout pour une punition qu'il avait lui même organisée.

\- Et… et si c'était une sorte de mise à l'épreuve ?

Tecky eu l'air de réfléchir à sa proposition et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, dit-elle en faisant se gonfler Lilyn de fierté. Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'Ezarel prenne le risque de gaspiller des ingrédients si on se plante. Surtout pour une potion aussi longue et compliquée, ça demande une vrai organisation.

Sa petite partenaire passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils lui semblaient particulièrement courts et ternes, quand elle était sous sa forme normale. Elle décida qu'elle voulait les laisser pousser et n'entendit pas la suite de la réflexion de Tecky.

\- … nous devrions plutôt abandonner tout de suite. En fait maintenant que j'y pense, Ezarel veut probablement nous voir abandonner.

\- Ça serait pour nous voir être raisonnable ?

\- Je pense.

La petite absynthe retourna la feuille. Elle n'avait que très peu de connaissances concernant la suite de la potion, mais rien ne pouvait être plus dur que ce sur quoi elle avait travaillé clandestinement. Elle pouvait prendre le temps de demander des précisions, mais le temps qu'un supérieur ne vienne les renseigner, elles n'auraient jamais terminé. Or, il lui restait encore Ykhar à aller voir, à qui elle avait prominer d'apporter son aide pour ranger la réserve. Et ensuite seulement, elle pourrait se transformer en elfe et faire tout ce dont elle avait envie.

\- Je… je crois que j'ai envie de poursuivre quand même, dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai l'impression que je suis plutôt bien partie et tu as déjà pratiqué des sortilèges… ça sera très vite fait !

\- Je l'ai étudié, certes. Mais je ne l'ai jamais pratiqué. Pour une première fois, il faut impérativement être encadré d'un supérieur, c'est la règle.

Lilyn jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direct du vieil orc qui était censé surveiller la séance et qui s'était à moitié endormi sur une table. Un ronflement discret émanait de ses vêtements qui semblaient ne former qu'un vague tas informe.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque… affirma Tecky en suivant son regard. Le vieux n'est pas fiable, si on fait une bêtise, Ezarel va nous tuer.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a inscrit ses ordres sur notre feuille d'étapes, non ? insista Lilyn avec conviction. Et c'est lui qui a désigné Garu pour nous surveiller ! Il n'a pas le droit de nous punir pour avoir suivit ses ordres !

Elle n'en était en réalité pas tout à fait sûre, mais la perspective de prouver qu'elle avait un niveau supérieur à ce que ce qu'on pouvait croire lui donnait des ailes. Et tant pis si ça voulait dire augmenter ses difficultés en alchimie ! Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle s'ennuyait.

\- Essayons au moins de faire l'étape sept… regarde, ça n'a pas l'air si difficile, il faut simplement faire une incantation, ça sera très rapide !

Tecky resta interdite alors même que Lilyn se mettait à courir partout. Elle fila jusqu'à la petite bibliothèque où se trouvait de nombreux livres dédiés à l'alchimie et qui faisaient partie de la collection personnelle de leur chef de garde. Un tabouret traînait à ses pieds, sur lequel elle se hissa pour en saisir un. Elle n'avait jamais effectué une telle incantation, mais elle avait passé des heures à chercher dans la table des matières de tous les livres qu'elle avait pu trouver, et connaissait un grand nombre de symboles spécifiques. En quelques minutes, elle avait retrouvé la formule finalement plutôt basique et revint à leur table, toute fière. Tecky la suivit des yeux, perplexe.

\- Tu es allée lire les bouquins qui sont là ? demanda-t-elle en désigna la bibliothèque. Ils sont plutôt pointus et quand Ezarel est là, ils les monopolise.

\- Il n'était pas là pendant quelques temps, répondit Lilyn en rougissant. Et heu…

Elle montra timidement la bonne page à Tecky qui la parcouru des yeux et hocha la tête.

\- C'est ça. Bien joué, petite. Maintenant, reste à savoir si tu peux le prononcer sans te tromper, c'est important. Ce n'est pas pour rien si la plupart des alchimistes suivent des études en linguistiques à côté, et que les elfes s'en sortent mieux. Ils parlent une de ces langues…

\- Tu ne veux pas le faire ?

\- Je pourrais, mais… à cause de mes crocs, je n'ai pas une bonne prononciation.

La petite absynthe savait qu'elle, en était capable pour avoir étudié plus pointu. Le sortilège était somme toute basique, mais il s'agissait d'une toute autre étape d'apprentissage qu'elle n'était pas censée sauter sans entraînement. Pourtant, la tentation de monter sa valeur était trop forte.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais le faire !

\- Ne sois pas idiote, on ne peut pas gâcher des ingrédients comme ça…

\- Je suis certaine d'y arriver !

Tecky fronça les sourcils et leva les mains en l'air en marmonnant « si tu fais une bêtise, ça ne sera pas ma faute » tandis que Lilyn entreprenait d'achever ses runes avec enthousiasme. Elle ne remarqua même pas à quel point elle était devenue intransigeante pendant ce bref moment de motivation et elle se retrouva à saisir un laurier pirus pour invoquer un courant capable de faire lever la tempête. Pour certains sortilèges, les courants étaient très puissant et il fallait le réguler. Ici, elle appelait une brise plus faible qu'il fallait encourager à souffler suffisamment pour qu'elle soit efficace. Moins risqué, plus facile. Les paliers entre les niveaux de maîtrises alchimiques étaient décidément effrayants car même pour cet exercice, la difficulté lui semblait déjà conséquente alors qu'elle s'était entraînée.

Tecky s'installa en bout de table, méfiante. Elle l'observa pendant tout le processus alors que Lilyn amorçait le mouvement décrit dans le livre et disait les mots d'une voix claire. Comme prévu, un vent s'éleva mais d'un soubresaut mal à placé, il fit trembler la fiole sur sa base qui pencha dangereusement vers la droite. Tecky blêmit et l'attrapa par la poignet si fort qu'elle y imprima la marque de ses doigts et de ses griffes.

\- Les bons gestes, les bons gestes ! Tu risques de la faire fuir ! s'exclama-t-elle en dirigeant ses mouvements.

Lilyn grimaça de douleur et se laissa diriger. Le vent s'élever d'abord et tomba au bout de quelques instants. Elle dû réitérer l'expérience et cette fois, le souffle fut si fort que la coupole de verre sur laquelle elles manipulaient tangua dangereusement et se décala de plusieurs bon centimètres, les faisant toutes deux frissonner d'effroi. La jeune fille recommença une troisième fois et sentit le souffle du vent sur son visage dégagez ses mèches de cheveux vers l'arrière. La manœuvre fut réussie de justesse et si Lilyn ne parvint pas à diriger la brise dans la bonne direction – une fois encore Tecky intervint en déplaçant la fiole juste à temps – l'opération fut un succès.

\- Plus jamais ! s'exclama la femme serpent. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque !

\- J'ai eu de la chance, admit Lilyn un peu à regret.

Sa partenaire secoua la tête en lisant la suite de leur travail.

\- Je refuse qu'on s'essaie à la suite. On a déjà eu de la chance que cela fonctionne. On va aller chercher Ezarel et lui demander des explications.

\- Q-quoi ? Tout de suite ?! hoqueta Lilyn alors que Tecky la faisait descendre de son tabouret.

La femme-serpent avait rapidement compris que l'absynthe était d'une lenteur exaspérante concernant les relations sociales et qu'il valait mieux prendre les décisions à sa place si on voulait une réaction rapide. Sans s'embarrasser plus que cela, elle la saisit par l'épaule pour l'entraîner dans le couloir sans lui laisser le temps de trouver une excuse pour se dérober. Garu, toujours à moitié endormi, ne réagit qu'à peine à leur départ précipité malgré le regard suppliant que Lilyn lui lança, terrifiée à l'idée de voir son chef de garde. Elle ne s'était pas préparée psychologiquement !

\- Je… est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? bredouilla-t-elle, qui freinait des quatre fers sur le sol, ridant le tapis fraîchement nettoyé par des absynthes malchanceux. Il est sûrement occupé quelque part !…

\- Il me semble qu'il avait un rendez-vous à l'infirmerie avec des émissaires étrangers concernant un objet susceptible de les aider en recherches médicales. On devrait pouvoir le trouver.

\- J-j'ai, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il approuve notre initiative… implora Lilyn.

Tecky haussa les épaules sans la regarder, relisant pour la énième fois leur petit papier. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement émue à l'idée d'aller déranger leur chef de garde en pleine réunion là où Lilyn n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce que lui demander un renseignement. Il faut dire qu'il était rarement affilié aux missions d'enseignements, ni d'étude collective à son niveau, pour ne pas dire jamais.

De plus, les souvenirs de sa longue réprimande et d'Eweleïn étaient encore vifs, et médire à son sujet n'avait pas suffit à calmer son malaise en sa présence. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de voir les deux elfes ensemble. Pas qu'elle ait un jour été à l'aise, mais depuis qu'elle savait pour la jolie infirmière et lui, c'était pire. Heureusement, si Lilyn était terrifiée à l'idée d'aller se plaindre à son chef, elle l'était également de se plaindre à une simple collègue plus âgée.

Sans contre-argumenter plus longtemps, la petite absynthe se laissa entraîner en baissant la tête, animée du maigre espoir qu'on ne la reconnaître pas derrière ses mèches blondes – qui ne poussaient décidément pas du tout – espoir stupide, bien entendu. Tecky la mena d'une poigne de fer le long du couloir, suscitant quelques regards curieux et un éclat de rire joyeux de Chrome qui arrivait en sens inverse. Puis elle frappa énergiquement à la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Ezarel, tu es là ? appela Tecky.

Ce fut Eweleïn qui leur ouvrit la porte, l'air surprise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide par dessus son épaule puis soupira.

\- Entrez, dit-elle. Cela ne pourrait de toute manière pas être pire. Et je pense que nous en avons bientôt terminés.

Tecky jeta un coup à l'intérieur, en profitant pour lâcher Lilyn qui n'avait plus l'intention de bouger maintenant qu'elle avait une vue délicieuse sur le postérieur d'Ezarel qui inspectait le cœur qu'ils avaient étudiés quelques semaines plus tôt.

Elle rougit et détourna poliment le regard, le rivant sur un alchimiste à la peau verte et aux yeux particulièrement perçants qui semblait attendre son verdict. Lilyn n'était généralement pas très attentive aux gens qui se trouvaient autour d'elle, principalement parce qu'elle n'osait pas les regarder dans les yeux et ne connaissait pas beaucoup de visages, mais elle ne le connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Autour d'eux, quelques patients attendaient de se faire soigner avec des regards curieux. Que cette réunion se déroule dans l'infirmerie ne semblait pas beaucoup plaire à sa responsable dont les oreilles étaient inhabituellement rabattues vers l'arrière.

\- Des recherches ont été faites, mais rien de concluant, expliqua une femme habillée très richement, aux traits durs et dont l'oreille droite féline ne cessait de frétiller avec impatience. Nous attendions votre autorisation pour ouvrir le bocal où se trouve le cœur et si possible, le négocier. Mais si jamais il cesse de battre, l'accord ne tient plus…

L'elfe haussa un sourcil bleu et attrapa le scellé sur le bocal, avant de le retirer d'un geste sec. La femme poussa un cri, l'homme à la peau verte cassa son dossier en deux.

\- Eh bien, vous m'avez l'air drôlement émotifs par ici, plaisanta Ezarel en plongeant une main à l'intérieur.

Il saisit le cœur d'une main assurée et le tira du sable avec un sourire en coin sous le regard horrifié des deux acolytes.

\- Mais… Vous êtes complètement fou ?! s'exclama la femme qui reprenait douloureusement son souffle. Vous avez prit un risque indécent ! Et si l'air qui se trouvait dans le bocal avait été vicié ? Nous sommes peut-être contaminés par une maladie très grave…

Ezarel se saisit d'un récipient et entreprit de laver à grandes eaux l'organe toujours très vivace, le visage impassible. Puis, il se dirigea vers son alcôve personnelle et y glissa les deux objets côte à côte.

\- Si vous aviez prit la peine de lire un peu plus ces derniers temps, dit-il, vous sauriez que nous avons là un objet parfaitement sain et sans le moindre intérêt d'un point de vue de la recherche mais qui, en revanche, serait très utile politiquement. Le propriétaire de ce cœur est un faery puissant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, se désintéressant momentanément de ses interlocuteurs.

\- De quel genre ? demanda l'homme qui semblait avoir abandonné tout espoir d'avoir une explication logique.

Il entreprit de réunir les lambeaux de son registre pour prendre en notes ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Apercevant Lilyn qui attendait nerveusement à l'entrée de la pièce sans oser s'y aventurer, il la désigna d'un geste impatient. Surprise, elle s'avança et quand elle fut suffisamment proche, il se saisit d'une feuille vierge qui dépassait de son sac et se mit à écrire dessus frénétiquement.

\- Eh bien, en particulier la traversée des mers en sécurité, expliqua Ezarel. Mais également la possibilité de faire des attaques ciblées.

Lilyn n'y comprenait rien. Les affaires extérieures ne la concernait pas et elle n'était pas informée alors elle cessa d'écouter, se contentant d'observer Ezarel bouger les lèvres et rouler discrètement des yeux quand ce qu'elle devinait être des ambassadeurs d'une autre région venus négocier quelque chose, se mettaient à dire n'importe quoi.

\- Pas question, il serait beaucoup trop utile. Mais nous pouvons vous garantir un service, éventuellement.

\- C'est nous qui refusons. Les ingrédients de portail se vendent cher et d'autre nous en proposent de meilleurs prix.

\- C'est la nourriture qui importe, pas l'argent. Vous préférez prendre le risque de laisser des gens mourir de faim si cela vous permet de vendre une écaille de zoldik plus cher ? demanda sèchement l'elfe.

La brownie détourna le regard et fit la moue.

\- C'est comme ça que marche le monde.

\- Oh, vous m'en voyez surpris. Ou pas du tout, tout compte fait. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que cet accord n'aura certainement pas lieu avec moi, dans ce cas.

Lilyn hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus gênante et les regards étonnés des ambassadeurs aux recoins de la pièce lui indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise que cet accord se déroule dans un tel lieu. Quoi qu'après un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, elle constata que tous les patients écoutaient discrètement l'échange et que beaucoup ne semblaient pas si malades que ça.

\- Dame Miiko risque de ne pas apprécier d'apprendre que vous nous avez traité avec autant de condescendance… fit remarquer la femme entre ses dents.

\- Oh… j'en suis profondément désolé. Les objets importants qui sont entreposés dans le QG d'Eel sont sous la responsabilité des chefs de garde, répliqua Ezarel, agacé.

\- Il n'empêche que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser une simple infirmière manipuler la clause principal d'un accord important, fit sèchement remarquer la femme brownie.

Eweleïn tressaillit mais ne dit rien. Calmement, elle se détourna et retourna à son travail avec des gestes brusques et très inquiétant pour ses patients qui firent soudainement tous semblant de dormir.

\- Celui-ci était utile à Eweleïn concernant la transplantation cardiaque. Je l'ai donc laissée l'étudier. De plus, elle est une Étincelante et très compétente. Elle a presque achevé ses études à l'académie de médecine elfique, fit remarquer Ezarel.

\- J'espère bien ! s'exclama l'homme d'un air pincé. Mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir la moindre négociation de notre part.

Ils firent encore quelques remarques désagréables qu'Ezarel ne sembla écouter que d'une oreille et avec une patience étonnante venant de quelqu'un d'aussi sanguin que lui. Au moins, il n'abusa pas de nouvelles piques dont il avait le secret. Tecky, que Lilyn avait complètement oublié, semblait s'ennuyer profondément et se faisait violence pour ne pas insister pour qu'ils pressent la fin de leur conversation. Mais même elle n'avait pas une fierté si grande et les deux étrangers avaient l'air d'être des personnes importante, au vu de leur arrogance et du respect forcé dont témoignaient leurs supérieurs.

\- Je tiens à voir Miiko, demanda l'homme à la peau verte. Je me plaindrai d'avoir été reçu en un lieu aussi… inadapté.

\- Miiko est occupée. Et la salle d'alchimie était occupée également, ce matin.

Cette fois, Lilyn et Tecky se regardèrent avec surprise. La salle d'Alchimie avait été réquisitionnée pour faire une potion, rien qui ne puisse être repoussé. Quant à Miiko, elle était dans la salle de Cristal avec Leiftan.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prit des dispositions plus importantes pour nous accueillir ? demanda l'un des émissaires, surpris.

Ezarel, qui avait attendu sans un mot ni le moindre signe extérieur de colère que les deux émissaires rassemblent leurs affaires et ne quittent les lieux, laissa son masque d'impassibilité se fendiller l'espace d'un instant.

\- Oh… parce que vous êtes d'une importance toute négligeable et que Miiko ne vous supporte pas, dit-il avec un sourire éclatant. À votre avis, qui a donné l'ordre que l'entretien se déroule ici ?

Les deux ambassadeurs s'étranglèrent de colère mais ne trouvèrent rien à ajouter. Lilyn devina que la kitsune ne s'était effectivement pas présentée devant eux.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner ! s'exclama Eweleïn qui avait senti la tension monter dangereusement entre les trois faerys.

Elle escorta leurs invités jusqu'à la porte de son infirmerie, non sans jeter un long regard de reproche à Ezarel par dessus son épaule – Lilyn sentit son cœur se serrer. Leur complicité était chaque fois plus douloureuse à redécouvrir.

\- Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda finalement l'elfe en baissant les yeux sur elles, une fois les deux autres partis.

Génial, maintenant il est de mauvaise humeur…

\- C'est par rapport à l'entraînement d'hier. La tempête dans un microcosme, expliqua Tecky sans se démonter.

Ezarel sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à ce dont quoi elle parlait, rangeant les termes d'un contrat qu'il n'avait probablement jamais eu l'intention de signer.

\- À la base, c'est une bombe, finit-il par se souvenir. La tempête dans le microcosme n'est qu'une étape. C'était ce que vous étiez censés faire ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Justement. Nous avons dû effectuer des manipulations supérieures à notre niveau.

L'elfe haussa un sourcil et lui prit la feuille des mains. Il parcouru de son regard émeraude les quelques lignes de sa propre écriture avant de relever la tête. Lilyn, qui s'était mise à l'observer sans s'en rendre compte, détourna les yeux en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Je ne vois aucune erreur.

Tecky tiqua. Ezarel lui rendit le papier en haussant les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. La femme-serpent le suivit aussitôt, agacée.

\- Je n'ai pas été entraînée à faire ça, dit-elle avec moins de superbe.

\- Tu l'as étudié, non ?

\- Oui…

\- Bon ! Tu étais surveillée, tu avais Lilyn pour t'assister et je n'avais pas le temps de passer derrière vous vérifier votre travail, surtout avec la mise en place proche du portail. Ça me prends tout mon temps, je dois effectuer un remède pour un échange diplomatique en plus de l'élaboration de la formule. J'ai pris le risque de vous faire faire quelque chose sans entraînement, j'en prenais la responsabilité. S'il y avait eu un problème, il ne se serait rien passé car Garu vous aurait arrêté et je me portais garant de vous, de toute manière.

Tecky hocha la tête. Pour la première fois, Lilyn la vit sourire sincèrement, les joues rosies par la fierté. Elle comprenait ce sentiment, son supérieur lui avait fait confiance et elle avait été à la hauteur. Mais elle en fut aussi terriblement jalouse et la joie qu'elle avait ressenti quand son chef de garde avait admirablement prononcé son prénom, fut de courte durée.

Ezarel ouvrit la porte de la salle d'alchimie et claqua dans ses mains, faisant cesser les activités. Les absynthes relevèrent la tête. Pour la plupart, ils avaient terminés leurs manipulations mais aucun n'était allé aussi loin qu'elles. Étaient-elles les seules à avoir eu droit à des indications supplémentaires ?

\- Vous pouvez y aller, fit Ezarel en balayant les différents alchimistes du regard. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas fait d'erreurs. De toute manière, j'ai retenu où vous vous trouviez. Si une potion est ratée, je saurais qu'il s'agit de vous.

Sans une protestation, les intéressés se dépêchèrent de rassembler leurs affaires pour s'en aller. Seules Tecky resta sur place et elle retint fermement Lilyn quand cette dernière tenta de discrètement suivre le mouvement.

\- Et elle ? demanda Tecky, la faisant blêmir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était avec moi ? Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire de telles manipulations !

Ezarel baissa les yeux sur Lilyn qui se ratatina sur elle-même en devenant écarlate.

\- Pour toi c'est différent, dit-il. J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas contente de ton poste alors j'ai voulu te donner un petit aperçu du grade supérieur.

La petite absynthe resta interdite.

\- Q-que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'attendais de toi que tu te rende compte que tu ne peux pas brûler les étapes et prendre des risques inutiles juste parce que tu t'ennuies, expliqua patiemment Ezarel en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas ça, la garde Absynthe.

\- J-j'ai fait les exercices… bredouilla-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut autour d'Ezarel de rester silencieux.

\- C'est vrai, insista Tecky. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était censée me soutenir, nous avons partagé le travail et elle a même fait une étape de plus que moi.

\- Je l'avais étudiée mais pas toi, bafouilla Lilyn qui sentait l'attention se concentrer sur elle.

\- Tu m'as aidée. Nous ne sommes pas allées jusqu'au bout, mais…

\- Jusqu'où ? la coupa Ezarel.

\- L'étape sept.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils et soupira, avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil de son bureau.

\- Tu as étudié les sortilèges toute seule ? demanda-t-il en dévisageant la petite absynthe.

\- O-oui, répondit Lilyn en se recroquevillant.

\- Et tu as pu t'entraîner ?

Cette fois, la jeune fille mit plusieurs secondes à réfléchir à une réponse.

\- Non, mentit-elle.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, elle ne s'était pas entraînée sur ce sortilège-là. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre, son chef de garde risquait de l'interroger sur la nature des invocations qu'elle avait déjà effectuées. Par contre, cela incluait…

\- C'est très irresponsable, ce que tu as fait, fit remarquer sèchement Ezarel.

… une sévère réprimande.

\- Vous auriez pu vous blesser et vous avez mit en danger tout le groupe. Vous avez appris des règles avant de passer à la pratique ! En alchimie, une seule erreur peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses et ce n'est certainement pas en agissant ainsi que vous aurez accès à des responsabilités plus intéressantes !

Tecky se rembrunit, mécontente, mais ne répondit pas. Lilyn baissa la tête, contrite. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise : se faire remarquer ainsi n'était pas du tout prévu… elle essaya de se consoler en songeant qu'elle avait droit à une seconde chance sous « son identité secrète ». Rapidement, elle eu le sentiment d'être un peu hors de son corps et le ton déçu de l'elfe cessa – presque – de l'attendre. Songeant à Aelyn, elle accepta sans broncher les réprimandes de l'elfe. Il se redressa et lança un regard noir au vieil orc aveugle qui « dormait » dans un coin. Ses ronflements avaient augmenté en puissance quand ils avaient commencé à parler et malgré elle, Lilyn sourit. Garu les avaient laissé faire en toute connaissance de cause, le vieux filou.

\- Je vais réfléchir à ce que je peux faire avec ces informations, maugréa Ezarel. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de vous, là, tout de suite. Et ne vous attendez certainement pas à des félicitations.

Tecky émit un sifflement qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous reprocher d'avoir mal agit, dit-elle alors que les écailles qui recouvraient son cou se hérissaient subitement. Nous étions surveillées et nous avons suivi les ordres !

Ezarel tiqua et se leva lentement. Il dépassait d'une tête la jeune fille-serpent, qui ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Lilyn était horrifiée, déjà convaincue qu'une bagarre allait éclater dans la salle d'alchimie. Elle ferait rempart de son corps s'il fallait protéger son elfe, quitte à se faire assomer ! Ce qui avait de grandes chances d'arriver.

\- Je le concède, admit lentement Ezarel. Mais ça n'empêche personne de faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens. Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, vous ne seriez pas ici. Or, vous êtes là, vous aviez compris mais vous vous êtes obstinées par fierté. Ce n'est pas comme ça que se comportent des professionnelles qui ont conscience que la vie des autres dépendent de leurs actions.

Lilyn baissa la tête. Il avait tout à fait raison et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le préciser, et aussi dire que Tecky n'y était pour rien mais la peur lui assécha la bouche. Elle pensa à toutes les punitions qu'Ezarel pouvait encore ajouter à ses tâches. Arriverait bien un moment où à force d'erreurs, elle ne pourrait plus tout faire en même temps…

\- Tu as raison. La prochaine fois, je ferais plus attention, céda Tecky qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Sur ce… nous allons te laisser travailler.

\- Excellente idée. J'ai un certain nombre d'absynthes à mettre dehors, j'aimerais bien avoir la paix.

Une fébrilité s'empara soudainement des travailleurs qui n'étaient pas encore partis, et étaient restés dans l'unique but d'écouter discrètement leur chef. Certains se jetèrent même sur leur sac. Ezarel hocha la tête avec son habituel sourire en coin et les congédia de la main.

\- Une réunion inutile avec des gens ennuyeux et fades n'est pas ma seule tâche de la journée. J'ai une formule à travailler, si vous le permettez… dans votre grande mansuétude.

Entraînée par la poigne ferme de sa partenaire, Lilyn le fixa des yeux durant tout le temps que dura la traversée de la salle d'alchimie en sens inverse et ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referma sur lui qu'elle fut arrachée à sa douce admiration.

\- M-merci de m'avoir couverte, dit-elle en inclinant la tête vers Tecky.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu as l'air de vraiment craindre notre chef, non ?

La petite absynthe fit la moue. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier mais Tecky au contraire, lui avait semblé particulièrement familière avec lui. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle parvenait à trouver une telle aisance en compagnie d'une personnalité comme cet elfe qui en plus d'être leur supérieur, possédait des connaissances faramineuses. Il forçait l'admiration.

\- Tu le… tutoie.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, plutôt une constatation. Avec une pointe d'envie.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Tecky qui visiblement, voulait déjà retourner vaquer à ses occupation.

Sauver les fesses de sa partenaire n'était qu'une formalité et là où Lilyn était surprise et émue, elle trouvait cela normal. La jeune fille s'en rendait compte, mais ne parvenait pas à voir les choses autrement. Tecky était meilleure qu'elle, plus entraînée et malgré tout, elle l'avait aidée sans même la connaître.

Au contraire, la femme-serpent n'était qu'une subalterne parmi d'autres comparé à Ezarel, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de lui confronter son point de vue avec véhémence et sans se laisser impressionner outre mesure. Comment faisait-elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose… que j'ai l'habitude de faire, hésita la petite absynthe.

\- Et selon toi, laquelle de nous deux à raison dans sa manière de s'adresser à notre cher chef de garde ? répondit Tecky en fouillant dans ses affaires, commençant déjà à s'éloigner.

Le respect était une notion littéralement intégrée dans ses gênes. Elle avait été élevée au Refuge, sous la protection de faerys supérieurs, avait toute sa vie respecté ses professeurs et bavé d'admiration devant les étincelantes. Elle avait aussi assisté à différentes attaques : le QG était sujet à des attentats, à des sièges parfois. Au cours de sa courte vie, elle n'en avait pas vu beaucoup, mais la destruction du grand Cristal lui avait laissé une forte impression et elle avait conscience que leur sécurité dépendait de ces gens.

\- Je… ne sais pas.

Mensonge. Pour elle, il fallait respecter ses supérieurs, un point c'est tout. Tecky haussa les épaules, sur le point de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au grand hall. Mais à l'expression qu'elle lui lança, elle avait tout à fait compris que Lilyn n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle pensait, parce qu'elle n'osait pas.

\- Très bien. Alors j'admets qu'on a souvent tendance à me reprendre sur ma façon de parler aux autres, y compris mes supérieurs. J'ai conscience que j'ai tendance à me laisser emporter, avoua-t-elle. Mais est-ce qu'Ezarel a semblé surpris ? Est-ce qu'il m'a reprise ?

Lilyn ne répondit pas. Elle avait dû mal à réfléchir à la question. Derrière elles, la porte s'ouvrit sur les absynthes quittant les lieux prestement avant que leur chef ne change d'avis. La jeune fille essaya de le voir derrière eux mais elle était trop petite.

\- Non, admit-elle en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

\- Selon toi, pourquoi ?

Voyant que sa petite collègue se creusait la tête pour trouver une réponse que Tecky n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Elle coupa court en levant une main griffue.

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai du travail. Je participe à l'élaboration du cercle de protection qui sera mit en place dans la salle de Cristal, tu me répondras plus tard, d'accord ? Réfléchis bien !

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'éloigna avec fluidité, sa longue queue de serpent glissant sans effort dans les escaliers et laissant Lilyn plantée là, à réfléchir. Devait-elle considérer qu'elle était trop respectueuse ? Non, certainement pas. Mais d'une certaine manière, Tecky avait été, durant ce dialogue, plus proche qu'elle d'Ezarel. Même s'ils se parlaient peu. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement insolente, simplement… Elle avait pendant un temps, été au dessus de Lilyn, qui restait écrasée. Il faut trouver l'équilibre entre respect et proximité, alors ? La jeune fille n'était pas certaine que cela soit la bonne solution avec tout le monde, mais elle avait l'impression de comprendre un peu mieux les relations humaines. Les membres de l'Étincelante étaient ses supérieurs, ils avaient travaillé pour arriver à leur place, ils méritaient qu'on les traite avec respect…

\- Facile à dire, je ne suis rien du tout, en comparaison.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen d'avoir une transition entre son statut actuel et relation amicale, au moins. Avec Lilyn, elle le savait, c'était impossible. Elle était trop… petite, littéralement. Mais Aelyn méritait du respect ! Elle avait un statut important, une lignée, des connaissances et un palmarès de voyage derrière elle, qu'elle n'avait certes vécu qu'au travers de ses livres, mais dont elle pouvait en raconter les anecdotes pour un peu qu'elle y mette le ton, elle l'avait découvert avec les obsidiens.

Un bruit de pas léger la fit brusquement relever la tête. Elle commençait à s'habituer au réflexe qui la prenait maintenant d'user de ses oreilles et s'y fier, si bien que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la démarche légère d'Eweleïn ne la fit pas sursauter. La jolie elfe portait dans ses bras un dossier ainsi qu'un alambic qui semblait encombrant. Elle lui lança un regard un peu ennuyé, comme si elle était triste pour elle.

\- Bonjour, dit Lilyn sans bouger.

Il fallait qu'elle retienne sa rancune envers l'elfe. Eweleïn ne lui avait rien fait personnellement et elle ne tenait pas à ce que l'infirmière devine quoi que ce soit à propos de ses sentiments pour Ezarel. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être morte de jalousie. Et son sourire perpétuellement bienveillant et serviable, en toute circonstance, l'énervait plus que tout. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi parfaite, aussi maîtresse de ses émotions ?! C'est pas juste.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux, lui dit Eweleïn d'un air soulagé. Ces derniers temps, tu sembles particulièrement stressée et fatiguée.

\- … Ezarel m'a ajouté du travail mais j'arrive à l'assumer, affirma la petite absynthe en levant le menton.

La remarque l'avait surprise. Mais après réflexion, elle n'avait rien d'étonnant : Lilyn avait une tête à faire peur. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup et les courbatures étaient atroces. Elle marchait comme une mamie.

\- Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie. Je te ferais un examen pour voir si ton corps est capable d'assumer la charge de travail.

Elle du entrapercevoir l'éclat de vexation qui s'alluma instantanément dans le regard de Lilyn, car elle se reprit aussitôt ;

\- Loin de moi l'idée de prétendre que tu n'es pas capable d'effectuer le travail qui t'es donné. Mais ton corps… n'est peut-être pas à son plein potentiel ? Le sommeil a du bon, parfois. Il permet d'être plus efficace, au moins sur le long terme.

\- Je verrai…

\- Libre à toi, mais je pense que cela serait mieux. Au moins, je te donnerai des vitamines, mais tu sais que je préfère ne pas « tricher » sous peine de voir les faerys s'habituer à se reposer sur mes produits.

Lilyn hocha la tête nerveusement. Elle en avait assez d'être maternée et voulait juste s'en aller. Eweleïn était toujours aussi adorable, c'était réellement agaçant. Ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte qu'elle lui en voulait ? Ne dit pas de bêtises, si elle s'en rend compte elle voudrait savoir pourquoi! Mais la petite absynthe était quand même frustrée.

\- Je dois travailler, dit-elle, dépitée.

\- Je comprends. Réfléchis-y, d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

Lilyn s'éloigna en traînant les pieds en direction de la bibliothèque. Le sentiment qu'elle avait eu lors de l'entraînement de l'Obsidienne la veille, quand elle avait dû se battre contre un buisson, lui avait fait un effet similaire. Le buisson ne répondait pas alors il fallait « retenir ses coups » pour ne pas tomber. Si jamais un ennemi esquivait, il fallait se rattraper tout de suite, avait dit Caméria. C'était pareil ici, elle s'énervait contre… rien du tout. Eweleïn était toujours aussi gentille avec elle et chaque fois qu'elle la quittait, elle se trouvait ridicule… et encore plus furieuse.

\- Gnagnagna, tu as besoin de mon aide, tu es trop faible pour te débrouiller toute seule, c'est ça ? grommela Lilyn en secouant la tête.

Tandis qu'elle contournait le hall depuis le pallier supérieur, elle tourna la tête et chercha l'infirmière des yeux pour continuer à pester mais ne la trouva pas. Elle s'arrêta, se pencha par dessus la balustrade, mais ne la vit pas plus dans la foule qui se trouvait dans le hall.

\- Évidemment, elle est à la salle d'alchi-

Lilyn se figea. La salle d'Alchimie ! Eweleïn était en route pour discuter avec Ezarel ! La petite absynthe fit demi-tour aussi sec en cessant purement et simplement de réfléchir – ce qui lui arrivait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas question que les deux elfes discutent ensemble alors qu'elle était là, dehors, à attendre poliment que son destin daigne venir lui rendre une visite.

Elle se glissa dans l'infirmerie qu'elle devinait occupée seulement par des patients en repos et se dirigea en trois bonds vers la réserve où le cœur avait été emporté. Elle avait travaillé avec l'infirmière plusieurs fois et l'empreinte de sa main était enregistrée sur la porte magique qui interdisait l'accès aux remèdes. Une sécurité un peu moins sûre qu'à la salle d'alchimie, car la porte pouvait être brisée.

Lilyn s'accroupit entre deux étagères après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour bien vérifier qu'elle était seule. Elle avala sa potion, comme d'habitude avec une légère appréhension. Elle s'attendait toujours à avoir mal quelque part, mais une fois de plus il ne se passa rien et son corps s'allongea sans problème. Elle portait une robe sans réelle forme mais à l'intérieur de laquelle elle se retrouva soudainement un peu serrée. Gênée, Lilyn ressorti prudemment, passa devant le miroir – sa tenue était devenue soudainement une pièce terriblement sexy qui lui allait à ravir, c'en était frustrant – et se dirigea vers la salle d'Alchimie en réfléchissant intensément à ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Elle ne savait pas quoi raconter à Ezarel et ne se sentait pas le courage de l'aborder sans raison, surtout alors qu'il se trouvait en plein travail. Ils n'étaient décidément pas assez proches pour cela. En revanche, elle pouvait au moins éloigner Eweleïn de lui. Par exemple, en venant lui parler de ses repas. Maintenant qu'elle avait été acceptée dans l'Obsidienne, on l'avait informée qu'elle serait affiliée à un régime spécifique, surtout durant la période que durerait leur remise à niveau. Ayant la possibilité de faire deux repas en un même service en adoptant simultanément deux formes, elle avait toujours repoussé ce moment.

\- Allez, courage ! J'ai assez perdu de vue mes objectifs, marmonna-t-elle en se tapotant les joues pour se donner du courage.

Au moment où elle allait mettre une main sur la poignée, de plus en plus décidée à adresser la parole à Eweleïn à qui elle avait décidément bien plus l'habitude de parler, elle entendit distinctement son prénom à travers la porte et se figea, ses oreilles pointues frémissantes.

\- Tu es peut-être un peu trop dur avec elle…

\- Je ne vais pas lui faire des câlins pour l'encourager !

Pas difficile de distinguer qui disait quoi tant la voix d'Ezarel était naturellement forte et celle d'Eweleïn, douce comme de la soie. Aelyn se mit à rougir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je n'ai fait que suivre tes conseils en lui donnant des tâches plus importantes.

\- Stagner à la même place n'est bon pour personne et tu le sais.

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur du favoritisme.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de faire du favoritisme mais de faire progresser des faerys qui le méritent. Tu manques tellement de personnel pour effectuer les potions les plus difficile que tu es obligé de les faire toi-même. Cela n'arriverait pas si tu ouvrais l'accès à des tâches plus importantes. Tout le monde n'est pas incapable de faire ce que nous faisons.

Eweleïn se tut sans recevoir de réponse d'Ezarel. Elle poussa un soupir parfaitement audible et Aelyn ralentit sa respiration. Elle voulait être sûre qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre.

\- Le fonctionnement de notre cité ne doit pas t'empêcher de réfléchir. Les elfes vivent longtemps, ils résistent à la plupart des maladies et ne risquent pas de mourir, cachés dans leur cité et surtout, ils gardent leur savoir pour eux. Le transmettre et l'enseigner est à l'opposé de leurs valeurs. Il n'est pas seulement question de Lilyn mais de toute la garde. Nous ne sommes plus là-bas, il nous faut réfléchir différemment.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de confier à une gardienne qui ne se trouve dans l'Absynthe que depuis quatre ans, l'élaboration de potions qui pourraient mettre en danger des vies.

\- Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance aux autres, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour être derrière eux. Ils faut qu'ils sachent faire, quitte à risquer de se tromper.

Ezarel poussa un soupir agacé et le bruit d'une chaise se fit entendre. Aelyn resta immobile, incertaine. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, Eweleïn était tout simplement entrain de prendre sa défense et encourager l'elfe à lui donner des tâches plus plus méritantes. Elfe qui, visiblement, savait qui elle était, même s'il n'avait pas une opinion particulièrement élevée d'elle. Mais celle qui la surprenait le plus était l'infirmière qui jusqu'à présent, semblait vouloir la protéger de tout.

\- Je suis trop occupé pour leur enseigner comment faire ces potions. Et je suis un professeur exécrable.

\- Au moins tu l'admets.

Aelyn pensa d'abord qu'Ezarel ignorait la remarque, mais Eweleïn poussa une exclamation outrée et elle devina qu'au contraire, il avait du lui adresser une grimace peu flatteuse.

\- C'est un temps que tu dois prendre, c'est important ! insista l'infirmière. Après ça, tu en auras plus pour toi et tu ne seras pas perpétuellement à bout de nerfs et susceptible de faire une erreur.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait croire que je suis à bout de nerfs, répondit Ezarel d'une voix haut perchée. Et je ne fais jamais d'erreur.

Aelyn retint un rire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle sourit pensivement et admit qu'elle avait été dure avec Eweleïn. Après tout, l'elfe ne voulait que son bien.

Cette pensée lui fit alors réaliser qu'elle n'entendait plus rien du tout. Les deux elfes ne parlaient plus. Son premier réflexe fut de tendre l'oreille puis la petite absynthe réalisa qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre. La colère, l'inquiétude et la jalousie guidèrent sa main et elle frappa contre la porte un grand coup, totalement soudain et qui la fit sursauter elle-même.

\- Aïe ! s'écria-t-elle pour elle même en se massant les phalanges, surprise.

Il faudrait qu'elle songe à ralentir sur la musculation des bras. À moins que cela ne soit ses sentiments qui décuple sa force ? Silence, cerveau.

\- Oui ? appela Ezarel, la voix toujours haut perchée.

Aelyn devint rouge pivoine et tendit une main frémissante vers la poignée. Mais au moment de la faire pivoter, la porte s'ouvrit sur Eweleïn. Cette dernière la salua poliment et lui adressa un sourire réservé. Elle tenait sous son bras une nouvelle liasse de dossiers et s'était débarrassée de son alambic.

\- Bonjour, la salua Aelyn en rougissant un peu. Ravie de vous voir.

Eweleïn sembla agréablement surprise et lui rendit son salut.

\- Vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux, dit-elle poliment. J'en suis contente.

\- J-justement à propos de cela… j'étais venue vous parler car on m'a dit de vous consulter pour… le menu, vous voyez ?

Aelyn se força à la regarder dans les yeux tout l'échange. Elle n'était pas habituée à se trouver au même niveau que quelqu'un pour lui parler et c'était assez difficile.

\- Oh ! Évidemment, répondit l'infirmière. Vous êtes entrée dans l'Obsidienne, je crois ? Il vous faudra des plats chargés en calories. Voulez que nous nous en occupions maintenant ?

\- N-non, pas nécessairement, répondit Aelyn, nerveuse.

Elle ne savait pas comment trouver un prétexte pour rester en compagnie d'Ezarel. Elle jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule de l'infirmière et réalisa qu'il semblait retourné à ses occupations et ne les regardait pas. Il fallait qu'elle agisse avant qu'Eweleïn n'ai le temps de refermer la porte et que cette occasion ne lui passe définitivement sous le nez !

\- Néanmoins, je ne vous cache pas que le garde-manger est presque vide, expliqua poliment Eweleïn.

\- Je n'avais pas beaucoup mieux à l'extérieur des murs… mentit la jeune fille.

\- Évidemment. La cité des elfes en comparaison, transparaissait de luxe. J'en suis désespérée rien que d'y penser.

\- Vous… vous l'avez mieux connue que moi, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune fille en avalant sa salive.

Ezarel leva distinctement les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh que oui… maugréa-t-il.

Gagné !

\- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler quand j'ai voyagé pour venir ici, au gré de mes renseignements… J'ai d'ailleurs pensé m'y rendre, un moment. Seulement, cela semblait tellement… fermé que j'ai finalement changé d'avis.

\- La garde d'Eel n'a pas une excellente réputation non plus, fit remarquer Ezarel.

La présence d'Eweleïn au travers de la porte laissait peu de possibilité à la fin de la conversation. Elle semblait ne vouloir ni s'éloigner, ni retourner à l'intérieur. Mais Aelyn se voyait difficilement rester en compagnie du chef des absynthes si l'infirmière qu'elle était venue voir s'en allait. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle était venue dans l'idée de les séparer, mais ironiquement, si elle le faisait maintenant elle échouerait complètement.

\- Je… je n'ai pas entendu beaucoup de critiques… avança-t-elle prudemment. Mais parents ne m'en parlaient pas et une fois ma décision prise, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Pourquoi… pourquoi la garde aurait-elle mauvaise réputation ?

\- Eh bien… pour diverses raisons, répondit Eweleïn. Nous avons, malheureusement… dirai-je, échoués dans notre tâche. Et l'ensemble d'Eldarya en pâtit.

\- Et aussi parce que nous accueillons la population faible, ce qui est souvent signe de faiblesse tout court ! fit remarquer Ezarel qui avait posé sa plume avec humeur, abandonnant visiblement pour un temps son travail.

\- C'est vrai que nous accueillons les exilés rebus de leur peuple d'origine… expliqua sommairement Eweleïn, soudainement un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle détourna le regard sans rien ajouter et poussa un soupir, songeuse. Aelyn l'observa longuement, un peu déroutée. Elle hésita à lui demander des précisions sur leurs origines à elle et lui. Après tout, c'était cela qui semblait la rendre mélancolique. Mais elle n'osa pas. C'était une question très indiscrète, et ils se connaissaient à peine. Un autre jour peut-être.

\- Dans tous les cas, cela me fait plaisir d'avoir une elfe dans nos rang, fini par reprendre l'infirmière. Pas que je ne me lie pas d'amitié avec les représentants d'autre races, mais il est rare de voir de nouvelles oreilles pointues, de temps en temps. Et puis, leurs représentants sont bien souvent d'insupportables casses-pieds.

Ezarel lui adressa une abominable grimace et Aelyn éclata de rire.

\- Tu ferais mieux de retrouver à ton travail ! s'exclama Eweleïn avec un sourire en coin.

Elle cessa de rire et se mordit l'intérieur de la jour, supportant leurs taquineries de toutes ses forces. Elle se sentait de trop et ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que cette situation s'éternise.

\- Sur quoi travaillez vous ? demanda-t-elle, peut-être un peu sèchement.

Ezarel s'interrompit, surpris.

\- Vous avez de la culture, vous ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Suffisamment pour reconnaître une rose miniature ! répondit Aelyn, sur le même ton.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Ce n'était pas en agressant Ezarel qu'elle allait le séduire ! Mais ce n'était plus Lilyn qui parlait, mais la jalousie et la peur de le perdre. Et contre toute attente, cela ne semblait pas déplaire à l'elfe. Il l'invita d'un geste presque amical, quoiqu'un peu raide, à venir voir de plus près son travail.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai moi-même du travail, les salua aimablement Eweleïn. Cela vous ennuie si je vous fausse compagnie ?

Non, certainement pas! Elle avait réussi ! Elle allait pouvoir parler à l'elfe de ses rêves seule à seul ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

\- Eh bien, c'est dommage, admit Aelyn. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous parler encore ?

\- J'espère ! Ezarel…

\- Eweleïn, répondit l'intéressé en inclinant légèrement la tête à la manière des absynthes.

Sur ces mots, l'infirmière quitta la pièce pendant que son ancien chef de garde lui présentait une plante particulièrement toxique et se mettait à lui en expliquer les différentes caractéristiques, caractéristiques qu'elle connaissait déjà depuis une éternité. Il lui restait quoi, cinq heures de transformation ? Cinq heure en sa compagnie à écouter sa voix lui raconter une leçon… le rêve.

\- Afin de recevoir l'ingrédient qu'il nous manque pour terminer le portail et la garantie que nous ne seront attaqués par le peuple de l'île qui se trouve à l'Est, j'ai reçu l'ordre d'aider aux recherches d'un antidote à ce poison.

\- Ils sont belliqueux ? demanda Aelyn qui commençait doucement à se détendre.

\- Oui, mais ils n'ont pas cherchés à nous faire la guerre pour le moment. Vous connaissez les chimères et leurs délires sur l'âme sœur…

Ezarel roula des yeux avec un reniflement de dédain. Aelyn se sentit rougir. Elle était inti-me-ment persuadée qu'Ezarel était son âme-sœur, même s'ils n'avaient pas de tatouages et s'il ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé par elle. Si elle avait été dans l'Absynthe, Aelyn aurait été ravie de lui proposer son aide, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose mise à part hocher la tête avec toute sa compassion.

Brusquement, la porte de la salle d'alchimie s'ouvrit et alla claquer contre le mur avec un claquement si soudain qu'ils grimacèrent tous les deux.

\- Ezarel ! hurla Ykhar en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

L'elfe pivota en direction de la porte, où venait d'apparaître une brownie complètement essoufflée qui trépignait sur le seuil, l'air affolée. Rien d'inhabituel à cela cependant mais Aelyn en fut agacée. Elle fusilla des yeux la bibliothécaire en espérant réussir à la convaincre mentalement de décamper, sans succès.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore, Ykhar ? demanda Ezarel en haussant un sourcil.

\- J-je ne crois pas que ça soit une urgence, bredouilla l'intéressée, hésitante. Mais je suis assez inquiète. C'est heu.. inhabituel, disons le. Et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton aide…

\- Crache le morceau, au lieu de me casser les pieds.

Ykhar se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit punie, mais… Lilyn est introuvable…

Cinq heures de transformation, avait-elle dit ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! J'ai les partiels donc ça sera probablement un peu plus long pour poster la suite, je vous dit à bientôt et joyeuses fêtes ! :3**


	14. Chapitre 12 : La Tarte

**Voici enfin le chapitre 12 ! Comment Lilyn va-t-elle se sortir de cette situation ? (C'est la mouise)**

 **Léger soucis au niveau des polices, les pensées ne sont donc pas en italique ce chapitre... et j'ai flemme de les refaire manuellement, navrée ! (surtout que bah, c'est quand même lisible, j'ose espérer)**

* * *

Aelyn aurait pu avoir beaucoup de réactions en cet instant précis. Paniquer peut-être. Rester de marbre et arborer un sourire faux, prendre les choses en main et prétendre « Lilyn, la très jolie petite absynthe qui travaille sans cesse, c'est ça ? Oui oui, je l'ai vue se rendre au marché et après elle a parlé d'aller à la plage, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir ».

Mais au lieu de cela, elle devint blanche comme un linge. Son annonce l'avait tellement prise au dépourvu que la panique prit le pas sur ses capacités de réflexion. Elle marmonna un « mince » étranglé, mais tout à fait audible qu'Ezarel ne sembla pas remarquer, trop agacé par Ykhar qui continuait de trépigner comme au départ d'une course à pied.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me dérange ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Ça, c'était plutôt douloureux. Aelyn revint à la réalité mais n'ajouta rien, plutôt soulagée par l'absence de réaction de son chef de garde. Elle était un peu vexée qu'il n'ait pas l'air de faire grand cas de cette nouvelle, mais qu'il s'alarme aurait été très embêtant. Ykhar allait se faire envoyer bouler, on ne dérangeait pas un chef de garde pour ce genre de détail stupide.

C'était mal connaître la brownie : elle et l'elfe étaient probablement aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

\- Je suis allée à sa chambre et j'ai frappé à la porte. Elle n'est pas à la bibliothèque non plus. Je suis allée voir au marché et j'ai croisé Tecky qui m'a dit qu'elle l'avait quitté depuis longtemps alors qu'elle était en route pour la bibliothèque, insista-t-elle sans parvenir à reprendre son souffle.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a décidé de suivre un papillon qui passait par là ! grommela Ezarel, agacé.

\- Elle a sûrement changé d'avis ! intervint Aelyn en se tordant les mains. I-inutile de s'inquiéter pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Ykhar mourrait visiblement d'envie de saisir Ezarel par le bras pour le tirer à l'extérieur, mais elle savait à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée. L'intéressé ne semblait pas particulièrement alarmé encore, heureusement. Il fallait qu'Aelyn apaise l'inquiétude de la bibliothécaire immédiatement.

\- Peut-être dans les serres ? proposa-t-elle. La plage ? Elle est toujours occupée. Ou…

Elle grimaça tant cela lui était douloureux de l'admettre.

\- … elle était dans une foule et personne ne l'a remarquée.

Ezarel haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard dubitatif.

\- Heu… tu sais de qui on parle ?

\- O-oui… une absynthe. Blonde et…

\- Timide. Je ne savais pas qu'elle connaissait tant de personnes. Cela me rassure un peu sur son cas.

Son égo se hérissa comme un purroko en colère.

Elle allait le tuer. Seulement après qu'ils aient passé une longue vie heureuse ensemble, certes. Mais elle allait le tuer.

\- Elle ne va pas si souvent dans les serres ! insista Ykhar, et j'ai demandé à une absynthe qui en revenait, elle ne l'a pas vue ! Je t'en supplie Ez, je t'assure, elle est bizarre en ce moment et elle a toujours eu ses petites habitues ! Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de disparaître sans raison.

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial, répondit Ezarel. Mais j'admets qu'elle aurait du mal à disparaître. Elle n'en aurait pas le temps, son emploi du temps est beaucoup trop chargé. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit du genre à l'outrepasser.

\- Habituellement, elle ne s'éloigne absolument jamais du QG ! insista Ykhar. Et personne ne semble l'avoir aperçue au marché, à la bibliothèque, ni à la cantine… j'ai cru que je la trouverai ici, mais…

\- Elle ne passe pas son temps dans ces seuls endroits, tout de même. Elle n'est pas allée faire un tour dans la forêt ?

\- Je t'assure que si… et je crois bien qu'elle n'est jamais allée dans la forêt toute seule.

Vrai.

Aelyn grimaça, s'évertuant à réfléchir en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Son infernale timidité ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour en placer une. Elle hésitait entre essayer de les raisonner ou décamper et faire la sourde oreille jusqu'à redevenir Lilyn d'elle-même.

Elle était complètement terrorisée mais savait qu'il fallait agir : elle n'avait aucun moyen d'accélérer la potion, elle l'avait ingurgité depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour se faire vomir. Elle ne raccourcirait pas beaucoup le temps d'action, elle avait dû se répandre dans son organisme… Il fallait qu'elle parle, avant que les choses dégénèrent.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiets ? demanda-t-elle presque sans bredouiller. Les recrues que j'ai croisé ont bien le droit de déambuler dans le QG sans que cela ne pose problème.

\- Elle est différente, répondit Ezarel. Elle passe son temps à travailler à des endroits bien précis et n'oserait jamais sortir toute seule.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle ait fait une mauvaise rencontre… Et si l'homme masqué l'avait enlevé ?

\- Mais pourquoi un terroriste enlèverait une absynthe sans raison, qui plus est aussi bas dans la hiérarchie, qui ne détiendrait pas de secrets ? demanda Aelyn.

\- Ce n'est pas si étrange ! Il pourrait avoir besoin d'information pour fabriquer une bombe, ou un poison…

Ykhar avait énuméré ça sans avoir l'air inquiète. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse en l'air, mais visiblement, Ezarel et Aelyn avaient eu la même idée.

La tempête dans un microcosme…

L'expression blasée de l'elfe s'effaça immédiatement. Il pivota vers Ykhar et se dirigea vers la sortie à grandes enjambées, sous le regard horrifié d'Aelyn qui sentait la situation lui échapper.

\- Mais enfin, vous vous inquiétez pour rien ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Les recrues ne sont pas tenues de toujours signaler leur présence…

\- La situation est différente, trancha Ezarel, et mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Tu as essayé la plaine, Ykhar ?

\- Je peux demander à Karenn ou Chrome d'aller voir… Je crois qu'ils la connaissent bien. Il faudrait trouver Nevra.

\- Fais ça tout de suite. Je sais où est sa chambre, j'y vais moi-même.

Sa chambre, là où elle avaient rangé la page du carnet, ses notes de recherches et le gros bidon de potion… Aelyn se précipita à sa suite en se frappant énergiquement les tempes avec désespoir et s'engagea dans le couloir, à l'opposée de la direction qu'Ezarel avait prise. Il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, probablement pour en récupérer le trousseau de clés. Il serait vite arrivé chez elle, sa chambre était parmi les premières, juste en dessous. Se faire vomir était idiot, une potion qui agissait sur l'organisme était absorbée par le corps trop rapidement… Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ? Elle pouvait peut-être gagner une heure…

À peine entrée dans les cabines, Aelyn glissa deux doigts dans sa gorge. Elle avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de ça, elle savait que c'était terriblement mauvais pour la santé, la gorge, les dents et la psychologie. Mais c'était des gestes nécessaires apprit très tôt à Eel, même par les enfants. Il était impératif de connaître les techniques d'expulsion de poisons et à cet instant, Aelyn se sentit soulagée d'avoir été formée à cela : elle détestait tellement cela qu'elle aurait été bien incapable d'y parvenir sans savoir comme s'y prendre. Sans compter que sa nouvelle race n'était pas faite pour vomir : les elfes étaient résistants à la plupart des poisons et des maladies normales, même s'ils étaient plus sensibles à d'autres dangers, comme les bruits trop forts, trop aiguës et les otites. La jeune fille s'efforça de concentrer ses pensées sur ces réflexions jusqu'à ce qu'après de nombreux hauts le cœur, elle parvienne à régurgiter le contenu de son estomac avec un long frisson de dégoût.

Impossible de savoir si cette pénible expérience aurait le moindre effet positif sur les évènements à venir, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Aelyn jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le miroir pour voir si elle était toujours présentable. Comme à l'accoutumée, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi brillants, sa peau saine et ses yeux, parfaitement secs et d'un très joli bleu.

Elle était décidément toujours jolie et ses cheveux légèrement en désordre ne faisaient qu'accentuer son charme, un peu à la manière d'Ezarel dont les mèches allaient à merveille, aussi ébouriffées soient-elles – mais de son point de vue bien évidemment subjectif, il aurait pu se coiffer d'un sac en papier, il serait resté l'homme le plus beau de la terre.

Vivement, la jeune fille s'élança dans le couloir. Elle enchaîna les virages et les escaliers et manqua presque de heurter l'intéressé qui arrivait en sens inverse, en marchant certes, mais en marchant vite. Cela ne lui aurait pas déplu de lui rentrer dedans mais il était doté de réflexes particulièrement marqués pour un alchimiste et il l'évita sans cligner des yeux.

\- Tu as l'air pressée, fit-il remarquer sèchement.

Il semblait pensif et agacé, mais pas contre elle. Aelyn en fut quand même mortifiée. Il s'était passé quoi, cinq minutes depuis qu'ils s'étaient quitté ? Connaissant son efficacité, il avait eu le temps de faire un détour par la bibliothèque et même la cantine sur le chemin, sans la trouver. Ezarel pouvait se déplacer très vite quand il le voulait, il avait bien trop souvent surgit derrière son épaule. S'il était là en revanche, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder dans sa chambre.

\- V-tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Le plaisir de le tutoyer et l'envie de l'épauler avaient totalement éclipsé ses capacités de réflexion. Rester près de lui, c'était plus de chance de le convaincre qu'Ykhar s'affolait pour rien et peut-être prétendre à un moment où à un autre qu'elle s'était vue elle-même, de loin. Elle estimait que cela serait difficile : Ezarel n'avait aucune raison de la croire sur parole si elle se mettait à crier « Ah Lilyn, je viens de la voir ! Bon, tout est réglé, tu peux retourner à ton travail ».

\- Je pense qu'on la retrouvera vite, dit Ezarel. J'ai demandé à fouiller les étagères de la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'elle s'est cassé la figure derrière les livres les plus gros et qu'elle est coincée.

Aelyn failli s'insurger puis se souvint que, d'une, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre sous cette forme et de deux… Celui lui était peut-être effectivement arrivé une fois. Bon, et alors ?! Dans cette position renversée, ses jambes dépassaient à peine et elle ne pouvait plus se dégager, elle avait eu très peur, sur le moment. Heureusement, Nevra l'avait remarquée et l'avait tirée de là par les chevilles – sous cet angle, il avait d'ailleurs eu une vue plongeante sur sa petite culotte – mais il semblait trop occupé à pleurer de rire pour s'en soucier. D'ailleurs… au sourire pensif d'Ezarel, il n'avait pas résisté à raconter sa mésaventure. Et à son idole, le traître !

\- Il me semble bien que sa chambre est là.

D'un geste sûr, le chef de l'Absynthe brandit un trousseau de clé et se posta devant la porte de Lilyn. La jeune fille n'avait absolument aucune idée d'excuses pour qu'il n'entre pas.

\- Lilyn, tu es là ? appela Ezarel en frappant du poing contre la porte.

Les jappements de Plume lui répondirent aussitôt mais – et heureusement pour Aelyn – rien de plus. Ezarel frappa de nouveau et appela longuement dans le vide, s'attirant au passage beaucoup de regards curieux.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est sa chambre ? demanda Aelyn en louchant sur le trousseau de clés.

\- Je suppose. Je ne connais pas les chambres de tout le monde.

Décidément ! Les propos de l'elfe était de plus en plus révélateur sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle : pas grand-chose. C'est à peine s'il l'avait remarquée, en réalité. Elle soupira.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être bien inutile d'entrer chez quelqu'un au risque de se tromper, dit-elle. Soit elle n'est pas là, soit elle ne réponds pas : elle ne tient peut-être à voir personne.

\- J'espère surtout qu'elle ne s'est pas empoisonnée en essayant de boire une potion non déclarée, maugréa l'elfe. Il ne me semble pas qu'elle soit suffisamment stupide pour faire ce genre de chose.

Hum, pas sûr…

\- Ou qu'elle n'a pas essayé de mettre un chapeau, qu'il est trop lourd pour elle et qu'elle est coincée dessous, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Pas la peine d'être désagréable ! répliqua Aelyn, beaucoup plus sèchement que prévu.

Ezarel sembla interloqué et haussa les sourcils.

\- Excuse-moi si je te dérange ! s'agaça-t-il. Quand bien même, je dois vérifier pour éliminer définitivement cette hypothèse.

Il se saisit d'une clé, probablement un double. Aelyn s'était toujours doutée qu'il y en existait et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée, même si elle la comprenait. Elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle aurait probablement dû s'en aller plutôt que d'aggraver encore son cas en se montrant désagréable, mais elle se devait d'être là pour protéger ses secrets.

Si je continue sur ma lancée, il ne connaîtra pas l'une de mes identités et détestera l'autre, songea-t-elle en ravalant un sanglot. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Quand elle n'était pas incapable de parler à cause de sa gêne, elle était agressive et la panique ne l'aidait pas à s'éclaircir les idées.

Après avoir chassé les gêneurs d'un regard noir, Ezarel déverrouilla la porte. À peine avait-il fait un pas à l'intérieur d'un air méfiant, que le falkor se jeta presque sur lui en une tornade de poils qui semblait tout à coup bien ridicule. Aelyn grimaça, songeant qu'elle s'effondrait sous son poids sans résistance chaque fois qu'il bondissait sur elle de la sorte. Ezarel ne frémit même pas, se contentant d'écarter le familier du bout du pied en scrutant l'intérieur de la chambre en désordre.

Le bidon était là, appuyé contre un mur et il y avait des feuilles de notes compromettantes partout. Aelyn pâlit et s'appuya contre le mur, se sentant soudain très mal. Elle lança un regard terrifié en direction du chef de garde qui, complètement de dos, ne se rendit compte de rien.

\- Charmant, commenta-t-il. Je suis pas étonné qu'elle n'ai pas rendu tant de commandes, elles doivent être quelque part là dessous.

\- I-il y a un peu de désordre mais quand on pense au travail qu'elle abat, ce n'est pas très étonnant, répondit Aelyn en riant nerveusement. I-il… ne faudrait peut-être pas fouiller dans ses affaires.

Elle se racla la gorge mais Ezarel secoua la tête et entra à l'intérieur sans hésiter, Plume fermement accroché à son mollet qui tentait de mordre sa botte.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Ce n'est pas chez moi, elle a beau être petite, elle n'est pas là parce que je pense quand même que je devrais pouvoir la voir.

D'un geste maniéré – il exagérait, c'était le bazar mais c'était très propre ! - il attrapa un vêtement abandonné sur une chaise et saisit Plume par la peau du cou en évitant ses épines dorsales. Puis il colla presque le museau du familier sur le tissu.

\- Les falkors sont normalement des compagnons très vaniteux et intelligents. Plus leur queue est longue, plus c'est synonyme de prestige. Un peu comme les faerys, finalement. Celui-là à une queue très longue, très fournie et pourtant, il n'est pas du tout méprisant comme un oweltt, par exemple. C'est vraiment étonnant, fit-il remarquer.

Le familier ayant reniflé le vêtement, il le reposa au sol et lui désigna la porte.

\- Bon, maintenant retrouve moi ta maîtresse.

Aelyn hoqueta, et croisa le regard vif de son familier qui dressa les oreilles avant de se précipiter vers elle. Elle recula en levant les mains, horrifiée, mais il passa devant elle sans la voir et se précipita dans la direction opposée en poussant des jappements joyeux. Ezarel, indifférent à la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite, ressorti de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que tu peux le suivre ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui courir après dans tout le QG pour retrouver notre petit fuyarde.

Arrête de dire petite, pitié…

\- J'y vais ! dit-elle.

Elle s'élança, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Ezarel pour être bien certaine qu'il avait refermé la porte à clé et ne semblait plus vouloir entrer. Son familier courrait vite, mais pas autant qu'elle. Les falkors étaient des créatures pleines de surprise : ils ressemblaient à de petits chiens terriens, blancs avec un museau et des oreilles de loups. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas fait pour se battre : leur épaisse queue les en empêchaient. Malgré tout, ils avaient deux particularités : leurs épines très coupantes qu'ils avaient tout le long de la tête et du dos pour un peu qu'on oublie de se méfier. La seconde, étaient qu'ils étaient extrêmement légers, comme les rawists. Les foulées de l'animal ne faisaient presque pas de bruit et sa queue qui ondulait derrière lui ne le ralentissait pas du tout : il sauta d'un bond prodigieux les nombreuses marches du hall et le traversa de cette drôle de manière qu'il avait d'onduler, comme le font les dragons chinois et les serpents d'eau.

\- Moins vite, Plume ! le héla la jeune fille, oubliant momentanément son rôle.

L'intéressé ne l'avait jamais écouté et ne le fit pas à nouveau. Il prit la direction de l'extérieur, ce qui la soulagea. Qu'importe ce que son imbécile de familier avait compris, dès qu'il serait hors du QG, elle pourrait prétendre avoir retrouvé Lilyn et raconter à Ezarel qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. C'était un coup de chance inespéré !…

Un feulement interrompit la vague de soulagement. Le chat d'Ezarel se dressa entre la porte et Plume qui s'arrêta dans un dérapage ridicule. Surpris, l'animal hésita, ne sachant que faire, puis se mit à japper de toute ses forces, attirant sur eux l'attention des gardiens et gardiennes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations.

\- Non !… s'affola Aelyn en franchissant les quelques mètres qui la séparait du duo. Va-t-en, Monsieur Chat ! Ce n'est pas le moment du tout !…

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres. Le chat qui ne se montrait d'ordinaire jamais, semblait cette fois vouloir prendre absolument toute la place. Plume était figé sur place, s'énervant comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver, mais beaucoup trop terrifié pour aller là où seul lui désormais, savait qu'il avait voulu se rendre.

\- Quel boucan, maugréa Nevra en franchissant les portes du QG. J'entends tout depuis la place du marché ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le vampire avait passé un kimono mal ajusté qui dévoilait une épaule, comme à son habitude. En revanche, il n'avait pas son écharpe et Aelyn en comprit la raison quand sa sœur entra à son tour, marchant dans son ombre et empêtrée dans le tissu noir. Elle grimaça. Pour écarter un des vampires, c'était déjà compliqué. Alors pour en éloigner deux… Pour ne rien arranger, une troisième personne accompagnait le frère et la sœur. Caméria posa sur elle ses yeux d'automne avec une curiosité obsidienne très ouverte.

\- Aelyn ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix amicale. Veux-tu te joindre à moi au Bastion ? Je souhaitais aller m'entraîner.

\- Je ne… bredouilla l'intéressée, je dois…

Elle ne savait pas comment refuser de la rejoindre sans dévoiler ce qu'elle voulait absolument tuer dans l'œuf avant que tout le monde panique. Peine perdue, Ezarel la suivait de près et elle perçu rapidement le claquement de ses bottes sur le carrelage. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, ce qui était diablement rare. Une peur irrationnelle que tous ses efforts soient réduits à néant à cause de cette histoire lui comprima l'esprit. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, maintenant, qu'elle les chasse, qu'elle les apaise ! L'elfe eut un regard dubitatif pour le familier qui s'était mit à tourner autour du chat.

\- Cet animal est d'une stupidité surprenante, dit-il. Tu connais sa propriétaire, Nevra ? Elle a disparu.

Trop tard. Le chef de l'Ombre et Karenn froncèrent les sourcils de concert. Ils savaient qui elle était tous les deux, mais elle n'aurait pas cru qu'ils connaissaient aussi son familier. Elle en fut flattée, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon. Caméria pencha la tête de côté. Ses instincts de protection obsidiens s'éveillaient aussi.

\- Lilyn ? demanda le vampire. Tu plaisantes ? Depuis combien de temps ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?…

\- Pas longtemps, à peine plus d'une heure. Personne n'arrive à remettre la main dessus.

Nevra passa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène d'un geste un peu nerveux mais surtout, posa une main sur la tête de sa sœur qui elle, n'avait pas l'air détendue du tout.

\- Tout va bien alors ! intervint Caméria. Elle n'est probablement pas bien loin.

\- Ça m'étonne d'elle quand même, répondit Karenn en levant les yeux. Si on la cherche et qu'on ne la trouve pas… Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de partir en vadrouille.

\- Moi, c'est toi qui m'étonne… fit Nevra.

Il observait Ezarel en caressant sa lèvre de l'index.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ci les gardiens n'étaient pas libre de leurs mouvements, acheva-t-il.

\- Ça a l'air presque insignifiant comme ça, mais j'ai déjà fait le tour des possibilités que j'avais à ma disposition et elle n'est nulle part. Le QG n'est pas sûr. Je préfère la retrouver, on verra pour le reste plus tard.

Il sembla hésiter à poursuivre puis posa sur Aelyn un regard réservé. D'un geste brusque, il saisit Nevra par le bras et l'éloigna de plusieurs pas pour lui parler en remuant uniquement les lèvres de telle sorte à ce qu'elle n'entende rien à ce qu'il lui confiait, la laissant en tête à tête avec Karenn et Caméria.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un tel branle-bas de combat, s'exclama cette dernière de sa voix forte de guerrière. Je vois qui est cette petite. Elle doit faire une promenade ! Un peu de liberté ne fait de mal à personne.

\- Lilyn est différente, fit Karenn en lançant un regard de biais en direction de son frère avant de le poser sur Aelyn. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix avait prit une teinte méfiante, presque froide. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie qu'une femme se trouve en présence du vampire et son ton perlait d'une pointe de défi. Aelyn la reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà entendue, mais elle fut surprise. La sœur de Nevra n'était pas du genre à se méfier des filles autour desquelles il tournait. Si un jour il s'engageait dans une relation sérieuse, peut-être que cela changerait. Mais d'ici là, elle le laissait relativement libre de ses relations. Sa réaction l'étonnait.

\- Je suis une nouvelle gardienne, répondit Aelyn en mettant à profit toute la certitude qu'elle avait gagné dans son corps d'elfe et au contact des obsidiens. J'ai compris que l'une d'entre nous a disparu et je voudrai aider si cela est possible.

Ce n'était pas très convainquant, son ton avait été trop automatique. Karenn hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Un silence gênant s'abattit entre elles qui ne semblait pas du tout toucher Caméria, la nonchalance même. Les garçons finirent par revenir de leur discussion. Aelyn supposa qu'Ezarel lui avait répété ce qu'elle avait fait quand elle était encore sous forme Lilyn, la bombe liquide. Il la pensait trop récemment arrivée dans la garde pour lui les confier. C'était une précaution qu'elle comprenait parfaitement et elle se sentait un peu bête de ne pas avoir pensé à cette nouvelle difficulté d'arriver soudainement dans la garde : recommencer une vie de zéro impliquait de regagner la confiance de ses amis. Elle les connaissait déjà, mais malgré tout, elle était toujours incapable de prédire les réactions de son chef de garde.

\- Ezarel m'a expliqué la situation, dit Nevra avec beaucoup plus de sérieux. Il a raison, je pense qu'on doit aussi se mettre à chercher Lilyn.

\- Vous vous faites de la bile pour rien, répondit Caméria. C'est une grande fille, non ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec eux, assura Karenn. On ne sait jamais. Je vais la chercher de mon côté. Je

connais les endroits où elle a l'habitude de se réfugier.

C'était vrai, Lilyn s'isolait parfois quand elle se sentait triste et la petite vampire venait presque systématiquement la voir, trouvant les mots justes pour lui remonter le moral. Elle se sentit touchée de voir la sollicitude de ses amis de l'Ombre. Ils prenaient sa disparition beaucoup plus à cœur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ezarel en revanche, gardait une expression très professionnelle. Était-il inquiet pour elle ? Aelyn l'observa à la dérobée, mais il semblait surtout préoccupé par les informations qui pouvaient filtrer de sa garde. Il sembla réfléchir intensément et fini par soupirer.

\- Plus je réfléchis, plus je réalise le nombre de secrets compromettants que des absynthes à trop basse échelle possèdent, cracha-t-il. S'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains, ça pourrait sérieusement poser problème. On a pas le choix, il faut prévenir la hiérarchie.

\- C'est toi la hiérarchie, le coupa Nevra en se retournant. Ainsi que moi. Je vois difficilement comment on pourrait prévenir de plus haut. Miiko ? Elle ne changera rien du tout à la situation et si tu veux mon avis, Lilyn aura beaucoup plus de soucis si au final, c'est une fausse alerte. Nous suffirons à la retrouver. Miös, Sif !

Des ombres s'arrêtèrent à proximité d'eux. Ils étaient curieusement plus visibles que les autres dans le hall, au milieu des gardes hauts en couleurs qui se confondaient avec les couleurs des murs, du sol et du plafond. Aelyn avait renoncé à tout contrôle sur la situation. Elle observait la scène comme si elle était hors d'elle-même.

Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Elle parvenait généralement à sentir quand la transformation se rapprochait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse exactement l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait prévu : plutôt que se mêler aux équipes de recherches pour essayer de calmer les inquiétudes, elle devait s'éclipser, trouver un endroit qui justifierait la disparition de Lilyn et attendre de se retransformer. Elle allait se prendre la punition de sa vie et rien que d'y penser, la terreur lui brouillait la vue et faisait bourdonner ses oreilles ultrasensible : elle qui n'avait pratiquement jamais été réprimandée, elle enchaînait les bêtises.

Mais c'était la seule solution et elle se sentit curieusement soulagée d'avoir enfin une certitude. Seul problème : comment s'en aller, maintenant qu'elle était impliquée jusqu'au cou ? Elle observa Nevra et Ezarel distribuer des ordres en réfléchissant à un moyen de s'éclipser. Autant se montrer honnête pour l'instant. Elle risquait de les froisser en paraissant égoïste, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Inutile d'alerter toute la garde pour le moment, affirmait Nevra. Contentez-vous de chercher sans en dévoiler plus que nécessaire, je vous laisse juge de ce que vous direz aux personnes que vous êtes susceptibles d'interroger. Vous, vous irez chercher au marché, vous aux serres, vous, cherchez à l'intérieur du QG dans toutes les pièces susceptibles d'abriter une absynthe. Nous irons voir les lieux les moins probables en dernier.

Caméria vint à sa rescousse.

\- Je reste convaincue que Vous avez besoin de nous ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Aelyn. Je reste convaincue que vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Et nous avons du travail dans la garde des guerriers.

L'intéressée fit oui de la tête en sentant son cœur accélérer. Échapper à Caméria lui semblait plus simple que de déserter subitement les recherches. Chaque chose en son temps, elle trouverait le moyen de s'éclipser plus tard.

\- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Lilyn soit allée traîner du côté du Bastion, répondit Karenn en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Que tu crois, songea Aelyn. Au contraire, c'est bien là que j'ai le plus de chance de la trouver.

\- Libre à vous, répondit Ezarel en se tournant vers elle. Mais tu la connais, toi. Si on ne la retrouve pas, pourras-tu te joindre aux recherches ?

\- Évidemment ! assura la jeune fille sans réussir à masquer le rosissement de ses joues.

Personne ne semblait particulièrement vexé qu'elle ne les aide pas plus longtemps. En regardant autour d'elle, elle constata que Plume avait disparu. Personne ne lui avait donné d'ordre précis, mais elle savait qu'il reviendrait lorsqu'il aurait faim. Elle s'éloigna donc d'un pas mesuré, cachée dans l'ombre de Caméria qui s'était mise à lui parler armes et entraînements et en réfléchissant intensément à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Se retransformer discrètement oui, mais où ?

Il était impensable d'expliquer qu'elle avait passé ce temps cachée dans sa chambre, vu qu'elle avait déjà été regardée par Ezarel. Le Bastion ? Elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds, mais elle pouvait toujours prétendre avoir été prise de curiosité et avoir passé du temps là-bas. Elle ne savait pas à quoi le bâtiment ressemblait à l'intérieur, mais si elle trouvait une cachette, elle n'aurait qu'à raconter qu'elle s'y était réfugiée car elle avait envie d'être seule ou quelque chose du genre.

Elle regrettait presque de ne pas être restée en compagnie d'Ezarel, maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé une solution qui lui semblait décidément bien simple. C'était sa proximité qui lui avait empêché de réfléchir correctement.

\- Voilà le Bastion, commenta inutilement Caméria lorsqu'elles furent en vue. Tu le connais déjà ?

\- Pas encore, répondit Aelyn. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il contient.

\- C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas, je te le ferai visiter avant que nous allions nous entraîner. Il y a d'autres recrues que je voulais faire travailler, mais je ne suis tombée que sur toi. Ça ne te fera pas de mal d'avoir des cours particuliers, tu as du potentiel physiquement, mais absolument aucune technique.

Aelyn haussa les épaules. Elle était habituée à ce genre de remarques avec Ezarel et elle se perdit plutôt dans la contemplation du bâtiment que la dryade s'était mit en tête de lui faire découvrir. Elles y entrèrent par une grande porte dont les deux battants étaient épais comme son avant-bras, et comprit que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples qu'elle l'avait estimé.

Le Bastion d'Ivoire était un bâtiment dédié à la guerre, austère et froid qui n'offrait aucun angle de cachette. Pire, malgré la paix relative qui régnait sur Eldarya, il fourmillait de monde. Des ouvertures qui ressemblaient plus à des trous qu'à des fenêtres, laissaient passer des courants d'air glacials chargés d'une odeur de mer. Elle n'entendit presque aucune des explications de Caméria, agressée par les claquements de métal et les cris qui résonnaient contre les murs. La dryade lui présentait les aménagements, ainsi que les armes de guerres beaucoup plus lourdes et puissantes qui étaient stockées ici et ne servaient qu'en cas de sièges. Elle ne pensait qu'au fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas prétendre s'être cachée là.

Après une longue visite polluée d'angoisse, Aelyn dû se résoudre à affronter Caméria à l'extérieur. Ce fut pire ainsi : elles se placèrent au pied du Bastion où l'elfe avait une vue imprenable sur les jardins et les allers et venues de soldats qui, s'ils pouvaient vaquer à leurs occupations, lui donnaient surtout l'impression de chercher quelque chose. Elle espéra que c'était son imagination.

À aucun moment, elle ne profita de la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir s'entraîner seule et sa belle motivation de faire ses preuves fut complètement relayée au second plan. La terreur la déconcentrait trop pour qu'elle soit efficace. Chaque fois que sa supérieure l'atteignait, elle tombait très mal et en profitait pour regarder aux alentours si elle pouvait percevoir les recherches. Plus le temps avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de voir des gardes rôder du coin de l'œil. Ses pensées allaient en permanence à sa chambre : et si quelqu'un se mettait en tête de la fouiller ? Rien que d'y penser, son estomac se tordait. Elle reçu en pleine figure plusieurs coups que même un enfant aurait pu éviter. Caméria, loin de mettre fin à l'entraînement, semblait de plus en plus frustrée et les heures s'étiraient sans qu'elle ne la libère.

\- Tu dors ou quoi ? demanda finalement Caméria en cessant de l'attaquer. J'ai l'impression de me battre contre un enfant !

\- Je suis désolée, gargouilla Aelyn en se massant la gorge que la dryade avait douloureusement comprimée en la repoussant. Je ne me sens pas très en forme, aujourd'hui.

Son instructrice hésita un moment puis soupira.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de te battre, dit-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais rien de ce que je fais ou dis ne s'imprime dans ta tête. Vas te reposer, moi je vais rejoindre Ezarel et l'aider dans ses recherches, j'ai l'impression que rien ne s'arrange avec la petite disparue.

Aelyn pâlit mais hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

En réponse, la dryade désigna le paysage par dessus son épaule. Aelyn suivit son geste du regard et pâlit encore plus : partout, des ombres, des obsidiens et même des absynthes interrogeaient tout le monde, courraient, cherchaient partout. Elle se mordit la lèvre en apercevant Miiko en personne au milieu du chemin qui supervisait les opérations. Aelyn sentit son estomac se décrocher de là où il se trouvait et tomber au fond de son ventre.

\- Depuis combien de temps Lilyn a-t-elle disparu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Quatre heures, je pense ? répondit Caméria en se curant le nez. Si vous me le permettez, je vais rejoindre Ezarel et m'en tenir aux nouvelles. J'ai peut-être eu tort de prendre la situation avec autant de légèreté.

De son pas lourd de guerrière, elle s'éloigna non sans la saluer à la manière des obsidiennes. Aelyn resta un long moment à fixer d'un œil vitreux ses cheveux semblable à des feuilles avant de se ressaisir. Elle expira calmement et entreprit de se détendre : quand elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait sentir à peu près quand la potion approchait de sa limite.

Ne prenant absolument pas compte des regards surpris qu'on lui lançait, elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux et se mit à courir. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par sa crainte et les combats qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La situation était critique mais surtout, la transformation imminente.

Régurgiter n'avait pas été très efficace, mais maintenant que l'elfe y faisait attention, elle sentait qu'elle ne resterait plus sous cette forme très longtemps. Vite, elle n'avait plus de temps. Où aller, où se transformer ? La seule idée qui lui vint fut la plage, mais elle lui sembla immédiatement très intelligente. Il y avait du vent, il y avait du sable et surtout, il n'y avait personne. L'endroit idéal.

Va pour la plage ! Avec un soupir tremblant, la jeune fille s'efforça de ralentir l'allure pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle. Autour d'elle, l'agitation allait croissante. Des soldats la cherchaient en essayant de se faire discret pour ne paniquer personne. D'ici peu de temps, Miiko lancerait l'alerte générale et fermerait les portes. Si elle estimait qu'un danger menaçait la vie des habitants, ils seraient tous évacués vers un lieu sûr. Cela faisait bien quatre heures qu'elle avait « disparu », peut-être trois que l'alerte avait été transmise à ses proches, probablement deux que Miiko était au courant… il lui en restait une, mais l'effervescence pourrait difficilement être pire…

\- Tout, mais pas ça… marmonna l'elfe en passant les portes qui menaient à l'extérieur à grandes enjambées.

Là seulement, elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible le long du chemin qui descendait le long de la plaine, jetant de temps à autre un regard par dessus son épaule pour être certaine que personne ne verrait son mouvement de panique. Dans le fond, ça n'avait rien de surprenant : d'autres membres de l'Ombre et l'Obsidienne se dirigeaient vers la forêt en chuchotant, très probablement aussi au courant de sa disparition. Cela lui fermait cette option-là.

Sans demi-mesure, Aelyn dévala les marches de pierre qui menaient à la plage. Heureusement, elle était vide mais des traces de pas indiquaient qu'on était déjà venu la visiter. Probablement Nevra ou Karenn. Jusqu'où étaient-ils allés ?

Aelyn suivit les traces jusqu'à la mer et se mit à marcher au bord, les pieds dans l'eau, les yeux rivés sur le sable. Elle fini par remarquer l'endroit où le vampire était passé : il s'était contenté d'observer les alentours du gros rocher couverts de fleurs, avait inspecté les abords de la falaise mais n'était pas allé plus loin. Parfait.

Poursuivant son chemin, les pieds nus dans l'eau salée, l'elfe repéra un amoncellement de rochers couverts d'algues et de coquillages durs et coupants. Elle s'en approcha en humant l'air marin qui lui apportait du large des parfums d'iode et de vent. La mer l'avait toujours effrayée et elle passait peu de temps sur la plage. Pourvu que son mensonge paraisse tout de même crédible. Que pourrait-elle dire ? Qu'elle avait eu besoin de calme et s'était cachée là ?

Avec un soupir d'appréhension, la jeune fille s'assit sur la pierre et serra ses jambes contre sa poitrine, se résignant à attendre bêtement. Elle était terrorisée. Ezarel allait lui hurler dessus comme jamais il n'avait hurlé, elle en était persuadée. En même temps, elle n'avait prévenu personne de son départ quelconque et avait faussé compagnie à Ykhar… Mais après tout, pourquoi se mettre dans un tel état si vite ? Il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de ne pas croiser certains de ses amis pendant des jours tant la garde était vaste, ses occupants nombreux et perpétuellement occupés. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Elle avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait pendant quelques heures, sans mériter des cris, non ? Aelyn n'en était pas sûre.

Pour se nettoyer l'esprit, elle détendit ses longues jambes – elle ne se lassait pas de les regarder et de les caresser – et respira l'air de la mer. Le vent était fort et balayait la plage, charriant des grains de sable qui allaient jusqu'à lui fouetter les joues et désordonner ses cheveux. Une odeur de sel, de vent et de liberté lui emplit les poumons et elle perdit son regard dans le mouvement perpétuel des vagues qui venaient mourir, laissant derrière elles des marques humides. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant ses traces de pas disparaître sous l'eau. Sur cette plage, il n'y aurait pas de traces d'Aelyn… mais pas de Lilyn non plus.

La jeune fille se redressa avec un sursaut et sauta dans le sable jusqu'aux chevilles.

\- Nevra est venu, dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle avait envie de se gifler, de tirer ses cheveux pour se punir d'avoir été aussi idiote. Nevra était venu et était reparti. Son odeur d'elfe, il n'avait pas pu la sentir car elle n'était pas encore passée par la plage à ce moment-là. Elle avait estimé que s'il souhaitait revenir, il ne prendrait pas garde au fait que cette fois, elle s'était aventurée jusque-là. Mais Lilyn elle, ne pouvait pas prétendre être restée sur la plage, même plus loin que Nevra était allé. Parce que s'il est venu jusqu'ici, il sait que Lilyn elle, n'est jamais venue. Il n'y avait pas ses traces de pas, il n'y avait pas son odeur.

Ce mensonge-là ne marchait pas et lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux. D'un bond, Aelyn se mit à courir en sens inverse vers l'escalier de pierre qui tranchait la falaise en deux, manquant de se tordre les chevilles et sans plus se préoccuper de laisser des traces derrière elle. Quelle solution lui restait-il au juste ? Elle essaya de passer en revue ce qu'elle pouvait faire. La forêt ? Elle était parcourue en long, large et travers de patrouilles. En plus, elle était bien trop dangereux pour elle, elle risquait de se faire becqueter avant même d'être tombée sur l'une d'elle. La plaine ? Trop visible, même si elle prétendait s'être cachée dans les hautes herbes. Les chambres vides de l'étage supérieur ? Déjà fouillées.

La seule solution qui lui restait s'imposa comme une évidence… c'était le labyrinthe.

La jeune fille accéléra l'allure, se sentant encore plus stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Le labyrinthe était un vrai dédale de couloirs qui tournoyaient, s'enfonçaient, remontaient. Des légendes racontaient que des créatures inconnues s'y cachaient depuis des siècles, d'autres que les murs étaient vivants, qu'ils avalaient les gens si on les contrariaient trop. Aelyn était une fille de sciences, elle aimait chercher dans les livres. Mais elle était aussi innocente, pour ne pas dire naïve et elle en avait conscience. Elle avait dépassé le stade où elle avalait tout ce qu'on lui disait avec de grands yeux impressionnés mais courrait jusqu'à son lit après avoir éteint la lumière.

D'un pas vif, la jeune fille refit tout le chemin en sens inverse, repassant sur ses pas, marchant dans l'eau et appelant son propre nom pour faire bonne figure. Maintenant qu'elle avait attendu, elle ne savait combien de temps, elle redoutait la transformation qu'elle avait espéré toute la journée… Et si subitement, elle se métamorphosait au milieu d'un couloir ?

\- Pas de panique… tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Tu as encore le temps, ne deviens pas parano…

Il fallait qu'elle tâche de se rassurer, mais d'un autre côté au moindre imprévu, les choses pourraient vraiment se compliquer. Il devait lui rester vingt minutes, dix au minimum… Elle devait faire comme s'il lui en restait dix ! Juchée sur ses longues jambes d'elfe, elle remonta l'allée de toutes la force de sa nouvelle petite endurance, durement acquise pendant les quelques entraînements obsidiens qu'elle avait déjà passé. Malheureusement, le bénéfice des exercices était noyé par la fatigue et le stress et quand elle arriva en vue des murs du QG, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et son souffle erratique lui coupait absolument tous les sons auxquels elle avait apprit à se fier.

\- Mademoiselle Aelyn ! l'appela un ombre qui allait en sens inverse. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Rien du tout ! répondit l'intéressée. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée !

Elle le dépassa sans rien ajouter, passant sous les arches de la grande allée qui menait au QG en se rassérénant un peu : elle avait de l'avance, faire le trajet à fond de train lui avait prit au plus, cinq minutes… elle n'avait jamais fait le trajet si vite, il lui fallait plus du double lorsqu'elle était haute comme trois pommes.

Elle ignora encore deux appels de patrouilles qui cherchaient dans les maisons du Refuge, contourna la place du marché, jugeant qu'elle gagnerait plus de temps que passer au travers la foule qui n'avait toujours pas été mise au courant. Aelyn grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête, voyant partout les agents qu'on avait dépêché pour mener l'enquête sur sa « disparition »… Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore Miiko attendrait pour donner l'alerte, mais ça ne saurait plus tarder !

Malgré sa terreur à l'idée d'aller se livrer aux autorités inquiètes et en colère, elle savait que cela serait pire si elle attendait, même une demi-heure à peine ! Les ombres étaient partout, remuant les buissons, fouillant les arbustes, tournant sur les chemins de rondes, demandant aux marchands… Probablement était-ce le même cirque dans la forêt avec les obsidiens ! Sans compter aussi ceux qui fouillaient la réserve qui achevait presque de se ranger, les chambres au cas où elle ne se cache chez quelqu'un et même, le labyrinthe !

Mais dans le labyrinthe au moins, avec les allers et venues et même si chacun prétend avoir bien cherché, il est impossible d'avoir fouillé partout ! La solution était sous son nez depuis le début. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de se chercher une cachette crédible à donner à la première équipe qui la rencontrerait ! Elle devrait raconter s'être perdue et avoir erré. Elle aurait pu aussi prétendre avoir été capturée par l'homme masqué, mais elle ne tenait pas à s'attirer ses foudres si pour une raison ou une autre, il venait à l'apprendre.

Aelyn entra dans le hall et pâlit en apercevant Ezarel, qui tournait en rond comme un minaloo dans sa cage. Karuto était à ses côtés et tenait entre ses mains une énorme tarte. Elle était entièrement recouverte de chocolat, un chocolat terrien. Aelyn savait à quel point cette nourriture-là était rare, elle l'adorait, encore plus que les fruits et pourtant, et n'y avait droit que très rarement. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en comprenant que le faune l'avait fait pour elle.

\- Je n'avais plus aucun fruit, comme le portail n'est pas ouvert…. expliqua-t-il. Mais j'ai pensé que cela lui ferait plaisir. Il y en aura un peu moins à la prochaine fête…

Ezarel ne répondit pas mais la colère irradiait littéralement de lui. Aelyn passa près d'eux en priant pour une fois, qu'il ne la regarde pas, ne lui parle pas, ne la remarque pas. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Trop préoccupé, personne ne lui accorda un regard et elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols.

Elle croisa plusieurs ombres sur son chemin, ce qui contribua à la rassurer. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout les lieux, mais elles pourraient l'aider. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle soit prudente, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque que quelqu'un la voit faire. Elle continua donc de descendre, passant une, puis deux, puis trois serres souterraines où étaient entreposées des ingrédients qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'étudier et dont les reflets luminescents éclairaient les parois de cavernes particulièrement imposantes étant donné le gruyère qu'était la falaise sur laquelle avait été bâtie la cité.

Elle dévalait les marches de quatre en quatre, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber sur ses longues jambes. Mais ses oreilles l'aidait d'une manière inhabituelle, lui permettant par le son de ses pas d'user d'un équilibre dont elle n'avait jusque-là jamais fait l'expérience. Bientôt, elle dépassait le dernier pallier qu'elle connaissait. En dessous se trouvait des cultures réservées à l'étude pour des absynthes qui étaient bien meilleures qu'elles et qui étaient du même coup, probablement dangereuses. Pas le choix, elle devait poursuivre son chemin.

Aelyn força l'allure en croisant des absynthes aussi pâles que des ombres qui s'affairaient là. Elles semblaient ne pas avoir conscience de l'agitation au-dessus d'elles et ne lui accordèrent aucune attention. La jeune fille ralentit l'allure pour ne pas attirer les soupçons et s'enfonça dans un couloir parallèle. Ici, le danger serait moindre. Elle tourna encore plusieurs fois, descendit quelques escaliers jusqu'à trouver un renfoncement dans la paroi inégale qui formait les murs, le sol et le plafond sans limite précise, comme si elle marchait à l'intérieur d'un énorme intestin.

La jeune fille tendit ses oreilles pointues pour vérifier qu'elle n'entendait aucun bruit de pas, mais elle ne percevait que les battements si désordonnés de son propre cœur qu'il semblaient se dédoubler sur les parois avec l'écho des souterrains. Elle se plaqua contre le mur comme si elle pouvait fusionner avec lui et s'efforça de se calmer : elle savait que des faerys comme Nevra pouvaient aisément l'entendre et elle n'y tenait pas. La transformation était imminente.

Recroquevillée contre la pierre froide, Aelyn cessa de bouger et avala sa salive en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait jamais prit autant de risques et n'avait jamais été si proche de se faire prendre. Elle se jura qu'elle trouverait après cette mésaventure et si elle parvenait à s'en sortir, un antidote à sa potion, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de reprendre son apparence normale sur commande. Et si ça n'existait pas, elle l'inventerai.

Sur cette pensée, son corps reprit sagement sa petite taille initiale. Redevenue Lilyn, privée de son ouïe infaillible, la petite absynthe resta un petit instant à trembler comme une feuille dans son alcôve. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle revienne sur ses pas et qu'elle passe par le hall d'entrée qu'Ezarel n'avait semble-t-il, pas quitté. Elle ne pourrait de toute façon, pas passer devant lui sans être vue.

Réunissant au plus profond d'elle-même toutes les miettes de courage qu'elle pouvait trouver, Lilyn se leva et failli retomber aussitôt. Ses jambes étaient terriblement faibles. Elle s'appuya sur la paroi un peu humide : parfaitement maîtresse de son souffle sous sa forme elfique, elle était désormais suffoquée à cause de sa course dans les escaliers, qui avait mit ses petites jambes à rude épreuve.

Pire, elle avait retrouvé sa vision humaine : les elfes n'étaient pas la race la plus connue pour son acuité visuelle, mais elle était toujours mieux que la sienne qui n'avait jamais eu de très bons yeux. À tâtons et sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde de se perdre dans ce dédale – cela aurait presque été une bonne nouvelle, au point où elle en était – Lilyn s'extirpa du renfoncement de roche où elle se trouvait et fit quelques pas hésitant dans la direction qu'elle supposait être la bonne. Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter. Elle appela aussitôt. Elle était totalement indifférente quant à la personne qui se présenterait à elle. N'importe qui ferait l'affaire.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dit ? dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle trouva misérable et accablée de honte. Je me suis perdue…

\- Lilyn, c'est toi ?

Avec un glissement feutré, Nevra s'approcha d'elle et alluma une torche devant son nez qui la fit rudement cligner des yeux. Elle aurait même pu brûler ses cheveux si le vampire ne les avaient pas repoussés d'un geste soulagé. Il expira longuement en se massant les tempes et garda le silence, sa torche tournant autour d'elle, comme s'il vérifiait que c'était bien elle qu'il avait trouvé.

\- Tu peux pas savoir… la frayeur que tu m'as faite ! s'exclama-t-il finalement, ses yeux retrouvant de leur éclat. Tout le monde te cherche, là-haut !

Il s'agenouilla et la serra dans ses bras brièvement avant de se redresser d'un coup, un sourire éclatant dévoilant ses crocs qui luisaient sous la lumière de sa torche.

\- Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire… Si ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Voir le chef de l'Ombre d'ordinaire si loquace n'avoir pas de longs discours à lui servir perturba Lilyn, mais elle se sentait en même temps beaucoup plus rassurée, tout à coup. Tomber sur lui était une chance folle, il ne lui avait pas crié dessus le moins du monde et l'éclat content de son regard indiquait qu'il était réellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle en était terriblement touchée.

\- J'ai voulu descendre un peu ici pour avoir la paix et je crois que je me suis endormie, avoua-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge très crédible à cause de ses bras nus : qui pourrait s'endormir par un froid pareil ? Mais elle avait passé du temps recroquevillée contre la paroi et au moins, sa température corporelle confirmait ses dires, Nevra ne fit donc aucune remarque. Il saisit son épaule avec fermeté et l'entraînait dans le labyrinthe sans la moindre hésitation, lui faisant remonter vers la surface par des chemins infiniment plus courts que ceux qu'elle avait emprunté. Il remplit en même temps les boyaux vides d'un bavardage incessant qui avait au moins le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense à ce vers quoi – ou plutôt qui - elle se dirigeait. Terrifiée, elle se laissa faire en s'efforçant de ne pas trébucher et se concentrer du même coup sur ce qu'il disait. Pas simple !

À l'instant même où elle émergea des souterrains, territoire des ombres discrètes, Lilyn se sentit aspirée par une atmosphère d'effervescence étourdissante. Cela semblait fichu pour la discrétion, tous les gardiens sur lesquels elle posait les yeux couraient dans tous les sens, criant les uns sur les autres des « j'ai fouillé les jardins », « j'ai fouillé la plaine » et même « j'ai fouillé le lac ». Lilyn, grimaça, comprenant qu'on envisageait réellement toutes les possibilités à son sujet. Elle pria silencieusement pour que personne n'ai encore obtenu l'autorisation de perquisitionner sa chambre.

Voyant qu'elle devenait de plus en plus blême, la main de Nevra se crispa autour de son poignet et il lui lança un regard anthracite qui brillait d'une lueur qui se voulait rassurante.

\- Courage, souffla-t-il.

Lilyn se sentait rapetisser à chaque pas. Tous ceux qui posaient leur regard sur elle changeaient immédiatement d'expression, passant de l'inquiétude et l'urgence à : du soulagement, une profonde perplexité et même parfois, de l'amusement ou de la colère. La jeune fille s'étrangla avec le vide qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa gorge. Elle suivit maladroitement le vampire au milieu d'un silence de plus en plus pesant, tandis qu'autour d'eux les gardiens cessaient de courir. Elle aurait aimé que l'un d'eux se précipite pour prévenir Ezarel qu'elle avait été retrouvée, mais aucun ne bougeait le petit doigt pour prendre de l'avance sur eux alors même qu'elle avait un mal fou à mettre un pied devant l'autre dans les escaliers interminables, les jambes tremblantes.

Elle en comprit la raison en atteignant le dernier palier. Planté en plein milieu du hall, Ezarel était tendu comme un ressort. Il distribuait – aboyait plutôt – des ordres à quiconque passait sous ses yeux. Le ballet absolument parfait de la garde qui s'était mise en situation d'urgence était indubitablement perturbé autour de lui et des obsidiens épais comme des armoires à glaces sursautaient et faisaient des écarts impressionnants pour éviter de tomber sous ses yeux.

\- Je m'en fiche que vous ayez fouillé partout, gronda-t-il en dardant son regard comme le faisceau d'une lampe sur un vampire suffisamment courageux pour l'approcher. Vous avez conscience de la catastrophe que cela serait, si des informations compromettantes tombaient dans la mauvaise oreille ? Je…

Il se tut. Son oreille à lui venait de pivoter dans leur direction et le reste de sa tête suivit juste après. Son expression se décomposa à l'instant où Lilyn sut qu'il l'avait vue et elle perdit encore quelques centimètres. Elle tira sur son bras, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de Nevra. Mais lui tint bon et l'empêcha de prendre la poudre d'escampette, dirigeant ses pas jusqu'à l'elfe qui lui servait de chef de garde. Autour d'eux, le mouvement de panique s'estompait lentement et des chuchotements qui formaient un grondement sourd en toile de fond, mettait fin aux recherches en partant du hall vers l'extérieur.

Profitant de l'instant pour s'éclipser, les gardiens désertaient les lieux d'eux-mêmes pour prévenir ceux qui cherchaient encore. Lilyn leva les yeux partout, sauf vers Ezarel. Beaucoup de gardes restaient malgré tout sur place, des curieux et d'autres qui n'osaient tout simplement plus descendre, coincés sur les paliers du haut. Soudain, Karuto entra dans son champs de vision et lui fourra sa tarte dans les mains. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie contenu et il lança un regard méfiant en direction d'Ezarel. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas son rôle de la défendre et il le savait. Une fois son offrande faite, il s'écarta et recula en direction de sa cuisine sans les quitter des yeux.

\- Tu étais où ? demanda Ezarel d'une voix glaciale.

Ses yeux s'étaient réduits à deux fentes qui brillaient d'une lueur qui n'avait jamais été aussi verte. Son visage était dur comme du marbre, sa voix comme du plomb. Lilyn n'avait plus de vide dans la gorge, mais une énorme boule au goût de fer. Elle essaya de l'avaler, sans succès. Alors, elle se résolu à parler avec, mais le filet de voix qui franchit ses lèvres n'était qu'un gargouillis informe dont même elle ne comprit rien du tout.

\- Dans le labyrinthe, répondit Nevra à sa place.

Jamais elle n'avait été si contente que le vampire soit là. Il n'avait pas lâchée son épaule comme il l'aurait fait d'une subalterne récalcitrante, mais il la pressait d'une manière réconfortante. Il n'avait jamais été si proche d'un grand frère pour elle. La voix d'Ezarel claqua comme un fouet, lui arrachant un sursaut.

\- Le labyrinthe ? Et il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée qu'une idiote s'y perdrait ?! Le travail que tu avais à faire ne te suffisait pas ? Je n'ai rien à te donner de plus, surtout pas si tu dois disparaître sans prévenir personne !

Lilyn fut suffoquée par la force avec laquelle Ezarel avait crié. Elle s'y était attendue, mais tout de même. Elle savait qu'il devait se faire mal tout seul, en plus. L'écho de sa voix résonnait dans tout le hall, probablement même dans les chambres du couloir. Elle sentit que tout se figeait en elle, même sa respiration.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la responsabilité qui pèse sur les absynthes ? poursuivit l'elfe sur le même ton acéré. Les connaissances, la mémoire, les informations sont les armes les plus terribles qui soient ! Et ça, personne ne peut les voler sauf si toi, tu te mets les mets bêtement à disposition en te promenant seule comme une inconsciente ! Je me disais bien que je devais confier des informations à des personnes mieux placées pour les garder en lieux sûrs ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire de toi !

Sa colère qu'il avait laissée éclater pour la déverser sur sa subalterne sembla se tarir d'un coup et Ezarel pinça l'arrête de son nez avec un soupir qui vibrait encore de colère, essayant visiblement de faire un effort pour la réprimer. Un grondement sourd fit vibrer la gorge de Lilyn et elle sut que c'était des larmes. Elle s'efforça de les garder là où elles étaient.

Elle se sentait dans un état presque second et les paroles dures de l'elfe résonnaient dans son esprit comme dans le hall, se répétaient inlassablement. « Je me disais bien que je devais confier des informations à des personnes mieux placées pour les garder en lieux surs ». La formulation n'avait pas fait sens tout de suite mais elle lui paraissait de plus en plus claire. Ezarel ne lui avait pas confiée de missions supérieures parce qu'il avait peur que les informations qu'elle apprendrait ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte. Parce qu'elle était vulnérable.

\- L'incident est clôt, poursuivit Ezarel sans quitter le refuge de sa main qui semblait l'empêcher de la frapper. Je vais réfléchir à une sanction. Je veux que tu ailles deux fois par jour signaler ta présence à Ykhar. En cas d'évènement public, une fois toutes les deux heures. Sur ce, j'ai du travail.

Déjà ? L'interaction avait été monstrueusement courte. Le sarcasme, ironique et grinçant, ne semblait pas venir de Lilyn. Pourtant, c'est bien dans sa tête qu'il était. Elle leva les yeux et avisa Caméria qui venait d'entrer dans le hall, probablement alertée. Elle dardait sur Ezarel un regard de reproche. Ce fut peut-être sa présence qui la troubla à ce point.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de s'entraîner plusieurs fois avec elle, maintenant. Elle avait aussi été mêlée de très près aux obsidiens dont la liberté de mouvements était pour ainsi dire, quasiment totale. Leurs missions pouvaient être longues de plusieurs mois et ils pouvaient sortir du QG, pour ainsi dire, quasiment comme ils le souhaitaient. En fait, pour ainsi dire, tout le monde pouvait sortir du QG librement et sans que tout le monde se mette à paniquer. On ne paniquait que pour elle, parce qu'elle était, pour ainsi dire, une petite chose fragile.

Incapable de garder une information. Privée du droit de disposer d'elle-même. Forcée d'être dépendante, se faisant réprimander comme une enfant à son retour alors qu'elle était une adulte.

Un sentiment étrange, qui semblait venir de très loin au fond d'elle, submergea soudainement Lilyn comme un geyser dont la pression était absolument impossible à contenir. Elle sentit ce sentiment affluer, tenta d'inspirer et expirer profondément pour le réprimer, sans succès et il la submergea totalement. Ce sentiment prit possession de son estomac qui se contracta, de son cœur qui s'enflamma, de son esprit qui se brouilla et de ses bras qui se levèrent tous seuls.

La tarte vola droit vers Ezarel.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review Monkey D Ann, elle me fait vraiment très plaisir surtout que tu as parfaitement raison, la réaction d'Ykhar est stupide et exagérée _**

* * *

 _Voilà le travail ! En espérant que cela vous aura plu !_


	15. Chapitre 13 : Le Portail

**C'est parti pour le chapitre 13 ! J'ai bien galéré à le poster au passage... Bon courage, hehe**

* * *

\- Très franchement, j'ai toujours cru que les elfes étaient dotés d'une sorte de don qui leur permettait de bien se mouvoir naturellement. De gestes pleins d'élégance et jamais un seul de trop. Vous êtes la preuve que je me suis bien trompé. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel concentré de maladresse. J'ai très peur du moment où nous entreprendrons les leçons de lancer d'objets. Vous êtes incapable de bien viser, je me trompe ?

Aelyn haleta une réponse qui tenait plus du gargouillement que de la phrase réellement construite. Elle n'avait rien à dire d'autre et elle craignait qu'essayer d'argumenter achèverait de lui aspirer tout le souffle. Si elle savait très bien viser, mais il n'y avait qu'elle qui le saurait. Elle avait décidé de ne plus rien lancer de sa vie.

\- Non mais regardez-moi ça, insista leur professeur de combat en prenant les autres élèves à témoin. Vous avez de longues jambes, de longs bras, une vitesse et une fluidité absolument _injuste_ ! Des tas de faerys crèvent d'envie d'avoir autant de facilité en tout. Et pourtant, vous êtes tellement gauche qu'on dirait qu'on vous a greffé des bâtons au bout des épaules et qu'on ne vous a jamais appris à vous en servir ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel gâchis.  
\- Je suis désolée, monsieur, répondit Aelyn entre ses dents, essayant de nouveau de l'atteindre avec son épée émoussée.

Son coup se perdit lamentablement dans l'esquive de leur précepteur, un homme grand et mince dont les cheveux plaqués vers l'arrière étaient si blonds qu'ils capturaient l'éclat du soleil de la plage. Il lui offrit un sourire hérissé de crocs. Chark était un vampire à l'ancienne. Il ne ressemblait à Nevra que par sa peau d'albâtre, ses dents et ses oreilles pointues. Pour le reste, il s'exprimait comme un noble vieux de plusieurs siècles – ce qu'il était probablement – et portait des habits victoriens couplés d'une paire de gants blancs qui lui donnaient l'air d'être taillé dans du marbre tant il se tenait perpétuellement droit et altier.

Une illusion. Il s'agissait d'un lieutenant obsidien à peine au dessous de Valkyon et beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui, qui se mouvait si vite que la pauvre Aelyn ne le voyait pas bouger. Heurtée de plein fouet par ce qu'elle supposait être un pied chaussé d'une chaussure cirée, elle se retrouva le nez dans le sable et éternua lamentablement.

\- Ridicule, insista Chark. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun elfe bouger avec autant de ridicule. Vous ressemblez à un bébé dans un corps d'adulte. Vous avez passé votre enfance dans une marmite de porridge ?  
\- Pas loin… répondit Aelyn sur le même ton monocorde.

Elle avait vite compris que Chark, malgré ses manières exagérées et ses longues jambes fines comme des pattes de danalasam, était un combattant irréprochable et un observateur aiguisé. Il ne cessait de s'étonner, de protester et se lamenter sur sa maladresse. Elle subissait en priant pour que personne ne se doute de la supercherie mais heureusement pour elle, les autres élèves avaient autant de mal qu'elle à suivre le rythme qui leur était imposé et se concentraient surtout à ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. À cet instant précis, la voix puissante et les manières bourrues de Caméria lui manquait, même si elle finissait toujours les leçons avec quelques bleus.

\- Attaque moi encore ! insista Chark, impitoyable. Redresse ton dos et plie tes jambes. Tu es grande, c'est bien, mais il faut que tu sois stable. Tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne, tu seras toujours plus grande les jambes pliées alors n'est pas peur d'être plus stable. Parce que tu ne gagneras jamais en étant aussi maladroite alors que ça n'a rien d'impossible en étant petit.

Aelyn obéit et plia les jambes comme il lui disait et même plus quand il se matérialisa à côté d'elle pour la redresser d'une main gantée sur les reins et l'abaisser d'une autre sur les épaules. Ses cuisses raidies par les courbatures crièrent au supplice. Le temps de réaliser la situation, il avait bougé et était de nouveau en face d'elle dans une position flegmatique qui ne donnait pas du tout l'impression qu'il était en situation de combat. La vitesse vampirique creusait tellement l'écart de force entre eux qu'elle en venait à se demander comme il était possible, même pour un elfe expérimenté, d'envisager le battre. Mais surtout, elle se posait de sérieuse question sur le talent de Valkyon, qui était son supérieur. Quelle force monstrueuse cet homme à l'air si pacifique pouvait bien dissimuler pour avoir sous ses ordres un vampire aussi terrifiant ?

\- Essayez de frapper là où je suis vulnérable, dit-il.

À son avis, il n'était vulnérable nulle part. À tout hasard, elle visa les bijoux de famille du pied et la tête de l'épée. En même temps. Comme prévu, il repoussa les deux sans difficulté mais ses lèvres fines de vampire s'étaient fendues d'un large sourire.

\- Pas bête, la petite, dit-il. Un peu trop ambitieuse, mais pas bête.

S'entendre appeler petite était presque rassurant tant Aelyn se sentait stupide et pas à sa place sur cette plage, au milieu des obsidiens qui luttaient de toutes leurs forces pour gagner leur place dans leur future vie. Aelyn aussi s'acharnait, plus encore maintenant qu'elle avait la certitude d'avoir définitivement perdue la sienne en tant qu'absynthe. Mais son moral et son corps avaient du mal à la suivre.

\- Trop ambitieuse ? répéta-t-elle.  
\- Attaquer de deux côtés en même temps, ça demande de l'entraînement. Je ne vous l'ai pas encore appris.  
\- Si je vous attaque que de la manière dont vous me l'apprenez, vous me repousserez à coup sûr ! répondit-elle, découragée.  
\- Je vous repousserai de toute façon pendant encore plusieurs années au moins, répondit Chark. Ne t'attends pas à des miracles et contente-toi de suivre mes ordres. Cela-dit, prendre une initiative n'est pas une mauvaise chose, pour un peu qu'elle soit mûrement réfléchie.

Sans prévenir, il lança son pied vers son front. Il devait parfaitement maîtriser la force de ses coups parce que si elle fut brutalement projetée en arrière, la semelle imprimée sur le nez, elle n'eut pas mal. Cette fois, Chark l'avait projetée dans le sable humide et la couleur brune, épaisse et collante qui lui éclaboussa les joues de brun, faisant remonter à la surface de très mauvais et récents souvenirs qu'elle s'efforçait désespérément d'oublier aussi souvent que possible.

\- Tu m'as l'air sacrément distraite. Un problème ?

Aelyn ne répondit pas et essuya le sable collant sur sa joue. Ezarel considérait l'incident à l'instant où il avait achevé son sermon. Il s'était détourné d'elle au moment où elle jetait la tarte. Mais, sans doute alerté par le sifflement du plat, il avait tourné la tête. Il n'avait eut que le temps de faire ce geste-là, toutefois. Le chocolat s'était écrasé sur sa figure exactement comme elle maintenant, se retrouvant la bouche pleine sable mouillé qui craqua sous ses dents serrées.

\- Eh bien ? Je n'appelle pas ça être attentive, moi. Un peu de tenue, beaucoup de réflexes et surtout, de la bonne volonté ! fit la voix joyeuse de son instructeur, dans son dos.

Aelyn soupira. Chark était toujours extrêmement aimable et poli, mais un mépris à la limite de l'hilarité ne quittait jamais le timbre de sa voix quand il s'adressait à eux. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle se savait pathétique comparé à lui car ils avaient tout de même plusieurs siècles d'entraînement d'écart. Mais cette manière de faire lui rappelait trop l'elfe de son cœur.

\- Remets-toi en position, ordonna l'intéressé en lui indiquant la place qu'elle venait de quitter de son gant blanc et immaculé.

Il abandonna la place en face d'elle et la rendit à son partenaire, le loup garou blanc qui s'appelait Miral et qu'elle avait déjà vue le premier jour d'entraînement avec Caméria. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle et tout aussi maussade, mais bien plus fort. Il se remirent à s'entraîner l'un contre l'autre, répétant inlassablement le même mouvement que Chark leur avait enseigné en début de cours, pendant que ce dernier poursuivit sa ronde sans quitter son sourire moqueur, comme si les difficultés de ses élèves l'amusait beaucoup. Il avait tenu à les emmener sur la plage en affirmant que le sable leur musclerait les jambes tant c'était difficile d'y bouger. Aelyn ne savait pas si cela serait efficace, mais elle commençait à se demander comment elle allait s'en sortir sans une entorse.

\- Onze heures ? s'exclama soudain Chark d'un ton joyeux. On dirait qu'il est l'heure de nous quitter !

Les épées s'abaissèrent et les jeunes obsidiens lancèrent un même regard surpris vers leur professeur d'un jour. Le noble vampire était toujours parfaitement habillé et aucune mèche de ses cheveux n'avait bougé. À ses pieds roulait encore dans le sable un élève maladroit qu'il avait habilement évité et il leur désigna du gant le chemin de la falaise.

\- Déjà ? demanda une fille, Aelyn croyait se rappeler que son nom était Gemina. D'habitude, nous nous battons jusqu'à midi !  
\- Exceptionnellement, vous n'avez rien à faire cette après-midi. Le portail va être ouvert, je ne vous apprends rien !

Un silence pesant accueilli ses mots et les combattants rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Aelyn les imita et leur emboîta le pas dans les escaliers de pierres qui creusaient la falaise. Malgré la perspective de bientôt voir leur garde-manger renfloué, l'ouverture du portail ne les réjouissait pas tant que ça : on était déjà presque à la mi-saison et le retard qu'ils avaient prit trahissait des difficultés de Miiko à organiser l'évènement. Aelyn, qui marchait en queue de groupe, était déprimée pour de toutes autres raisons : elle était écrasée de honte.

L'incident de la tarte avait fait le tour du QG en un temps record. Elle se voyait se saisir du gâteau alors que la colère prenait subitement le contrôle et le jeter sur son chef de garde. Elle le voyait le prendre de plein fouet et rester parfaitement immobile et silencieux, trop abasourdi pour parler, la tête baissée et le visage masqué par des mèches poisseuses. Elle voyait le silence absolument total tomber sur le hall d'entrée, pourtant bondé à ce moment-là. Tout le monde regardait Ezarel.

Elle se voyait tourner les talons, profitant de la stupeur générale et s'enfuir aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes, au milieu du silence de mort qui était tombé sur le hall. Elle s'était vidée de son courage et de ses reproches à l'instant où elle avait levé la main sur un supérieur hiérarchique. _Pire, celui que tu aimes !_

Elle s'était écrasée contre la porte de sa chambre, avait donné deux tours de clé et s'était enroulée dans ses draps où elle n'avait plus bougé, absolument terrifiée. Personne n'avait essayé de la retenir, personne n'était non plus venu la voir. Elle était restée si longtemps enfoncée sous ses draps, ignorant les coups de museau intrigué de Plume qui n'y comprenait plus rien, qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir longtemps après que le soleil se soit couché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire de ton après-midi ? demanda un obsidien qu'elle ne connaissait pas à un autre, qu'elle connaissait mais dont elle avait oublié le nom.  
\- Probablement m'entraîner un peu. Et toi ?  
\- Profiter de mon temps libre. Pour une fois que personne ne nous demande !

Elle aussi avait du temps libre. L'incident avec Ezarel avait eu lieu quatre jours plus tôt et depuis, elle n'avait reçu aucune demande ayant attrait à la garde Absynthe. En se réveillant le lendemain matin, elle avait laissé passer quelques dizaines de secondes à fixer le plafond, se demandant pourquoi elle était toujours habillée, avant que le souvenir de sa bêtise ne la frappe de plein fouet. Elle s'était redressée et avait tourné dans sa chambre à s'en donner le tournis. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire : retrouver Ezarel et s'excuser ?

C'était probablement l'unique solution, mais elle s'en sentait tout simplement incapable. Lentement, le QG d'Eel s'était animé alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait et elle avait été incapable de bouger. Ce n'était pas normal que personne ne soit venu la voir pour la réprimander. Ce n'était pas normal non plus qu'Ezarel accepte sans sourciller d'avoir été ainsi humilié par elle. En fait, il ne l'accepterai pas, c'était une certitude. La confrontation n'avait tout simplement pas encore eu lieu, mais elle allait en entendre parler.

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda un jeune garçon alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut des marches.

Aelyn le dévisagea quelques instants pour se rappeler de son nom. Mismar, l'obsidien à la peau hâlée, aux yeux verts et au grand sourire. Il se montrait plutôt gentil avec les autres et toujours enthousiaste pour tout et pour rien. Il était déjà entrain de devenir l'un des plus populaires de leur petit groupe. Il se proposa même de porter ses armes pour elle, ce qu'elle refusa.

Depuis qu'elle avait été laissée oisive, elle avait rattrapé tout son retard dans l'absynthe, veillant tout de même à apparaître sous forme Lilyn. En revanche, elle avait soigneusement évité de se retrouver en présence d'Ezarel. Plus personne n'avait crié au scandale de sa disparition et c'était parfait comme ça. Par contre, elle s'était habituée au travail et se sentait maintenant presque coupable de ne pas plus donner de sa personne quand elle était cette fois, absolument certaine de mériter une punition. Ne rien faire faisait travailler son petit cerveau et lui faisait ressasser ses inquiétudes. Elle travaillait en tant qu'obsidienne pour compenser mais elle se sentait détachée de tout et au bord de la déprime. Une angoisse sourde ne la quittait plus, insidieuse et étouffante le soir quand elle allait se coucher, lourde qui pesait comme du plomb sur son estomac quand elle s'éveillait le matin.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette tout de même. C'est l'ouverture du portail qui t'inquiète ?  
\- Oui, mentit la jeune fille. Je n'en ai jamais connu avant.  
\- Moi non plus. Si ça peut te rassurer, dans les autres régions, c'est beaucoup plus risqué qu'ici. La garde d'Eel tient à son compte le plus faible taux d'accidents.

Mismar était un éternel optimiste qui se présentait toujours quelque part juste après un éclat de rire aiguë qui donnait le sourire à tout le monde. Aelyn hocha bêtement la tête alors qu'ils remontaient le sentier qui les menait au QG d'Eel. Elle n'était pas censé connaître le QG et en réalité, elle n'était pas si inquiète que cela à ce sujet, contrairement aux autres nouveaux qui se rongeaient les sangs. Jamais elle n'avait connu d'accidents de portail, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées à son histoire de tarte.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es venu ici ? demanda-t-elle distraitement.  
\- Pas seulement. J'ai dû partir de chez moi, comme beaucoup de gens. Et j'avais envie de me rendre utile.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- La cité d'où je viens était en plein désert, lui expliqua Mismar, mais elle n'ouvrait un portail qu'une fois tous les deux ans. C'est chaque fois synonyme de plusieurs jours de festivités. Enfin, nous autre nomades n'y étions pas conviés, mais avec d'autres gamins, nous avons une fois réussi à nous mêler à une fête et la joie de la ville basse nous touchaient aussi. Est-ce qu'ici, il y a quelque chose d'approchant ?  
\- Plusieurs jours de festivités par an, répondit Aelyn en émergeant enfin de ses préoccupations pour s'intéresser à son voisin. Une fête pour chaque saison, plus quelques autres évènements plus petits ou alors, pas à des dates précises et plutôt spontanés. Celle du printemps aurait déjà dû avoir lieu depuis longtemps : elle symbolise le renouveau.

Ils traversaient à présent le Refuge. Les civils semblaient aussi insouciants que les gardes de plus longues dates. Ils étaient exactement ce que leur nom indiquait d'eux : des réfugiés qui se sentaient plus en sécurité ici que partout à Eldarya, bien à l'abri derrière de hauts murs blancs et au milieu d'une organisation militaire qui faisaient deux ravitaillements par an là où des cités aride en faisaient quatre fois moins. Des enfants passèrent entre leurs jambes en riant et en les bousculant. Aelyn les suivit des yeux, essayant de déterminer lesquels venaient de l'orphelinat comme elle. Elle eut un peu honte de se sentir aussi peu concernée par un évènement aussi peu important, mais elle n'y pouvait rien : pour elle, ouvrir un portail était un évènement qui faisait partie du paysage et qui se passait bien.

\- Ils ont de la chance, fit Mismar en les désignant. Ils ne connaissent pas le danger d'Eldarya.  
\- S'ils sont ici, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas eu de chance avant, répondit Aelyn.  
\- Certains n'en aurons jamais.

Elle ne répondit pas parce qu'il avait raison. Elle même n'avait pas connu ses parents et avait été ramenée alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson par un gardien qui l'avait trouvée. Elle ne savait pas qui, elle ne savait pas où et c'était ainsi depuis toujours. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de ses racines, mais elle ne se considérait pas pour autant chanceuse de ne pas avoir eu de parents.

\- C'est une question de point de vue, je suppose. J'aime cet endroit, il fait assez l'effet d'asile diplomatique. Ça ne le met pas à l'abri de devenir une cible, mais c'est quand même une belle preuve de solidarité, expliqua distraitement Mismar.

Aelyn ne pouvait qu'approuver. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, cherchant le Bastion d'Ivoire de l'autre côté du parc. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tous s'y rendre pour déposer les armes qu'ils avaient emprunté pour l'entraînement, mais elle se porta volontaire pour faire partie des quelque uns qui iraient les ranger. Elle n'avait encore eu beaucoup l'occasion d'entrer dans le bâtiment qui lui faisait si peur lorsqu'elle était arrivée, mais sa position précaire en tant que Lilyn la poussait à chercher à tirer son épingle du jeu, malgré ses professeurs qui blâmaient sa maladresse. Alors qu'elle soulevait l'énorme fagot d'épées émoussées qu'on lui tendit, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à manier des armes quand elle était si habile avec des fioles.

D'un pas décidé, regardant malgré elle si elle ne voyait personne de connu dans les environs, la jeune fille se sépara du groupe d'obsidiens qui se rendait aux douches et traversa la salle du marché pour se rendre au Bastion. Il lui sembla qu'il y avait plus de monde que d'habitude et le bruit pour ses oreilles d'elfe était franchement désagréable. Qui disait nouveau portail, disait nourriture. Des tas de gens devaient rêver de manger enfin un repas décent et migraient vers le QG en ce moment même afin d'entrer dans la garde qui gonflerait ses rangs dans les prochains mois de manière exponentielle. Miiko ne devait plus savoir où donner de la tête.

Aelyn repéra plusieurs espèces de faerys étrangères dans la foule qu'elle n'avait que très rarement vue au QG et qui détonnaient par leurs manières et leurs accents. Ils observaient tout, y compris les étals du marché. La kitsune avait mit en place plusieurs alliances avec l'aide des trois chefs de garde. Il s'agissait certainement d'ambassadeurs mais la gardienne, malgré ses connaissances, ne parvint pas à déterminer d'où ils venaient.

Valkyon s'était rendu dans le désert, négocier avec une tribu de guerriers locaux : il les avaient aidé à tuer un monstre en échange de leur soutien dans la garde des routes vers le QG et l'escorte des réfugiés. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri des saboteurs.

Nevra avait joué de son charme légendaire pour négocier avec les sirènes, qui garderaient les mers et leur offriraient familiers, ingrédients et même trois guerriers, en échange de leur protection maintenant qu'ils avaient la main-mise – au moins pour un temps – sur le Kraken, véritable fléau pour leur peuple.

Ezarel enfin, avait négocié avec les chimères une écaille de dragon des Zoldik, dernier ingrédient dont ils avaient publiquement besoin, en échange d'un remède contre un grave poison issu d'une rose miniature, qui décimait leur espèce et était sur le point de tuer leur roi. Étant donné son caractère belliqueux, on murmurait dans les couloirs qu'elle aurait mieux fait de laisser l'espèce s'éteindre et récupérer l'écaille ensuite. Mais personne ne pouvait reprocher à la kitsune son humanité et le temps pressait. Le printemps était déjà là depuis longtemps et les réserves de nourriture étaient dans le rouge.

Une fois tous les ingrédients réunis, ils avaient du communiquer les grandes cités en privilégiant leurs alliés – les kitsunes et les elfes n'avaient donc pas été contactés - pour réclamer la venue d'alchimistes susceptibles de soutenir Ezarel dans son travail. Malgré son statut de chef de garde, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur et n'était pas en poste depuis très longtemps. La rumeur courrait que Miiko avait même cherché à rappeler l'ancien chef de l'Absynthe. Aelyn ne se rappelait pas très bien de lui et s'en fichait un peu : selon elle, Ezarel était parfaitement à la hauteur. De toute manière, personne n'avait répondu présent et l'elfe serait seul pour diriger les équipes.

C'était la première fois, toutes les autres années, on avait fait venir un alchimiste de très loin et payé une fortune pour ouvrir le portail. Personne ne l'avait dit a voix haute, mais c'était très préoccupant. Charger Ezarel d'ouvrir un portail faisait planer sur lui un danger mortel qui s'abattrait à la moindre erreur : Miiko ne prenait pas pour rien le risque de se priver d'un de ses chefs de garde, même le temps d'une convalescence. La situation devait vraiment être désespérée.

Les rumeurs étaient nombreuses et les informations filtraient au compte goutte. Aelyn n'était qu'une subalterne, personne ne prenait la peine d'informer les gardiens au bas de la hiérarchie. Mais la garde d'Eel était une entité dynamique où tout finissait par ce savoir. La jeune fille n'avait aucun mal à s'informer sur les dernières nouvelles rien qu'en traversant les toilettes des filles.

\- C'est pourquoi ? l'accueillit au Bastion un centaure à la voix aussi grinçante qu'une vieille porte.

Aelyn sursauta, brusquement tirée de ses pensées. Elle avait machinalement fait le trajet et était entrée par la petite porte au la Sellerie, une pièce aveugle qui se trouvait blottie entre le Bastion et le mur du QG et qui ne contenait aucune selle. Mais les espaces de rangement en bois qui s'y trouvaient y ressemblaient beaucoup, ce qui lui avait valu ce surnom. À moins que cela soit son responsable, qui dégageait une forte odeur de cheval – un animal terrien dont elle n'avait vu que des photos – mouillé.

\- Je viens rapporter le matériel ! dit-elle en tendant ses affaires.  
\- Les autres de votre groupe sont arrivés avant vous, maugréa le centaure. J'aimerai bien prendre ma pause, moi aussi. Allez, rangez-moi tout ça sans lambiner.

Il s'appuya de tout son poids contre son bureau qui grinça plaintivement et nota dans son registre l'heure où les épées émoussées avait été rendues ainsi que leur nombre qu'il évalua d'un coup d'œil habitué. Aelyn s'approcha d'un bac où elle laissa tomber dans un grand bruit de ferraille son fardeau. Le registre était rigoureusement tenu par le centaure tous les jours et l'endroit empestait le poney. L'homme était aussi taciturne que Karuto et sa barbe mal rasée lui mangeait le bas du visage, mais elle savait que sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas sans raison : les armes étaient soigneusement contrôlées, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains et cela prenait beaucoup de temps.

\- File ! lui ordonna le centaure de sa voix rauque. J'ai faim.

Aelyn fila. Elle ressorti à l'air libre et constata à la lumière du soleil que l'heure tournait. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle se retransforme en Lilyn. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment, les yeux levés vers la rotonde où se tiendrait l'ouverture du portail. Elle n'était pas tenue d'y assister, naturellement. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ferait de son après-midi et estima qu'il était plus raisonnable de se promener un peu dans sa petite peau. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle apparaîtrait vraiment en public après l'incident de la tarte, mise à part toutes ces fois où elle avait dû se présenter devant Ykhar pour « signaler » qu'elle allait bien.

À son avis, c'était une mesure complètement stupide d'un point de vue de l'utilité, qui servait seulement à lui compliquer la vie. Seul Ezarel qui l'avait posée, avait le droit de lever cette interdiction où quelqu'un de hiérarchie égale : elle pouvait toujours rêver s'en sortir ! L'elfe était perpétuellement occupé par son portail, mais elle préférait encore ça plutôt que la confrontation prochaine qu'elle aurait avec lui, quand ils se croiseraient ou la convoquerait.

En plus de cela, il avait bien spécifié qu'elle devait se montrer deux fois par jour en cas de jour normal et une fois toutes les deux heures en cas d'évènement public. L'ouverture du portail était un évènement public, elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de rester changée en elfe.

Aelyn passa en coup de vent dans la cantine, mangea rapidement la plus petite portion possible – elle ne s'estimait pas en droit de se goinfrer vu qu'elle avait droit à un repas de plus que les autres – et s'enferma dans une douche individuelle, lesquelles étaient vidées à l'heure des repas. Comme prévu, parce qu'elle faisait beaucoup de progrès pour prédire ses transformations après la frayeur qu'elle s'était faite, elle redevint Lilyn sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Il y avait de la buée sur le miroir, mais elle l'essuya de l'avant-bras en grimaçant. La vitre était froide sur sa peau, mais elle avait besoin de voir son propre visage, ses cheveux plaqués sur sa tête, ses yeux rougis, ses bras d'enfants, sa poitrine qu'elle détestait.

Son masque d'indifférence vola en éclat et elle sentit les larmes déborder sa barrière mentale et les sanglots gronder dans sa gorge. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et s'assit par terre, la tête dans les mains, le menton tremblant. Autour d'elle, des bruits de pas et des voix différentes se succedèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à se relever, les yeux encore plus rouges. Son moment de faiblesse était passé.

Elle ressorti de la cabine dans une salle déserte où flottait un peu de vapeur au ras du sol après s'être habillée en se séchant mal. Ses cheveux pointaient comme des mauvaises herbes sur sa tête mais elle n'y accorda aucune attention. Elle ne se préoccupait plus que de l'apparence d'Aelyn, désormais, poussant le vice à se coiffer soigneusement avant chaque entraînement qui ne manquerait pourtant pas de mettre ses cheveux sans-dessus, dessous. Elle se serait bien maquillée en plus, mais elle ignorait comme faire. Son but de séduire Ezarel était devenu un besoin de compenser la longue succession de catastrophe qu'elle enchaînait. L'elfe était bien trop occupé en ce moment par le portail, mais elle se rassurait en se disant que lorsqu'elle le croiserait, elle l'inviterait à sortir, lui dirait qu'elle le trouvait mignon ou un truc du genre. Quand elle était Lilyn, rien n'avait réellement d'importance.

D'un pas lent, la petite absynthe prit la direction de la cuisine en traînant les pieds. Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher sa deuxième portion, même si elle n'avait déjà plus faim : elle ne pouvait pas éviter Karuto et Eweleïn veillaient rigoureusement à ce que leur menu reste constant.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir en observant avec curiosité l'effervescence que causait l'ouverture du portail et qui était encore plus visible dans le hall qu'à l'extérieur. Des obsidiens chargés de garder les lieux pour protéger les ambassadeurs, les passeurs et les alchimistes chargés de l'ouverture, contrôlaient tout et tout le monde. C'était un spectacle très impressionnant mais contre toute attente, il sembla se mettre en suspend lorsqu'elle arriva au bas des marches. Elle ne s'en redit compte que lorsqu'elle leva les yeux qu'elle avait gardés rivés sur ses pieds pour ne pas se casser la figure dans les marches. Elle se figea sur place.

Les gardiens qui passaient là l'observaient avec curiosité et des rires étouffés lui parvenaient, malgré son ouïe tout à fait normale. Elle sentit ses vieilles peurs prendre le dessus et voulu faire demi-tour sans même chercher ce qu'on lui voulait. _Comme quoi, l'impression que tout est sans importance sous n'est qu'une impression_. Une main griffue et glacée se posa sur son épaule et la maintint fermement immobile.

\- Par ici, petite.

La voix dure qui l'avait appelé lui fit lever les yeux et obéir instinctivement. Tecky lui fit signe de la suivre et se dirigea vers la cantine en ondulant avec sérénité. Elle ne dit pas un mot alors qu'elles faisaient toutes deux la queue pour être servie. Lilyn essaya de se cacher autant que possible dans son ombre lorsqu'elle arriva au comptoir. Elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir gâché de la nourriture. C'était un acte grave et qui plus est, un cadeau : Karuto avait usé d'ingrédients coûteux et rares pour la réconforter. Elle avait jusqu'à présent réussit à l'éviter, soit en se débrouillant pour se cacher dans l'ombre de quelqu'un pour récupérer son assiette, soit en passant rapidement au moment où il ne regardait pas, quitte à manger quelque chose qu'elle détestait. Elle était morte de honte rien que d'y penser.

Heureusement, le faune n'était pas là et c'est une assistance qui la servit, non sans un regard entendu. Toutefois, elle ne dit rien. Tecky, qui gardait un œil sur elle, l'invita à se joindre à elle à une table où ne se trouvaient pratiquement que des absynthes plongées dans un débat sur l'histoire de la médecine orc.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Lilyn les connaissaient beaucoup moins qu'elle ne s'était liée aux obsidiens, alors même qu'elle les côtoyaient depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle pensa à la fois où elle avait mangé en compagnie de membres de plusieurs gardes la nuit qui avait précédé sa première transformation. Elle se mêla à eux en espérant qu'aucun n'avait eu vent de son histoire de tarte.

\- Alors comme ça, tu balances des tartes à la figure des chefs de garde ? lui demanda la femme-serpent en haussant un sourcil.

Lilyn grimaça si fort qu'elle se fit mal aux yeux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Ezarel détestait plus qu'être humilié, c'était être humilié en public.

\- C-c-c'était… un a-accident ? dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.  
\- Un accident ? Excuse moi mais tu arrives à faire tomber des tartes sur la tête de gens qui font le double de ta taille par accident ? répéta Tecky, pince-sans-rire.  
\- Je veux pas avoir l'air de t'encourager à faire des conneries, lança un petit grand-père qui se trouvait assit en face d'elle. Mais je dois dire, bravo ! J'avais pas tant ri depuis des années !

Lilyn laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et le potage lui éclaboussa les joues. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour une journée. Elle se saisit d'une serviette en papier et se frotta énergiquement la figure, comme si cela pouvait la faire disparaître elle.

\- Il faut dire que tu as bien choisi ton endroit, fit remarquer Tecky qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. On était tous réquisitionnés pour te chercher alors on était nombreux à être à proximité. Je ne l'ai pas vu de mes yeux vu, mais j'ai été au courant dans la minute.  
\- J'ai fait une bêtise… gémit Lilyn de son filet de voix si basse que le vieil homme sorti un cornet acoustique qu'il colla à son oreille pour l'entendre.  
\- Ça. C'est une bêtise mais c'est pas la fin du monde, fit Tecky en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Par contre, c'est vrai que c'est pas rien non plus, c'est un geste de violence envers la hiérarchie. Je t'avais dit de t'affirmer un peu, mais je crois qu'il va falloir revoir les limites qu'il faut se donner !

Lilyn blêmit à côté d'elle. Elle avait beau savoir que sa camarade n'était pas concernée, elle se sentait seule face à ses actes en voyant la désinvolture avec laquelle elle semblait prendre la chose.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va me mettre dehors ? geignit-elle.  
\- Toi ? Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Tecky, toujours imperturbable. Tu es un élément très prometteur et tu as eu un excès de colère. Ce n'est pas gravissime, ça serait vraiment disproportionné comme motif d'exclusion. Contente-toi d'aller t'excuser, très longuement et très humblement, puis de ne plus recommencer. Ezarel t'en voudra pendant un certain temps je ne te le cache pas, mais on ne compte plus les membres de sa propre garde qu'il n'aime pas. Aucun n'en est jamais mort, si ça peut te rassurer.

Ça ne la rassurait pas du tout, Lilyn avait envie de pleurer. Tecky avait le chic pour parler de manière implacable sans lui jeter un regard, ignorant ses grimaces successives. Tous ses mots lui faisaient l'effet d'une pluie de gravier. Quand elle baissa enfin les yeux sur elle, elle haussa un sourcil et changea de sujet le plus naturellement du monde, lui laissant le temps de se remettre un peu de ce premier aperçu de ce qui l'attendait. Le premier aperçu du « retour de Lilyn à la société » était passé, et le reste du processus s'annonçait aussi difficile qu'elle s'y attendait et probablement pas terminé.

\- À votre avis, l'ouverture du portail se déroulera sans encombre ?  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se produire, répondit le petit grand-père en mordillant l'extrémité de son cornet acoustique. On l'ouvre depuis des années et j'ai jamais rien vu mal se produire.  
\- Les autres années, les circonstances étaient différentes.

La petite absynthe commença à émerger doucement pour se concentrer sur leur discours. Tout le monde semblait s'inquiéter à propos de cette histoire de portail sauf elle. Les gens qui en parlaient étaient trop nombreux, les petite sollicitudes du destin également. Les autres années, elle n'avait quasiment pas entendu parler des portails et les gardes-mangers s'étaient remplis comme par magie aux périodes spécifiques. Cette fois, tout le monde s'inquiétait, semblait s'attendre à ce que quelque chose se produise. _Allons Lilyn, pas la peine de devenir superstitieuse…_

\- Et alors ? Tu penses qu'Ezarel ne sera pas à la hauteur ? demanda le petit-grand père.  
\- Je pense qu'il le sera, répondit Tecky. Mais nous n'aurons pas d'autre chance en cas de problème. Si Ez est blessé pendant le déroulement de l'ouverture du portail…  
\- Eh bien ! Le gamin paie pas de mine comme ça, mais il est sûrement l'un des chefs de garde les plus capable qu'on ai jamais eu. Il nous vient de la cité des grandes oreilles, ce n'est pas le premier alchimiste venu.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais son prédécesseur était meilleur que lui.  
\- L'ancien chef était le plus capable et c'est justement lui l'a choisi. Personne n'y croyait mais aussi incroyable que celui puisse pareil, il remplit son rôle. Et ceux d'avant n'étaient que des rigolos de kermesse, on devrait s'estimer heureux que l'elfe soit juste insupportable et pas simplement incompétent.

Décidément, il fallait qu'elle lui demande son nom. Lilyn avait été réellement subjuguée par son discours et se mit à dévorer sa purée de légumes sans mâcher, les yeux et les oreilles grandes ouvertes, hochant vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer à quel point elle approuvait son discours.

Tecky bougea légèrement sur sa chaise et sa longue queue de serpent se déroula autour d'elle pour se resserrer dans une autre position. Les civils qui passaient derrière eux l'évitèrent avec une crainte mêlée de curiosité, mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle hocha la tête et croisa ses griffes.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas. Il leur montrera de quoi les absynthes sont capables.  
\- Il leur montre. C'est probablement entrain d'arriver en ce moment même.

Cette fois, Lilyn émergea complètement de ses inquiétudes et un sourire sincère éclaira son visage. Chaque fois que les hautes sphères de l'Étincelante lançaient l'élaboration du portail, cela devenait le branle-bas de combat dans sa garde pendant quelques temps. Les meilleurs membres étaient réquisitionnés pour aider Ezarel dans sa tâche ou quiconque était responsable de l'évènement – elle n'en faisait jamais partie. Ses meilleurs subalternes étaient en contrepartie affiliés à effectuer les leurs, leurs subalternes devraient donc les remplacer et ainsi de suite…

À cette période en particulier, l'importance de sa garde était soulignée et le respect qu'ils attisaient augmentait considérablement. Il n'était plus question des guerres meurtrières de l'Obsidienne et des magouilles politique de l'Ombre, mais bien d'une survie fragile aux effets immédiats : se nourrir était très certainement la plus importante des préoccupations du peuple, quel que soit le jour de l'année où la situation des pays et des rois… Et sans l'Absynthe et les grands alchimistes de ce monde, tous les faerys seraient morts de faim juste après le Sacrifice Bleu. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient trouvé une solution en catastrophe quand les réfugiés venus de la Terre s'étaient rendu compte que ce monde de Cocagne où il avait atterrit ne leur offrait aucune ressource.

Une part de tarte au chocolat atterrit soudain devant elle, en étonnante résonance avec le fil de ses pensées. Lilyn verdit, croyant à une blague de mauvais goût. Elle leva les yeux vers Karuto qui frottait ses mains sur son tablier d'un air bourru. Son regard était fuyant mais quand il croisa le sien, empli d'incompréhension, il lui tapota maladroitement la tête.

\- Ne te morfonds pas trop pour ce que tu as fait, fille ! dit-il et sa bouche bordée de barbe mal rasée se tordit d'un rictus. J'étais là et je suis témoin, il l'avait pas volée celle-là. Tu as pas pu manger, mais ma tarte n'est pas perdue ! C'était tout le chocolat qui me restait cette fois, fais-en bon usage.

Lilyn cru qu'elle allait pleurer mais une fois de plus, elle parvint à garder ses yeux parfaitement secs. Elle se leva de sa chaise et enserra de ses petits bras le Faune qui devint écarlate et lui tapota l'épaule, sans plus savoir quoi faire de ses gros bras velus.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Pardon, je t'aiderai en cuisine…  
\- P-pas de problème… répondit Karuto aussi gêné qu'elle. Mais je n'approuve pas pour autant le gaspillage de nourriture ! La prochaine fois, trouve autre chose à jeter, hem.

Lilyn hocha vigoureusement la tête et se rassit sur sa chaise. Elle aimait beaucoup le chocolat mais elle trouvait que cette tarte, elle ne la méritait pas. Devait-elle l'offrir à Ezarel ? Non. C'était d'un extrême mauvais goût. D'un geste maladroit, elle porta le dessert à sa bouche quant un murmure de désapprobation lui parvint aux oreilles. Tecky haussa un sourcil et balaya ses yeux de serpent à la pupille fendue sur les tables qui les entouraient. Elle ne savait pas qui, mais quelqu'un, quelque part, n'approuvait pas ce favoritisme envers elle.

\- Mange, dit-elle. Ne les écoute pas, tout le monde peut faire une erreur. Puis ils n'ont rien à dire, le portail est probablement entrain d'être ouvert en ce moment même. Les provisions seront apportées dans le garde-manger avant que nous ayons eu le temps de dire « ouf ».

Lilyn jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Elle réalisa que beaucoup plus de gardiens que ce qu'elle avait d'abord cru la dévisageaient discrètement, certains allant jusqu'à s'esclaffer sans discrétion.

\- Ce n'est pas de toi qu'ils se moquent ! lui glissa le petit grand-père et allongeant un bras noueux.

Lilyn hésita puis reposa finalement son dessert. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle estimait ne pas mériter ce cadeau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et balaya l'assemblée du regard, évitant délibérément tout ceux qui la regardaient aussi avec un mélange de curiosité, de désapprobation ou totalement l'inverse, des pouces en l'air et des clins d'œil – elle ne trouvait pas très intelligente que des gens autre que ses amis soient réellement heureux qu'Ezarel soit à ce point défié par un membre de sa propre garde et ces mimiques ne lui plaisaient pas. Un choix fini par s'imposer à elle et elle se leva, assiette en main, marchant vers Nevra.

Le vampire discutait avec Valkyon sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas cherché à la retrouver après ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pour la disputer, ni pour la rassurer. Elle ne savait à vrai dire même pas s'il lui en voulait mais elle espérait de tout cœur que ça ne serait pas le cas. Elle avait été réellement touchée quand il était venu la trouver au fond des boyaux du labyrinthe brumeux et surtout, par la manière dont il avait contredit spontanément Ezarel, croyant en elle contrairement à lui.

Il se retourna à son approche, ses oreilles sensibles détectant ses pas, et leva les yeux vers elle. Elle soutint son regard, inquiète d'y voir une quelconque trace de colère ou de désapprobation, mais il n'exprima rien.

Un peu fébrile, la petite absynthe déposa le gâteau devant lui et fit demi-tour pour revenir vers sa table. Elle se fit littéralement intercepter par Karenn qui l'attrapa par un coude et la traîna vers la sortie dans une poigne de fer. Elle saisit son plateau au passage pour le ranger mais ne lui laissa absolument aucune échappatoire.

\- Par ici ! chantonna-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose qui va te plaire.

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle lui disait une chose pareille et la première fois, c'était pour lui présenter le chat d'Ezarel. Lilyn fronça les sourcils mais se laissa entraîner vers l'extérieur sans protester. La petite vampire la tira fermement le long de l'allée qui contournait la salle de Cristal. Lilyn leva les yeux vers elle, consciente que derrière se trouvait Ezarel. Les murs blancs étaient couverts de vitraux opaques qui scintillaient de toutes les couleurs sous les rayons du soleil de printemps. Karenn l'entraîna dans les buissons au bas du mur sans lui lâcher le coude et c'est seulement à ce moment que Lilyn compris vers quoi elle se dirigeait. Elle perdit graduellement des couleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Tu n'as quand même pas dans l'idée…  
\- Pas de panique, personne ne saura que nous sommes là !

Lilyn avala sa salive et regarda autour d'elle avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce que Karenn avait en tête, au juste ? La proximité avec l'assemblée du portail ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle l'avait tirée jusqu'au pied du mur, bien à l'abri des ombres des buissons, des fleurs et des arbustes. Accroupies ainsi, elles étaient pratiquement invisibles à la vue des gardiens sur le sentier. Il y en avait moins que d'habitude, ils étaient presque tous occupés par la protection de la cité en ce jour spécial et Karenn ne mit pas longtemps à s'assurer que personne ne les avaient vues.

\- Par ici ! la guida-t-elle sans prendre le temps de la tirer cette fois.  
\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda Lilyn en s'écorchant les genoux dans la terre pour la suivre.  
\- Ne cherche pas de raison à mon amitié ! Je n'en ai pas besoin pour vouloir te faire plaisir et partager mes merveilleuses découvertes. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Nevra et Valkyon ont prit une pause très courte le temps de boire avant de retourner à l'ouverture...

Lilyn lui emboîta le pas, sa curiosité piquée au vif prenant le pas sur son inquiétude. Elles traversèrent en rampant un rosier sans épines, se glissèrent entre les branches de fleurs collantes et s'arrêtèrent parmi des feuilles violettes qui dégageaient une curieuse odeur de saucisse. Enfin, la petite vampire s'arrêta au pied d'un tronc noueux piqués de branches courtes et molles, toutes recouvertes de petites broussailles épaisses.

\- C'est du lierre à câlins, expliqua Karenn. J'adore ce nom. Et il est beaucoup plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air. Tu es prête ?  
\- Non, répondit Lilyn sans hésiter.

Elle avait fait trop de faux pas récemment pour se lancer dans une telle aventure. Son amie l'ignora et posa son pied sur la branche la plus basse qui, comme elle l'avait dit, plia sous son poids mais ne se brisa pas. En plaçant stratégiquement ses points d'appui le plus près possible du tronc, il n'y avait donc pas trop de risques de tomber. Déjà, elle se trouvait à un mètre du sol, puis deux, parfaitement dissimulée des larges buissons touffus mouchetés de fleurs blanches qui la dissimulaient à l'extérieur.

\- Allez grimpe ! appela-t-elle. Ce sont les premiers mètres les plus risqués, la végétation n'est pas non plus imperméable. Dépêche-toi de me suivre où on finira pas nous repérer.

Lilyn, toujours tiraillée entre sa curiosité et sa frayeur, fini par céder et attrapa les branches en se lamentant. Parfois, elle avait envie de se frapper elle-même. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour accumuler les gaffes et continuer à se jeter dans les bêtises dès que les occasions se présentaient. _La prochaine fois… la prochaine fois je resterai sagement dans mon lit!_ songea-t-elle alors que cette fois du moins, elle escaladait le lierre en serrant les fesses, priant l'Oracle tout près, de l'autre côté du mur, que personne n'ai l'idée de lever les yeux.

 _Remarque, ce n'est pas comme ci je n'étais pas définitivement grillée !_ se dit-elle en atteignant une sorte de pallier de végétation. _Au point où j'en suis, une bêtise de plus ou de moins… qu'est-ce que peut bien me faire qu'Ezarel me déteste plus qu'il ne me déteste déjà ?_ Tant qu'elle avait le personnage d'Aelyn pour lui sauver la mise, elle pouvait voir son identité de Lilyn comme un petit espace de liberté, non ? C'était toujours mieux que de jeter la moitié de sa vie aux oubliettes. Les conséquences de ses actes étaient diablement réduites et l'avenir semblait tout à coup, moins angoissant. Cette constatation la fit s'arrêter à mi-chemin, suspendue au dessus du sol.

C'était vrai, au fond. Que cela pouvait-il faire, comment elle se comportait en présence d'Ezarel, puisqu'elle était déjà si bas dans son estime ? Elle avait à force, perdu de vue l'utilité du personnage d'Aelyn qui devait plaire à Ezarel. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de bégayer en sa présence, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était fixé, au début. Simplement, elle avait bégayé avec des oreilles pointues. Il fallait que cela change. Il fallait qu'elle accorde moins d'importance aux choses, et ça commençait maintenant.

Lilyn reprit son ascension, cette fois-ci regonflée à bloc. Peut-être même pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la témérité et la certitude lui insuffla une poussée d'adrénaline dans les veines et Karenn lui allongea un coup d'œil surpris en réalisant qu'elle était juste sous elle, parfaitement accrochée et parfaitement sereine, quand bien même elles se trouvaient maintenant à dix mètres du sol, certes entourées de lierres sur les côtés, mais sans la moindre sécurité au-dessous. La jeune fille remercia silencieusement ses entraînements à la falaise de la plage, sans qui elle ne serait peut-être pas aussi pleine de gestes assurés.

\- Si… si nous tombons, la végétation amortira la chute… se sentit obligée de préciser Karenn avec hésitation. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit Lilyn, les yeux brillants. Allez, montre-moi ce que tu veux me montrer !

Ses hypothèses sur les manigances de son amie se confirmaient. Mine de rien, à force de s'agripper aux branches et grignoter la hauteur du mur de la salle de Cristal, elle commençait à comprendre. Quelques mètres plus haut encore – elle culminait entre quinze et vingt mètres maintenant – et Karenn s'arrêta. Ici, le tronc s'appuyait franchement sur les vitraux et les branches avaient cassé une fenêtre. C'était si haut et si bien dissimulé dans les entrelacs des vitraux que de l'intérieur, c'était très certainement invisible. D'ici à l'hiver peut-être, le trou serait remarqué et bouché à cause du froid.

Et encore, l'énergie du Cristal réchauffant naturellement la pièce. En attendant, le carreau cassé permettait tout juste de laisser passer une tête, mais Karenn ne poussa pas l'audace jusque-là. Elle s'accroupit sur le bout mince de la branche, laissant Lilyn se caler au plus près du tronc. Cette dernière plongea ses yeux avide dans l'immense salle pleine de monde et de brouhaha.

\- Voilà Ezarel, lui dit Karenn en désignant un point dans la foule.

Précision totalement inutile, Lilyn l'avait immédiatement repéré. En même temps, il était difficile de passer à côté vu qu'il avait été placé au centre dans l'assemblée. La foule, comme animée d'une force immuable, tournoyait indubitablement autour de lui. Il semblait parfaitement indifférent à l'attention qu'on lui portait. La petite absynthe n'y voyait pas assez bien pour distinguer avec netteté les trais de son visage mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour sentir de là où elle se trouvait, la tension qui irradiait de son corps.

Cela avait probablement un rapport avec le trou béant qui avait été creusé _dans la réalité_ et qui brillait d'une lumière absolument aveuglante.

\- Le portail est ouvert ! remarqua Karenn en écarquillant ses grands yeux verts. Chaque année, je trouve ça de plus en plus beau.

Elle l'avait probablement déjà vu, mais Lilyn était hypnotisée par la beauté du phénomène. Ezarel, visiblement responsable du maintien du portail, tenait dans sa main droite un livre et dans sa main gauche, une boule de verre qui brillait de la même lueur bleue. Il avait le front plissé de concentration. Visiblement, le maintien du portail demandait une terrible concentration. Ce dernier était de forme parfaitement ronde et des fluides de la même couleur tournoyaient autour de son ouverture. De l'autre côté, la jeune fille pouvait voir un morceau de ciel et des arbres tout à fait ordinaires à l'exception près que dans ce monde-là, il faisait nuit.

\- C'est… c'est magnifique… s'écria-t-elle.

D'un geste vif, Karenn lui intima le silence. Elles restèrent toutes deux immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes, puis la petite vampire soupira.

\- Bon, mon frère nous a entendues ! grommela-t-elle. C'est fichu pour réutiliser cette cachette dans six mois !  
\- Oh je suis désolée ! gémit Lilyn, mortifiée.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Le vampire parmi les convives invités pour l'évènement, avait levé vers elles son regard anthracite et un sourire qui laissait entrevoir un croc étirait sa bouche. Lilyn rentra la tête dans les épaules et lui adressa un salut gêné. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui depuis l'indicent de la tarte dont lui aussi avait été témoin, mais aucune colère ne filtra sous ses paupières et il reporta son attention sur l'assemblée devant laquelle il se tenait, tout près d'Ezarel. Sans doute était-il là pour assurer la protection de l'elfe ou de leurs innombrables invités, venus assister à l'évènement. Lilyn parvint à détacher du portail dont la lumière éclipsait presque celle du grand Cristal pour balayer les faerys qui semblaient aussi fascinés qu'elle par la beauté du spectacle.

Tout le gratin était là. Miiko en personne dont le bâton irradiait d'énergie, une grosse poignée d'ambassadeurs probablement venus négocier une part du portail dont l'ouverture était toujours un évènement et pas mal d'invités de marque. Elle repéra dans l'assemblée la carapace verte du roi des chimères et ses trois gardes du corps, l'ambassadeur du Pôle dont le haut de forme rapiécé baillait comme une bouche d'égout et même le petit Tata, le petit extraterrestre en forme de cœur.

Nevra rôdait autour des invités avec quelques ombres. Il y avait aussi des gardes obsidiens, Lilyn reconnu Chark le vampire, Caméria et quelques autres qu'elle connaissait de vue ou qui ne lui disaient rien. Ils étaient là aussi pour le défendre d'une quelconque attaque alors qu'il était en position de vulnérabilité. Ils n'étaient pas tous hauts-gradés, mais Lilyn détermina au jugé qu'ils avaient tous une ancienneté supérieure à cinq ans, probablement pour s'assurer leur fidélité. Leiftan était là aussi, en digne soutien de Miiko et ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Au milieu de tout ce beau monde, Ezarel se tenait devant le grand Cristal et semblait détester se trouver là. Elle n'avait jamais étudié l'ouverture d'un portail, mais elle se doutait à la manière dont l'elfe ne bougeait pas du tout qu'il fallait beaucoup de concentration pour maintenir le portail ouvert.

Lilyn leva finalement les yeux vers Karenn avec un soupir. Son amie avait appuyé ses coudes sur les vitraux à l'endroit où le verre brisé ne pouvait pas la couper et savourait le spectacle de toute sa curiosité et lui répétant tout ce que des gens ayant à voir de près ou de loin avec Ezarel, pouvaient dire - « monsieur Ezarel, vous êtes sur de vous ? Vous ne voulez pas boire un peu d'eau ? » « Non merci » « Est-ce que vous croyez que les passeurs pourraient ramener ces délicieux gâteaux de la dernière fois ? » « Si vous saviez comme je m'en fiche » et autre « Quel beau Cristal tout de même, ce n'est pas sans danger d'ouvrir le portail aussi près… ».

La voix de Karenn mourut dans sa gorge et elle sembla soudain troublée.

\- Ça va ? demanda Lilyn qui s'était à nouveau perdue dans les nuances de bleue qui se mouvaient sur les parois intangibles du portail.  
\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je me sens un peu bizarre, avoua la petite vampire.

Puis, sans que rien ne laisse présager cela, elle bascula lentement sur le côté et tomba de sa branche. Lilyn écarquilla les yeux et la rattrapa d'extrême justesse par un bras, la tenant fermement au dessus du vide d'une main, l'autre accrochée au verre où elle s'entailla les doigts.

\- K-Karenn ? bredouilla-t-elle, Karenn ?!

Elles étaient terriblement haut et le vertige dont elle s'était crue soignée par l'obsidienne ressurgit. La petite absynthe dû faire appel à tout son courage et à toute la force dont elle s'était difficilement affublée avec les cours de l'Obsidienne et qui avait à peine durci ses bras faiblards. Elle parvint avec un mouvement de balancier terriblement maladroit, à installer Karenn sur la branche inférieure à la sienne, elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour la remonter là où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda de nouveau par le trou de verre et chercha du regard Nevra au milieu de l'assemblée, parfaitement indifférente à ce qui venait de se produire. Si elle disait son nom à voix haute, il l'entendrait probablement et viendrait l'aider !

\- Nevra ? appela-t-elle sans oser trop élever la voix. Nevra ?

En même temps, elle regardait partout dans l'espoir de le trouver. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne le voyait plus nulle part.

Lilyn avala difficilement sa salive, de plus en plus inquiète. Karenn qui s'évanouissait, Nevra qui disparaissait alors qu'il était là pour protéger Ezarel ? Les choses étaient décidément beaucoup trop anormales… Machinalement, par un réflexe ancré très profondément en elle, son regard chercha Ezarel. Elle su aussitôt qu'il avait un problème.

Il se tenait raide, terriblement droit sur ses jambes, comme s'il était subitement à l'étroit dans son propre corps. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur les deux objets qu'il tenait et ses oreilles s'étaient rabattues sur ses tempes. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, rivés droit devant lui et il serrait les lèvres qu'il les avaient probablement mordues, un un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il ouvrit une bouche crispée pour dire quelque chose, mais elle était trop loin pour entendre. En revanche, elle remarqua aisément que la lumière qui était apparue au travers du cercle s'était mise à faiblir, de même que celle dans la boule de verre. Elle entendait distinctement une musique qui lui rappelait quelque chose.

\- Ezarel ! appela soudain Valkyon suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Son ami tituba sur ses jambes et perdit graduellement toutes ses couleurs. Il s'effondra contre lui et la boule de verre qui flottait au dessus de sa main retomba dans le creux de sa paume sans cesser de briller.

\- Ez ! insista Valkyon en saisissant son ami par les épaules. Ça ne va pas ?

L'elfe s'appuya fermement contre son ami et crispa ses doigts sur la boule de verre dont la lumière se fit plus vive à nouveau. Lilyn était horrifiée, impuissante là où elle se trouvait.

\- Non, non, non ! gémit-elle en serrant son poing de toutes ses forces sur la tenue de Karenn qui ne reprenait toujours pas conscience.

Soudain, un hurlement de douleur couvrit la rumeur de plus en plus inquiète de l'assemblée. Les yeux affolés de Lilyn en cherchèrent la provenance et elle repéra enfin Nevra. Elle ne l'avait pas vu parce qu'il se tenait à genoux mais les ambassadeurs qui se trouvaient à ses côtés l'avaient entourés. Il avait les mains crispées sur ses cheveux, les veines de son cou ployaient. Il avait appuyé sa tête sur ses genoux et ses crocs s'étaient allongés. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait prendre sur lui pour ne pas hurler.

La lumière changea encore et Lilyn comprit que le portail vacillait. Il perdait de sa consistance, mais aussi de sa taille. Plusieurs gardes incrédules, entourèrent Ezarel qui luttait visiblement de toutes ses forces pour rester debout, complètement effondré contre son Valkyon. La lueur de sa boule de verre se faisait plus en plus faible, comme celle du portail. Il battait furieusement des paupières, essayant de maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Contrairement au chef de l'Obsidienne qui parlait d'une voix forte, claire et pressante, Lilyn ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Elle le voyait à peine remuer les lèvres tandis qu'il semblait tourner de l'œil de plus en plus.

\- Tiens bon Ez ! insista Valkyon en essayant de le maintenir debout. Les passeurs sont de l'autre côté ! Essaie de tenir…

Lentement, les épaules de l'elfe glissèrent entre ses mains crispées. Le guerrier tenta de le maintenir debout, mais Ezarel glissa au sol et parvint à rester une seconde un genoux à terre avant de s'effondrer en avant. Il lutta pour se redresser avant de perdre toute à fait connaissance, laissant rouler la boule de verre sur le marbre.

* * *

 _Merci pour ton commentaire Rikatao ! Ce que tu dis me fait très plaisir *w* Alors oui comme tu peux le voir cette fanfiction est toujours active, pas forcément super régulière en revanche, je l'admets mais j'ai toujours fait comme ça x)_

* * *

 **Pas très sympa de laisser la fin du chapitre comme ça, désolée !**


	16. Chapitre 14 : Sons et lumières

**Après des partiels mouvementés à base d'histoire, d'histoire et encore d'histoire, voici le chapitre 14.**

 **Et zééé bardiiiii**

* * *

Lilyn fixa longuement le corps étendu d'Ezarel, ses longs cheveux qui entouraient sa tête en une auréole de bleu et ses mains vides : il avait aussi lâché le livre. Une troisième main le ramassa puis se saisit de la boule de verre qui s'illumina aussitôt d'une vive lueur verte.

Leiftan baissa les yeux sur le livre et prononça l'incantation qui s'y trouvait. Probablement du moins, la petite absynthe était incapable de lire sur ses lèvres. Elle revint lentement à la réalité. Quand elle recommença à la percevoir, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut le tissu des vêtements de Karenn qu'elle enserrait entre ses doigts crispés. La petite vampire avait le dos appuyé contre l'arbre et ne semblait pas risquer de tomber, mais elle ne se réveillait pas.

Comment la descendre sans danger ? Il fallait faire vite, Lilyn était terriblement fébrile. Valkyon s'était accroupi auprès d'Ezarel, l'empêchant de le voir et Miiko aboyait des ordres qui résonnaient dans toute la salle de Cristal. Sa voix était amplifiée par magie, très distincte malgré la confusion.

\- Que les obsidiens entourent les ambassadeurs et se préparent à une attaque potentielle ! Que les ombres tentent de percevoir des intrus ! Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, aille me chercher Eweleïn !

La kitsune vibrait d'une énergie bleue qui paraissait électrique. Elle se mêlait à celle du portail et sembla même la perturber un moment. Leiftan, concentré, le maintenait ouvert en essayant de ne pas piétiner l'elfe à ses pieds. Les voiles lumineux qui le composaient avaient changés de couleur, ils étaient maintenant de la même lueur verte que ses yeux.

Lilyn s'arracha à cette vision crève-cœur : elle avait parfaitement compris ce que « percevoir des intrus » impliquait et ne tenait pas à être accusée à tort de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Elle descendit le long du tronc et se plaça à la hauteur de Karenn, qu'elle appuya contre elle avec autant de douceur que possible. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais malgré tout, elle parvenait à agir calmement.

\- Tiens bon, Karenn ! dit-elle à son amie en descendant le long du lierre en s'accrochant fermement à l'écorce.

Les cours avaient quand même payé : malgré le temps qu'elle mit à descendre, elle ne lâcha pas prise. Sans doute la peur du vide y était pour quelque chose et aussi ce sentiment d'urgence qui la poussait à dégringoler presque sans faire attention, sans regarder au-dessous où elle mettait ses pieds. Une glissade pouvait arriver vite, mais la chance fut de son côté et elle se laissa tomber sur la terre ferme sans lâcher son amie. Elle émergea des buissons sans la lâcher, la traînant à demi au sol maintenant que l'adrénaline qui lui avait permit de descendre le long du mur s'estompait, lui laissant les muscles des bras absolument tétanisés.

\- S'il vous plaît ! appela-t-elle au hasard.

Elle se fichait pas mal d'être attrapée, maintenant. Il y avait infiniment plus urgent ! Un obisdien qui remontait le chemin, une hache qui devait faire le double de son poids sur l'épaule, lui renvoya un regard surpris.

\- Besoin d'aide ? dit-il d'une voix gutturale.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle ! implora Lilyn en désignant Karenn.

Tout le monde connaissait la sœur de Nevra. L'homme ne faisait pas exception, car son visage se durcit immédiatement sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en laissant tomber son arme et en mettant un genoux à terre devant l'adolescente.

\- Pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Je vais chercher de l'aide !

La petite absynthe ignora du mieux qu'elle pu ses appels en se mettant à courir vers le marché d'où montait déjà une rumeur de panique. La place gargouillait de voix inquiètes et intriguées et une rumeur d'interruption exceptionnelle de la procédure de ravitaillement circulait.

\- Pardon, pardon ! s'énerva Lilyn en passant sous les bras et entre les jambes des faerys qui ne daignaient pas bouger.

Elle monta les marches qui menaient à la salle des portes quatre à quatre – ou plutôt deux à deux étant donné le potentiel réduit de ses petites jambes – et fit irruption dans le hall. Une foule d'ambassadeurs surpris s'y trouvait, escortés d'une bretelle d'obsidiens qui semblaient aussi perdus qu'eux.

Lilyn s'était interrogée sur l'utilité d'inviter autant de monde à un tel évènement lorsqu'elle était petite. Sa maîtresse d'école lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un honneur diplomatique, une preuve de confiance envers les représentants d'autre pays afin de renforcer une alliance. Si ces hommes étaient témoins de ce qui étaient rapportés, cela prouvait la bonne foi de la garde d'Eel qui avait perpétuellement besoin de prouver son honnêteté pour en parallèle, mener à bien des manœuvres plus officieuses. De l'autre, ça prouvait que Miiko avait confiance en toutes ces personnes : si elle estimait qu'ils avaient droit d'être présents lorsqu'elle était en position de vulnérabilité, c'était un moyen pour elle de se prouver leur bonne foi à eux et de leur assurer qu'une relation de confiance mutuelle était établie. Enfin, ces gens, malgré les formes qui y étaient mises, espéraient aussi une part de nourriture en échange d'autre choses : en théorie, ils n'étaient pas en position de perturber l'ouverture du portail, ils avaient trop besoin de la nourriture de la garde. _Mais ça, c'est la théorie._

Jamais Lilyn n'avait trouvé cette étrange tradition plus absurde. N'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait être responsable de ce qui s'était produit. Quoi au juste ? Un empoisonnement ? Un sortilège ? Une malédiction ? Ezarel était terriblement en danger, elle en était persuadée. Et si Leiftan n'était pas parvenu à maintenir ouvert le portail, la situation aurait été catastrophique pour toute la population.

La petite absynthe fendit la foule, se servant de sa petite taille pour passer inaperçu. Elle s'engagea dans les escaliers qui menaient aux paliers supérieurs, hors d'haleine. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire une fois là-haut, mais elle allait pour une fois profiter des nombreuses offres qu'Eweleïn lui avait faite de travailler avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de l'infirmerie, la jeune fille déchanta aussitôt en manquant de se heurter aux armures monochromes de trois obsidiens qui lui bouchaient l'entrée et parlaient sur un ton préoccupé. Lilyn ralentit l'allure et voulu se glisser entre eux comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, mais ils prenaient trop de place et lui bloquaient résolument le passage. Ils ne semblaient même pas l'avoir remarquée.

\- Excusez-moi ? appela-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

Elle cru qu'ils l'avaient entendu et lui laissait la place, car il s'écartèrent. Mais au lieu de cela, ce fut une absynthe qui franchit le seuil, les bras chargés d'une bassine d'eau chaude. Lilyn reconnu Tecky dont les griffes maladroitement plantées dans le récipient, l'avait criblé de petits trous qui faisaient couler de l'eau sur ses doigts écailleux, signe qu'elle était plus perturbé que son visage résolument fermé le laissait entrevoir.

\- Que… que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en la suivant en sens inverse. Où est Eweleïn ?

Tecky, qui pestait entre ses crocs pointus, baissa sur elle deux yeux aux pupilles fendues. Lilyn n'était plus intimidée par ces yeux-là, elle était beaucoup trop effrayée. La vrai question qui la taraudait était : « où était-elle, quand Ezarel avait besoin d'aide ? ». Si elle avait su, elle se serait faite médecin et pas chercheuse !

\- Évanouie, lâcha Tecky comme un couperet. Complètement hors service. On l'a trouvée allongée sur le carrelage de l'infirmerie. Toutes ses fioles étaient brisées. Fichu perte de temps, de travail et d'ingrédients !

Son esprit rationnel était presque rassurant. Lilyn sourit nerveusement puis blêmit, s'en voulant déjà de s'être montrée si limitée dans ses inquiétudes.

\- Quoi ?… bredouilla-t-elle. Eweleïn est évanouie aussi ?

\- Je vais à la salle de Cristal en attendant qu'on trouve les membres de son équipe. Tu veux venir ? Je n'ai pas assez de formation pour soigner notre chef de garde, mais on a pas le temps de réfléchir. Viens !

L'intéressée obéit et lui emboîta le pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se reposer sur l'infirmière pour aider Ezarel, elle comprenait qu'elle était indispensable. Elle se maudit de l'avoir à ce point détestée alors qu'elle était probablement aussi en danger que lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de suivre Tecky dont les anneaux de la queue glissaient sur le carrelage à une vitesse bien supérieure aux ondulations nonchalantes qu'elle lui connaissait.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ezarel qui s'évanouit, puis Nevra. Maintenant Eweleïn, et c'est peut-être arrivé avant. C'est un acte de malveillance, c'est évident.

Un éclair traversa l'esprit de Lilyn. Elle abandonna l'idée de marcher vite et se mit à courir aux côtés de sa partenaire. Avec toutes ces révélations, elle avait presque oublié Karenn.

\- Karenn aussi s'est évanouie ! l'informa-t-elle, la gorge serrée. J'étais avec elle.

Tecky blêmit.

\- Je ne comprends rien… murmura-t-elle avec un sifflement de serpent. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Deux chefs de garde et l'infirmière principale, je peux comprendre. Mais Karenn n'est même pas une soldate expérimentée… et surtout, comment les empoisonner séparément ? Si nous ne savons pas quel poison ils ont ingéré, nous ne pourrons pas les aider. Et qui sait d'ici combien de temps il sera trop tard.

Elle n'avait probablement pas conscience de l'effet que ses paroles implacables avaient sur Lilyn qui se voûtait de plus en plus en courant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et de patauger pour la suivre. Elles traversèrent la foule d'ambassadeurs inquiets – certains parlaient de lever le camps sur-le-champ – et ils s'écartaient tous devant elle, inquiétés par le long corps de Tecky. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue de l'entrée où postaient plusieurs obsidiens qui montaient la garde. Il y avait des bruits de voix, le crissement de leurs armes et la musique pour accompagner leur implacable tableau. À l'idée de voir Ezarel et surtout, de son état, Lilyn se mit à trembler.

\- Attendez, les arrêta un obsidien qui se tenait en poste devant la porte de la salle de Cristal. Je ne vous permet pas d'entrer à moins que vous ne soyez, soit une absynthe affiliée à la médecine, soit une obsidienne.

\- Eweleïn est dans le même état qu'Ezarel et Nevra ! siffla Tecky en renversant encore plus d'eau. Et cette petite-là doit m'aider !

L'obsidien sembla surpris par la véhémence de son ton, puis son visage se ferma. Lilyn devina qu'elle l'avait froissé.

\- Le règlement, c'est le règlement, dit-il. Vous, vous pouvez entrer, mais pas elle. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants.

La petite absynthe sentit une bouffée de colère l'envelopper, mais elle parvint à se contenir. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'argumenter.

\- Vas-y ! s'écria-t-elle de sa voix fluette en poussant Tecky dans le dos.

Elle n'avait aucune force, mais la jeune femme se laissa entraîner dans le couloir d'un air ahuri.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? dit-elle sans ondulant vers la salle de Cristal qui distillait par dessus son épaule une lumière éclatante.

\- Vas-y !

Le cri aigu qui était sorti de sa gorge était ridicule, mais Lilyn ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle fit demi-tour sur ses petites jambes et se mit à courir vers sa chambre. Elle venait de penser à quelque chose : Ezarel avait bien spécifié qu'elle devait se présenter sous sa forme normale pour être recensée deux fois par jour et une fois toutes les deux heures en cas d'évènement public. Mais à partir du moment où l'alerte avait été donnée, on sortait totalement du cadre de ses consignes. La jeune fille remonta le couloir à contre-courant des gardes qui le quittaient, effrayés par l'urgence et désireux de s'éloigner le plus possible de la salle de Cristal. Un incident d'une telle ampleur pendant l'ouverture du portail, c'était sans précédent.

La jeune fille, profitant de la confusion, se glissa dans sa chambre d'elfe. Elle trouva sans peine les fioles qu'elle avait caché sous le lit : elle les avaient déplacées aussitôt après qu'on avait regardé dans sa chambre de Lilyn mais y avait laissé ses formules pour être certaines qu'on ne trouverait pas les deux ensemble, s'il devait y avoir un problème. Elle en avala une et resta immobile à regarder par la fenêtre, frappant furieusement du talon sur le sol en attendant que la transformation s'effectue. Quand ce fut fait, elle se releva et se glissa dehors, cette fois sans craindre qu'on ne la voit. Sa chambre d'elfe étant à l'opposée de celle qu'elle occupait normalement, elle prit le parti de repasser par le hall plutôt que de faire le tour de la salle de Cristal le long du couloir.

Elle s'élança donc vers la droite plutôt que la gauche, pour ralentir aussitôt, sourcils froncés. Quelque chose la perturbait, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle n'avait toutefois par le temps de s'en inquiéter et reprit sa course. Le bruit de ses pas lui paraissait confus et une migraine commençait à pointer derrière ses yeux. À tel point qu'elle manqua presque de trébucher sur une silhouette qui se tenait assise dans les marches qui menait au grand hall. Ici, la rumeur était plus forte : elle compris que d'autres faerys qu'elle se sentaient mal. Mais à quoi était-ce dû ? Était-ce la même chose qui avait touché Ezarel ? _Evidemment que oui, idiote!_

\- Aelyn ? l'appela la silhouette d'une voix familière.

L'intéressée dû plisser les yeux. Une nausée lui enserra la gorge. Elle mit un moment à reconnaître Chark, son instructeur vampire. Il était aussi blême que d'habitude et aussi bien coiffé, mais le perpétuelle sourire qui étirait ses lèvres était absent.

\- V-vous… que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle. Que faites-vous… dans les marches de l'escalier ?

\- Je me sens curieusement mal, répondit-il avec flegme. Pour être honnête, je lutte depuis plusieurs minutes contre une furieuse nausée. Cela serait de mauvais goût de rendre mon repas devant tous ces invités.

Elle le cru sur parole. Lui aussi était victime du poison ? Le sifflement se fit plus fort et elle tituba légèrement en arrière. Curieusement, cette manière de sonner lui rappelait confusément quelque chose. Chark s'était retourné mais ne s'était pas levé, préférant rester assit dans les marches, les mains crispés sur ses genoux. Elle resta une minute au moins à fixer son dos d'un regard trouble, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait-là. Ezarel ! Elle avait vraiment trop mal pour réfléchir. Mais le dos de Chark qui lui offrit sa réponse.

Elle réalisa lentement, le point commun qu'ils avaient tous et se sentit profondément stupide. Tout était tellement confus, tellement précipité. Mais si évident. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en réprimant un cri de douleur et contourna le vampire qui avait l'air de plus en plus hagard.

Elle se sentait vraiment idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Eweleïn qui s'effondrait : elle n'était pas une guerrière, pas habituée à résister au bruit atroce qu'elle percevait avec de plus en plus de clarté.

Karenn avait perdu connaissance presque tout de suite : sa jeunesse n'était pas suffisante pour la protéger. Nevra, dans quel état était-il ? Chark était plus vieux, il avait tenu le choc. Elle savait l'ouïe vampirique plus sensible à ce genre d'attaque, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient plus résistants. Les elfes au contraire, était la sensibilité et le raffinement incarnés. Elle ne savait même pas comment Ezarel avait pu résister aussi longtemps à cette onde infernale qui faisait vibrer ses oreilles et exerçait une pression horrible sur ses tympans.

Elle pouvait user de runes pour protéger ses oreilles. Mais elle ne savait pas les faire. La seule chose qu'elle savait… _Un cercle de silence!_ Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps, la jeune fille accéléra l'allure, se cognant aux murs, manquant de trébucher sur le tapis malmené par les centaines de pieds en fuite qui l'avaient foulé. Elle tomba presque dans les bras des deux gardes obsidiens qui n'avaient pas bougés de leur poste.

\- Laissez-moi passer ! hurla-t-elle. Je suis de l'obsidienne, je sais ce qu'il se passe !

Sur le moment, elle ne réalisa pas qu'ils n'étaient pas touchés par le phénomène et qu'elle avait crié dans un couloir plongé dans le silence. Trop surpris pour réagir, ils s'écartèrent de concert et la laissèrent gravir les marches sans protester. Elle réalisa que toute à sa confusion, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre de quoi tracer le cercle de silence : elle pria l'Oracle que quelqu'un aurait quelque chose pour le faire, elle n'avait ni le temps ni la force de faire demi-tour et ne pouvait plus qu'espérer trouver quelqu'un à prévenir.

À l'intérieur de l'immense salle de Cristal dont les vitraux réverbéraient l'onde atroce qui la transperçaient de part en part, la confusion était totale : plusieurs faerys qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué s'étaient effondrés à la suite d'Ezarel, tous issus d'espèce qu'elle supposait sensibles aux sons. Ykhar était là, consciente mais le visage verdit. Ses oreilles de brownie étaient curieusement flasques. Avec quelques autres, ils entouraient Ezarel dont elle ne distinguait qu'une masse de cheveux bleus et une main blafarde aux doigts repliés comme des serres.

\- Un cercle de silence, le bruit !… hoqueta-t-elle en titubant vers le Cristal.

La lumière vive du soleil lui brûlait les yeux, la migraine lui comprimait le cerveau qui semblait heurter les parois de son crâne à chaque pas. Elle tomba à genoux, refoulant une nausée. Elle n'allait pas tenir…

\- Il faut l'aider ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix qui n'étaient plus qu'un murmure. Il faut… un cercle de silence...

À travers ses paupières trop lourdes, elle aperçu le visage crispé d'Ezarel et le sang qui s'était mit à couler de ses oreilles. Les gardiens qui l'entouraient s'étaient retournés vers elle et la dévisageaient avec incrédulité. Même Leiftan qui maintenait le portail ouvert l'observait par dessus son épaule.

\- S'il vous plaît… implora Aelyn avant de s'effondrer.

…

La première chose à laquelle la jeune fille pensa en s'éveillant, fut de vérifier si ses oreilles pointues étaient toujours en place. Elle referma ses mains dessus et les serra, infiniment soulagée de constater qu'elles étaient bien là. Elle ne s'était pas évanouie trop longtemps pour redevenir Lilyn, mais il ne faudrait pas traîner. Elle poussa même la vérification à tirer dessus pour être bien sûre qu'elle n'était pas victime d'une hallucination. La douleur acheva de la réveiller complètement et elle ouvrit les yeux, dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

On l'avait mise dans des draps frais. La lumière crue qui se déversait des vitraux du plafond indiquait que le soleil n'avait pas encore commencé à descendre. Elle estima qu'elle avait perdu connaissance pendant environ trois heures. C'était cher payé pour avoir simplement entendu un son trop fort. Mais d'un autre côté, elle estimait qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Quelques heures de plus à dormir et elle aurait été démasquée…

Aelyn se redressa et grimaça en portant une main à sa tempe. Maintenant que sa conscience lui revenait et qu'elle reprenait possession de ses membres, un mal de crâne intense prenait ses droits. Gênée par une obstruction au niveau de ses oreilles, elle comprit en y portant la main et sentant glisser contre son cou quelque chose de chaud et un peu gluant, qu'il s'agissait d'une fleur de coton imbibée d'un liquide à la forte odeur d'alcool qui lui avait été enfoncé dans le conduit auditif.

Charmant. Portant une main à son autre oreille, Aelyn effleura du bout des doigts le second en ayant la désagréable sensation qu'on avait violé son intimité. Ses épaules craquèrent. Elle était raide de partout. Mais le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit lorsque son regard tomba sur le lit voisin.

\- Ne touche pas à la deuxième fleur ! lui recommanda Eweleïn avec un sourire amusé.

Elle aussi avait l'air mal en point. Son visage avait pâli et des cernes profondes creusaient ses joues. Aelyn ne l'entendit que d'une oreille, celle qui avait perdu le coton. Elle ignorait que ces fleurs étaient si efficaces pour étouffer les bruits. Un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha d'elle, munit d'une pipette qui contenait un liquide vert.

\- Cela devrait soulager une éventuelle douleur, expliqua la belle infirmière. Navrée si je ne me lève pas, mais j'ai été confrontée au bruit longtemps. Je n'arrive pas à rester debout sans avoir envie de vomir.

L'homme hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Aelyn. Il lui demanda en langage des signes – elle n'en connaissait que de très vagues bribes, apprises à l'école pour communiquer avec les nombreuses espèces de faerys dont les sens étaient différents des leurs – si elle était d'accord pour qu'il l'examine. Après avoir retiré la fleur de coton avec quelques gestes étranges, il regarda dans son oreille et y versa un étrange liquide orangé qui sentait la graisse trop cuite. À nouveau, elle en fut curieusement gênée, et eut l'impression qu'il profanait quelque chose d'intime. Mais son ouïe lui paru soudain plus claire, comme si elle avait brusquement sorti la tête de l'eau.

\- Tu as été confrontée à l'attaque de bruit très peu de temps, lui dit Eweleïn. Comment as-tu fait ? Même dans l'infirmerie, j'étais loin et je n'ai pas tenu.

\- Je… j'étais partie marcher à l'extérieur. Et une fois que j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, j'ai couru en me bouchant les oreilles, bredouilla Aelyn.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était crédible, mais elle n'en avait rien d'autres à donner comme explication. Heureusement, Eweleïn sembla croire à son histoire.

\- Attaquer le point faible des elfes, l'ouïe… Je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur de cette attaque, mais il est très doué. Il fallait le savoir. Moi et Ezarel, qui étions les plus susceptibles de trouver immédiatement le problème… nous nous sommes retrouvés hors jeu, sans moyen de nous défendre… c'était… terrifiant.

Elle soupira et allongea ses jambes sur les draps. Aelyn comprenait sa colère et acquiesça sans savoir quoi dire pour la réconforter. Elle était déjà consciente qu'en temps normal, Eweleïn ne se serait probablement jamais confié à elle à ce sujet. Mais elle était . Malgré le prestige d'avoir deux membres d'une race d'élite à la tête de l'Absynthe, qu'ils soient tous les deux vaincus par une petite astuce, et c'était toute la garde qui s'était retrouvé sans ses têtes pensantes.

\- Et Ezarel ? demanda finalement Aelyn d'une voix inquiète.

\- Il était au plus près du bruit, répondit Eweleïn. Nous ignorons qui a lancé l'attaque. C'était très malin, indétectable par des faerys aux oreilles trop peu sensibles et beaucoup trop violents pour ceux qui étaient capables de le supporter. J'étais loin, je n'ai pas été frappée de plein fouet, mais je l'ai subi longtemps. Dès lors que l'attaque a été levée, j'ai pu me remettre à peu près.

Elle tourna la tête d'un air tourmenté et Aelyn suivit son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Ezarel. Elle sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine.

L'elfe était allongé dans un lit similaire au sien à l'intérieur d'un cercle de silence. Il était livide, ses paupières étaient plissées par la souffrance et de la sueur perlait de ses cheveux. Ses oreilles avaient prit une couleur bleues, presque violettes, comme si on l'avait frappé à cet endroit. Un éclat métallique attira son regard. Elle tiqua en réalisant que l'elfe portait deux anneaux de fer aux lobes.

\- Ce sont des anneaux médicaux, l'informa Eweleïn qui avait suivi son regard. Quand j'ai quitté la cité des elfes, j'ai eu le temps d'emporter avec moi un peu de matériel spécifiques aux maux qui nous touchent. Je les aient retrouvés dans mes affaires et heureusement. Même si Ezarel risque de garder des séquelles malgré tout, ils limitent un peu les dégâts…

\- Des séquelles ? répéta Aelyn en sentant sa gorge se serrer. De quel type ?

\- Peut-être n'y aura-t-il rien. Mais il y a des risques : surdité partielle ou totale, acouphènes, migraines régulières ou tolérance moindre aux sons trop violents… Peut-être même des pertes d'équilibre ou…

Elle sembla soudain penser à quelque chose et se ravisa.

\- En fait, acheva-t-elle, il ne voudrait probablement pas que je dise tout ça.

Puis, elle se mura dans le silence et les deux femmes se perdirent dans la contemplation de l'elfe alité qui ne bougeait pas du tout, les oreilles percées de métal. Aelyn se sentait terriblement mal. Le voir dans un tel état sans pouvoir agir était un sentiment terrible. Elle aurait dû être jalouse d'Eweleïn, mais elle était juste contente à cet instant qu'elle soit là, pour s'occuper de lui.

\- Qui est-il pour vous ? demanda-t-elle spontanément.

Juste après les avoir prononcé, Aelyn voulu se raviser et revenir sur ses mots. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'essayer de garder une expression neutre. Après tout, c'était une question qu'on pouvait se poser spontanément, n'est-ce pas ?

Eweleïn avait posé sur elle un regard curieux et non hostile. Cela l'encouragea à attendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il fallait qu'elle sache et cela occupait son esprit et occultait l'inquiétude, pendant un petit temps du moins.

\- C'est un ami précieux, lui dit la belle infirmière. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Sans lui, je ne serai pas à ma place.

\- C'est simplement un ami ?

La fatigue et le stress lui faisaient dire n'importe quoi. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Aelyn ?! Silence!_ Les joues d'Eweleïn avaient légèrement rougit et elle triturait les longues mèches de ses cheveux. Aelyn avala sa salive.

\- C'est un ami, répéta la jeune femme d'une voix plus ferme. Un ami proche, mais un ami quand même. Vous en particulier, devez savoir que nous les elfes, ne choisissons pas nos partenaires au hasard.

\- Euh…

Aelyn n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait et n'arrivait pas à déterminer si sa réaction était encourageante ou au contraire, de mauvais augure. Voulaient-ils avoir une relation cachée ? Il était possible qu'Eweleïn refuse de se confier à une inconnue sur sa vie privée. Mais elle était surprise qu'elle s'en cache. Peut-être était-ce Ezarel qui refusait de dévoiler leur histoire ? Ou alors, elle avait encore une petite chance… elle n'osait pas y croire.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir ça ? demanda encore Eweleïn.

Aelyn rougit d'un coup et abaissa résolument son regard sur ses pieds nus. Elle chercha une réponse convaincante. Longtemps. Trop, sans doute.

\- Je vois, fit simplement Eweleïn. Je ne comprends pas l'attrait que s'octroie cet imbécile.

\- Tu me fends le cœur, articula une voix rauque.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent de concert. Ezarel se redressa dans son lit avec des gestes d'une lenteur infinie. Il avait ouvert les yeux mais fixait résolument le plafond et le blanc de ses yeux était rougit, ses paupières noires de cernes qui semblaient creuser sa peau.

\- Je ne m'entends même pas parler… dit-il de sa voix qui raclait sa gorge comme une porte mal huilée. C'est terrible… de ne plus pouvoir m'écouter dire des choses intelligentes.

\- Crétin ! répliqua Eweleïn avec un sourire affectueux. Tu nous a fait une peur bleue, tu sais ? Tu ne nous entends pas, n'est-ce pas ?

L'elfe fit non de la tête.

\- Je lis très bien sur les lèvres, dit-il.

Aelyn poussa un soupir de soulagement discret. Elle n'avait pas parlé dans sa direction, il n'avait donc pas pu voir son aveu.

\- Et nous, pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut l'entendre ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur les runes qui avaient été tracées à même le sol.

Le lit avait été placé au centre de l'infirmerie pour que les symboles ne soient pas coupés par le mur, sinon il aurait fallu les poursuivre dans la bibliothèque : cela aurait été peu commode. Eweleïn la contempla avec étonnement.

\- Vous connaissez les cercles de silence ? demanda-t-elle.

Aelyn réalisa son erreur et s'insulta intérieurement. Elle avait le sentiment que les erreurs étaient des grains de sables qui s'écoulaient entre ses doigts à une vitesse désespérante.

\- J'en ai entendu parler au cours de mes voyages, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas en tracer, mais je sais à quoi ils servent.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui a de la jugeote, résonna la voix rouillée d'Ezarel.

Il essayait de se redresser. À l'expression de son visage, ce mouvement lui provoquait une migraine particulièrement violente. Eweleïn fronça les sourcils et lui intima sèchement de rester à sa place.

\- En fonction des caractéristiques du cercle de silence, on peut bloquer le son dans l'un ou l'autre sens, voire dans les deux, dit-elle.

\- C'est extrêmement utile pour les prisonniers qui sont un peu trop doués en éloquence ! ricana Ezarel en évitant délibérément de la regarder chaque fois qu'elle le réprimandait.

\- Si tu continues à parler avec cette voix cassée, je le complète pour qu'on ne t'entende plus ! gronda Eweleïn avant de baisser les yeux sur Aelyn qui était restée assise à sa place et ne semblait plus pouvoir quitter des yeux le chef de l'Absynthe. Il faut que je puisse l'entendre s'il a un problème. Ici, c'est un patient comme un autre.

\- Pourquoi sa voix est-elle cassée ? demanda encore Aelyn.

\- En voilà des questions étranges pour une obsidienne, sourit Eweleïn. Nous l'avons plongé dans un coma très profond le temps de réparer ses oreilles avec des sortilèges de soin complexes. En fait, il ne devrait même pas être réveillé.

Elle coula un regard sévère dans sa direction.

\- Mais évidemment, il faut qu'il s'agite.

\- Je suis coriace ! s'exclama Ezarel et les vibrations de ses cordes vocales lui arrachèrent une grimace.

Eweleïn le rabroua encore. L'elfe s'était complètement redressé cette fois. Son sourire se fêla. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire rassemblés par un fil de soie vert étaient éparpillés sur son oreiller. Le temps d'une seconde, Aelyn vit ses yeux rieurs s'assombrir. Elle était persuadée que l'elfe malgré son air désabusé, était beaucoup plus touché dans sa fierté et souffrant. Bien plus en tout cas, que ce qu'il voulait bien le laisser percevoir.

\- Envoie chercher Miiko, ordonna-t-il avec sérieux. Il faut que je fasse mon rapport…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Et les passeurs ? demanda-t-il. Que sont-ils devenus ?… J'ai fait tout mon possible pour maintenir l'ouverture, mais ils y étaient entrés depuis à peine une heure…

\- Ils vont bien, ne t'en fait pas. Leiftan a prit le relai juste après toi. Il l'a maintenu ouvert jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Le garde-manger est plein.

Aelyn se sentait de plus en plus de trop dans ce tableau où elle n'avait aucune utilité. La honte se fit vive à nouveau : elle n'avait absolument pas pensé aux passeurs. Elle ne s'était inquiétée que pour le chef de l'Absynthe. Ezarel poussa un soupir de soulagement puis sembla réaliser qu'il avait quelque chose en plus. Il voulu lever une main vers ses oreilles bleuies où se trouvaient les deux anneaux de métal, mais Eweleïn l'empêcha de les toucher en lui saisissant le poignet dans une étreinte de fer.

\- N'y touche pas, dit-elle. Tu te ferai très mal. Tes oreilles vont être fragiles pendant un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ezarel en laissant retomber sa main.

\- Des anneaux elfiques. Ils vont stabiliser ton état mais aussi ton ouïe et ton équilibre.

Son visage se ferma et à l'expression d'Eweleïn, elle se doutait qu'il réagirait mal.

\- Où est-ce que tu les as eu ? demanda-t-il toutefois sans faire d'autres remarques.

\- Je les aient rapportées avec moi quand je suis arrivées ici. Ce sont les seuls qu'il me reste.

Ezarel plissa les yeux mais n'ajouta rien. Son regard glissa jusqu'à Aelyn qui était restée assise à sa place sans oser prendre la parole. De toute manière, tant qu'il ne la regardait pas, il ne pouvait pas lire sur ses lèvres.

\- Touchée aussi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Eweleïn lui donna une légère tape sur la tête qui sembla presque le sonner. Visiblement, il luttait pour rester éveillé dans un but qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Rendre son rapport le plus vite possible ? Elle était partagée entre l'image qu'elle avait d'Ezarel d'un elfe extrêmement zélé et d'un râleur qui rechignait à se plier aux ordres. Lequel des deux était le plus sincère ?

\- Sois gentil avec elle. Le rabroua Eweleïn. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée du cercle de silence. Sans elle, tu serais définitivement sourd à l'heure qu'il est. Enfin, en supposant que tes tympans se déchirent à temps. Sinon, cela aurait été ton cerveau qui aurait eu des lésions irréversibles.

Le visage d'Aelyn se colora de rose, mélange entre le rougissement provoqué par la flatterie et l'effroi à l'idée que le danger ait pu être si grand. Visiblement, Ezarel s'était fait la même réflexion puisqu'il darda sur l'infirmière un regard incrédule.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? gronda-t-il. Pourquoi au juste, personne ne s'est posé la question d'un cercle de silence avant elle ? C'était pourtant évident ! Deux elfes et un vampire touché, au moins ! Et des faerys sensibles de l'oreille qui tombaient comme des mouches… Je n'arrivais plus à parler, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en toucher deux mots à Valkyon. Mais je pensais sincèrement que quelqu'un avec un minimum d'intelligence aurait trouvé la solution.

Aelyn se leva. Elle fut surprise de la difficulté notoire qu'elle eut à garder l'équilibre. Son ouïe était réellement perturbée ou du moins, son oreille interne. Elle chancela et se rattrapa au lit, mais le mouvement eut le mérite d'attirer le regard d'Ezarel.

\- Personne n'y a pensé parce que les absynthes n'étaient pas conviés à l'ouverture du portail, gronda-t-elle en laissant parler la fierté blessée de Lilyn. Les muscles plutôt que l'intelligence…

\- Dois-je considérer cela comme une preuve d'insubordination ? claqua une voix féminine chargée d'agressivité dans son dos.

Aelyn sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'entrée en scène de Miiko. Elle serrait son bâton si fort que la jointure de ses mains avait blanchi et la lumière bleue qui agitait le feu de sa cage avait changé l'éclairage dans la pièce. Entre les barreaux s'agitaient de petits arcs électriques qui diffusaient des grésillements très désagréables qui lui hérissèrent les cheveux sur la nuque. L'elfe leva les yeux le temps de vérifier qu'elle avait toujours du temps devant elle : pas d'inquiétude, mais si elle était jetée en prison, elle risquait d'être dans une situation terriblement délicate.

Miiko se raidit et ses yeux étincelèrent encore plus. Une aura lourde de menace enveloppa son corps qui vibrait de tension. Elle sembla soudain se reprendre et fit claquer l'arme sur le sol, faisant sursauter cette fois, toute l'assemblée mise à part Ezarel qui s'était laissé retomber dans ses oreillers et qui n'entendait rien. Son visage avait prit une teinte cireuse et de la transpiration trempait le tissu bleu qui enserrait son torse sans son habituelle veste blanche qui avait été abandonnée sur une chaise. Aelyn réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans, même en été. Pourquoi au juste ? Elle masquait ses épaules qui étaient absolument magnifiques, musclées et très appétissantes.

\- Vous avez raison, claqua la voix impatiente de Miiko qui la coupa dans sa réflexion. J'ai commis une erreur stupide. En me passant des absynthes, je me suis aussi passée de leur capacité à réagir dans un certain type de situation que j'ai trouvé trop improbable. C'était une négligence impardonnable. Je n'ai pensé qu'à la protection de mes soldats et je n'ai pas songé un seul instant aux équipes de soins qui seraient toutes aussi vitales en cas d'imprévu.

La kitsune n'était pas très grande, pourtant Aelyn se sentit minuscule lorsqu'elle passa devant elle. Ses oreilles de renard s'affaissèrent et elle s'inclina avec humilité devant Ezarel, qui s'était raidit dans son lit et la contemplait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Pas de ça, Miiko ! la rabroua-t-il avec sa voix misérable. C'est presque obscène de te voir dans cette position.

L'intéressée se redressa, mais ses joues avaient rougit d'humiliation.

\- Si tu peux toujours dire des idioties pareilles, c'est que tu n'es pas aussi mal que ton visage le laisse entendre.

\- Mon visage ? Sans plaisanter, c'est si catastrophique que ça ?

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, lui glissa Leiftan en s'inclinant derrière Miiko avec son éternel sourire doux flottant sur les lèvres, tu me ferais presque peur, Ezarel.

L'elfe ricana et se mit à tousser.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé plusieurs jours à hurler, hoqueta-t-il. C'est assez gênant d'être forcé d'être vu par notre invitée dans cette situation…

Aelyn se redressa comme un ressort. Miiko, Leiftan et Eweleïn lui lancèrent un regard entendu. Ezarel était quelqu'un de très fier, c'est vrai que cela ne devait pas être très confortable pour lui qu'une parfaite inconnue se retrouve dans sa chambre alors qu'il était dans une telle position de faiblesse.

\- Tu viens de frôler la mort Ez, lui dit Eweleïn d'une voix douce, et c'est la seule chose qui te viens à l'esprit ?

\- L'ordre de mes priorités ne regarde que moi. La beauté, ça se perd beaucoup plus facilement que la vie, de nos jours. Il y a qu'à voir la proportion de gens moches par rapport au nombre de gens vivants, répliqua Ezarel.

\- Si tu n'étais pas blessé, je t'aurai frappé, l'informa Miiko avec un sourire glacial.

L'elfe voulu probablement ricaner, mais il ne parvint qu'à tousser misérablement et esquissa une grimace. Sa voix froissée était un supplice pour les oreilles d'Aelyn qui sentait pointer une migraine tenace. Elle s'efforça de détourner le regard avec pudeur.

\- Pour répondre à tes interrogation, reprit Miiko, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune absynthe aux connaissances suffisamment étendues dans la salle et le temps que les personnes affiliées au bon rôle soient prévenues, il aurait été trop tard. Seule Tecky était sur place et elle a rapidement conclu à une attaque de bruit, étant donné les saignements dont souffraient Nevra et Ezarel. Mais elle n'a pas pensé à un cercle de silence car elle ne savait pas en faire. Si Aelyn ne l'avait pas suggéré, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un de qualifié daigne se montrer. C'est Leiftan qui s'est illustré en réussissant à temps à en tracer un alors que les passeurs revenaient tout juste de voyage.

La kistune marqua un temps d'arrêt poussa un profond soupir.

\- J'ai été complètement idiote. Il y avait des médecins et des infirmiers présents et adaptés aux espèces des passeurs, mais pas pour le responsable du portail. C'était idiot de ma part de ne pas y avoir pensé.

L'éclair fugace d'un souvenir confus traversa l'esprit embrumé d'Aelyn. Elle et Tecky avaient travaillé toutes les deux et c'était elle-même qui avait tracé le cercle de silence. Tecky s'occupait d'autre chose parce qu'elle ne savait pas les tracer. _C'est pour ça qu'Ezarel était aussi surpris. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun._ Sans ses études spécifiques, elle non plus ne l'aurait pas su. Elle songea que sa potion venait probablement de sauver la vie d'Ezarel et quelque part au fond d'elle, un sentiment de culpabilité dont elle n'avait absolument pas conscience s'allégea un peu.

\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi même, répondit difficilement Ezarel. Si la race des elfes n'étaient pas aussi fière, ses faiblesses seraient mieux connues. Et des absynthes normaux auraient pu deviner le mal dont je souffrais, y compris Nevra. Il fallait évidemment qu'il appartienne à une autre race qui soit faible. C'est bien notre veine.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement le problème. Moi aussi j'ai eu mal aux oreilles, et Ykhar ! insista Miiko. Mais nous étions complètement paniqués.

Son bâton s'illumina de nouveau avec force et elle ferma les yeux et plissa les paupières avec force.

\- Je m'en veux. Je n'arrive pas à penser à tout. Mais ça devrait être mon rôle. Et ça ne sert à rien de m'excuser quinze fois après coup, quoique que je fasse, il reste des failles dans mes actes. C'est tellement frustrant !

Leiftan s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- La prochaine fois, il n'y aura aucune faille, promit-il.

Miiko détourna les yeux sans répondre. De fait, son regard se posa sur Aelyn qui attendait toujours, sur son lit. Atrocement intimidée, elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et réalisa dans le même qu'on lui avait retiré ses chaussures. Elle avait abandonné à regret ses grosses chaussures de cuir pour des souliers de toile, maintenant que ses pieds changeaient de taille plusieurs fois par jour, mais elle était contrainte de les serrer rudement avec des lacets pour qu'ils restent accrochés à ses chevilles. En contrepartie, quand elle se transformait en elfe, ils lui serraient fortement les mollets et on avait été contraints de les couper, probablement pour ne pas salir les lits de l'infirmerie. Un lambeau de tissu tranché était resté accroché à sa jambe.

\- Heureusement que Leiftan était là pour tracer le cercle, au retour des passeurs… soupira Miiko avec un regard pour son second. Nous aurions pu perdre un chef de garde précieux.

\- Je suis à la fois flatté d'être précieux et vexé que cela soit la seule chose qui t'ai inquiété !

\- Ce n'est évidemment pas la seule chose, le contredit la kitsune avec un sourire, et tu le sais très bien. Au fait, où est Nevra ?

\- Les vampires sont plus résistants, répondit Eweleïn. Leur ouïe est issu d'une évolution et donc d'une amélioration. Il ne s'agit pas d'une caractéristique de race comme les elfes. De plus, elle leur sert pour chasser contrairement aux elfes pour qui les oreilles avaient à la base, un rôle de communion avec la nature.

Ezarel ricana avec mépris. Lui qui faisaient de gros efforts pour que son peuple soit mit en avant pour ses connaissances scientifiques et alchimistes plutôt que pour leur « communion avec les feuilles » comme il le disait…

\- Très amusant. Je commence à fatiguer un peu, gronda-t-il, est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer en définitive, ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le visage de Miiko s'assombrit mais elle hocha la tête. La lumière bleue qui s'était un peu calmée à l'intérieur de la cage au bout de son bâton, se remit à briller d'une lueur aveuglante.

\- C'est un attentat évidemment, dit-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère. Odieux et en plein dans nos murs ! La prochaine ouverture de portail s'effectuera en privé.

Son ton était catégorique. Leiftan se mordilla la lèvre d'un air ennuyé puis soupira.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu penses que le coupable se trouve parmi les ambassadeurs qui étaient invités, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il sur un ton hésitant. Cela risque de mettre sérieusement à mal nos relations avec les autres et les placer dans une situation délicate… certains étaient là pour acheter de la nourriture.

\- D'après l'ordre dans lequel les faerys sensibles de l'ouïe ont été touchés, cela ne pouvait venir que de l'intérieur de la salle ! Nevra et Ezarel ont été les premiers et les plus violemment touchés. Même Karenn qui fouinait à proximité, s'est évanouie alors qu'Eweleïn a eu le temps d'appeler Tecky ! Il s'agit soit d'un de nos invités, soit d'un des membres de la garde.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Karenn ? demanda Ezarel qui plissait les yeux de plus en plus, comme s'il avait des difficultés pour lire sur les lèvres. J'aurai du me douter que cette fouineuse se débrouillerait pour entrer dans la salle. Pourtant, c'était bien spécifié qu'il s'agissait d'un évènement diplomatique très important…

\- Elle n'était pas dans la salle mais au sommet de la branche de lierre-à-câlins qui s'est accrochée au mur du dôme de la salle de Cristal, expliqua Miiko. Elle espionnait par un trou dans le verre. Je t'avais pourtant dit de le couper, mais tu n'as rien écouté.

Ezarel avait blêmit et perdit le fil de ce qu'elle disait. Probablement sans s'en rendre compte, il lui coupa la parole.

\- Elle a été touchée par l'onde de bruit depuis le sommet du lierre ? s'exclama-t-il. Elle ne s'est pas tuée en tombant ?!

\- Elle s'est réveillée très vite, plus vite que Nevra, répondit Eweleïn en levant une main pour qu'il voit que c'était elle qui parlait. Ils sont partis tous les deux parce qu'ils s'en sont remit très vite et s'en tienne à un traitement régulier. D'après Karenn, Lilyn lui a sauvé la vie. Elle dit qu'elle a perdu connaissance tout en haut du lierre et qu'elle s'est réveillée saine et sauve, au sol.

Ezarel ne répondit rien. Il semblait partagé entre la stupéfaction et la fureur.

\- Lilyn ?… Elle se fiche du monde ? gronda-t-il. Si elle a sauvé Karenn, c'est qu'elle était aussi au sommet de l'arbre.

\- Et si elle n'y avait pas été, Karenn serait probablement morte ou du moins, gravement blessée ! le coupa l'infirmière sur un ton catégorique. N'en parlons plus, tu t'expliqueras avec elle plus tard.

\- Je vais arrêter de repousser ce moment. Cette gamine part n'importe comment.

Aelyn réprima un sursaut. Les mots d'Ezarel étaient aussi acérés que des flèches. L'éclair de colère dans ses yeux lui avait porté un coup tellement violent qu'elle s'accrocha aux draps. Elle avait beau être déterminée à user de sa seconde identité pour attirer son attention, la colère qu'il semblait éprouver à son sujet atteignait des sommets. Un frisson d'épouvante lui hérissa la chair sur les avants-bras. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'elle redeviendrait elle-même. Elle était fichue.

\- Donc je disais, reprit Miiko qui semblait agacée d'être sans cesse interrompue. Je suis coincée diplomatiquement parlant. Le responsable de l'attaque est peut-être parmi les invités… Mais j'avais confiance en eux, en tous. Et si je les accuse de quoi que ce soit, je risque de me mettre dans une position délicate et perdre leur faveur.

Un silence tendu tomba sur l'infirmerie. Leiftan fini par soupirer puis se pencha vers Miiko pour chuchoter à son oreille. C'était seulement le symbolisme du moment qui justifiait cet acte : la pièce était vide mise à part eux et Aelyn et Eweleïn pouvait parfaitement l'entendre. Quant à Ezarel, il ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait. Son air misérable semblait s'être atténué et ses yeux bleu-verts avaient reprit un éclat qu'elle connaissait bien : c'était celui qu'ils prenaient lorsque l'elfe réfléchissait intensément.

\- Je ne veux pas… proférer des accusations sans preuves, commença le lorialet. Mais… nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous limiter à des accusations sur des ambassadeurs étrangers. En supposant qu'il s'agisse de l'œuvre d'une personne venue d'une autre terre : elle doit savoir qu'elle serait très suspecte.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver l'auteur de l'attaque sans une enquête approfondie, et encore ! grogna Miiko. Si un ambassadeur est coupable, il espère probablement se fondre dans la masse.

Leiftan ne répondit rien un long moment, ce qui poussa Miiko à lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu as une autre idée ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je pensais à… une personne infiltrée.

La kitsune grimaça. Visiblement, elle y avait pensé aussi mais n'avait pas voulu le voir. Aelyn comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'elle faisait là. La chef de l'Etincelante soupira puis se tourna vers elle. Elle cru qu'on allait la mettre dehors.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, dit-elle a regret. C'est peut-être vous, la coupable.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Aelyn. Non, non, non…

Miiko leva deux mains apaisante en voyant la poitrine de l'elfe se soulever à toute vitesse, alors qu'elle semblait en proie à une bouffée de panique.

\- Je n'accuse personne, dit-elle. De toute façon, nous devions nous en douter. Ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions une enquête approfondie des gens que nous accueillons au sein de la garde. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre et la possibilité d'avoir des infiltrés parmi nous à toujours été une très grande probabilité, voire une certitude. Mais… les personnes qui avaient accès à la salle de Cristal pendant l'ouverture du portail avait ma confiance.

La kitsune baissa la tête.

\- Je vais faire une annonce, décida-t-elle. Officialiser la présence de potentiels traîtres dans nos rangs.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que cela créer la panique ? demanda lentement Leiftan. Je n'approuve pas vraiment cette idée…

\- Tout le monde se doute qu'il doit y avoir des gens indigne de confiance parmi nous. Nous accueillions des faerys venus de tous horizons, il y en a forcément dans le lot qui ont un passif de criminels, par exemple. C'est un choix que Yunoki avait fait… et même si je le regrette, je découvre tous les jours à quel point nous n'avons pas le choix.

Miiko releva la tête et croisa le regard neutre d'Ezarel.

\- … parfois nous accueillons parmi nous des gens dont nous pourrions douter mais qui, au final, s'avèrent précieux.

\- Vas-y, dévoile ma biographie tant que tu y es, grogna l'elfe.

\- Je ne parlais pas nécessaire de toi.

\- C'est ça…

Aelyn cessa complètement de bouger et ranger précieusement ces informations dans un coin de sa tête. Il était si discret sur son passé qu'elle chérissait le moindre sous-entendu, même si ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Ezarel avait eu des problèmes avec les autres elfes avant de débarquer à la garde, même si personne n'en connaissait la nature. Mise-à-part au moins Miiko, visiblement.

\- Quant à toi, lui dit Leiftan en se tournant subitement vers elle, la faisant sursauter. Tu n'étais pas dans la salle au moment de l'attaque. Mais ça n'exclue pas une complicité quelconque. En conséquence…

\- Vous n'avez absolument aucune info utile, comme d'habitude, ricana Ezarel avant de grimaça en portant une main à son oreille violette.

Aelyn fut arrachée de léthargie et hocha frénétiquement la tête. Miiko agita ses quatre queues puis s'approcha d'elle si près que l'elfe se pencha en arrière jusqu'à presque se coucher sur ses couvertures pour ne pas qu'elles se retrouvent nez à nez.

\- Il y a autre chose… souffla la kitsune, d'une voix mi-menaçante, mi-conspiratrice. Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais parfaitement que les membres de la garde les plus récents sont les plus facile à corrompre. Fais attention à toi.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se recula si brusquement que tous ses cheveux revinrent lui claquer dans la figure. Elle fit claquer son bâton et une onde de choc agita les récipients de verre qui se trouvaient un peu partout dans l'infirmerie. Eweleïn coucha ses oreilles sur ses tempes, désapprobatrice.

\- J'en ai assez de cette histoire, gronda Miiko. La prochaine fois que nous ouvrirons le portail, je vous promets que je rappellerai l'ancien chef de l'Absynthe. C'est beaucoup trop de stress de laisser peser toute cette responsabilité sur toi, Ezarel.

L'intéressé ne sembla pas ravi de cette nouvelle. Il pinça les lèvres. Il penchait curieusement la tête de côté, comme si une partie de son cerveau pesait plus lourde que l'autre.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer pour compenser, grommela-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. La fête du printemps n'a plus aucune raison d'être repoussée, maintenant que nous avons de quoi monter le buffet !

Aelyn se mordit la lèvre. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie d'y aller. C'était un évènement qu'elle évitait d'ordinaire comme la peste, du haut de son mètre quarante qui manquait de se faire piétiner par les danseurs toutes les trente secondes. Elle aurait pu y aller sous forme elfique également, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. « Toutes les deux heures en cas d'évènement public ».

Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : elle allait être forcée de s'y rendre sous forme Lilyn et d'être confrontée à Ezarel.

* * *

 **Bon, on part pour le traditionnel chapitre avec une soirée qui est présent dans à peu près 95% des fanfictions, mais je vais essayer de lui apporter une petite touche personnelle tout de même. En plus j'en attends beaucoup, il m'éclate ce futur chapitre. Pleins de bisous !**


End file.
